The Scars Behind My Mask
by S05Y31
Summary: Nathan and Brooke Lee are twins. Lucas Scott has just moved to town. Will love be found? Secrets kept? Read and find out! Not very gd with summarys. Major Brucas. Friendship Brachel Brathan. Rathan.
1. Introduction

**The Scars Behind My Mask**

**Disclaminer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

**Story: This Story is completely AU. It will be set in their junior year of high school. P.S: Jenny does not exist in this story. Dan and Keith are NOT related at all! Although they do know each other from high school.**

**The Lee's**

**Nathan Lee and Brooke Lee are 17 year old twins, Nathan is 6 minutes older than Brooke. Their parents are Dan Lee and Deb Lee. Dan Lee is the mayor of Tree Hill and is exactly like his character Dan Scott from the show. Cooper Lee is 21 and is Nathan and Brooke's older brother but left home when he was 18 because he hates Dan. Deb is an alcoholic junkie who isn't around home much. Dan is an ass. Nathan and Brooke pretty much rule Tree Hill High. Nathan is the captain of the basketball team just like Brooke is the captain of the cheerleading squad.**

**Brooke Lee's best friend is Rachel Gatina. Rachel has a crush on Cooper Lee. **

**Nathan Lee's best friends are Jake Jagelski and Tim Smith. Jake isn't just any typical jock. He also is great friends with the river court boys and Haley James.**

**Peyton Sawyer was Brooke's best friend before she cheated on her with her ex-boyfriend Felix ****Taggaro****. They were both very close before that happened, maybe even closer than her and Rachel are but Brooke never will forgive Peyton for cheating on her. **

**Nathan hates Felix Taggaro with a passion. He has a history with Felix's sister Anna. Nathan and Brooke are very close so when Nathan found out about him cheating on her they became worse than enemies.**

**The Scott's **

**Lucas Scott is the only child of Keith and Karen Scott. Lucas is 17 years old. They move to Tree Hill from Charleston because of work. Lucas plays basketball and was a player in his old school.**

**Couples: This will be major Brucas. Possibly Rathan and Jaley.**

**And now without further ado… I give you 'The Scars Behind My Mask'.**

* * *

"Dude this party is awesome!" Tim smirked as he stumbled towards Nathan

"Aren't they always?" Nathan grinned

"And I have to say…Brooke is looking _hot _tonight, maybe I should give her some of the Tim!" Tim grinned looking towards Brooke who was dancing with Rachel

"Tim! That's my sister you're talking about!" Nathan frowned

"But she's still smoking hot!"

Nathan just glared at him

"Sorry Nate" Tim mumbled before making his way to flirt with some cheerleaders

Nathan sighed as he took a swig of his beer

"Hey big bro!" Brooke giggled as she approached Nathan

"Brookie…your drunk, what a surprise" Nathan said

"And you're not? That really is a surprise" Brooke laughed

"I actually want to enjoy this party for once, instead of passing out after the first hour"

"Yeah because you really look as if you're having fun" Brooke said sarcastically

"Hey now! I am having fun" Nathan defended

"Sure…what's up with you? Dad bothering you again?" Brooke asked

Nathan sighed and nodded "Apparently I need to get my act together"

"Well you knew Dad would go tough on you after you lost us the first game of the season…it serves you right for playing with a hell of a hangover"

"Hence the reason why I'm taking it easy tonight" Nathan stated

"Well don't take it too easy Natey" Brooke smiled as she walked away

Nathan sighed as he took another swig of his beer.

* * *

"This place is nice" Keith admired as he stepped into the café which is now known as 'Karen's Café'

"I know…is Lucas still in the car?" Karen sighed

"Yeah, he is still bitter by this move"

"Well he will be starting school tomorrow and I am sure he will make friends and hopefully like it here"

"I hope so" Keith sighed

* * *

"What's up guys" Jake smiled as he greeted Mouth, Skills at the river court

"Hey dawg" Skills replied as Mouth smiled

"Where are the rest of the guys?" Jake asked

"No game tonight, unless me and you wanna have a game one on one?" Skills asked

"Sure" Jake smiled as he stole the ball and they began to play

* * *

Keith, Karen and Lucas were sitting in the café having dinner

"So Lucas, are you excited for school tomorrow?" Karen asked

"No" Lucas mumbled

"Are you going to join the basketball team?" Keith asked

"I don't know yet"

"You should, that game is important to you" Karen stated

"Yep" Lucas answered simply

"Look Lucas, we understand that you're not happy about this move but at least talk to us like the mature young man you are" Karen sighed

"I'm going for a walk" Lucas mumbled standing up

"Lucas Eugene Scott! Sit down right now!" Keith ordered

Lucas just ignored him and grabbed his basketball before heading out

"He will come round" Karen said

Lucas was aimlessly wondering the streets of Tree Hill bouncing his basketball while listening to his ipod. He came across a small court next to the river and saw two boys playing against each other while another one watched from the bleachers.

Deciding whether or not to introduce himself Lucas stood for a moment before walking slowly towards them. Since he was new to this town he might as well make some friends

"Hey" Lucas said simply

Skills and Jake stopped playing and turned to him

"Hey man" Jake replied

"Uh…I'm new here…" Lucas started

"Jake Jagelski" Jake smiled extending his hand out for Lucas to shake

"Lucas Scott" Lucas smiled shaking it

"Nice to meet you, this is Skills"

"What's up dawg"

"And this is Mouth" Jake said pointing to Mouth

"Hey" Mouth smiled

"Nice to meet you all" Lucas smiled

"So you're new here?" Mouth asked as they all sat on the bleachers

"Yeah, my mom bought a café here" Lucas sighed

"Where you move from?" Skills asked

"Charleston"

"Cool…so are you joining Tree Hill High?" Jake asked

"Yeah, tomorrow"

"We are juniors there" Mouth stated

"Yeah me too" Lucas said "So uh…anything I need to know before I start tomorrow?" Lucas asked

"Oh yeah, loads" Mouth laughed

"First you need to pick a team" Skills said

"A team?" Lucas asked confused

"Nathan Lee or Felix Taggaro" Mouth said

"Well whose team are you on?" Lucas asked still confused

"Well out of respect for Jake here, we are on Team Lee" Skills said

Lucas looked confused

"Nathan's my best friend" Jake stated

"Don't know how…" Skills mumbled

"Hey! Nathan aint as bad as people say he is" Jake defended

"Sure…" Skills said

"Oh and there's either Team Brooke or Team Peyton" Mouth said

"And whose side are you on for this?" Lucas asked…he didn't really see the point in this whole team thing but it was obviously a big deal at THHS

"We are on Team Brooke, partly because of Jake" Skills said

"Is she your best friend too?" Lucas asked

"No. But she is a good friend, she is Nathans twin sister" Jake said

Lucas nodded "So why are there teams anyway?" Lucas asked

"Dawg, it will take way too long to explain" Skills said

"Ok…I won't even ask" Lucas said

* * *

Nathan and Brooke quietly entered the house but were caught as the lights came on

"Damn it" Nathan mumbled

"What time do you call this?" Dan asked angrily

"10 past mad daddy's time?" Brooke giggled

"Are you drunk?" Dan shouted

"Just a tincy wincy bit"

"If you want to turn out like your mother then fine! But you!" Dan shouted turning to Nathan "You have a career to think about! The scouts are never going to notice you if you play every game hung over!" Dan shouted angrily

"Dad I'm not even that drunk!" Nathan defended

"Go to your room! Both of you! And Nathan make sure you set your alarm extra early tomorrow for your run!"

"Dad!" Nathan groaned

"Bed now!" Dan shouted

Nathan sighed as he helped Brooke up the stairs

"I told you we should have climbed through the window" Brooke said as Nathan helped her into her room

"Yeah because you defiantly would have been able to get up, Brooke I practically had to carry you up the stairs" Nathan said

Brooke shrugged

"Go to bed, we have school tomorrow" Nathan said

"Fine _dad_! Night" Brooke smiled

"Night" Nathan smiled back as he headed to his room

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review! More reviews faster updates!**

**Also…I want to thank Kristine for helping me with the stories name and ideas. **


	2. The First Day

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaminer****: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

"Do you want a ride to school?" Keith asked Lucas as he entered the kitchen

"No I will walk" Lucas said simply as he grabbed an apple

"How long is it going to take for you to start talking to me and your mother again?" Keith asked

"I'm talking to you now aren't I?" Lucas shrugged

"You know what I mean son" Keith said

"Do I?" Lucas asked

"Stop with the attitude right now. Besides you might like it here"

"Maybe" Lucas said "I gotta go" Lucas said as he left the house

* * *

"Glad to see you made it up" Dan smirked as Brooke entered the kitchen

"Whatever" Brooke mumbled as she took a bottle of water out of the fridge

"Aren't you going to join me for breakfast?" Dan asked

"School awaits" Brooke said sarcastically

"I think me and you should sit down and have a long talk about your attitude"

"Or maybe you could shoot me repeatedly in the ears so I don't have to hear your voice"

"Hey" Nathan said entering the kitchen, he could feel the tension

"You ready?" Brooke asked

"Yeah" Nathan said as Brooke left the kitchen

"Practice tonight Nathan, I will be seeing you there" Dan stated

"Why dad? You're not the coach"

"No but I want to make sure you work your ass off after your performance on the last game" Dan stated

"Whatever" Nathan mumbled as he left and joined Brooke in her car

"I hope you have reasonable clothes in there" Nathan said pointing to Brooke's gym bag

"Why?" Brooke asked

"Cause Dad shall be joining us at practice today" Nathan said

Brooke groaned "Cant he just leave us alone?"

"Yeah right…the day that happens will probably be the day I die" Nathan sighed as Brooke began to drive

"Well he left Cooper alone" Brooke stated

"Yeah that's because Coop had the sense to move across the country"

* * *

"Hey Hales" Jake smiled as he approached her at her locker

"Hey Jake, how are ya?" Haley asked

"Am good, what about you?"

"Great" Haley smiled

"Ah, I have to go, but I will see you at lunch?" Jake asked

"Oh so you're not sitting with the famous Lee twins today I see?" Haley asked

Jake sighed "Haley, you know they are my friends too"

"I know Jake, I was just asking"

"Sure you were" Jake laughed

Haley shrugged "Well I gotta go to class, see ya" Haley said as she left

* * *

Lucas left Principle Turners office and eventually found his locker. He was allowed to try out for the basketball team after school. He stood putting his stuff in his locker when two girls approached the locker next to him.

"All I am saying is just put in a good word for me the next time you see him, whenever that will be"

"Rachel…your 16, he is 21, it is never going to happen" Brooke sighed as she opened her locker

"It might?" Rachel said hopefully

"Whatever, but tonight at practice, you're going to have to keep your smart comments to Peyton small" Brooke stated

Lucas's ears pricked up when he heard the name Peyton and practice…he remembered his conversation with the guys at the river court about Team Peyton and Team Brooke…maybe that girl was Brooke? He thought. If it was that also meant it was Nathan's sister and Nathan is the captain of the basketball team which he was trying out for today.

"Why? You're not going soft on her are you?" Rachel asked

"No…but my dad is coming to practice to keep an eye on Nathan, he already doesn't like me hanging around with you, and we don't want him to add that you're a bully too onto his list. Besides my dad likes Peyton" Brooke said

"Yeah well he would"

"So just try and keep your mouth zipped when Dan is in ear shot" Brooke sighed

"Whatever you say captain" Rachel said as she bounced away

Yep, that confirmed it. She was Brooke Lee.

Lucas looked at his schedule, he had History first. He had no idea where that was so he turned towards Brooke

"Hey…" Lucas said nervously. God she is beautiful. Lucas thought

"Hey" Brooke answered smiling "Your new right?" Brooke asked

"Yeah…do you know where this class is?" Lucas asked showing Brooke his schedule

"Ah History with Mr. May, looks like you're in my class, come on I will show you" Brooke smiled politely

"Thanks" Lucas smiled as he began walking with her

"So what's your name?" Brooke asked

"Lucas Scott"

"It suits you…I'm Brooke Lee"

"Nice to meet you Brooke" Lucas smiled

"Here we are" Brooke said as she stood outside the classroom

"Thanks"

"Oh, and I wouldn't sit at the front, he's a spitter" Brooke smirked as she entered the classroom

Lucas smiled to himself before entering the classroom, he saw Brooke take a seat next to a guy with dark brown hair. She began talking to him and he instantly felt jealous, he didn't even know this girl.

Lucas sat down when a girl with blonde curls came in followed by another guy with black hair and a tanned skin.

"Nathan" The guy smirked

Lucas turned around and saw the guy who was talking to Brooke look up. He just glared at the guy who said his name and went back to his conversation.

Now that is either Nathan Lee or just another Nathan. Lucas thought

"You're looking good Brooke" The guy smirked

Brooke looked at him disgustedly "Go to hell" She glared

"Only if you will come with me" The guy grinned

"Mr. Taggaro sit down" The teacher said as he entered the class

Felix. Lucas thought

* * *

History had dragged slowly, as did health class and then Gym. It was now lunch and Lucas planned on heading to the café but Jake, from the river court called him over to his table. He was sitting with a girl with blonde hair.

"Hey" Lucas smiled sitting down

"Hey Lucas, this is my friend Haley James…Hales this is Lucas Scott" Jake said introducing them

"Nice to meet you" Haley smiled shaking his hand

"You too" Lucas smiled

"So where were you heading?" Jake asked

"Just to my mom's café but I think I will stay here instead" Lucas stated

"Ah, going to stay with the cool kids I see" Jake smirked

Lucas let out a small laugh

* * *

"Lee!" Felix shouted in the quad as Nathan turned around

"What do you want?" Nathan asked coldly

"The rumor you stated about my sister" Felix glared

"I don't know what you're talking about" Nathan said

"Don't play dumb with me…you told the guys on the team that Anna was gay!"

"Now why would I do that?" Nathan asked

"Because Anna is a smart girl who wouldn't sleep with you" Felix glared

Nathan let out a chuckle "Is that what she told you?"

Felix looked at him frowning

"Your sister was begging me for it…you should have heard her." Nathan laughed

"You shut up right now!" Felix glared

Nathan continued to laugh "She wasn't even that good" Nathan grinned as Felix's fist collided with Nathan's face

---

"Uh Oh" Haley stated pointing towards Nathan and Felix fighting

"Ah…" Jake groaned as he ran towards them to break them up

"So is the other guy Felix?" Lucas asked

"Yep, you heard about their feud already?" Haley asked

"I heard about before I even started here" Lucas stated

"Yeah well this is normal" Haley stated pointing towards the fight which was now ending

"Them fighting?" Lucas asked

"Well the fist fighting doesn't happen as often but expect an argument or a confrontation at least once a week"

"Why do they hate each other so much anyway?" Lucas asked

"Their sisters of course" Haley said

"Why what did they do?"

"Well Felix began dating Brooke a few months back, around the end of sophomore year…Nathan was over protective of Brooke which already gave him a reason not to like Felix. Then Nathan started to date Anna, if you would call it dating anyway…they were just having fun I guess. Then…Felix cheated on Brooke with Peyton Sawyer who was Brooke's best friend at the time. Her and Brooke were best friends since they were 7 so I guess it was hard on her, but Brooke is a first class bitch so maybe she deserved it…Nathan of course did not like this one bit and used Anna to get back at Felix. Then it all blew up in their faces right before the summer. Brooke and Peyton never became friends again even though everyone expected they would. Nathan and Felix became far worse than enemies and Anna, well she just keeps herself to herself these days" Haley explained "And now here we are in October the next school year. Nothing has changed"

"How do you know all this?" Lucas asked

"Jake…he keeps us up to date about the Lee drama" Haley laughed

"So if he is best friends with Nathan how come you guys don't hang out with him?" Lucas asked

"Because he is Nathan Lee, I'm just a tutor, you know how high school works"

Lucas nodded "So I take it you don't like Brooke Lee?"

"Not at all, she is so fake and a heartless slut" Haley said

"Well she showed me to my first class, she didn't seem that bad"

"She was probably trying to get in your pants"

"So what about the other girl…red head" Lucas said

"Rachel Gatina?"

"Yeah"

"She was Brooke and Peyton's best friend from when they were about 13 maybe. She was closer to Brooke than Peyton so that's probably one of the reasons she took Brooke's side in this. She is also a heartless slut" Haley said

"You don't like them much do you?" Lucas asked smiling, stating the obvious

"Nope…so enough about them, tell me about you" Haley smiled

**A/N: Like it? More reviews faster updates! Oh and this will be ****Brucas**


	3. First Practice

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaminer****: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

**A/N: If you want to see a preview for this story. Click on my username and the link is on my profile :) **

**Oh and someone asked whose side Haley was on. Well i guess you could say she was on Team Peyton but she hasnt really picked a side. **

* * *

"Nathan, if Whitey finds out about this you're going to be in trouble" Jake sighed as he and Nathan talked after his fight

"I know man, but he hit me first, I wasn't going to back down" Nathan explained

"Is this feud ever going to end?" Jake asked

"Maybe when Felix stops being such an ass" Nathan said

"You know that's not going to happen anytime soon"

"Well then I guess I'm not going to stop hating him anytime soon either"

* * *

"Hey Haley" Peyton said as she sat down next to Haley, who was still sitting with Lucas

"Hey Peyton…this is Lucas" Haley said pointing to Lucas

"Hi" Peyton said simply before turning back to Haley "I need your help"

"Uh ok…what's up?" Haley asked

"You need to join the cheerleading squad" Peyton said seriously

Haley started to laugh

"Please Haley" Peyton begged

"And why would I do that?" Haley asked

"Because…I can't leave cause I need it as extra credit, Rachel Gatina is driving me insane and I need someone I can turn to" Peyton begged

"Why me? We aren't exactly best of friends Peyton"

"Because Brooke won't see you as a threat so she will agree to have you on the squad"

"No thanks, I have better things to do in my time then to watch Brooke Lee throw hissy fits at the blonde bimbos" Haley said

"Ok…so nothing can change your mind?" Peyton asked one more time

"Nope" Haley said as Peyton sighed and left

"So that's Peyton Sawyer?" Lucas asked

"The one and only" Haley said

"Tutor girl!" Brooke called over as she walked towards the table

"The name is Haley" Haley said coldly

"Yeah…have you seen Nathan?" Brooke asked

"Why would I have seen him?" Haley asked

"Because he is with Jake, who is your friend" Brooke said

"Haven't seen them" Haley answered coldly

"Oh, Hi Lucas Scott" Brooke smiled noticing Lucas sitting there

"Hey" Lucas smiled happy that she remembered his name

Brooke smiled and turned back to Haley "Well if you see Jake will you tell him to tell Nathan that he needs to find me"

"Why should I?" Haley asked

"Because this is really important" Brooke begged

"Why? Did you break a nail?" Haley fake smiled

Brooke frowned "Will you pass the message on or not?" Brooke asked

Haley shrugged

"I will if I see him Brooke" Lucas smiled

"Thank you Lucas Scott" Brooke smiled as she bounced away

Haley frowned at him

"She obviously needed help" Lucas shrugged

"Whatever, you obviously have a crush on her"

"I do not!" Lucas defended

"Yes you do, but I would keep away because you may have the crush on her but she will most defiantly crush you" Haley said as she stood up and walked away leaving a confused Lucas. What kind of school was this?

* * *

Nathan was taking some shots at practice when Whitey entered the gym with Lucas

"Team, gather up!" Whitey shouted as Dan entered the gym and watched from the doorway

"This here is Lucas Scott and he will be joining the team" Whitey explained "Nathan I want you to be centre forward"

"Why?" Nathan asked

"Because Scott is now shooting guard" Whitey said

"But coach!" Nathan argued

"No buts! Now suicides! All of you!" Whitey demanded as they all ran towards the side lines, Nathan glaring at Lucas.

"Looks like the new boy stole Nathan's spot" Rachel stated "Nathan is not going to be happy"

"It's my dad that worries me" Brooke sighed as she saw Dan storm towards Whitey

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dan asked angrily

"Coaching Danny, what does it look like" Whitey smiled

"No, putting that kid in Nathan's position!"

"Nathan needs a wakeup call, and besides his new position might be better for him" Whitey said "And what are you doing in my gym?"

"You have no right punishing him by threatening his career!" Dan said angrily

"I suggest you leave my gym right now Mr. Lee unless you are going to watch quietly" Whitey said as he walked away from him

Dan watched him go angrily

* * *

They were having a break and Brooke approached Lucas

"So…you're the new shooting guard huh?" Brooke asked as she sat down next to him on the bleachers

"Looks like it, your brother looks pretty pissed though, and your dad" Lucas stated

"Yeah well don't worry about Nathan, he will get over it"

"And your dad?" Lucas asked

"Yeah…Dan can be pretty fierce, I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to hit you with his car" Brooke laughed

Lucas didn't find it very funny

"Just keep out of his way and you will be fine" Brooke smiled

Lucas nodded "I'm surprised you're talking to me"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Brooke asked

"Well because I just took your brothers position and neither he nor your dad are happy about it"

"They need to learn that it's just a game"

"So is Nathan your only brother?" Lucas asked

"No…I have an older brother, Cooper. But he lives in California, he left when he was 18, not that I blame him" Brooke sighed

"Why?" Lucas asked curiously

"Uh…my dad is an ass" Brooke laughed dryly "What about you?" Brooke asked

"It's just me"

"You're lucky" Brooke smiled

"Brooke!" Dan shouted walking towards them

"Oh great" Brooke mumbled "What?" Brooke asked Dan

"What are you doing talking to _him_?" Dan asked glaring at Lucas

"His name is Lucas and I can talk to whoever I want" Brooke answered

"You do realize he just stole your brother's spot" Dan asked still glaring at Lucas who sat there nervously

"Yeah and? Nathan is still captain isn't he?"

"We will be having words at home young lady" Dan frowned as he walked away

"Sorry for getting you in trouble" Lucas apologized

"Please…he would have found something else to ground me for" Brooke sighed

"I take it you both don't get along?"

"Why would we? I don't like basketball, he does" Brooke shrugged

"You're basing your whole relationship with your dad on basketball?" Lucas asked surprised

Brooke nodded "In the words of my dad - 'You're not a Lee if you don't understand the importance of the great game'" Brooke said mimicking her dad

"What about your mom?" Lucas asked curiously as he noticed Brooke shift uncomfortably

"Oh, break is over, bye" Brooke smiled standing up and quickly walking away leaving a confused Lucas.

* * *

Nathan approached Brooke "What were you doing talking to him?"

"We were just talking Nathan" Brooke shrugged

"Yeah well don't…I don't like the look of him" Nathan said sternly

"Why? Because he stole your spot?" Brooke asked

"No…just stay away from him" Nathan warned

"Nate…I am a big girl I can look after myself, besides we were just talking, it's not a big deal"

"But still Brooke…"

"Whatever Nathan…you don't see me trying to control your life"

"I'm not trying to control your life I swear…it's just after everything that happened with Felix…I don't want you to get hurt again" Nathan sighed

"And I'm not going too, seriously Nate I am fine, I am way over Felix…it's you that needs to get over it"

"You know that that is never going to happen"

"I have" Brooke said simply

"What? You got over what Peyton did?" Nathan asked raising his eyebrows

"That's different" Brooke sighed

"How?"

"Because…Peyton was my best friend, I trusted her with my life. You hated Felix to begin with"

"Exactly, I did hate him, and what he did to you made me hate him so much more and that is why I am never going to get over it Brooke, because he hurt you, just like you're never going to get over Peyton hurting you, it's exactly the same"

"Ok your right…but what does this have to do with me talking to Lucas?" Brooke asked

"Because…he is a guy"

"So are you…and Jake"

"But I am your brother, and Jake is a good friend…you don't even know that Scott kid"

"Well I can hardly get to know him with you breathing down my neck all the time"

Nathan sighed shaking his head "I am just trying to protect you"

"I don't need protecting…Lucas was just sitting by himself so I just went to talk to him, it's no big deal" Brooke explained

"Good…look I have to get back, I will see you at home tonight?" Nathan asked

"Yeah" Brooke answered as she walked back towards the cheerleaders.

**A.N: Like it? Please review! More reviews faster updates!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

"Who the hell is this boy?" Dan asked angrily as they entered the house after practice

Nathan shrugged

"This is your fault you know!" Dan shouted

"How the hell is this my fault?"

"For messing up your last game! Why would you party the night before the first game of the season?"

"Uh, because it was my birthday" Nathan answered "And besides Whitey said it wasn't permanent"

"Oh it will be permanent, Whitey is just doing this to get back at me!"

"Not everything is about you Dad!"

"Gym, now!" Dan demanded

"No way! I've just been at practice!" Nathan argued

"Yeah and some new kid stole your spot, now if you know what's good for you, you will practice every day to be the best!"

"Whatever" Nathan mumbled as he walked towards the gym

"And where is your sister?" Dan asked

Nathan shrugged "Rachel's probably, she must have wanted to avoid you!"

* * *

"So how come I have never been here before?" Brooke asked as she and Rachel sat down in Karen's Café

"Because it just opened…I thought we could try it out, plus it's a good place to avoid your dad" Rachel said

"Yeah good point" Brooke sighed

"Do you think Nathan will get in trouble?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, but it's not even his fault, and I don't even see what the big deal is"

"You're not that naive are you?" Rachel asked

Brooke looked at her waiting for her to continue

"To us basketball is just a game, but to them it's so much more than that, it's there life. It's what they work hard to do" Rachel said in a matter of fact tone

"Yeah how many times have I heard that…I get that its important but my dad just takes it way to far" Brooke sighed

Rachel nodded "That's why Cooper left?"

"Yeah…that and he didn't even want to play basketball to begin with"

"So when is Hot Big Brother Coop coming back into town?" Rachel asked smirking

"I don't know…Christmas maybe"

"God bless Santa Claus" Rachel grinned

"God help Cooper"

"Hey! You know…Cooper said to me once that if I was older I would be his type"

"Rachel, he is my brother, I don't want to hear this" Brooke groaned

"Well that's tough because you are going too" Rachel smirked

* * *

"Hey…how was your first day?" Keith asked as Lucas entered the house

"Uh…normal I guess" Lucas sighed

"And practice?"

"Oh…I stole the mayor's son position and now half the team hates my guts" Lucas said

"Dan Lee's son?" Keith asked

"Yeah, you know him?" Lucas asked curiously

"Yeah me and Dan went to High School together, he was the basketball star" Keith stated

"Well it looks like Dan Junior followed him in his footsteps"

"So…what position are you in?"

"Shooting Guard"

"That's great son…so did you make any friends?"

"A few" Lucas answered

"That's good…so why don't we head over to the café for some dinner?" Keith asked

"Sure" Lucas said

* * *

"Hey girls" Jake smiled as he joined Brooke and Rachel

"Hey Jakey" Rachel smiled

"Where's Nathan?" Jake asked

"My Dad wanted to run through new strategies for Fridays game" Brooke sighed

"Oh…so I guess he didn't take Nathan losing his position well then?"

"Not at all"

Lucas and Keith entered the café

"Hey Man" Jake smiled from his seat

"Hey" Lucas smiled and caught Brooke's eye, she gave him a smile which he gladly returned

"Wanna join us?" Jake asked

"No it's cool, I'm here with my dad" Lucas said motioning to Keith

"No Lucas its fine, you can sit with them if you want" Keith smiled

"Uh ok" Lucas said sitting down as Keith went to the back to see Karen

"Oh! Brooke!" Rachel said excitedly

"What?" Brooke asked

"Cooper just texted me!" Rachel smiled happily

"Ok…A. Why have you got his number? And B. What did he say?" Brooke asked

"A. He gave me it in California when we went up for the summer and B. He said how are Brooke and Nathan. It makes me feel so special" Rachel frowned

Jake and Lucas let out a small laugh

"Well are you going to text him back?" Brooke asked noticing Rachel put her cell back in her purse

"No…I don't want to sound desperate"

Brooke shook her head laughing when Nathan came in

"Hey Nate" Brooke smiled

Lucas started to shift uncomfortably

"Hey…Uh Brooke, Dad wants you home for dinner" Nathan said sitting down ignoring Lucas's presence

"Tell him I'm staying at Rachel's"

"I would but uh…Mom is home" Nathan said quietly

"Oh…" Brooke said

"Yeah…"

The table formed into an awkward silence

"So Nathan, planning on getting wasted the night before the game?" Jake asked smiling

"Ha Ha, very funny" Nathan laughed

"Can we for once not talk about basketball? It's giving me a headache" Rachel moaned

"So Lucas…where did you move from?" Brooke asked

"Charleston" Lucas answered simply

"You don't talk much do you?"

Lucas shrugged

"So Nate, I heard about your fight with Felix today" Rachel smiled

"Yeah…That jerk had it coming"

"Did you hear about him and Peyton?" Rachel asked

"What about them?" Jake asked

"They are apparently dating" Rachel said disgustedly

"Eww" Nathan groaned

Brooke shifted on her seat nervously. Lucas noticed this so decided to quickly change the subject

"So Jake, will you be at the river court tonight?" Lucas asked

"Yep…be there around 7 if you want a game"

"Cool"

"Nate you in?" Jake asked

"Cant…dinner with the family tonight" Nathan grumbled

"Speaking of…Cooper texted Rachel" Brooke smiled

Nathan frowned "Why?"

"Because I am hot" Rachel smirked

Nathan smiled "Well we better go Brookie, mommy and daddy await" Nathan said sarcastically

"Oh the joy" Brooke sighed as she gave Rachel a quick hug

"See ya" They said and left

"And because I am now stuck with two guys, I am going to go" Rachel said standing up and leaving

"Bye" Jake said

"So…what now?" Lucas asked

"River Court?"

"Yeah" Lucas agreed

**A.N: So…what do you think? Please Review! Sorry this chapter is short. I am just building up the story.**


	5. Welcome Home

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

Brooke and Nathan were sitting at the dinner table quietly with Dan and Deb

"So Brooke, how is your cheerleading going?" Deb asked

"Good" Brooke answered

"I saw your friend Peyton today" Deb said

Brooke nodded not really listening

"She really has grown since the last time I saw her, why don't you invite her over for dinner sometime?"

"No thanks" Brooke mumbled

"Nathan, don't forget to set your alarm early tomorrow for your morning run" Dan said

"Whatever" Nathan grumbled

"Don't talk to your father like that" Deb scolded

"Like what?" Nathan asked

"With that tone of voice!" Dan cut in

"And here comes the lectures" Brooke mumbled

"You see Deb, Brooke and Nathan have decided to act like spoilt brats since you went away" Dan said smugly

Nathan and Brooke frowned at him

"Dan I have only been gone for 2 weeks" Deb said

"They act fast"

"Can you stop talking about us like we aren't here?" Nathan asked

"We will once you start acting like adults!" Dan said

"Me and Nathan are the only sane people in this family! Oh and Cooper" Brooke snapped

"Cooper? Who is he again?" Dan asked with his smug grin

"Shut up" Nathan glared

"No you both shut up! I told you I do not want his name mentioned in my house!" Dan said angrily

"Dan…" Deb sighed

"No Deb! Cooper is an inconsiderate spoilt brat! He is not my son and he not your brother!" Dan shouted

Brooke scoffed

"You know, I don't blame Cooper for leaving home so young because as soon as I turn 18 I will be doing the same thing!" Nathan shouted as he stormed out of the room then out of the house

"Welcome home mom" Brooke sighed as she left towards her bedroom

* * *

Jake and Lucas were playing basketball at the river court

"So how do you like Tree Hill so far?" Jake asked

"It's ok I guess"

"You know…for a small town it sure has a lot of drama"

"Yeah I can see that" Lucas laughed

"So do you miss Charleston?"

"Yeah, I miss my friends and my old house…but this place isn't _that_ bad"

"Well I can't wait to get out of here"

"Really? Where you planning on moving to?" Lucas asked

"Savannah, I used to have family who lived up there when I was a kid, we used to go and visit all the time on vacation and in the holidays and I loved it. And now that's my dream, to go to college in Savannah and hopefully live there for the rest of my life" Jake smiled

"Well I hope that dream comes true for you man" Lucas said sincerely

"What about you? Do you have any dreams?" Jake asked

"No not really"

"None at all?"

"Well I guess I would want to play basketball, but that's only if I can get a scholarship"

"Well good luck for that" Jake smiled. They were interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle which quickly made its way towards the river court.

Lucas looked confused but Jake seemed to know who it was

Nathan stopped the bike and took his helmet off and walked towards them

"Hey" Nathan sighed

"I thought you were having dinner with the parents?" Jake asked

"I was…but they are my parents…it was hardly going to be happy families" Nathan said coldly

"Didn't go to well then?"

"It never does" Nathan sighed then looked over at Lucas "Trying to steal my best friend as well as my spot in the lineup?" Nathan asked coldly

"Nathan…" Jake frowned

"No…do you think you can just come into town and steal my life?" Nathan asked stepping closer to Lucas

"Look…I don't want to steal your life or anything. It's just a position" Lucas defended

"No it is _my_ position!" Nathan said angrily as he shoved Lucas

"Nathan back off!" Jake shouted

"Fine! Whatever!" Nathan glared as he went back on his bike and sped away

"I'm sorry about that man…" Jake sighed

"Is he always like that?" Lucas asked

"No…but his dad puts pressure on him and he normally likes to take his anger out on other people"

"And I guess I'm one of those people" Lucas sighed

"Yeah well at least you're not Felix" Jake said half laughing

* * *

Brooke was lying in her bed when she received a text from Nathan

Brooke sighed

* * *

Nathan was sitting at the bar taking a swig from his beer when Brooke approached him

"Drowning away your sorrows?" Brooke asked sitting down next to him

"It's the Lee family way" Nathan said as he ordered a beer for Brooke

"Well dad is pretty pissed at you for leaving like that" Brooke said

"No surprise there…so did you sneak out ok?" Nathan asked

"Yep" Brooke smiled taking a drink

"So…should we play some pool now or when we are totally wasted?" Nathan asked

"Hmm, how about both" Brooke smiled as she made her way to the pool table

* * *

Jake, Lucas, Skills, Mouth, Fergie and John were at the river court playing basketball when Jakes cell rang.

"Hello?" Jake answered

**"Jake! My best friend! How are you?" Nathan slurred on the phone**

"Nathan…are you drunk?" Jake sighed

**"Me? ****No way!"**** Nathan laughed**

"Sure"

**"So uh…I need you to pick us up!" **

"I can't…I don't have my car, cant Brooke do it?" Jake asked

**"****Brookie****My sister Brooke?"**

"Yes"

**"No…she is with me! And she is ****too**** drunk to drive Jake, because ****it's**** dangerous!" Nathan slurred like nobody new drunk driving was dangerous**

"Really? Well I am sorry man, I don't have a car…Why don't you just walk it? I mean if Brooke is with you then I'm sure you can't get into that much trouble" Jake sighed but wasn't so sure of himself

**"Brooke doesn't want to talk! I mean walk!" Nathan giggled**

"But I don't have my car…"

"Well I will take you if you want?" Lucas volunteered

"Are you sure?" Jake asked

Lucas nodded

"Ok man, we will pick you up, where are you?" Jake asked

**"The Blue Post" **

"I should have known, ok we will be there soon" Jake said hanging up

"So who are we picking up?" Lucas asked

"Nathan and Brooke…they are both wasted at the Blue Post" Jake sighed

"Oh" Lucas said as they got in the car

* * *

Nathan and Brooke were standing in the car park of the blue post when Lucas and Jake pulled up

"What is…what is he doing here?" Nathan slurred angrily pointing to Lucas

"He is your ride home" Jake said

"I'm not going anywhere with him!"

Lucas sighed

"Nathan Lee! Don't be such a spoilt brat!" Brooke giggled

"Shut up Brookie"

"Lucas will you help Brooke in the car and I will help Nathan" Jake sighed as Lucas put his arm around Brooke to steady her

"Hey! Get your hands off my sister!" Nathan shouted but Lucas just ignored him and helped Brooke into the back seat

* * *

As they pulled up outside of the Lee household Nathan was asleep

"Natey! Nathan wake up!" Brooke said loudly smacking him in the chest

"Ouy!" Nathan groaned

"It serves you right for getting me drunk!" Brooke said

"So do you guys need help in?" Jake asked

"No…we will be fine!" Nathan said as he stumbled out the car

"Sssh! You're going to wake dad up!" Brooke giggled "Bye Jakey, Bye Lucas Scott, thanks for the ride" Brooke smiled slamming the door shut

"Thanks for picking them up" Jake said

"It wasn't a problem…does this often happen?" Lucas asked

"Sometimes" Jake said simply

"Do you think they will get caught?" Lucas asked as he drove away

"No, they hardly do, but if they did then they would be in major trouble with their dad" Jake said

* * *

Nathan slowly unlocked the front door and him and Brooke stumbled into the house giggling and hushing each other.

"Sshh!" Brooke giggled

Then suddenly the lights were turned on and Brooke and Nathan had to squint their eyes from the brightness

"Where the hell have you two been?" Dan asked angrily

Brooke and Nathan just stood there silently

"You have had your mother worried sick!" Dan shouted

"Sorry" Brooke mumbled

"You bet your ass you're sorry! Now get to bed both of you! We will deal with this in the morning!" Dan said angrily as Nathan and Brooke went to their bedrooms.

**A/N Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

"So how long are you grounded for?" Rachel asked as her and Brooke sat in the quad

"2 weeks! It's totally unfair! Nathan gets to go out for runs and crap! And not only that but he has took away my cell phone too and my car!" Brooke said angrily

"He must have been really mad" Rachel commented

"Oh yeah, but Nathan gets to keep his motorcycle!"

"How come?"

"Because he needs it to get to the gym and back!" Brooke said coldly

"Well at least you don't have to walk to school"

"Hey Jake, thanks for last night" Nathan sighed as he approached Jake at his locker

"Don't thank me, it was Lucas who had the car"

"Yeah well I don't think I will be thanking him any time soon" Nathan said coldly

"Nathan…seriously man, you're my best friend but you need to grow up, Lucas didn't ask to be shooting guard, Whitey put him there and you should respect that decision" Jake said

"You know what Jake, I get enough lectures from my dad, I don't need them from you too" Nathan said coldly as he walked away

"Look Anna, just stay away from him" Felix said as he got out of the car with Anna

"Felix you can't control me"

"Nathan Lee is trouble, I don't want you anywhere near him or any of his buffoon friends"

"Hey Anna" Nathan winked as he walked past them, Anna smiled while Felix glared at him

"He is playing you Anna!"

"He was being nice!" Anna defended

"No, he is using you to get to me! Stay away from him!"

"You know Felix, not everything is about you!" Anna said coldly before walking away

Felix sighed

"Sister troubles?" Peyton smiled approaching

"Nothing I can't handle baby" Felix smirked

"So…boyfriend, wanna make our grand entrance?" Peyton asked

"Of course baby" Felix grinned as he took a hold of Peyton's hand and made their way towards THH

"Ok Ok…Rachel! I will cover for you, why would I need to anyway? Aren't your parents like in the Bahamas or something?" Brooke asked as she stood by her locker

"They were but they came back early…and this party Brooke is going to be so hot! it's a one time thing" Rachel smirked

"Yeah…too bad I'm grounded" Brooke sighed

"Well that hasn't stopped you from sneaking out before"

"True…but my dad has gone overboard this time, I swear he has cameras outside my door and windows…but he waits for me to come back so that he can punish me instead of stopping me from going in the first place" Brooke explained

"I think you have given too much thought into-" Rachel stopped when she saw Felix and Peyton walking along hand in hand

"What?" Brooke asked and turned around to see the awful sight

"Just ignore them" Rachel said

Brooke didn't't get a chance to reply as Felix and Peyton approached them

"Hey Brooke" Felix smirked

"Oh look, its Goldilocks and the Wolf" Rachel glared

Peyton glared back

"What do you want?" Brooke sighed

"Nothing, we just thought we would stop by and say hello" Felix smiled smugly

"Well why don't you just say hello to somebody who cares" Brooke glared

"You're looking really angry for someone who doesn't care" Felix laughed

"And you're looking really smug for someone who is going to get his ass kicked if he doesn't't back off right now!" Brooke said angrily

"You're going to fight me?" Felix chuckled

"No…I was talking to Peyton" Brooke said turning her attention to her

"I would like to see you try" Peyton said coldly

"Walk away" A deep voice said coming from behind

"What?" Felix asked rudely, turning around to see Lucas standing there "And who are you? Their protector?"

"No. But I can tell they don't want you here so I say the safest idea is to walk away right now" Lucas glared

"And why would I do that?" Felix asked

"Oh I don't know…because if you don't I will have to forcefully remove you away. Or maybe because Nathan Lee is just around the corner and I am sure he won't be happy to find you harassing his sister and-" Lucas said but got cut off

"I'm not scared of Nathan Lee"

"And I'm not scared of you either, now go" Lucas glared

"Whatever, come on Peyton, these guys aint worth our time" Felix glared as they walked away

"Thanks" Brooke smiled

"No problem, is he always such an ass?" Lucas asked

"Yep, that's Felix" Brooke sighed

"You know we could have handled it, we always do" Rachel said

"I know, but that doesn't't mean you couldn't't use a hand" Lucas smiled

"Yeah well thanks, but I am out of here" Rachel said

"Bye" Brooke said

"Have a fun night you whore" Rachel grinned before walking away

"So, did you get caught last night?" Lucas asked

"Yep…my dad was pretty pissed"

"So how did he react?" Lucas asked

"The normal Dan Lee way, but it's nothing I can't handle…and thanks for picking us up" Brooke smiled

"It wasn't a problem" Lucas smiled back

"Yeah well thanks anyway…I guess I will see you around?" Brooke said shutting her locker

"Yeah, Bye" Lucas smiled as he watched Brooke walk away

Nathan was shooting hoops in the gym when Lucas entered

"Wanna halve the court?" Lucas asked as Nathan turned around and glared at him

"Get lost" Nathan said coldly

"You know, the least you could do is be nice to me after I helped you out last night"

"Whatever"

"Look. I get that you don't like me-"

Nathan scoffed

"But we are on the same team, we should be able to at least be civil to each other" Lucas said

"And why should I?" Nathan asked coldly

"Because your captain and supposed to set an example for the team, and being a basted to me aint a good one"

"No…I don't like you. End of story! Now get out of my face"

Lucas let out a dry laugh shaking his head as he left. 'So much for the nice approach' Lucas thought

Brooke got home that night and since she didn't have anything to do she signed on her laptop and entered one of the schools chat rooms. When somebody sent an IM to her

**Brooder3: **_**Hey. **__**ASL?**_

**Prettygirl07: **_**17.F… I'm guessing since this is a school chat room you know I go to THHS. What about you?**_

**Brooder3: **_**17.M and yeah I go to tree hill high. **_

**Prettygirl07: **_**So explain the name to me? I don't get it. **__**Brooder?**_

**Brooder3: **_**Well apparently I Brood…People say I think too much**_

**Prettygirl07: **_**And let me guess…not enough action?**_

**Brooder3: **_**I guess you could say that…what about you? Do you think things through or just go for it?**_

**Prettygirl07: **_**Mostly I just go for it, but that often gets me into a lot of trouble. Sometimes I wish I could be different you know?**_

**Brooder3: **_**Yeah, I wish maybe I could take more chances you know? Live a little**_

**Prettygirl07: **_**I'm the opposite, I take to many chances, it only ends badly…so what's your name stranger?**_

**Brooder3: **_**Ok, **__**let's**__** make a deal…How about we keep our names to ourselves and just talk?**_

**Prettygirl07: **_**Why? You're not some sick **__**pervert**__** who is on the run**____** are you? **__**Lol**_

**Brooder3: **_**No **__**lol**__**. But sometimes you just need someone to talk too, someone who doesn't know you and won't judge you**_

**Prettygirl07: **_**And you want that someone to be me?**_

**Brooder3: **_**That's if you want to be that someone**_

**Prettygirl07: **_**Sure why not…so why don't I just call you Broody**_

**Brooder3: **_**Brooder…Broody, I like it…now what should I call you? Pretty girl may suit you but **__**it's**__** too long to type over and over again**_

**Prettygirl07: **_**Call me**__**…**__** Cheery, I seem to have a hyperactive attitude**_

**Brooder3: **_**Cheery it is! **_

**Prettygirl07: **_**Well Broody Boy I have to go…you are a boy right?**_

**Brooder3: **_**lol**__** yes I am a boy**_

**Prettygirl3: **_**Good. So I will talk to you later…Bye x**_

**Brooder3: **_**Bye Cheery x**_

**Prettigirl07 has logged out**

**A.N: Like it? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

It had been over a week since Brooke started talking to Broody. Although he didn't know who she was she felt as if he knew her. He understood her. 

Brooke smiled when Broody logged in

**Prettygirl07: _Hey Broody boy :)_**

**Brooder3: _Hey to you too, so how have you been since we last talked…which was what? 6 hours ago lol_**

**Prettygirl07:_ probably…and I am doing ok. My mom came home drunk last night_**

**Brooder3:_ I'm sorry_**

**Prettygirl07:_ No, I guess I should have expected it though right? I mean the number of times she said she has stopped drinking then comes home the next night drunk off her ass, I shouldn't have thought anything less_**

**Brooder3:_ She is your mom,_** **_you're always going to look up to her_**

**Prettygirl07:_ That's what I'm afraid of. What if I turn out like her? Everybody thinks so…My dad, people at school, everyone._**

**Brooder3: _Well I don't think so, and from what you have told me, I don't think your brothers will either. Don't put yourself down like that. You are so much better._**

Brooke couldn't help but smile.

**Prettygirl07:_ But I am already half way there. My life is a mess, I don't even know who I am anymore_**

**Brooder3: _But I know who you are (well not literally lol) but I do know YOU. The girl who talks to me about her feelings, the girl who I can talk to about mine. You're a good person Cheery, you can't let yourself or other people think otherwise._**

**Prettygirl07:_ It feels as if all my life I have just been hiding under a mask. People think they know me but they don't, they don't know anything about me. And I'm afraid to show them the real me, encase they reject me. I don't like rejection._**

**Brooder3:_ If you don't mind me asking…what do you think made you that way?_**

**Prettygirl07:_ Probably my dad, but maybe my oldest brother_**

**Brooder3:_ Your brother? I thought you said you were close with them_**

**Prettygirl07:_ Oh I am, but I remember one day he had to look after me while, I was actually 11 at the time but my dad thought I was too irresponsible to stay home alone, well anyway he took me with him to the mall and he saw some friends there, and it was like I was with a totally different person, they way he acted and talked to them was totally different to the big brother I know, and I understand that people acted differently in front of their friends from what they do with their family, but their personality should still stay the same. And he wasn't the sweet guy I knew, he was a jerk…and I don't know, I guess that just made me think that you had to put up a show in front of strangers…to protect yourself._**

**Brooder3:_ Do you still believe that? That you have to act different in front of your friends?_ **

**Prettygirl07:_ No, but that doesn't stop me from doing it_**

**Brooder3:_ I guess once you start the charade it's hard to stop._ **

**Prettygirl07:_ Something like that…so enough about me and my problems, what about you?_**

**Brooder3:_ My life seems so simple compared to yours lol_**

**Prettygirl07: _Lol you should count yourself lucky…drama free!_**

**Brooder3:_ Sometimes I wish for drama…My parents expect me to be the perfect son, and I know that's what a lot of parents expect from their child but it's frustrating_**

**Prettygirl07:_ I wish my parents would expect something good from me. My mom thinks I should be a pole dancer, although she did say that while she was drunk_** **_lol_**

**Brooder3:_ Lol _** **_And what about your dad?_**

**Prettygirl07:_ Well he is too busy involved with my brother's life then to notice mine, but when he does…I think he expects me not to go to rehab until after I'm 21. Lol_**

**Brooder3:_ Well he obviously doesn't know the real you. I gotta go now but I will talk to you later?_**

**Prettygirl07:_ I'll be waiting_**

**_Brooder3 has logged out_**

"Brooke! Brooke!" Deb shouted as she entered the house drunk

Brooke came to the hall and sighed "Mom…how much have you had to drink?"

"Not much…just a tincy wincy little bit" Deb giggled

"You need to go to bed"

"Excuse me? I think I am the mother of this house, you can't tell me to do anything!"

"Yeah well I will stop when you starting acting like a mom" Brooke said coldly

Before Brooke could blink Deb's hand crashed against her cheek and she could feel the burn

Brooke held her cheek in pain and shock as Deb looked at her with horror

"Brookie…I am so sorry!" Deb pleaded

Brooke didn't answer but just stormed out of the house and began to run, tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

Brooke didn't know where she was running too until she found herself at the river court. She sat down on the picnic bench and just looked out at the river, it was getting dark so the some of the lights were on which reflected perfectly on the river. 

"Brooke?"

Brooke almost jumped with fright and she slowly turned around to see Lucas standing there with a basketball in his hand

"Oh…Hi" Brooke said forcing a smile

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked, he noticed she looked upset and even though it was quite dark he could see the tear stains on her cheeks

"Oh, uh, just looking for Nathan, but he isn't here so I guess I should go" Brooke smiled nervously as she stood up

"No…I mean, I you don't have to go, you were here first, I could leave if you want"

"No, its fine really" Brooke sighed

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked worriedly

"Yep" Brooke said forcing a smile as she walked away, Lucas watched her go

* * *

The next day Lucas was sitting with Haley at school as he watched Brooke across the quad with Rachel and some cheerleaders 

"Who are you looking at?" Haley asked following Lucas's gaze "Oh the ice queen" Haley muttered

"She's a nice person Haley"

"Sure she is, try a heartless bitch"

"I don't think that's true…I saw her last night you know" Lucas sighed

"And…?"

"Well…she was sitting alone at the river court, just staring across the river, so I approached her and when she turned around I could see she was crying. She made up some excuse about looking for Nathan and then quickly left"

"Maybe she broke a nail"

"Haley…" Lucas sighed

"Sorry, but whatever it was Lucas, it's not your problem. So stop worrying about her and concentrate on your own life"

Lucas mumbled something inaudible to himself and Haley just shrugged it off when Jake approached them

"Hey" Jake smiled

"Hey, where have you been? You were supposed to be here half an hour ago" Haley frowned

"Yeah sorry about that, I was with Nathan…he was looking for Brooke, she didn't go home last night" Jake sighed

"Probably off sleeping with random guys" Haley muttered

Jake frowned

Lucas listened to what Jake had said, whatever had bothered Brooke must have been bad enough for her to avoid home.

* * *

"Brooke! Where the hell have you been? You weren't at Rachel's or Bevin's!" Nathan said angrily as he approached Brooke 

"Yeah, sorry" Brooke mumbled

"I was worried sick! What the hell happened?" Nathan asked

"Nothing…just mom came in drunk, I wanted to avoid it so I stayed at a friend's" Brooke sighed

"What friend?" Nathan asked

"Nobody you know"

"It wasn't a guy was it?" Nathan asked sternly

"No Nate it wasn't a guy…just a girl I met at cheer camp"

"It better have been…look I gotta bounce, just try not to do a disappearing act tonight ok?"

"Got it" Brooke said forcing a smile as Nathan walked away

* * *

Brooke was standing by her locker when Lucas approached her 

"Hey Brooke" Lucas smiled

"Hey…" Brooke said nervously, she knew he had saw her upset last night and was scared encase he thought she was weak and told the whole school what a loser she was.

"So how are you? You looked pretty upset last night" Lucas asked worriedly

"I'm fine…just….girl problems that's all" Brooke sighed

"Right" Lucas said but not really believing her

"Hey Brooke, you left your watch at mine this morning" Peyton said approaching her and giving her the watch

"Thanks Peyton" Brooke smiled

"Anytime" Peyton smiled back as she walked away

"Did you stay with Peyton last night?" Lucas asked curiously

"Yes…why?" Brooke asked nervously

"I thought you hated her"

"I do…but, she knows so much about me and well, I used to go to her with all my problems before, so uh, I went to her last night, and I knew that that would be the last place Nathan would look for me…well actually second last, the last would be with Felix" Brooke said letting out a small laugh

Lucas smiled "I'm just glad your okay" Lucas said before slowly walking away

Brooke watched him go smiling.

**A/N: Please! Review! I didnt get as much reviews on the last chapter...have you stopped reading or do you just not review? Please review even if its just small, just so i know how many people are reading this. Thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill. **

**A/N: Also thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! They were great:) Please do the same for this one:) Thank you!**

* * *

"Peyton!" Brooke shouted catching up with her 

"Hi" Peyton answered

"I just wanted to say thanks for last night…I know we aren't friends but if you ever need to come to me then I am here ok? As long as it's not about Felix" Brooke said letting out a small laugh

Peyton nodded "Thanks Brooke, I guess I better go before people notice you are talking to me with a smile on your face" Peyton laughed

"Yeah, I think you better" Brooke smiled as Peyton walked away

* * *

Nathan was walking fast through the halls when he went crashing straight into Lucas 

"Sorry" Lucas apologized

"Watch it man!" Nathan said angrily

"Hey! I said sorry! And it was your fault just as much as it was mine!" Lucas argued back

"Whatever, just stay out of my way" Nathan said coldly when Jake appeared

"What's up?" Jake asked noticing the tension

"This jackass crashed into me" Nathan said still glaring at Lucas

"It was an accident, at least I had the decency to apologize"

"Whatever" Nathan mumbled

"You guys this is pathetic" Jake sighed "Nathan cant you just get over it?" Jake asked

"No I can't! And why are you always defending him? You're supposed to be my best friend"

"I'm not defending anyone…you guys are on the same team, you need to sort this out"

"No way" Nathan said coldly

"Fine…act like a spoilt brat…see where it gets you" Jake said coldly

Nathan was surprised by Jake's comment but shrugged it off with anger

"Next time you need help from me don't bother asking!" Nathan shouted angrily as he walked away

Jake shook his head

"Sorry" Lucas sighed

"This isn't your fault, Nathan needs to learn that he can't just push people around and get away with it"

* * *

"Hey Brooke, you wanna get out of here?" Nathan asked approaching Brooke at her locker 

"Uh…I'm already in enough trouble Nate, if dad finds out he will not be happy"

"I don't care about him" Nathan said angrily

"What's wrong? Are you ok your acting stressed"

"I'm fine, I just need to chill for a little while"

"By chill you mean drinking numerous amounts of alcohol? Because I'm not going to let you get me drunk again never mind yourself"

Nathan shrugged "Come on Brooke, it will be fun" Nathan pleaded

"I don't know Nate…"

"Why don't we go and see Cooper then?" Nathan asked

"Nathan…Coop is in California, the other side of the world, we are never going to make it there and back before the end of the school day" Brooke said laughing a little

"Well…Well we could move there, me you and Cooper together again"

"Nate…are you serious?" Brooke asked shocked

Nathan nodded his head smiling

"I don't think it's a good idea, besides we are 17, we have to have mom and dad's permission and I doubt dad will be letting us out of the house never mind the state"

"Oh come on Brooke…do you really want to go home after your fight with mom?" Nathan asked

Brooke stood nervously, she didn't want to tell Nathan about Deb slapping her

"No…but Nate, this idea is ridiculous"

"It's not Brooke…so come on what do you say?" Nathan asked

"I'm sorry Nate, but I say no" Brooke sighed

Nathan look disappointed "Fine…I gotta go to math" Nathan sighed as he quickly left

* * *

"Wow so you're not talking to Nathan?" Haley asked Jake surprised as her, Jake and Lucas sat together at lunch 

"Well, I don't know, I think it's more of him not talking to me" Jake sighed

"No offence man but I don't understand why you were even friends with him the first place" Lucas said

"I second that!" Haley smiled

"Nathan is a good guy, he just doesn't show it that often…he has had a hard life I guess"

"Yeah because growing up being the popular basketball star is really hard" Haley said sarcastically

Jake sighed shaking his head "Don't judge him Hales, he has been through a lot"

Lucas thought about telling Jake about seeing Brooke upset last night, but then thought that Brooke wouldn't want anyone to know about it so he decided to keep it to himself

* * *

"Nathan, you need to fix things with Jake" Brooke sighed as they walked outside and saw Jake sitting with Lucas and Haley 

"No, he can come and fix things with me" Nathan said stubbornly

"Nate…Jake is your best friend, you guys should be fighting Felix not each other" Brooke smiled

"Yeah well his new friend Lucas can be his new best pal" Nathan said coldly

"Cant you two just get along? Lucas is a nice guy"

Nathan frowned "What do you mean? a _nice_ guy?"

"Nothing, I mean he is cool"

Nathan scoffed "He is a basted, that's what he is"

"Nathan…you don't even know him"

"And you do?"

"No…But I can tell he is a good guy"

"Whatever Brooke, just remember all the times I have been there for you before picking sides" Nathan said coldly

"I'm not!" Brooke defended but Nathan had already walked away

**

* * *

**

**Brooder3: Hey Cheery, I missed you last night, where were you?**

**Prettygirl07: Stayed at a ****friend's****, so how are you today?**

**Brooder3: I'm ok…what about you?**

**Prettygirl07: Yep, I'm ok. Although my brother is taking after my dad today, he is being a total ass**

**Brooder3: Why? What has he done?**

**Prettygirl07: He is just acting like a jerk. I don't know what's up with him lately. He even asked me to go to the other side of the country with him today…can you believe that? He actually thought I was going to say yes.**

**Brooder3: Wow…he must really hate it here**

**Prettygirl07: He is just acting really weird and its bugging me so much**

**Brooder3: I am sure you will find out his reasons soon**

**Prettygirl07: God I hope so, right now I can hear my dad shouting at him. Oh, he just used the 'you were a stupid mistake' line**

**Brooder3: He actually said that?**

**Prettygirl07: Yep, do you believe that all 3 of my ****parents**** children were accidents and unwanted ****lol**

**Brooder3: Really?**

**Prettygirl07: Yep, my dad met my mom at some party in junior year, they slept together and 9 months later my oldest brother came along ****lol**** 17 year old ****parents****lol**

**Brooder3: So what about you and your other brother? ****of you were mistakes?**

Brooke thought about telling Broody that her other brother was also her twin, but there was only 1 set of twins who were juniors and that is Brooke and Nathan so he would know who she was, and then he probably wouldn't talk to her again because as far as he was concerned she was Brooke Lee the heartless, brainless slut.

**Prettygirl07: Yep…we were ****spur**** of the moment things, they were probably drunk. That would explain our constant need for alcohol ****lol**

**Brooder3: ****lol****Well**** my mom and dad had me quite young I guess as well. They had me during collage too**

**Prettygirl07: Are you close to your parents?**

**Brooder3: Yeah. We can talk you know? ****It's**** like they are my friends**

**Prettygirl07: That's nice**

**Brooder3: Yeah it is, but they also think I am this perfect teen you know? Like I ****can't**** get into any trouble**

**Prettygirl07: Well then maybe you should get yourself into some…**

**Brooder3: What do you mean?**

**Prettygirl07: Well…there's a party on Friday right? After game night**

**Brooder3: Yeah…**

**Prettygirl07: Well you should go, get drunk and have fun**

**Brooder3: I don't know about the ****drunk**** part…**

**Prettygirl07: Oh come on Broody! I bet you will enjoy yourself!**

**Brooder3: Maybe ****lol**** I guess I will have to see closer to the time**

**Prettygirl07: I guess you will ****lol**

Lucas smiled, he really liked this Cheery girl, but he also liked Brooke Lee, even though she probably hasn't noticed him from anything other than a friend, he stood liked her. But what about Cheery? She understood him, he could talk to her about anything. Lucas was confused, he didn't know what to do.

**A/N: Like it? Please Review! More reviews faster updates!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill. **

**If you havent checked out the preview/trailer for this story yet. go on my profile and the link is there :)**

* * *

Friday soon came on the Ravens had won, thanks to the help of Nathan and Lucas.

They were now at a party at Dan's beach house and Brooke and Nathan had managed to sneak out.

"You were awesome tonight Nate" Rachel smirked as she greeted him

"Why thank you Rachel…I couldn't have done it without the loving support from my cheerleaders now could I?" Nathan asked grinning

"Well what can I say?" Rachel laughed "So what was with you tonight?" Rachel asked seriously

"What do you mean? I won the game"

"Nathan…I have watched you play almost every game since you were 13 years old, I can tell when you are playing angry, or happy or sad…and tonight you were playing on anger, so tell me. What's up?" Rachel asked

"Nothing…can we talk about this later? I just want to enjoy the party" Nathan sighed

Rachel nodded "If that's what you want, but remember Nate, I am always here for you if you want to talk"

Nathan smiled "Thanks Rachel, it means a lot"

Rachel winked at him before going to find some cheerleaders

* * *

"So Luke, welcome to the Ravens victory party…although we still have it even if we lose" Jake smiled as Lucas followed him into the crowed house with the music blaring. Sure Lucas had been to High School parties but never to one like this. There were people dancing on tables and having sex in the corners. To call this party wild would be an understatement.

"So what do you think?" Jake asked laughing watching Lucas look around shocked

"Uh…Wow" Was all Lucas could say

"I knew I would get that kind of reaction from ya man" Jake laughed as Lucas shook his head

"You kissed him!" A girl screamed to another girl

"I'm sorry!" The other girl defended as she chased after the other girl barging straight past Lucas

"Wow its Brooke and Peyton the second" Jake laughed

* * *

Brooke was aimlessly walking through the crowds of people, she had no idea where she was going. She smiled when she saw Jake standing with Lucas so she decided to go and talk to them

"Hey guys" Brooke smiled

"Hey Brooke" Jake greeted with a short hug

"Hey Lucas" Brooke smiled

"Hi Brooke" Lucas grinned

"Has any one of you seen Rachel? Or Nathan for that matter?" Brooke asked

"No sorry, we haven't been here long" Jake answered

"Right…" Brooke sighed

"You ok?" Jake asked noticing Brooke had been down all day

"What?" Brooke asked not really listening

"I said are you ok?" Jake asked worriedly

"Uh Yeah…"

Lucas looked at her confused, as did Jake

"Well have you seen Peyton?" Brooke asked

"Peyton? Peyton Sawyer?" Jake asked shocked

"Yeah…She uh…I need to talk to her about something….cheerleading actually" Brooke stuttered

"Brooke…since when did you talk to Peyton?" Jake asked

"She doesn't" A deep voice said from behind

"Hey Nate" Jake said giving him a small smile which he ignored

Nathan just glared at Lucas before turning towards Brooke

"Come on, you're going home" Nathan said sternly which confused Jake and Lucas

"No I'm not Nathan"

"Brooke…" Nathan said pulling her away from Jake and Lucas "You shouldn't have even come"

"Why not? I am not going to let mom ruin my life!"

"She hit you Brooke! She _hit_ you!" Nathan said shocked that Brooke didn't seem affected by it

Flashback:-

_Brooke got home on Thursday night and saw Deb drinking vodka from the bottle in the kitchen_

_"Mom!__ This is ridiculous!" Brooke shouted_

_Deb looked up at her and frowned "Don't! __shout__!"_

_"Put it down" Brooke sighed as she attempted to take the bottle out of Deb's hand_

_"Let go!" Deb screamed_

_"No! __you__ need to stop!"_

_"Don't tell me what to do! Now let go!" _

_"No!" Brooke argued as Deb slapped her across the cheek and pushed her back so Brooke fell into the floor_

_"What the hell!" Nathan shouted as he stood in the doorway_

_Deb looked from Brooke to Nathan, then to the bottle of vodka in her hands. She then quickly ran out from the door in the kitchen. Nathan ran to Brookes side and helped her up_

_"Are you ok?" Nathan asked worriedly_

_"Yeah" Brooke said sadly as she tried to stop the tears from falling_

End of flashback.

"I know ok Nathan! So please don't remind me! Please!" Brooke pleaded as the tears began to release from her eyes

"Brooke…"

"No! I never should have let it happen! I should have told someone the first time she did it!"

"What!" Nathan said angrily "You mean this has happened before? When? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would be angry, and mom was drunk and I know that doesn't really excuse it but it's partly a reason"

"That is no reason Brooke…how long?" Nathan asked

"She hasn't been abusing me Nate…it was just one time before yesterday" Brooke said trying to stop the tears

"Brooke, I really wish you would have told me" Nathan sighed

"Whatever Nathan…I just need to be alone" Brooke said crying now as she ran outside towards the beach, passing Jake and Lucas on the way as they watched her concerned

"What happened man?" Jake asked worriedly to Nathan

"Nothing" Nathan sighed as he walked back towards the crowds

* * *

Brooke was sitting alone on the beach when she felt someone's presence. She looked up to see Lucas standing there.

"Is this spot free?" Lucas asked

"Sure"

"So…you looked upset when you left. Is everything ok?" Lucas asked worriedly

"No not really…but what the hell huh? I mean life goes on"

Lucas looked at her confused

"Sorry" Brooke mumbled

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lucas asked softly

"No not really"

"Ok" Lucas said nodding "I know we don't really know each other that much but I just want to let you know that I am here for you, if you ever need anything"

Brooke looked at Lucas surprised "Thanks" Brooke said letting out a small smile

They sat in silence for a little while longer until Brooke spoke up again

"My mom said she would stop her drinking…but she didn't. You know I actually believed her. Nathan didn't though…but I'm the idiot who falls for it every time"

"Brooke you are not an idiot…not even close" Lucas said softly

Brooke gave him a small smile

"Where did you come from and why are you so nice?" Brooke asked letting out a small laugh

Lucas chuckled "It's not hard to be nice"

Brooke shrugged "Sometimes…it is"

"Really? Well please tell me you aren't trying hard to be nice to me right now" Lucas smiled

Brooke laughed a little "No…this is all me"

"Glad to hear it"

"We should do this more often" Brooke said smiling

"Do what?" Lucas asked

"Talk" Brooke smiled

"Yeah…we should" Lucas said standing up

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked

"For a walk…want to join me?" Lucas asked holding his hand out for Brooke, to help her up

"Sure" Brooke smiled as she grabbed his hand as he helped her up and they began to walk along the beach

**A/N: More Reviews…Faster Updates!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

Brooke and Lucas were sitting in the café. It had been over 1 week since they began to hang out, and they both enjoyed each other's company.

"So does Nathan know you're hanging out with me?" Lucas asked, he had been wanting to as that question since they first became 'friends' but didn't know if he wanted to know the answer

Brooke cringed "No…Sorry but uh, I don't think he will be happy about it"

"Its fine Brooke, it probably will be easier for me anyway" Lucas smiled

Jake and Haley entered the café and were surprised to see Brooke and Lucas there together

"Hey guys" Jake said joining then, as Haley reluctantly followed

"Hey Lucas" Haley said ignoring Brooke who just rolled her eyes

"So…what are you guys doing here? _Together_?" Jake asked smiling

"Having lunch" Lucas said stating the obvious

"Yeah we can see that" Haley said sarcastically

"So…does Nathan know about this little lunch date?" Jake asked

"No…and he is not going to is he?" Brooke said

"If he asks I'm not going to lie" Jake answered

"Well then let's make sure he has no reason to ask…besides if he asks me I will say yes, its not a secret…just more like avoiding telling Nathan…and my dad" Brooke stated

Jake nodded somewhat agreeing

"So…Haley, I heard Peyton asked you to join the Cheer Sluts?" Brooke asked smiling, knowing that 'Cheer Sluts' would be what Haley called them

Haley glared at her "She asked me…but I happily declined"

"Well that's a real shame"

"It really isn't"

Brooke nodded turning her attention away from Haley as her cell rang

"Hello?"

_"Brooke…you need to come home" _**Nathan said sternly on the other line**

"What? Why? Is something wrong?" Brooke asked nervously

_"Just come home Brooke, and don't __be__long__"_

"No…Nate tell me please" Brooke asked worriedly

_"Just come home!" _**Nathan said hanging up**

"Is everything ok?" Jake asked

"Uh…I gotta go" Brooke said standing up and leaving the café.

"What do you think is wrong?" Lucas asked

Jake shrugged "I have no idea"

Brooke arrived home and entered the living area where Dan was sitting with Nathan and Rachel

"What's going on?" Brooke asked nervously

"Sit down Brooke" Dan said sternly

Brooke nervously sat down next to Nathan who squeezed her hand

"Miss Gatina I think it's about time you left" Dan said

"No! Let her stay please" Brooke pleaded

Dan reluctantly nodded "It's about your mom"

"What about her? Is she ok?" Nathan asked worriedly

"She is in rehab" Dan sighed

"Since when?" Nathan asked shocked

"A couple hours ago…"

"Well can we go and see her?" Nathan asked

"No…since she refused to go on her own free will your mother won't be allowed any visitors until the doctors say she's ready"

"You mean you forced her to go!" Nathan shouted angrily

"Nathan…it's for what's best, Your mother was out of control!"

"But you didn't even give her a chance to stop!"

"She had numerous of chances that she refused to take…how do you feel about this Brooke?" Dan asked noticing she was silent throughout the discussion which wasn't like her

"I think…It's for what's best" Brooke said agreeing with him

"Well I am glad someone thinks so" Dan said smugly

"Brooke! I can't believe your agreeing with Dan! Mom shouldn't be in that clinic! She should be here with us!" Nathan shouted

Brooke didn't say anything but looked down

"Oh…and we should keep this between us, as far as the public know Deb is away on holiday on a business trip…that goes for you to Miss Gatina" Dan said

Rachel nodded "My lips are sealed"

"So what? You just want to hide from it? Even though it was you who put us in this mess!" Nathan said angrily "What's wrong Dan? Scared it will affect your publicity?"

"Watch it!" Dan shouted

"Whatever! I am out of here!" Nathan shouted as he stormed out the house

"I will go" Rachel said as she ran out after him

Nathan jumped on his motorcycle as Rachel quickly joined him

"I was expecting more of a reaction from you" Dan said to Brooke

Brooke shrugged and walked to her room

Nathan had rode to the river court and he and Rachel got off

"So…I'm really sorry about your mom Nate" Rachel sighed as they both sat down in the middle of the court facing each other

"Me too…I mean, Dan didn't even give her a chance, I know she was starting to get out of control but to send her away without even discussing it with me and Brooke, it's just not fair" Nathan said angrily

"I can't understand where your coming from Nate I can, but don't you think it's for the best? I mean this way your mom can get the help she deserves and needs"

"I don't know…I guess you're right, but it doesn't stop it from hurting anymore than it already does" Nathan said sadly

"It will be ok Nathan…it may not seem like it now but it will be"

"Thanks Rachel" Nathan smiled

Brooke logged on to her laptop and was happy to see that Broody was online

**Brood****er****3: **_**Hey Cheery**_

**Prettygirl07: **_**Hi…not so Cheery today though **__****_

**Brooder****3: **_**Why? What's wrong?**_

**Prettygirl07: **_**It's nothing, forget I said anything**_

**Brooder****3: **_**Oh come on pretty girl, I thought we could talk to each other**_

**Prettygirl07: **_**We can…My **__**dad,**__** he uh put my mom in rehab today**_

**Brood****er****3**_**: I'm sorry…I don't really know what else to say**_

**Prettygirl07: **_**There is nothing to say I guess…can we just talk about something else? Tell me something…anything?**_

**Brooder3: **_**Ok, Well…there is this girl, I really like her, but I think she just see's me as a **__**friend…I don't really know what to do**_

**Prettygirl07: **_**Ask her**_

**Brooder****3: **_**Ask her?**_

**Prettygirl07: **_**Yeah, ask her if she feels the same way**_

**Brooder3: **_**And if she doesn't? **__**it**__** will be awkward**_

**Prettygirl07: **_**I guess that's a risk you have to take…besides if this girl really likes you as a friend she wouldn't let something like that get in the way of it. **_

**Brooder3: **_**I guess…but there's this other thing**_

**Prettygirl07: **_**Uh Oh…You didn't used to date her best friend did you? **__**Lol**_

**Brooder3: **_**No but her brother hates me…so does her dad**_

**Prettygirl07: **_**Oops, what did you do Broody? You didn't like steal her brothers girl did you?**_

**Brooder****3: **_**No…but he just doesn't like me. And she is close to her brother so what if I do tell her how I feel and maybe she did feel the same way…I don't think she would put me before her brother**_

**Prettygirl07: **_**Well I am close with my brother…and if I was that girl then I guess it all depends on who the guy is and how much my brother hates him, and of course his reason for it**_

**Brooder3: **_**Well I guess he does hate me for a stupid reason, I think she would understand**_

**Prettygirl07: **_**Well then take that chance! Don't let her brother stand in the way…I would never let my twin decide who I can date**_

Lucas's eyes widened when Cheery said twin…Could it be Brooke?

**Brooder****3: **_**Right…**_

**Prettygirl07: **_**Well I have to go**____** bye Broody**_

**Brood****er****3: **_**Bye Cheery**_

"Bye Brooke" Lucas whispered 'Could it really be her? There was only one set of twins in junior year at school and that was Brooke and Nathan. She did say she was in her junior year, unless she was lying. She also said she had two brothers…like Brooke. It couldn't be could it?

**A/n: Well? Please Review! More reviews faster updates!**


	11. Making Things Easier

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

Lucas searched through his chat logs to check if Cheery had mentioned anything to him about having a twin brother…nothing. That was the first time she said it.

Maybe it isn't Brooke, maybe Cheery lied about her age. Maybe Cheery even lied about going to THHS. It couldn't be Brooke Lee could it? Should he ask her? Lucas simply didn't know what to do…and if it was Brooke he couldn't exactly ask her straight up after everything that has just happened with her mom. But what if it was a good thing…maybe it would cheer her up?

* * *

4 days later

It was morning practice and the basketball team was in the gym.

"Lee! Speed up!" Whitey demanded to Nathan who was lacking behind during suicides

Brooke and Rachel watched on from the sidelines concerned, Brooke had cancelled cheer practice this morning because she didn't feel that cheery.

"This is really affecting Nathan's game" Brooke sighed

"Do you think he will play his best for Friday's game?" Rachel asked

"Probably not…my dad will end up grilling him about it which will just make his mood even worse"

"Team! Since your captain thinks it's ok to slack…double suicides! Move it!" Whitey commanded

Nathan glared at him as he continued to run but failing to catch up with the others

"Do you think you should tell Whitey about Deb, that way he won't be hard on Nathan" Rachel asked

"No…Dan told us to keep it quiet remember" Brooke sighed

Rachel nodded

---

"Come on man…keep up" Lucas said as he ran past Nathan

"Shut the hell up" Nathan said angrily

"Yeah well if you don't hurry up we are going to be running all day" Lucas said back

"Go to hell" Nathan said coldly

"Whatever man…just make sure you try to get back in shape for Fridays game…you don't want to let the team down _again_ now do you?"

"What the hell would you know?" Nathan asked angrily

"I know that the Ravens captain is acting like a lazy basted right now" Lucas said coldly

Nathan couldn't control his anger as he ran and dived onto Lucas punching him in the face. Lucas managed to get a punch in just before they got split up.

"Nathan!" Whitey shouted angrily "Leave the gym now!"

"Whatever!" Nathan shouted as he stormed out

Brooke sighed shaking her head as she ran after him

"Are you ok?" Jake asked Lucas as he helped him up

"Yeah I'm fine" Lucas sighed

---

"Nathan!" Brooke shouted as she caught up to him

"What! What the hell do you want from me!" Nathan shouted as he turned around

Brooke was startled by his outburst "Nate…just talk to me"

"Talk? Brooke I am sick of talking! I hate this! I hate all of this!" Nathan said angrily

"So do I ok? But you don't see me going round and getting into fights over nothing!"

"It wasn't nothing! He says I will let the team down again if I don't get into shape before Friday. You know how many times I have heard that these past 2 days? Dozens! From Whitey, from dad and now fucking Lucas Scott! I am sick of it Brooke!" Nathan shouted angrily

"Nathan…I know this is hard"

"You know what Brooke, it is hard" Nathan said as he walked back towards the gym

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked following him back in

"I'm going to make things a little bit easier"

"Nathan! I thought I told you to leave my gym!" Whitey shouted as Nathan came back in followed by Brooke who didn't know what he was about to do

"I will…for good!"

"What?" Whitey asked confused

"I quit!" Nathan shouted as he stormed back out

Whitey watched him leave shocked, as were the rest of the team

Brooke ran her hand through her hair before walking out the gym

"You quit the basketball team! Nathan! Dan is going to go ballistic!" Brooke said as she caught up with him

"I don't give a damn what dad says! I don't give a damn what anyone says anymore!" Nathan said angrily

"I am hurting too Nathan! Why is it me who has to be there for you huh? Why cant you ever be there for me!" Brooke sobbed

"Brooke…I'm sorry, come here" Nathan sighed as he pulled her in for a hug "I know this is hard on you too I really do, I'm sorry"

"It's fine Nate, it is…just don't act selfish right now, do you really want to leave the team or do you just want to piss dad off?" Brooke asked

"Honestly, it's to piss dad off, but there is some part of me that has always wanted to quit, to get away from the pressure, you know?"

Brooke nodded "But this means I can't cheer my big brother on" Brooke pouted

Nathan laughed a little "Do you just want to go home or something? Dad is at work" Nathan suggested

Brooke nodded "Yeah…School isn't that appealing to me right now" Brooke sighed as she got in her car and Nathan got on his motorcycle

* * *

"I can't believe he just quit" Rachel said shocked

"I know" Jake sighed as they walked down the halls of Tree Hill High "What's up with him anyway? He has been grumpy all week, well worse than usual" Jake asked

Rachel stuttered for a couple of seconds until Lucas approached them. Thank god. She thought

"Hey…So have you seen Nathan?" Lucas asked

"Nope…" Jake sighed

"What do you care for anyway? You just had a fight with him" Rachel said coldly

"Hey! He started on me remember!" Lucas defended

"Well you must have provoked him" Rachel argued back

Lucas scoffed "Whatever"

* * *

"You quit the team!" Dan shouted to Nathan, louder than neither him or Brooke have heard him shout before

"So what?" Nathan asked as he took a bottle of water from the fridge

"_So what_?" Dan asked disbelievingly "Nathan! This is your future! Your dream! And you're throwing it all away!"

"No dad! It's your dream! Not mine!"

"You listen here boy! You're going to go to school tomorrow and beg Whitey to let you back on the team!" Dan shouted

"Why should I?"

"God damn it Nathan! Stop behaving like a spoilt brat! Everything you have worked hard for, everything you have achieved, you're just going to throw it away! Like it's nothing to you! Nathan this is your life you're talking about!"

"No Dan! It's your life!" Nathan shouted angrily as he marched out of the room leaving an angry Dan.

* * *

"What happened?" Karen asked worriedly as Lucas entered the café with a black eye

"Nothing, I'm fine"

"Well you don't look it" Keith said joining the conversation

"I just got in a fight at school, it's no big deal" Lucas shrugged

"Well what did you fight about?" Karen asked

"Honestly…I have no idea" Lucas sighed

"Well we will talk about this later, I have to get back to work" Karen said heading back to the kitchen

Keith and Lucas sat down "So tell me son…what happened?" Keith asked

"Well…it was at practice this morning and we were running suicides and Nathan Lee was slacking behind, I said something to him about it and he just dived on me" Lucas stated

"Just like that?" Keith asked surprised

"Just like that…Oh and then he quit the team"

"He quit? Just then and there?"

"Yeah pretty much"

"Wow, what an interesting practice…I'm sure Whitey wasn't happy about that"

"No he wasn't thrilled…But I hate to admit this but we have a big game coming up on Friday and we need Nathan to win it, he is actually probably the best player on the team" Lucas sighed

"Nathan…as in the mayor's son right?" Keith asked

"Yeah"

"Man, if Dan is still like he is back in high school he will not be happy about this at all" Keith stated

"I know" Lucas sighed as he put his head in his hands

"There's something else isn't there?" Keith asked

Lucas looked at him surprised "What?"

"I know you Luke, there is something bothering you"

"Yeah…you see I made this _friend_ on one of the school chat rooms, she called me Broody and I called her Cheery"

Keith looked at him raising his eyebrows at the nicknames until Lucas carried on

"Anyway…she is a junior at Tree Hill High…and we decided not to tell each other who we were so we could talk about private things you know? Like our problems and stuff…anyway, she told me she had two brothers and a controlling dad and an alcoholic mom" Lucas sighed

"Wow, it's the Adams family" Keith joked

Lucas just frowned at him and Keith gave him and apologetic look waiting for him to continue

"Well…she accidentally but didn't realize that she said something about her twin brother"

"Ok…?"

"Well Brooke and Nathan Lee are the only twins who are juniors at our school"

"So you think 'Cheery' is Brooke?"

"I don't know…I mean it could be, but what if she lied about her age or school or something"

"Well does Brooke have another brother?"

"Yeah…and her dad always pushes Nathan with his basketball, I've noticed that at practice"

"And what about the mom thing?"

"I don't know…I can't exactly go up to Brooke and go 'Hey Brooke, is your mom in rehab right now?'"

"True…"

"And I just figured out that if it is her…then maybe the reason Nathan was slacking at practice and quit the team is because of his mom, I mean that makes sense right?" Lucas asked

"I guess…but you don't know for sure, don't build your hopes up or just assume that it is her, I mean this could be just one big coincidence" Keith said

"Yeah…your right" Lucas sighed

**A/N: Well? Please Review!! More review faster updates :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

The next day Brooke and Nathan were walking through the halls and just about every head turned their way, everybody had heard about Nathan quitting the basketball team and his fight with Lucas. They all wanted to know what was up. 

"You know…normally I would love this attention but now I am just getting creeped out" Brooke laughed as they went towards Nathan's locker

"Tell me about it"

"Have you spoken to Whitey yet?" Brooke asked

"Nope, I am trying to avoid his lectures at the moment"

"Has dad been getting to you?" Brooke asked

"Yeah he has…but I don't care anymore, because the second I turn 18 I am out of that house"

"Nathan our birthday isn't until like next year"

"I'm counting down the days Brooke" Nathan smiled

"So you're just going to leave me in a house with Dan?"

"Well there is mom…that's if she's home" Nathan shrugged

Brooke looked at him disbelievingly

Nathan chuckled "Of course you would be coming with me"

Brooke punched him in the arm

"Hey!" Nathan frowned rubbing his arm and then started to laugh

Brooke just smiled at him laughing

"What?" Nathan asked

"Your smiling"

"So are you" Nathan smiled

"Things will get better won't they?" Brooke asked

"Yep…because I have you and you have me" Nathan grinned as he wrapped one arm around her

"You're so cheesy Nate" Brooke giggled

"Cheesy…but true"

* * *

Brooke entered Karen's Café at lunch and looked around for Lucas but he wasn't there 

"Hey…Has Lucas been here?" Brooke asked

"No…but he should be here soon, if you want to wait?" Karen asked

"Uh…Yeah ok" Brooke smiled

"Can I get you anything?" Karen asked

"Um yeah…can I have a chicken salad to take out?" Brooke asked

"Coming right up" Karen smiled as she went towards the kitchen

"Hey Brooke" Lucas smiled walking behind her and sitting down on the stool next to her

"Hey…look Lucas, I am so sorry for Nathan hitting you yesterday…does it hurt?" Brooke asked pointing to Lucas's eye

"Nar, its fine"

"He shouldn't have hit you though"

"I know but it doesn't matter, it's over with"

Brooke nodded

"So how have you been? It feels like we haven't talked all week" Lucas said concerned

"Oh I'm fine" Brooke said giving him her fake smile which he could see straight through

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked again

"Yeah" Brooke said as Karen came back with her order

"There you go" Karen smiled as Brooke gave her the money

"Hey mom" Lucas greeted

"Wait…you're his mom?" Brooke asked surprised, she knew his mom owned this place but she didn't think it was her

"Yeah" Lucas smiled "Mom this is Brooke, Brooke this is my mom Karen"

"Nice to meet you" Karen said shaking her hand

"You too" Brooke smiled back "Ah, I better go, Nathan is waiting" Brooke said standing

"Ok…I will see you at school?" Lucas asked

"Yep" Brooke smiled as she left the café

"So that's Brooke Lee huh?" Karen asked smiling

"Mom…don't start" Lucas blushed

"She's a pretty girl" Karen smiled "But whose Nathan?" Karen asked curiously

"Her brother…the guy who did this" Lucas said motioning to his eye

"Oh" Was all Karen said

"Yeah…" Lucas sighed

* * *

Nathan and Rachel were sitting at the quad 

"Thanks Rachel" Nathan smiled

"For what?" Rachel asked

"For everything…for being here this past week for me and Brooke, for being there for Brooke in general"

"Well I try my best" Rachel grinned

"Yeah, but seriously Rach, thanks, I don't know what I would have done without you" Nathan smiled looking into her eyes

Rachel smiled blushing a little bit…she was about to say something when Brooke bounced towards them

"Hey guys" Brooke smiled

"Uh…Hey" Nathan said breaking his gaze with Rachel "Where have you been?"

"Just to the café to grab a salad" Brooke stated

"Right…" Nathan said glancing back towards Rachel who wasn't looking at him

"Well anyway…I have to go to the library and type up some work…bye" Brooke smiled as she left the table

* * *

Lucas was sitting in the café on his laptop when Cheery logged in 

**Brooder3: _Hey Cheery_**

**Prettygirl07: _Hey Broody…how have you been, we haven't talked in a while_**

**Brooder3: _I_ _know, but I am good…what about you. Is everything ok with your mom_?" **

**Brooder3: _that's good…so you sound a lot more Cheery today_**

**Brooder3: _lol_** **_So…tell me Cheery, what colour hair do you have?_**

**Prettygirl07:_ Why do you ask?_**

**Brooder3:_ I was just curious that's all…I mean I can't picture you as a blonde_**

**Prettygirl07:_ Why not?_**

**Brooder3:_ I don't know, I just can't…now come on Cheery tell me_**

**Prettygirl3:_ Fine lol I have brown hair…its kinda dark brown. What about you?_**

Lucas smiled a little, maybe it is Brooke after all

**Brooder3:_ Blonde lol_**

**Prettygirl3:_ So wait? You're telling me you can't picture me as a blonde but your one yourself?_**

**Brooder3:_ Yeah pretty much lol_****So what colour are your eyes?**

**Prettygirl07:_ Hazel…yours?_**

**Brooder3:_ Blue_**

**Prettygirl07:_ I should have known….blonde hair, blue eyes lol_**

**Brooder3:_ Lol_****haha. Well I have to go…bye pretty girl**

**Prettygirl07:_ See ya later Broody_**

* * *

Brooke, Nathan and Rachel got out of Brooke's car and heard a baby crying 

"Where's that coming from?" Rachel asked confused

"Oh my god!" Brooke shouted as she saw a baby seat on their doorstop

All three of them ran up to it confused

"What the hell?" Nathan asked

"Nathan! don't curse in front of a baby" Brooke said sternly as she picked up the baby seat with the baby inside

"This is so weird" Rachel stated

"Nate…there's a note on it addressed to you" Brooke said confused passing Nathan the note

Nathan looked at it confused and opened it

_Dear Nathan_

_You may not remember me but I remember you…we met during spring break last semester, we hung out through most of the vacation and done a lot more things if you know what I mean. I am sorry to drop this on you but that baby girl is your daughter, your child. Her name is Jessica Louise Lee…Yes I remembered your last name was Lee. She is 2 months old. I was going to put her up for adoption but I figured you could raise her instead…that's if you want too. I tried I really did, but I couldn't do it, it was too hard and I couldn't love her, I am sorry Nathan. I hope you can be a better father to her than I was a mother._

_Sandra x_

Nathan looked at the letter stunned

"What is it Nate?" Brooke asked worriedly

Nathan handed Brooke the letter who read it

"Oh my god" Brooke whispered

"She's my daughter" Nathan said quietly

Rachel's eyes widened as they all looked at the little girl.

**A/N: Surprised ****lol****? Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

They all walked into the house silently not saying a word…Brooke still carrying Jessica who was in her baby carrier.

"So…What now?" Brooke asked breaking the tension

"Maybe you should do an DNA test…to make sure the baby is yours?" Rachel suggested

"Yeah, whatever" Nathan mumbled

Brooke slowly took Jessica out from her chair and bounced her on her lap "Wow your such a cute baby" Brooke smiled "Do you want to hold her Nate?" Brooke asked

Nathan looked at her nervously "No…she is fine with you"

"Uh Ok" Brooke nodded as she cooed at the little girl "She has your eyes Nathan" Brooke admired

"I'm going for a walk" Nathan said grumpily standing up and leaving the house

"Should I go with him?" Rachel asked

"No…I think he needs time to think" Brooke sighed as she looked at little Jessica. She had light brown hair and blue eyes. She was cute.

* * *

Nathan was sitting at the river court reading the letter over and over again.

'How can this child be mine? I was so careful! I'm not ready to be dad! I'm still a kid myself!' Nathan thought…he felt tears slowly begin to run down his cheeks, the stress of basketball, Dan, his mom going to rehab and now this is all building up and its getting too much to handle. He was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't notice Jake and Lucas arrive.

"Nathan?" Jake asked slowly approaching him

Nathan jumped and turned around wiping the tears from his eyes "Uh Hey" Nathan said nervously

"Are you ok?" Jake asked

"Yep…" Nathan said standing up and placing the letter in his pocket

"What's that?" Jake asked curiously

"Nothing"

"I'm going to go…" Nathan sighed

"No, you were here first, I can go" Lucas stated, he felt kind of guilty for making him leave

"No, I have to get back home anyway…I will catch you later" Nathan said as he walked away

"Well that was weird" Lucas said once Nathan was out of eyeshot

"Yeah…I wonder what's up with him" Jake said curiously

* * *

Nathan arrived back home and Brooke and Rachel were still in the living room with Baby Jessica who was still in Brooke's arms

"Hey" Nathan sighed as he sat down

"Hey…so what are we going to do?" Brooke asked

"I don't know…Brooke I am not ready to be a dad, I don't know how too, I mean ours isn't exactly the best role model"

"Yeah but Nathan you won't be alone, you will have me and Rachel…and Jake. We can do this together" Brooke said

"I don't know…"

"Nathan! This is your child! Your flesh and blood! Imagine if mom never kept us and Cooper because we were all mistakes…Jessica is in the same situation as we were once in. You have to do what's right Nathan…but if giving her up for adoption is for what you think is best then I guess there's nothing I can do…but you know my opinion on this, but at the end of the day it's your choice"

Nathan sighed "I get what you mean about us and Cooper, but are we ready for this? Where would we live? I mean dad probably won't want to have her here…Brooke no offence or anything but we are messed up. Do you think we are mature enough to handle this? And what about school? Collage?"

"I understand that there is bad points to this Nathan but there is also the good points…I will get to be the fun aunt" Brooke laughed but then turned serious "And you will get to watch your daughter grow up…sure it will be hard but you will also have this pride that nobody else can take from you…it will be hard with school but we can work something out, I mean now that you have quit the basketball team you will have more time on your hands to look after her…We could buy a small apartment, with the money Grandma left us in her will. It could work Nathan" Brooke said

"Yeah, it could…" Nathan started until they heard Dan enter the house

"What is this?" Dan asked looking towards the baby on Brooke's knee

"This is your grandchild" Brooke stated

"What! Since when have you been pregnant?" Dan shouted angrily

Brooke couldn't help but laugh a little "Dad she is not mine…she's Nathans"

"What!" Dan shouted angrily turning towards his son "Are you stupid? First quitting the basketball team and fathering kids! Your making the same mistake I made Nathan! I thought I taught you better!"

"I didn't even know about her until 1 hour ago!" Nathan argued back

"So what now? What are you going to do with that…_thing_!" Dan said pointing to Jessica

"Her name is Jessica" Brooke cut in

Dan just ignored her turning back to Nathan "Well?"

"I…I don't know, but I can see your not supporting this" Nathan sighed

"Of course I'm not! I guess I could understand Brooke having a child at this age but you? Nathan you're supposed to be the responsible one!" Dan shouted

"Excuse me?" Brooke shouted "What the hell does that mean!"

"Nothing…" Dan shouted waving it off

"No! So wait…Apparently all I am is some skank that lives in your house? I am going to have 4 children by the age of 21 and then go into rehab because I am an alcoholic…you will disown me because you are ashamed to call me your daughter and you will raise my children who are boys so they can play basketball and be the sons you never had…and the girls? Well they will just end up like me and will join me in rehab on their 21st birthday…after having children of their own of course" Brooke said sarcastically

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at Brooke's little life story

"And what are you even doing here?" Dan asked Rachel coldly

"Oh you don't know? Me and Nathan are getting married" Rachel smirked

"What!" Dan shouted angrily turning to Nathan who sent a quick glare to Rachel

"She was joking dad" Nathan sighed

"Very funny! Now Nathan! Your either going to stay in this house as a 17 year old boy or move out as a single teenage dad…which is it?!" Dan asked

Nathan stood quietly for a while…staring at Dan then at Holly who was on Brooke's lap asleep

"Well?" Dan asked impatiently

"How do I access the money Grandma left me in her will?" Nathan asked which made Brooke smile

"What?" Dan asked confused

"I guess I need the money to buy a new apartment" Nathan said

"What!" Dan shouted angrily

"You heard me"

"Yeah and I am going with him" Brooke smiled standing up

"No you are not! You are both illegal to live on your own! I am your guardian and you are both staying here!" Dan said angrily

"But you just gave me a choice…so unless you want Jessica to live here too then I suggest you sign the papers for me to be emancipated because I am leaving whether you like it or not…if I have to go through court than I will. But do you really want the public to know about Mayor Lee's battle with his son? Because wasn't that one of your policies? Families first?" Nathan asked

Dan squirmed "Fine…you can move out but Brooke you are staying right here!"

"I am not!" Brooke argued

"Let her come with me dad" Nathan cut in

Dan waited a few moments "Ok…but only if you both come here for dinner at least once a week, deal?" Dan asked

"Deal" Brooke and Nathan said in unison

"Now…I want you both to pack your things and leave" Dan demanded

"But we don't have an apartment yet" Brooke said

"I don't care! It was your choice to go now go!" Dan said

"You guys can stay at mine for tonight…my parents are away for the night" Rachel said

"Thanks Rachel" Brooke smiled

"Yeah…thanks" Nathan smiled at her and she kindly returned it

* * *

Brooke and Nathan were sitting in the living room at Rachel's house

"Are you going to hold her yet Nathan?" Brooke asked as she picked up Jessica who was making baby noises

"I…I don't know, I don't know how too" Nathan said nervously

"It's easy, besides you will have to learn sometime" Brooke smiled as she handed him Jessica

Nathan nervously carried her

"You see…it isn't that hard" Brooke smiled

"Yeah…here you take her again" Nathan said handing Jessica back to Brooke

Brooke looked at him confused but shrugged it off

Nathan ran his hand through his hair…was he making the right choice?

**A/N: So…what do you think? Nathan obviously isn't going to just turn into the ****best dad the minute he saw Jessica**** because that wouldn't be very realistic…remember he is a 17 year old boy, he doesn't know how to be a dad just yet. So please Review! More reviews faster updates!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

1 week later

* * *

"So…this could totally be the new party palace" Rachel smirked as she entered Brooke and Nathan's new apartment. It was full of boxes and looked very empty

"Rachel…it's a 2 bed roomed tiny apartment with a sitting room and kitchen and hall all in the same room" Brooke sighed

"But it's cheap" Nathan cut in

"Right…so when are you guys coming back to school anyway? You haven't been in like 1 week" Rachel said

"Yeah well we have been busy apartment hunting…and both of us cant go in, someone has to look after Jess" Brooke stated

"Can't you like put her in pre-school or something?" Rachel asked

"No…she is 2 months old not 2 years" Brooke answered

"Right…"

"So uh Brooke…why don't you go to school today? I mean I can stay here and unpack and Jess looks as if she is out for a few hours anyway" Nathan said

"Are you sure? I mean you can go if you want and I will stay" Brooke said

"No…Really go" Nathan smiled

"Ok…if your sure?" Brooke asked

Nathan nodded reassuringly as Brooke and Rachel left

Nathan sighed as he walked into his room and looked down at a sleeping Jessica in her crib "So what now?" Nathan asked himself

* * *

Brooke and Rachel were standing by Brooke's locker talking when Lucas approached

"Hey stranger" Lucas smiled

"Oh…Hey" Brooke smiled back

"Where you been lately? I haven't seen you around in like a week" Lucas asked concerned

"Oh you know…been busy" Brooke shrugged

Lucas nodded not really believing her answer

"Brooke, Hey" Bevin smiled as she hugged her

"Hey Bevin" Brooke smiled

"Will practice be on tonight?" Bevin asked cheerfully

"Yes…but I won't be there, Rachel is going to take it" Brooke stated

"Oh well, I guess I will see you there Rach" Bevin smiled as she skipped away

"You're not going to practice?" Lucas asked curiously

"Not today" Brooke shrugged

Lucas was about to ask why when the bell rung

"Well…I gotta go, bye" Brooke smiled before quickly leaving with Rachel

Lucas watched her go confused and concerned

"God Brooke, Lucas Scott totally has the hots for you" Rachel giggled

"He does not!"

"Yes he does…did you see the way he was looking at you? I mean come on! You could see it from a mile away!"

"Whatever" Brooke smiled

"Well?" Rachel asked smirking

"Well what?"

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on Brooke, its obvious!" Rachel laughed

"Well I guess he is kinda cute" Brooke giggled

"_kinda_ Brooke he is _hot_ and he totally has a crush on you"

"Yeah whatever Rach" Brooke laughed as they walked into their classroom

* * *

Nathan struggled as he tried to quiet a screaming Jessica down

"Sssh…Come on Jess, be good for daddy" Nathan sighed as he rocked her up and down

Nathan groaned in frustration as she still wouldn't stop crying when he heard a knock on the door. Grumbling Nathan opened it to see Dan's smug face

"Ah…I see fatherhood is treating you well Nate" Dan smirked as he made his way into the apartment

"What do you want?" Nathan asked coldly

"Just came to check up on my son"

"Well I'm fine now go"

"You don't look fine" Dan said pointing to Jessica who was squirming in Nathan's arms

"Yeah well I just need a little practice" Nathan shrugged

Dan smirked "Your struggling and you know it Nathan, you're not ready to be a father. You're still a kid yourself"

"Whatever Dan…just leave will you"

"Fine son…but how are you going to live? I mean with school and money? You seriously cant think you can live off takeaways for the rest of your life can you? Because you will need money to support your child" Dan said opening the door

"Yeah like I am going to listen to you" Nathan said coldly as he shut the door

* * *

Brooke came home after school and saw Jessica asleep on Nathan

"Hey" Brooke said quietly

"Hey" Nathan smiled back stroking Jessica's light brown hair "How was school?"

"Ok" Brooke shrugged "You should go in tomorrow"

"Actually…I was going to get a job" Nathan said

"Really? Where?" Brooke asked

"I don't know yet…but we are running out of money Brooke" Nathan sighed

"Yeah your right…maybe I should get a job too" Brooke shrugged

"Yeah but then who would look after Jess? I mean I was thinking…maybe I should drop out of school"

"What! No Nathan! We can work something out, you shouldn't leave" Brooke said shocked

"Yeah but I was thinking…maybe I should for the rest of this school year, and then come back for senior year and Jess is older and could be at pre-school or we could find a babysitter"

"Oh I don't know Nate…you would have _a lot_ of catching up to do"

"Well…maybe you could bring me notes and stuff this year and that way I am still learning so I wouldn't be _that_ behind"

"I guess…but I still think this should be your last resort, I mean you could get a job to work after school" Brooke shrugged

"Yeah maybe"

* * *

"So uh…I haven't seen much of Brooke and Nathan lately, where have they been hiding?" Lucas asked curiously

"Why? Do you miss Nathan?" Jake asked laughing

"Haha, funny" Lucas said sarcastically "But seriously, it's like they have just disappeared, I mean Brooke was at school today but I didn't see her at lunch or practice"

"Honestly, I have no idea. Nathan has been keeping himself to himself lately, and for Brooke…I really have no clue" Jake sighed

"Well do you think something is up?" Lucas asked

"Maybe…or maybe they just aren't in the mood for school this week" Jake shrugged

"Yeah I guess"

"Anyway…why are you so concerned for the Lee twins?"

"I'm not, I was just wondering that's all" Lucas shrugged

"Why…?"

"I don't know"

"Do you have a crush on Brooke?" Jake grinned

"No!" Lucas said a little defensive

"Really?" Jake asked raising his eyebrows

"Ok…maybe" Lucas sighed

Jake couldn't help but laugh a little

"I don't see how this is funny" Lucas frowned

"No offence man, but Brooke doesn't do boyfriends"

"Well she dated Felix"

"Yeah, for some reason he was an exception and look where that got her" Jake sighed

"What was she like? After the whole thing with him and Felix?" Lucas asked

"I don't know…angry. She uh, spent her nights at clubs getting drunk with Nathan, she wasn't good I guess"

Lucas sighed "Do you think…do you think a guy like me would ever get a chance with her?" Lucas asked nervously

"Maybe" Jake replied

* * *

Nathan stood outside 'Keith Scott's Body Shop'

"Hey" Keith smiled as he greeted Nathan

"Hey, so uh, I am here for the job that was in the paper" Nathan said

"Your Nathan Lee right"

"Uh…Yeah?"

Keith chuckled a little "Yeah, you play for the Raven's, my son plays for them too" Keith smiled

"Oh right…well actually I quit the team"

"Yeah I heard…so do you know Lucas Scott?" Keith asked although he already knew it was Nathan who had that fight with him

"Lucas is your son?" Nathan asked shocked

"Yep"

"Oh"

"So…do you know anything about cars?" Keith asked as Nathan followed him in

"Yeah, my brother used to teach me stuff when I was younger"

"But can you remember?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm not exactly a car genius but I can learn, I know enough for this job" Nathan said confidently

"Your sure of yourself…I like it, so what about your hours? Do you want to work weekends and after school?" Keith asked

"Well…Uh…I guess I will have to check with Brooke on that, but yeah that probably would be best"

Keith nodded "Brooke's your sister right?"

Nathan nodded

"Why do you need to check up on her? She isn't your mom" Keith smiled

"Uh no. but uh…if I tell you something will you not tell anyone?" Nathan asked nervously

"No, of course not"

"Ok…I have a daughter, she is two months old"

"Wow" Keith said shocked

"Yeah that was my reaction too" Nathan sighed

"But can I ask you something?" Keith asked

"Sure"

"Why are you keeping her a secret? It's like you're ashamed of her"

"I'm not, really I'm not, it's my dad actually…he doesn't want anyone to know about his precious basketball star son having a child of his own and raising her with his sister" Nathan sighed "And since he is paying our rent until we turn 18 we really need the money"

"He would really do that?" Keith asked shocked

Nathan nodded "my dad is a real ass"

Keith chuckled a little "Well Nathan…I seem to trust you so the job is yours if you want it"

"Really?" Nathan asked surprised

"Yep…just come and see me at Karen's café later and I will tell you your shift"

"Thanks" Nathan smiled shaking Keith's hand

**A/N: Like it? Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

"You hired Nathan Lee!" Lucas shouted shocked 

"Yes…he knows what he is doing and he seems like a good kid" Keith said calmly

"A good kid? Dad he tried to beat me up! He intimated me at practice and he talks to me like I am a piece of shit!" Lucas said angrily

"Hey! Watch your language boy!" Keith shouted

"Sorry" Lucas mumbled "But why Nathan? You know how much I hate him"

"He knows what he is doing around cars, I needed someone part time and he is suitable for that job…this is a professional decision"

"Fine whatever"

"Luke…" Keith sighed

"No whatever, it's fine really" Lucas said walking out of the room

* * *

Brooke was sitting on the floor with Jessica lying on a blanket without a diaper on. Brooke had her finger pressed on her lips as she studied the little girl in front of her. 

Nathan walked into the apartment and looked confused at Brooke

"Brooke…what are you doing?"

"Oh…Hey Nate. Uh…well I was trying to change Jess's diaper but it's like every time I pick it up she squirms and when I put it down she goes back to normal" Brooke said clearly fascinated by her nieces movements "Look" Brooke said picking up the nappy and Jessica began to wiggle her arms and legs around

Nathan couldn't help but chuckle at Brooke "She's a baby Brooke, of course she doesn't want her diaper changed"

"Right" Brooke nodded as she decided to just change it anyway. After finally managing to put it on Brooke lifted Jessica up and walked towards Nathan.

"Done?" Nathan asked amused

"Done" Brooke smiled as she handed her to him

"Hey little girl" Nathan smiled as he kissed her forehead

"So…did you find any jobs?" Brooke asked

"Yep…I am now a part time worker at Keith Scott's Body Shop" Nathan smiled

"Wow, Nate that's great…the money is good right?" Brooke asked

"Yeah its reasonable…I told him about Jessica, he said it was cool and he would try and fit me in fair hours"

"That's good but what if Dad finds out?" Brooke asked

"Keith said he wouldn't tell anyone" Nathan shrugged

"Right…wait Keith Scott's Body Shop? That's Lucas's dad's garage" Brooke stated

"I know…but he said this was work and it didn't have anything to do with my personal life"

"That's fair…"

"Yeah…So I am going to meet him at Karen's Café soon…why don't you come?" Nathan asked

"What about Jess" Brooke asked

"We will bring her" Nathan shrugged

"But…"

"If anyone asks we can say we are babysitting or something…come on Brooke, we haven't been out together in a while and we can just hang out after I sort my hours out with Keith"

"Ok fine" Brooke said "Let me go and change first though…these clothes smell of baby powder" Brooke said walking towards her room

* * *

Nathan and Brooke entered Karen's Café with Jessica in her pram, they walked over to a spare table and sat down as Haley approached them to take their order. 

She looked confused looking at the baby but turned her attention back to the twins, after taking their order she went back to the counter.

"Uh…did you see the look Tutor Girl gave us" Brooke groaned

"Yep…Just ignore her"

---

"Your girlfriend is here" Haley said walking into the back where Lucas was standing with Keith

"My girlfriend?" Lucas asked confused

"Brooke Lee…she is with her brother and a baby" Haley stated before walking back out

Lucas watched her leave confused

"Well I better go and see him" Keith said as he left too, Lucas shortly followed

"Hey Nathan" Keith smiled as Nathan stood up and shook his hand

"Hey…this is my sister Brooke, and this is Jessica" He said pointing to Brooke who smiled and gave a small wave then at Jess who was in her pram

"Do you want to go and sit over there?" Keith asked pointing towards another table

"Sure" Nathan said as he followed Keith to that table

Lucas slowly made his way over to where Brooke was sitting

"Hey" Lucas smiled

"Hey Lucas" Brooke smiled back and pointed to the seat opposite her for him to sit down

"Who's this?" Lucas asked pointing to Jessica

"This is Jessica…we are babysitting" Brooke stated

"Right…So we haven't hung out in awhile…we should do something sometime" Lucas shrugged

"Yeah sure" Brooke smiled

"Great" Lucas grinned

* * *

Brooke got home and finally got a chance to go on her laptop 

**Brooder3: _Wow! Am I seeing things or is Cheery actually online lol _**

**P****rettygirl07: _Haha. Yes I am online, sorry I've just recently moved out and we just got the internet connected_ **

Lucas looked confused for a moment…if this was Brooke, why had she moved out? Was it even Brooke then?

**Brooder3: _Really? Why?_ **

**Prettygirl07: _Why not? Mom is in rehab, dad is a pain in the ass. There was no reason for me to stay_ **

**Brooder3: _What about your brother?_ **

**Prettygirl07: _He moved with me…my life has been very hectic for the last 2 weeks_ **

**Brooder3: _Was your dad mad?_ **

**Prettygirl07: _Well he was at first…but after a little blackmail he let us go _ **

**Brooder3: _Right…so do you like the move?_ **

**Prettygirl07: _I guess it's better than living with my dad but it is hard having to support yourself like that…it will take awhile to get used too_ **

**Brooder3: _I think we should meet…in person_ **

Lucas thought about it and we really wanted to know if this girl was Brooke, this seemed like the only way

**Prettygirl07: _What? Why? Wasn't it you who said you wanted to hide our identities so we could talk about private stuff?_ **

**Brooder3: _Yes…but I feel close to you Cheery, like we have a special connection and I want to share that with you in person rather through a computer screen _**

_**Prettygirl07: I don't know Broody…what if you don't like me? **_

The truth was she is scared. 'What if Broody finds out she is Brooke Lee and then runs a mile or tells the whole school about her problems…this guy isn't going to believe all this stuff she talks about came from her mouth.

**Brooder3: _Cheery of course I will like you…what if you don't like me, huh? I still want to meet you…it's a risk I am willing to take._ **

**Prettygirl07: _I'm still not sure about this…I mean, you might not even like me in person, there's me and there is _me**

**Brooder3: _You said to me yourself that you want to stop living behin_****_d your mask, maybe now is the chance you can do that?_ **

**Prettygirl07: _Ok… _**

Lucas smiled

**Brooder3: _Really?_ **

**Prettygirl07: _Really…but if you don't like me then I apologize for it now. _**

**Brooder3: _Of course I will like you, your my Cheery_ **

**Prettygirl07: _And now you're acting Cheesy lol! _ **

**Brooder3: _So when do you want to meet up?_ **

**Prettygirl07: _Friday…I am busy all week and I think Friday is the only day I have to myself_ **

**Brooder3: _Ok, Friday is cool. So where and time?_ **

**Prettygirl07: _Hmm. Do you know a place called the River Court?_ **

Lucas smiled

**Brooder3: _Yeah I know it_ **

**Prettygirl07: _Meet me there at 6pm on Friday?_ **

**Brooder3: _Absolutely._ **

Brooke sighed…was she making the right decision?

**A.N: Well? Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

"Wait so you are actually going to meet this girl?" Jake asked as he and Lucas walked to school 

"Yeah…man I can't wait until Friday" Lucas sighed

"What if she is like so ugly she gives you shivers? Or worse…what if she is a he?" Jake asked smirking

"Appearance doesn't matter Jake…and she is not a he"

"Wow…look at you acting all romantic" Jake laughed

"Whatever man, we have a connection"

"A connection? You have been watching too many chick flicks"

"I love your humor today!" Lucas said sarcastically

"I know I am hilarious aren't I?" Jake smirked "So what about Brooke Lee?"

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked

"Well you like her don't you? What if you like this Cheery girl too?" Jake asked

"I don't know…I hadn't really thought about it, and besides this connection with Cheery isn't romantic, we are friends" Lucas shrugged

"Yeah sure…so let's say this Cheery girl is hot, would you want to get with her?" Jake asked

"Maybe, but I guess that depends on who she is" Lucas said as he and Jake arrived at school and sat on a picnic table in the quad.

* * *

"Yo Nate…long time no see brov" Tim smiled as he greeted Nathan 

"Hey Tim" Nathan laughed shaking his head

"Where have you been bro?" Tim asked

"Oh you know…this and that" Nathan shrugged

"Right…so when are you coming back to the team? We all miss ya"

"I'm not coming back Tim" Nathan sighed

"You're not?" Tim asked shocked

"No man"

"Dude why not?"

"Because I don't need it anymore" Nathan sighed

Tim just looked at him confused before shrugging it off as they approached Jake and Lucas

"Hey Jake…Lucas" Nathan nodded

Lucas was surprised that Nathan even acknowledged his existence, but maybe he was sucking up to him because of his new job

"Hey man…long time no see" Jake smiled knocking fists with him

"I know, I have been busy" Nathan shrugged

"Doing what?" Jake asked curiously

"That's what I want to know!" Tim joined in

"Just stuff…it's no big deal" Nathan said hoping they would just drop it

"Ok" Jake said not really believing him

"Hey guys" Rachel smiled as she skipped towards them

"Hey my sexy girl…have you missed your Tim Time?" Tim asked seriously

"Sure" Rachel said sarcastically "Nathan I will meet you for lunch?" Rachel asked

"Yeah…we need to pick something up for Brooke though" Nathan stated

Rachel nodded

"Where is Brooke?" Jake asked curiously

"At home…she isn't feeling too well" Nathan said simply

"Is she ok?" Lucas asked worriedly

"Uh Yeah" Nathan said confused as to why Lucas was interested on his sisters health

* * *

Brooke was sitting in the apartment watching TV when there was a knock at the door. She walked over to answer it and groaned when Dan made his way in 

"What do you want?" Brooke asked coldly

"Well that isn't a very nice way to greet your father" Dan said smugly

"Whatever" Brooke said glaring at him

"Is Nathan at school?" Dan asked

"Yes" Brooke said simply

"And you're stuck here with the baby?"

"I'm not stuck here, I volunteered"

"Right…I don't see how your education has to suffer for Nathan's mistake, you're a 17 year old girl, you should be out there having fun not stuck in some crumby apartment with a baby"

"What you mean like you were when you were 17?" Brooke asked raising her eyebrow

"That was different…that baby was mine, and besides we had Deb's parents to look after him while we went to school"

"It's a shame me and Nathan don't have ours" Brooke said coldly

Dan just ignored her comment and carried on "So how are you both paying for food and clothes and stuff for the baby?" Dan asked

"Nathan has got a job actually…at a car garage" Brooke smiled, she knew that Dan didn't want them to succeed with living alone but they were going to prove him wrong

"Really?" Dan asked surprised "Then I guess you won't be needing my help paying the bills" Dan smirked

Brooke frowned but then smiled again "Then I guess you won't mind us telling the world about Jess and that we have moved out"

Dan chuckled a little "I have taught you well"

"You didn't teach me anything" Brooke said glaring at him

"Keep telling yourself that…I will see you and Nathan on Sunday for dinner" Dan said before leaving

* * *

"Ah Nathan Lee" Felix smirked as he approached him 

"Felix" Nathan said coldly

"I have to say Nathan…our fighting has cut down a lot lately, I say we are about to begin a beautiful friendship"

"That's because I haven't bothered to kick your ass yet…and the only friendship that would evolve between us is when the world freezes over" Nathan said glaring

"Hey…that could be sooner than you think thanks to global warming" Felix replied smugly

"Whatever" Nathan replied walking away

"Whoa! Am I seeing things or did Nathan Lee just take the high road?" Jake asked laughing as he caught up to him

Nathan looked at him confused

"Walking away from Felix without assaulting him in some way" Jake explained

"Oh right…yeah I couldn't be bothered with his sneaky smile today" Nathan sighed

Jake nodded "So when am I going to get my best friend back?" Jake asked

"What do you mean?" Nathan replied

"I mean…I haven't seen you in like over a week, and we just don't seem to hang out as often anymore…now that your off the team I see you even less time than normal"

"Aww Jake do you miss me?" Nathan laughed

"Funny Nate" Jake said sarcastically

"No I know, your right…we should hang out again" Nathan agreed

"Good" Jake smiled

**

* * *

**

**Prettygirl07: _Hey Broody boy_**

**Brooder3: _Hey Pretty Girl, I can't wait until Friday _**

**Prettygirl07: _I know…it seems as if the days keep on lasting longer and longer _**

**Brooder3: _Well then why wait? Friday is 3 days away…I cant wait that long lol _**

**Prettygirl07: _Trust me I would, but I am busy until Friday night…sorry. Unless you want to meet at school, but I don't think that is the best idea. _**

**Brooder3: _Yeah, too many people around. So what is keeping you so busy from seeing me? I always thought I was irresistible lol _**

**Prettygirl07: _Haha well obviously not…but you know, this and that. _**

**Brooder3: _You don't give much away do you? _**

**Prettygirl07: _Nope, that's the way I like it. I know my own business and people know there's. _**

**Brooder3: _Well don't you ever want to talk about it? Get it off your chest? _**

**Prettygirl07_: I do with you don't I? Besides this isn't really my problem. _**

**Brooder3: _Your brothers? _**

**Prettygirl07: _Yeah…I am helping him as much as I can but its hard _**

**Brooder3: _Well if you ever want to talk about it I am here, you know that right? _**

**Prettygirl07: _I know, thanks_**

* * *

Nathan was working in the garage when Lucas came in

"Where's my dad?" Lucas said plainly

"Not here" Nathan replied coldly

"Well do you know where he has gone?" Lucas asked as he took a bottle of water out of the mini fridge

"Gone to get some supplies" Nathan said as he closed the bonnet of the car

"It will be our first game without you on Saturday…away" Lucas stated

"I know" Nathan shrugged

"So you're not coming back? At all?" Lucas asked

"Nope"

"Why? Because Whitey gave me your position? Because if so then you are acting like a spoilt brat" Lucas said coldly "The team needs you and you're just acting selfish"

"I don't want to hear lectures from you!" Nathan glared

"Whatever man, but why miss out on something you love just to prove a point? It's pathetic"

"Oh shut the hell up will you! You don't know anything about me so just stay out of my business! I didn't quit the team because of you I quit because I wanted too! So just mind your own god damn business!" Nathan shouted angrily before storming towards the back room

Lucas sighed shaking his head, quite shocked by Nathan's outburst.

**A/N: Well? Please review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

Friday slowly came for both Brooke and Lucas and today was the day they were finally going to meet as 'Broody and Cheery'. To say they were nervous was an understatement.

Lucas and Keith were at the garage, Lucas was sitting on a chair while Keith was working on a car

"So Luke, are you ready for tomorrow's game?" Keith asked

Lucas didn't answer as he continued to stare at his feet

"Lucas?" Keith asked again

"Uh? What?" Lucas asked coming out from his little trance

"Are you ok? You drifted off into somewhere else there" Keith said half laughing

"Oh, yeah sorry I am fine, just thinking about tomorrow's game" Lucas shrugged half lying

"Right…well you will do fine, great in fact" Keith said proudly

Lucas gave him a small smile "Thanks"

"You should probably head to school though, or you will be late" Keith stated pointing to the clock

"Right…Yeah" Lucas sighed standing up

* * *

"So I was thinking…we should totally ride in your car tomorrow for the game, then if we are assigned to the same rooms we should sneak alcohol in, what do you think?" Rachel asked Brooke as they sat in the quad

"Yeah sure" Brooke said not really paying attention

"Yeah…and then maybe we could invite some boys round, you know…have our own little party" Rachel smirked

"Sure"

"Or maybe…we could bring Cooper and Nathan and you three could have a threesome" Rachel sighed, she knew Brooke wasn't listening to a word she was saying

"Sure…Wait what!" Brooke said disgusted

Rachel laughed a little "You didn't hear a word I said did you?" Rachel asked

"Sorry…my head is totally somewhere else right now" Brooke sighed

"Mind sharing?" Rachel asked

"It's nothing, I am just tired"

"Jessica keeping you up at night?" Rachel asked

"Yeah" Brooke nodded, the truth was Jessica slept most nights, she just couldn't stop thinking about how Broody would react when he found out who she is.

"That's why I am never going to have a baby…too much hassle" Rachel stated

"I'm surprised you're not already a proud parent…the amount of people who you have slept with makes me wonder how you're not knocked up" Brooke smirked

Rachel stared at her with horror…but then shrugged and laughed a little "I ask myself that question everyday"

Brooke shook her head laughing

"Ugh!" Rachel groaned

"What?" Brooke asked

"Look who has just showed up…it's the Adam's Family" Rachel laughed pointing towards Felix, Anna and Peyton who just arrived

Brooke looked at them disgustedly before turning around "It's bad enough to have to both of their faces everyday but together…it's like double the torture" Brooke moaned

"And double the pain?" Rachel asked softly

Brooke shrugged "I'm over it"

"Maybe you are…maybe you are over _them_, but the situation, are you over that?" Rachel asked

Brooke looked away for a moment then looked back "I'm over it" Brooke said simply

"Right…" Rachel sighed nodding not really believing her

* * *

Lucas, Brooke, Rachel, Peyton, Felix, Jake and Haley were all sitting in History when the teacher spoke up

"Right class…I am going to give out a small project…I will pair you into groups of 5 and each group will have just over 1 week to complete the task…each groups subject will be different" The teacher started as he received a lot of moans and groans from the class

"Ok…Group 1: Rachel Gatina, Haley James, Jake Jagelski, Bevin Mirski and Marvin McFadden."

Rachel smiled as she looked towards Bevin and Haley gave a small smile to Jake then rolled her eyes at Rachel

"Group 2: Nathan Lee, Brooke Lee, Lucas Scott, Peyton Sawyer and Felix Taggaro" The teacher said not realizing the situation he has just put those students in, the whole class broke out into whispers and gasps as Brooke gulped and hit her head off the table. Nathan sure was going to love this.

Lucas smiled a little when he found out he would be with Brooke but that quickly fell when he realized Nathan and Felix were in that group too, and Peyton too, he knew that this was going to be more than awkward.

Rachel gave Brooke a soft smile but Brooke just shrugged.

"You can all get into your groups now and talk about what subject you shall study" The teacher said as he sat down at his desk

Brooke awkwardly made her way towards Felix and Peyton, as did Lucas.

"Brooke" Felix said smugly as he winked at her

Brooke rolled her eyes as she slumped down into her seat

"So…What do you want to study?" Lucas asked after an awkward silence

"Well I know _who_ you would like to study" Felix said glaring at him

Lucas frowned at him

"Brooke?" Peyton asked

"What?" Brooke asked coldly

"What do you want to study?"

"I don't know and I don't really care" Brooke glared

Peyton sighed…this was going to be a long week

* * *

"So I think we should study The Great American Depression" Haley stated

"Why? So we can think about how depressed our ancestors were? I don't think so" Rachel said

"Well do you have any ideas smart ass?" Haley asked coldly

"Yeah…I say we skip this whole project" Rachel smirked

"Yeah well you would say that"

"Girls…how about Henry IIIV?" Jake suggested

"Who? The fat guy that killed all his wives?" Rachel frowned

"Actually he didn't kill all of his wives…" Mouth started but got cut off

"Whatever…we can do it about him" Rachel shrugged

"Well I am glad to see that decision suits you" Haley said sarcastically

Rachel just glared at her

* * *

"So we have decided to do it about Nazi Germany?" Lucas asked

"Yeah" Peyton agreed as Brooke and Felix nodded

"Ok…so when are we going to start? Part of the credit is too work as a team…" Lucas started

"Can't we just do a little bit each and add it in together?" Brooke asked

"No you can't Miss Lee" The teacher said walking up towards there table "This shall be a group effort" He finished before walking away

"Fine" Brooke sulked

"Well your mom owns a café right?" Peyton asked

"Yeah" Lucas nodded

"Well we can just meet there…tonight maybe?"

"I can't!" Both Brooke and Lucas said immediately at the same time

Brooke coughed a little "Uh I have plans tonight"

"Uh Yeah me too"

"O…k, well the game is tomorrow so how about Sunday? After we get back…is Nathan free then?" Peyton asked

"I don't know" Brooke shrugged "I doubt it"

"Lee has to put some effort into this as well!" Felix said coldly

"And he will! Actually…Nathan could make it on Sunday, me however, can't"

"Why?" Peyton asked curiously, she had noticed Brooke and Nathan's absence a lot lately and she hardly ever saw them both at school on the same day anymore

"Mind your own business Peyton" Brooke said coldly

Lucas sighed as he put his head in his hands…this was going to be a very disastrous project…even worse when Nathan appears

"This is stupid" Peyton groaned as she slammed her pen on the table

"Now isn't the time for one of your aggressive outbursts" Brooke glared

"Whatever Brooke" Peyton said glaring back at her

"Now now girls…save the catfight for my dreams" Felix smirked only to be received by a scoff from Brooke and an angry look from Peyton "I was just kidding" Felix defended

"Can we not get serious here?" Lucas asked frustratingly…he really needed to pass this assignment and listening to those three biker was not going to help him…although he did feel for Brooke, this situation must be hard on her but they weren't going to get anywhere if they just argued all the time.

* * *

Brooke sat nervously at the river court…this was it. She looked down at her watch. 6:05pm. Broody was late…or he isn't going to show.

Lucas slowly arrived at the river court when he saw a girl sitting with his back towards him…he slowly approached her "Cheery"

Brooke turned around and was surprised to see Lucas standing there "Lucas…your Broody?"

"Uh…Yeah, and I take it your Cheery" Lucas smiled

"Yeah" Brooke said smiling back. She had to admit, when she saw Lucas standing there she couldn't help but feel happy.

"Wow…small world huh?" Lucas asked half laughing

"Yep…but I have to say, I am glad it's you"

Lucas's smile grew wider if that was even possible "I am glad you are you too"

**A/N: Well? Please Review! More reviews faster updates**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

"So tell me Brooke…were you happy when you first saw I was Broody?" Lucas asked as he and Brooke walked along the pier eating an ice cream

"Yeah I was, what about you?" Brooke asked smiling

"Actually…I have a confession" Lucas stared

"Ok…" Brooke said waiting for him to continue

"I had a pretty idea for a while now that you were Cheery"

"What? You did?" Brooke asked surprised

"Yeah"

"How?"

"You mentioned that you had a twin, and since you and Nathan are the only twins in junior year I kind of guessed it was you or 'Cheery' simply lied about her age" Lucas shrugged

"Wow…I guess I kind of gave it away without even realizing it…but why did you tell me?" Brooke asked

"I don't know…because if I asked you in person, and it wasn't you then you would have thought I was weird, but if I asked you as 'Cheery' and it wasn't you then you may have been upset or something by me thinking it was you" Lucas explained

Brooke laughed a little "Well I guess you are lucky it was me then huh?"

"Absolutely" Lucas smirked

They stopped when they reached a section where people were dancing to Jazz music.

"Would you like to have this dance Miss Lee?" Lucas asked smirking offering his hand out to her

"Oh…Uh I don't know…I mean, I don't dance…to that" Brooke said scrunching her nose while pointing to the music

"Oh come on Brooke…it will be fun" Lucas asked again

"Fine" Brooke smiled as Lucas took her hands in his as they began to dance slowly to the music

"You see, this isn't so bad is it?" Lucas asked a little while later

"No your right" Brooke smiled "It's kind of…relaxing"

"I knew you would like it" Lucas grinned

* * *

"Hey Rachel" Nathan smiled as he opened the door to greet her

"Hey Nate…how are ya?" Rachel asked casually sitting on the couch

"I'm good, I have finally got Jess to sleep" Nathan said as he sat down opposite her

"Good…so how is life as dad?"

"Hard…but Brooke is helping out which is good and my boss is giving me suitable hours for work"

"Where is Brooke?" Rachel asked curiously

"Actually…I don't know, I thought she would have been with you" Nathan said confused

"Nope…"

"Hmm" Nathan said curiously "So how have you been?"

"I've been good" Rachel nodded "So…it's the first away game of the season tomorrow, are you sad you're going to miss it?" Rachel asked

"Yeah I guess…I mean, Basketball was like my life before…and now, well now its Jessica"

"Wow" Rachel smiled

Nathan looked at her confused "What?"

"Nathan Lee is growing up! I never thought I would see the day!" Rachel giggled

"Shut up!" Nathan laughed

* * *

"Shut up!" Brooke giggled as she and Lucas walked along the pier again

"Oh come on Cheery! My own personalized cheer would be like…the best thing ever!" Lucas grinned

"Yeah well it's not going to happen" Brooke smirked

"Why not? Aren't I worth it?" Lucas asked pouting

"Yes…but there is no way that it's going to happen Luke, you might as well just stop asking now" Brooke smiled

"Well it was worth a try wasn't it" Lucas smirked

"I guess…"

Lucas smiled down at her

"What?" Brooke asked self conciously

"Nothing" Lucas smiled

"Anyways…are you excited or nervous for tomorrow's game?" Brooke asked

"Yeah…both" Lucas sighed

"Don't worry Broody boy, you will do great" Brooke smiled

"I hope so"

"And besides…you have me cheering you on now"

"What you mean you weren't before?" Lucas asked pretending to be shocked

"Hmmm…well the last game had Nathan in it and well I saved my cheers for him" Brooke shrugged

"Right…speaking of Nathan…" Lucas started but was cut off by Brooke

"Look Lucas" Brooke sighed "Don't take this the wrong way or anything…but I think we should keep this between us"

"Why? Are you ashamed or something?" Lucas asked sadly

"No…No! Of course not! But if Nathan found out…he would not be happy, and he has enough to deal with right now, he doesn't need this" Brooke sighed

Lucas looked at her confused for a moment before speaking again "Ok…I understand, this" Lucas said motioning his hand between the two of them "Can just be between us…our little secret"

"Thanks Lucas" Brooke smiled

"Anything for you" Lucas smiled back as he stopped and turned to face her as he took one of her hands in his

Lucas looked deep into her eyes as Brooke took a step closer to him…Lucas slowly reached his hand to her cheek as Brooke leant in towards him…

"Lucas?" A deep voice called which made them both to pull away from each other as they turned towards the voice

"Brooke" Jake said confused as he made his way towards them

"Oh…Hey Jake" Brooke said forcing a smile

Jake looked between them both confused "Were you two just…?" Jake asked raising an eyebrow

"Please don't tell Nathan" Brooke sighed

"Uh…I won't" Jake said still confused "But…since when?"

"Uh…Well not exactly…tonight was…" Lucas stuttered

"No its cool, you guys don't have to explain" Jake smiled "I guess I will leave you both too it" Jake smirked as he walked away

Lucas and Brooke stood there awkwardly for a moment

"Well uh…that was…surprising" Lucas said awkwardly

"Yep…"

"So…" Lucas said clasping his hands together

"Carry on walking?" Brooke suggested

"Yeah…walking"

* * *

"Nathan stop!" Rachel screamed as Nathan soaked her with water and bubbles

Nathan laughed as he splashed some more on her

"Fine!" Rachel shouted as she splashed some water in his face "You're going down Nathan Lee" Rachel smirked

"Oh so that's how it is, is it?" Nathan laughed as he picked up Rachel and flung her over his shoulder

"Nathan! What are you doing! Put me down!" Rachel screamed kicking her legs in the air and off Nathan's back

Nathan ignored her as he walked into the bathroom

"Nate! What are you doing?" Rachel asked laughing as Nathan placed her down in the bathtub before turning the shower on

"No! Nathan! No!" Rachel squealed as the strong water hit off her

Nathan held her down laughing

"Let me out!"

"Nope" Nathan smirked

"Fine!" Rachel glared as she did something Nathan wasn't expecting…she pulled him over so he fell into the tub with her

"Oh bad move Rachel!" Nathan shouted laughing as he splashed her

Rachel giggled some more as Nathan's face turned serious, she stopped laughing as Nathan lent in towards her.

They were interrupted by the sound of Jessica screaming

"Ah" Nathan said pulling away a little "The screaming must have woken Jess up" Nathan sighed as he got out of the tub and wrapped a blanket around him and passed one to Rachel as she stepped out

"Yeah…you should go and see her" Rachel said awkwardly

"Already on it" Nathan said as he left the bathroom

* * *

"Wow have you seen the time" Brooke said shocked as she looked at her watched 10:35pm "You have to be up early for your big game tomorrow Broody" Brooke smiled

"Ah…Yes, the big game" Lucas sighed "Let me walk you home" Lucas smiled

"No…No its fine really" Brooke said not really wanting Lucas to know where she know lived encase he saw Jessica or told people.

"No its fine really, I want too"

"Yeah but…what if Nathan see's?" Brooke asked

"I see your point…well at least let me walk you to your street"

"Fine" Brooke smiled

---

One they arrived at the top of Brooke's street they stopped

"So I really had fun tonight Luke…" Brooke smiled

"Me too Brooke" Lucas smiled back

"We should do it again"

"Defiantly" Lucas grinned stepping closer to her

"Absolutely" Brooke whispered as Lucas placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her in for a small soft kiss. The minute their lips touched they both felt the electricity fly through them as they slowly pulled out of the kiss.

They both stood there for a moment looking at each other smiling

"Well…uh…I better go" Brooke smiled

"Yep…I will see you tomorrow" Lucas grinned

"Tomorrow" Brooke smiled as she took a couple of steps backwards before turning around and walking down the street

Lucas watched her walk for a few seconds as Brooke turned around and waved him goodbye, he waved back before turning around and began walking home.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Nathan asked as Brooke entered the apartment smiling

"Just at friends" Brooke smiled

"What friend?" Nathan asked curiously

"Bevin's" Brooke shrugged

"You're looking happy"

"So? Aren't I allowed to be happy?" Brooke asked still smiling

"Yes…but you're not drunk"

"Jeez Nathan! Can I not be happy when I'm not drunk now?" Brooke asked surprisingly still smiling which also surprised Nathan

"Yes…but…I don't know, there's something about you"

"Right…Uh Nate…?" Brooke asked looking around the small apartment

"What?"

"Why is the floor wet?" Brooke asked confused

"Oh right…Uh…the tap broke and the water got everywhere…I fixed it though" Nathan shrugged hoping Brooke would take the lie he just fed her

"Oh right…well I am going to bed now…night" Brooke smiled as she gave him a quick hug before bouncing off to her bedroom

**A/N: Well? Like it? I hope so ****lol****! Please Review! More Reviews Faster Updates! I know I say that almost every chapter but its true ****lol**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

"Morning" Keith smiled as Lucas entered the kitchen smiling

"Hey" Lucas smiled as he sat down at the table

"What's up with the smile? You were happy when you came home last night and you are this morning…what's up?" Keith asked as he sat down opposite him

"I met with Cheery last night" Lucas grinned

"You did?" Keith asked surprised

"Yep…and it was Brooke Lee after all"

"Wow…so what happened?"

"We walked, talked, danced" Lucas smirked

"Danced?" Keith asked raising his eyebrow

"Yes danced…there was this Jazz thing going on at the pier" Lucas shrugged

Keith nodded "Anything else?"

"We kissed" Lucas smiled

"That's my boy" Keith laughed

"But…I don't know what to do next…I mean was it just a onetime thing? Is it more than that? Is it serious? I have no idea what to do next" Lucas sighed

"Well ask her" Keith shrugged

"Just like that?" Lucas asked

"Just like that"

"But what if she thinks she made a mistake…then what?"

"I don't know…I guess you won't find out until you talk to her about it…so how do you think Nathan will react?" Keith asked

"Ah…Brooke doesn't want him to know yet, she said he has a lot going on at the moment, so…"

"Understandable" Keith nodded

"Well I better get going or I am going to be late" Lucas said standing up

"Do you want a ride?" Keith asked

"Yeah thanks"

* * *

"So where were you hiding last night girlie?" Rachel asked as her and Brooke sat on a bench outside the school bus which was taking them to their away game

"You know…just out and about" Brooke shrugged

"Really?" Rachel asked raising her eyebrow

"Yes really"

"Well I don't believe you"

"That's not my problem" Brooke said then smiled when she saw Lucas step out of his dad's car

Rachel was oblivious to the quick glances Lucas and Brooke were sending to each other, as were the guys Lucas was standing with.

A few moments later Whitey arrived and checked everyone was here.

"Miss Lee!" Whitey said sternly

"Yes coach?" Brooke asked innocently

"You cannot fit those pom poms in the trunk"

"But coach we need them!" Brooke argued

"Well then I guess you will have to make them fly there because there is no room for them on the bus!"

Brooke sighed but then smiled "Well how about I take my car?" Brooke asked

"No Miss Lee…you shall be on the coach just like every other student" Whitey demanded as Lucas approached them

"Please Please Please Coach!" Brooke pouted

Whitey sighed "Fine Brooke…but I am sending one of the team with you…I don't trust you with one of your cheerleader friends"

"Deal" Brooke smiled

"Jake!" Whitey shouted towards Jake who was standing with Haley

Lucas looked at Brooke with his eyes pleading for him to go

"Uh actually coach…I think it's a bad idea sending Jake with me, I mean we fight all the time over the radio and it might cause a crash…we don't want that to happen now do we?"

Whitey looked at her for a moment before Lucas spoke up

"Well I can go with her Coach…I mean if it's ok with Brooke" Lucas shrugged

"Fine with me" Brooke smiled

"Alright! But you stay behind the bus at all times! Do you hear me?" Whitey said sternly

"Loud and clear" Brooke smirked as Whitey walked away

"Hey Cheery" Lucas grinned

"Broody"

"Brooke!" Rachel shouted as she skipped towards her "Come on, stop standing outside here talking to _him_ we need to get a good seat" Rachel said pointing to the bus

"Actually I am taking my car…Whitey said it was ok" Brooke shrugged

"Well why didn't you say anything…come on then"

"Uh…Whitey wouldn't let me bring a friend encase we messed about so he asked Lucas to come"

"So you mean you are leaving me to sit on a bus full of sweaty guys and giggly girls to ride your car with _him_" Rachel frowned

"His name is Lucas and Whitey wouldn't let me take our cheer stuff on the bus so this is the only option" Brooke shrugged

"Whatever you whore…I will see you there then" Rachel shrugged as she stepped on the bus

"Is she mad?" Lucas asked guiltily

"She will get over it" Brooke shrugged as they put the bags in her car and got in

"None of the people close to you seem to like me do they?" Lucas asked half laughing half serious

"Only Nathan and Rachel" Brooke shrugged "Besides Rachel probably doesn't like you because Nathan doesn't…just ignore her smart comments"

"Well as long as you like me, I'm cool" Lucas smirked as Brooke pulled out of the car park

"Well then I guess it's your lucky day because I do like you" Brooke smiled

"Good…because I like you too" Lucas smiled back

* * *

"So Jess…what are we going to do today huh?" Nathan asked as he picked Jessica out from her crib

Jessica just made her baby noises and Nathan sighed as he walked into the living room

"This would have been my first away game of the season today you know? I would have totally kicked their asses…do you think you will play basketball when you get older? Or will you be a cheerleader like Aunt Brooke and Rachel" Nathan asked as he bounced Jess on his knee

"Me and Rachel had fun last night…until you cried…I bet you wanted to join in the fun too huh? Well you can once you're old enough…I can see it now, in the summer me, you, Brooke and Rachel would go to California to visit Uncle Cooper, and we could build sandcastles on the beach and swim in the sea…you would be older by then so maybe you could walk and talk a little, then I wouldn't feel like such an idiot talking to someone who doesn't understand a word I am saying" Nathan said laughing at himself

"God look what you have done to me…I am Nathan Lee, the basketball star, the party boy, the guy with all the girls…but here I am, 17 years old and a single dad…but you know what? I wouldn't have it any other way" Nathan smiled as he kissed her forehead

* * *

"So Brooke…about last night…did you have fun?" Lucas asked nervously

"Yeah it was great" Brooke smiled still keeping her eyes fixed on the road

"Yeah it was wasn't it?…But, about that kiss…what does it mean?" Lucas asked nervously

Brooke turned to look to him for a moment before looking back at the road

"Get my purse and take my cell out and call Rachel or Jake and tell one of them to tell Whitey we are stopping for gas" Brooke said pointing to her purse

Lucas looked at her waiting for her to answer his question but since she didn't look as though she was about to respond he did what she asked anyway

After calling Jake to tell Whitey Brooke pulled into the next gas station

"Ok" Brooke said getting out of the car. Lucas followed her lead and got out as well

"So are you going to answer by question or have you not decided yet?" Lucas asked nervously, his hands were shaking over a girl, _a girl_.

"Yeah…well I have my answer" Brooke smiled as she crashed her lips onto his…it took Lucas a moment to respond but he soon brought her closer to him as Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck. "Did that answer your question?" Brooke smirked

"Yeah…I guess it did" Lucas grinned as he kissed her again

* * *

"Uh! Brooke! It took you long enough" Rachel groaned as Brooke pulled up in the car with Lucas

"Sorry…it took us longer at the gas station than we thought" Brooke said secretly smirking at Lucas who smiled at her

"Right well whatever…you're not going to believe this!" Rachel frowned

"What?" Brooke asked confused

"Whitey has randomly assigned us to a room…your sharing with Haley James…and I am stuck with some random cheerleader wannabe" Rachel moaned

"Oh" Brooke mumbled "The perfect Haley James"

"Haley isn't that bad" Lucas cut in

"I get that she's your friend, god knows how…and Jakes even but she isn't mine…I don't care if she's all sunshine and butterflies with you and Jakey but with me…she's a bitch"

"And me" Rachel added

"Yeah I guess she kind of is" Lucas laughed

"Why is she even here anyway?" Brooke moaned

"Because Jake asked her to come…for moral support" Lucas shrugged

"But I can support him! I mean I am a cheerleader after all…why does Haley have too?" Brooke groaned

"No use moaning Brookie…come on" Rachel laughed as she dragged her inside

* * *

Haley was sitting on the bed reading a magazine when Brooke came in

"So I guess you're my roomie for tonight" Brooke said fake smiling trying to be cheery

"God help me" Haley mumbled to herself

Brooke sighed as she sat on the bed "You know I don't like this as much as you do"

"Ok…well how about, you stay at your side of the room and I will stay at mine" Haley said coldly

"Whatever" Brooke said just as coldly as Haley "But we are going to be sharing a room tonight so we are going to have to be civil to each other" Brooke shrugged

"That would actually require me to talk to you" Haley glared as Brooke rolled her eyes.

**A/N: Liked it? Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

"But I have to share a room with Haley! I don't want to hang out with her too" Brooke moaned as her and Jake walked down the stairs towards the lobby

"Brooke it's just breakfast…besides Lucas will be there" Jake smiled

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on Brooke! I saw you guys at the pier last night…there's no use in denying that fact that you guys looked pretty close" Jake smirked

"Well you must have been seeing things because me and Lucas are just friends" Brooke shrugged casually

"Whatever you say Brookie" Jake grinned as Brooke slapped him on the arm as they approached Lucas and Haley

"Hey Brooke" Lucas smirked

"Lucas" Brooke smiled back

"So where are we going?" Haley asked

"Well I saw a small café down the road on the way here…I thought maybe we could go and check that place out" Jake shrugged

"Works for me" Lucas said as the four of them walked out the hotel

* * *

Nathan entered Karen's café with Jessica in her pram

"Hey Nathan" Keith smiled as he turned from his position at the counter

"Hey Keith" Nathan smiled as he sat down next to him bringing Jessica up onto his lap

"So is this little Jess?" Keith asked smiling as the little girl who was wrapping her small arms around Nathan's neck

"This is her" Nathan smiled

"She looks like you, especially her eyes" Keith complimented

"Yeah, Brooke says so too"

"So…You're missing the game today I see"

"I quit didn't I? although my dad has been on my back ever since" Nathan sighed "He thinks I am ruining my life, he keeps on telling me how he made the same mistake with Cooper and he doesn't want the same to happen to me"

"Well it's your choice…he should learn to respect that" Keith shrugged

"Try telling him that" Nathan sighed

"You know…I remember your dad from high school, of course we didn't run in the same crowds but I remembered him…he was the high school king basically, he got all the girls and attention, the star of the basketball team…you name it, he had it…I was actually jealous of him believe it or not" Keith laughed

"I choose not" Nathan laughed

"Yeah…but then I remember when he got your mom pregnant…it was the biggest news around school within hours"

"I see some things still haven't changed" Nathan commented

"Its Tree Hill…what did you expect…but I remember when Cooper was born…I honestly thought it was the end of Dan Lee but it only made the girls love him more, they must have liked the whole young father thing…but this time your dad didn't love the attention, I can remember seeing his face when Whitey advised him to spend less time concentrating on basketball and to spend more time with his son, he went ballistic and ended up quitting, and from what you have told me that must have been his biggest regret"

"Yeah I guess it was…but I already know this, why are you telling me?" Nathan asked confused

"I am telling you because I know basketball is a huge part of your life…you don't have to give it up just because you're a dad now too" Keith said

"But I quit before I found out about Jess"

"Because of your dad right?" Keith asked

"Yeah pretty much"

"Well you don't live with him anymore…so why don't you go back? Just for the fun of it"

"Trust me I would if I could…but I can't now…I have Jessica"

"But you also have people who care a lot for you and would help out with her"

"Who? Brooke? Because I can't ask her to do more than she is already doing for me…what happens at practice? I couldn't ask Brooke to look after Jess instead of Cheerleading, it isn't fair…what about away games? Then what?" Nathan sighed "It would be too hard"

"Well then let me help" Keith smiled "You're a great kid Nathan and you have a lot of potential on the court…I would hate to see that go to waste"

"Thanks…but why are you helping me?" Nathan asked

"Because someone has too"

* * *

Lucas and Brooke sat opposite Jake and Haley in a booth at a local café

"So Luke…do you think we will win this afternoon?" Jake asked as he looked at the menu

"I hope so" Lucas smiled as he placed his hand on Brooke's leg making sure neither Haley nor Jake noticed. Jake hadn't said anything to him about what he say the night before with Brooke, hopefully it would stay that way.

Brooke smiled as she discreetly placed her hand on top of his

"I'm sure you will do great" Haley said reassuringly

"Yeah" Lucas nodded not really paying attention

They were interrupted as Brooke's cell rang

"Hello?" Brooke answered casually

**"And how is my most favorite baby sis?" **

"Cooper?" Brooke asked happily and surprised

**"The one and only!"**

"Hey! Where the hell have you been hiding! Nathan and I have been trying to contact you in weeks!" Brooke said a little angrily

**"Whoa, sorry Brooke but I have been so busy on the track lately…so how is everything? Nate looking after you ok?"**

"Uh Yeah" Brooke sighed

**"You don't sound s****o sure" Cooper said worriedly**

"Hey I will be right back" Brooke said to Lucas and Jake as she made her way out of the café…they both watched her leave, Lucas especially was worried about her

**"So what's up?" Cooper asked **

"Everything" Brooke sighed letting out a dry laugh

**"Come on Brooke, tell me"**

"It's not really something I want to talk about over the phone"

**"Just tell me sis"**

"Ok…So uh…Mom is in rehab, me and Nathan have moved out, Nathan has a little girl named Jessica and we are raising her, Nathan quit the basketball team, and I am failing school" Brooke said in one breath

**"What!" Cooper shouted stunned "When was the last time we spoke?"**

"Uh about over 1 month ago?"

**"And all this has happened in a month?" Cooper asked shocked**

"Yeah pretty much…although the whole Mom in rehab and me failing school was pretty much known to happen"

**"Wow…so wait, what's this about Nate having a kid?"**

"Yeah that's a pretty complicated story…but basically, we came home one night and found her on our doorstep with a note explaining who she was and so on, then dad wouldn't let her stay in the house so we moved out…Nathan now has a job and is doing the whole single dad thing"

**"Wow" Was all Cooper could say**

"Yeah it's pretty messed up huh?"

**"You can say that again…so you're failing school? What subjects?" Cooper asked**

"Calculus, Chemistry and Geography …it's safe to say that I completely suck at those subjects" Brooke sighed "Nobody knows about it so don't say anything"

**"I won't…but hey look on the bright side, I am a high school ****drop****out**** and I am doing ok" Cooper shrugged**

"Wow Coop, that's great advice"

**"Look, I ****aint**** saying drop out of school or anything…but there is more to life than your education and worrying over the next exam, life goes by ****to**** fast to care about any of that stuff…sure it's important for some people but for people like us, not so much"**

"People like us?" Brooke asked

**"Yeah…we don't need an education and a college degree to survive in the real world"**

"No because we have Grandmas money right?" Brooke asked sarcastically

**"I didn't mean it like that…but ****yeah,**** I managed to start off my own business from that so maybe you could too"**

"So you're encouraging me to leave school?"

**"No…you can do what you want, I am just saying it could be easier"**

Brooke laughed a little "You do realize you are the worst at giving out advice right?"

**"Yeah but that's because that I know that whatever I say you will to the opposite, so if I tell you to leave school then you would stay in and work your little ass off like a good little girl" Cooper laughed**

"So I take it that's your real advice then? Not the other one that makes you look like the cool big brother"

**"Yeah just don't tell anyone" Cooper laughed "Look I have to go now…but keep safe and look after ****yourself****, tell Nathan I will be in touch soon"**

"Ok I will, and thanks Cooper, for the weird advice" Brooke laughed

**"Anytime…I will talk to you soon kid, love you"**

"Love you too Coop, be careful"

**"I'm always careful ****Brookie****" Cooper said before hanging up**

Brooke walked back into the café and sat down back next to Lucas

"You took your time, is everything ok?" Lucas asked worriedly

"Yeah…everything is fine" Brooke smiled

"Good" Jake said

**A.N: Please ****Please****Please**** Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

"So Brooke…How is your mom doing?" Lucas asked as he and Brooke walked along a street hand in hand, they told Jake and Haley that they were going to find a library to study for their History Assignment, the good thing about being in a town where nobody knew who you were was that they could act like a proper couple

"I have no idea, I haven't spoken to her since my dad put her in" Brooke sighed sadly

"Well has she tried to contact you?" Lucas asked as he wrapped his arm around her

"That's the thing…I wouldn't even know if she had, with us not living at home, who knows if she has phoned or wrote to us or anything"

"Well wouldn't your dad not have tried to pass on the message?"

Brooke scoffed "Yeah like that would happen, he is trying everything he can to get me and Nathan back home, but it's not going to happen"

Lucas nodded somewhat understanding "So do you think Jake knows about us?"

"I don't actually…he hasn't said anything, if he does, hopefully he won't say anything to Nathan"

"Yeah I don't really feel like having my ass kicked by him and his pals anytime soon" Lucas laughed

"He wouldn't do that" Brooke said unconvincingly

Lucas gave her a funny look

"Ok so he might…but that's why we are just keeping this to ourselves, less drama"

Lucas nodded as he kissed her forehead

Brooke smiled as she dug her head closer into his chest

* * *

"So what's going on with you and Brooke?" Jake asked as Lucas entered their hotel room

"Nothing" Lucas shrugged

"Oh come on Luke! I'm not stupid, I saw you guys about to kiss at the pier last night…then you rode here together, you went to the library together, what's going on?" Jake asked curiously

"Nothing! We rode together because Whitey asked me too, we went to the library together because we are working on the same assignment, that's all"

"You can tell me you know"

Lucas sighed "Brooke doesn't want anyone to know"

Jake smiled "I knew it!"

"Just keep it quiet ok"

"So what about that Cheery chick?" Jake asked

"Brooke…is Cheery" Lucas smiled

"No way!" Jake said shocked

Lucas nodded

"Wow man! that's unreal"

"I know"

* * *

"Brooke, I have been so bored!" Rachel moaned as Brooke and Haley entered their hotel room

"Ok 1. How did you get in here? And 2. We weren't gone that long" Brooke stated as she sat on the bed

"That doesn't matter! Come on we need to go shopping" Rachel smiled standing up

Haley rolled her eyes "Typical" she mumbled

Brooke frowned

"What was that?" Rachel asked

"Nothing" Haley answered

"Anyway…" Brooke started, ignoring Haley "We can't go shopping because the game is soon"

"Fine, be a bore, I will go and get Bevin to come" Rachel said smugly

"Na Ah! You and Bevin are not leaving this Hotel" Brooke said sternly

"So you can leave but the rest of us cant?"

"No but I am back now, if you wanted to go out, you should have went earlier"

"But I was waiting for you!"

Brooke shrugged "Sorry Rach" She said giving her a small smile

"You are no fun Brooke Lee!" Rachel moaned before leaving the room

"I didn't think you took Cheerleading so seriously" Haley commented

"Why wouldn't I?" Brooke asked

"No reason, I just thought…I don't know" Haley shrugged

"It may not look like it but Cheering is a sport just like everything else"

"Yeah" Haley scoffed

Brooke frowned "It's hard work"

"Yeah I am sure waving those pom poms in the air is a real heart racer" Haley said sarcastically

"It's not all about that you know"

"Sure"

"It's not!"

"Right"

Brooke threw her hands up in frustration as there was a knock on the door "God who "could this be!" Brooke groaned as she opened the door and her jaw dropped

"Nathan!" Brooke squealed as she jumped into his arms

"Whoa! Brooke! I only saw you this morning" Nathan laughed as he put her down

"What are you doing here? Are you going to play? Where's Jess? Is she here? Oh Cooper called! He said he would call you soon, where are you staying? Have you seen Whitey yet? Does dad no you're here?" Brooke rambled in just one breath

Nathan chuckled as he let himself into the room and gave a quick nod to Haley who gave him a small smile back "Slow down Brooke"

"Sorry"

"Yeah I would like to play if Whitey will let me, and no dad doesn't know I am here, and _you know_ _who_ is staying with my boss for the night" Nathan answered "And Coop called? Wow!" Nathan laughed "I thought he forgot about us"

"Yeah me too! I am just so glad you are here!" Brooke smiled as she gave him another hug

"Yeah well now I have to go and find Whitey, try and talk my way back onto the team" Nathan said standing up

"Ok, good luck" Brooke smiled as he walked out

* * *

Brooke knocked on Lucas's hotel room and smiled when it was Lucas who answered

"Hey" Brooke smiled as Lucas held the door open as she walked in

"Hey to you too" Lucas smiled back as he gave her a soft lingering kiss

"Where's Jake?" Brooke asked

"Not here" Lucas grinned

Brooke smiled back "I thought I would come and wish you luck before the game"

"Thanks" Lucas smiled "And might I add, you look very sexy in that cheer uniform" Lucas smirked looking down at her

Brooke giggled as she kissed him again

"Oh guess what!" Brooke said excitedly as she sat on Lucas's lap on the bed

"What?"

"Nathan is here! And Whitey is going to let him play! isn't that great!" Brooke smiled

"Uh Yeah, great" Lucas said forcing a smile

"Oh come on Luke! I know you and him don't get along but you cant deny that the team needs him"

"Yeah ok, so maybe we do" Lucas sighed

"And don't worry, I will still cheer extra loud for you" Brooke smirked

"Glad to hear it" Lucas smirked back before he kissed her again as Brooke smiled against his mouth

* * *

"Go Nathan!" Rachel cheered

"Go Lucas!" Brooke shouted from the other end of the line. Luckily for her she was at the opposite end of the line from Rachel so she wouldn't be able to hear her

Lucas jogged to the sidelines to get the ball and Brooke discreetly moved closer to him as he picked the ball up "I have to say, you look so hot right now" Brooke smirked

Lucas laughed "So do you"

"Good" Brooke smiled as Lucas passed the ball, he gave her a quick wink before carrying on the game

---

Whitey pulled the team to the side for a time out

"Ok! You are all doing great, Nathan, try and pass the ball to Lucas as much as you can ok?" Whitey said half demanding half asking

Nathan nodded

"Lucas, make sure you're always free so it's easier for Nathan to get to you"

Lucas nodded

"Ok, on 3,...1...2...3 RAVENS!" They all shouted before going back to the game

Lucas had the ball and he looked at the clock, they were down by 2 with just 10 seconds to go, he slowly made his way further along to the court as he quickly bounced the ball to Nathan.

5 seconds

Nathan who is now double teamed passed the ball back to Lucas who ran up towards the net and was about to shoot before quickly passing to a now free Nathan.

2 seconds

Nathan caught the ball before quickly shooting the ball towards the net

All eyes were on the ball as Nathan and Lucas watched it carefully, the buzzer rang on the ball went swishing threw the net.

Everyone jumped up and cheered as Nathan gave Lucas a high five. They had won the game!

Brooke ran up to Nathan and gave him a hug "Well done Nate!" Brooke said excitedly

Nathan laughed as he pulled away before joining the rest of his team mates

"You did great Luke" Brooke smirked as Lucas walked towards her

"Thanks, but Nathan helped out a lot" Lucas smiled

Brooke smiled back "I would so kiss you right now"

Lucas laughed "Save it for later"

"Will do" Brooke said winking at him before going to find Jake to congratulate him

"Well done Nathan!" Rachel smirked as she gave him a hug "We wouldn't have won without you"

Nathan smiled "Well Lucas helped a lot too"

"Yeah but he wouldn't have done it without you, you played great Nate, I am so glad you decided to play" Rachel smiled as she rubbed his arm

Nathan smiled at her "I am glad I came too"

**A/N: Well? What do you think? Please Review! More reviews faster updates!**


	22. Truth Or Dare

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

Brooke was sitting outside of the hotel alone when Rachel came and sat next to her

"Hey bitch" Rachel smiled

"Hey" Brooke said

Rachel frowned "No come back?"

Brooke shook her head

"What's up?" Rachel asked

"Nothing…Everything" Brooke sighed

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rachel asked

"No not really…but, I don't know"

"At least tell me what this is about"

"Me, my mom, Cooper, Nathan, Jessica, everything" Brooke said sadly

"Everything is getting too much for you huh?" Rachel asked softly

Brooke slowly nodded "I don't know how much I can take, I mean things are getting better, I can admit that…but for how long? When is the next heartache or tragedy going to come?"

"You can't live like that Brooke, you can't just live life waiting for the next drama to happen, you have to live in the moment, not in the future and certainly not in the past" Rachel said sternly

"But that's where your wrong Rach…I have to think about the future or lack of it"

"Why? I mean, we are juniors in high school…the future hasn't arrived yet"

Brooke shook her head "Maybe not for you…but for me, it's already here"

"How?"

"I am failing school, my grades are terrible and in the subjects I am actually passing in, well I just manage to get over a C or a low B…I can't fail this year Rachel"

Rachel sighed "Well that sucks…but Brooke, you have months to turn this around, we haven't even finished the first semester yet" Rachel said reassuringly

Brooke nodded, seeing her point "I just…I don't know what to do with myself anymore…who can I trust? Who can't I trust?"

"Well you can trust me that's for sure, and you can trust Nathan, and Jake" Rachel stated

"But…could I trust other people?" Brooke asked, thinking about Lucas

Rachel shrugged "It depends on what people"

"But my past in trusting people isn't very good, I mean…My mom and dad, Peyton, Felix…Cooper"

"Yeah well Peyton and Felix are just plain stupid…I can't comment on your parents, well because, there your parents…but how come you can't trust Cooper?" Rachel asked

"It's not that I don't trust him…well it is…but, he just left, just like that he left and moved to the other side of the country"

"But he had his reasons" Rachel stated

"Yeah but he ran away, he didn't even think about how me and Nathan would take it"

"I know that, but it's not as if he left without saying goodbye or hasn't spoken to you again"

Brooke nodded

* * *

Jake and Nathan walked into Jake and Lucas's room to see Lucas reading a book

"Hey man" Jake nodded

"Hey" Lucas said back as he continued reading his book

"I'm just going to hop in the shower" Jake said leaving Nathan and Lucas alone in an uncomfortable silence

"So…you played good today" Nathan commented as he scanned the room

"Thanks, so did you" Lucas said back still not taking his eyes off his book

Silence

"So you like to read huh?" Nathan asked stating the obvious

"Yeah, I do…what about you?"

"No…not me, reading was never my thing"

"Your missing out"

"Maybe" Nathan said

Silence

"So what made you change your mind…about playing basketball?" Lucas asked still keeping his eyes fixed on his book

"Uh…your dad actually" Nathan said as Lucas looked at him for the first time

"My dad?" Lucas asked confused

Nathan nodded "He uh, helped me understand that I could just play for fun"

Lucas nodded

Silence

"Your dad is pretty cool" Nathan stated

Lucas again nodded

"Your lucky, my dad…well he isn't so cool" Nathan said letting out a dry laugh

Lucas looked up at Nathan "Does he know you're here?"

"No…if he did, he would be here now, telling me all the mistakes I made"

"But we won" Lucas said confused "And you played well…isn't that all that matters?"

"I wish it was…but my dad always finds something wrong with my performance, even if I am playing my very best" Nathan sighed

"That sucks" Lucas commented

"Yeah it does" Nathan agreed

Silence

"Jake!" Brooke shouted as she entered his hotel room, Brooke stopped surprised when she saw Nathan and Lucas…and no Jake

Nathan saw the confusement on Brooke's face "Jake is in the shower"

"Right…" Brooke said as she quickly glanced at Lucas who gave her a small smile

Brooke smiled back quickly before she began to speak

"Some guys are down at the pool…want to come?" Brooke asked

"Sure" Nathan nodded

"Lucas?" Brooke asked

"Why not" Lucas smiled standing up

"Great, bring Jake and I will meet you down there in 10" Brooke smiled before leaving

* * *

"I never" Rachel smirked as she, Brooke, Nathan, Jake, Lucas, Bevin, Tim and Peyton sat in the Jacuzzi

"No way!" Brooke said

"Why not?" Rachel pouted

"Because…it always ends badly!"

"Well what about Truth or Dare?" Rachel asked

Everyone seemed to agree

"Great, me first….Peyton" Rachel smirked

Peyton sighed, she should have known Rachel would pick her

"Truth or Dare?" Rachel asked smugly

"Dare"

"I dare you…to kiss…Tim for 10 seconds" Rachel smirked

Peyton frowned disgustedly

"You want some of 'The Tim' baby?" Tim asked grinning

Peyton rolled her eyes as she made her way over to him and kissed him for what seemed like the longest 10 seconds of her life

"I dare you Brooke" Peyton smirked

Brooke rolled her eyes "I might have wanted to say Truth"

"Well Truth or Dare?" Peyton asked annoyed

"Truth"

"Ok…if you had to kiss one boy here, who would it be?" Peyton asked…she knew it was lame but she couldn't think of anything else

Brooke raised her eyebrow at Peyton, surely this was the perfect excuse to get on over on her…was she that stupid not to?

Lucas looked at Brooke waiting to see what her response would be

"Well, Nathan is a definite no for obvious reasons…Tim is a no" Brooke said smiling at him

Tim looked at her shocked

"Jake or Lucas" Bevin smiled

"Hmmm…Lucas" Brooke smiled, everyone but Jake seemed surprised by her answer

Lucas smiled while Nathan frowned

"I guess it's my turn" Brooke said breaking the silence that was forming

"Bevin…truth or dare?" Brooke asked

"Truth" Bevin said confidently

"Is it true you have a crush on Skills Taylor?" Brooke asked smiling

Bevin quickly blushed before mumbled a yes to her, she quickly changed the subject "Lucas, Truth or Dare?" Bevin asked

"Dare…?" Lucas said unsurely

"Well since Brooke wants to kiss you…I dare you to kiss her, for 20 seconds" Bevin said smugly

Brooke and Lucas both tried to hide their smiles as they made their way to each other

Nathan and Rachel watched on frowning

Jake smiled and Peyton just rolled her eyes

Lucas slowly put his hand on Brooke's cheek as he brought her closer to him before capturing his lips with hers

Brooke smiled into his mouth as she put her arm around his neck as she tried her best not to deepen the kiss

"19...20...21..."

"Guys your time is up" Tim stated

But they couldn't hear him as they continued their kiss

"27...28...29" Bevin continued

"Guys!" Nathan said annoyed as he splashed them

Brooke and Lucas embarrassedly pulled out of the kiss before moving back to their regular positions

Lucas looked up at Nathan who was glaring at him…if looks could kill, Lucas would certainly be a dead man

**A/N: Please Review! I am going to Greece for 1 week on Friday so I may not update before then…but I will update when I come back. So please Review!**


	23. Caught Out

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

"So that kiss with Lucas…" Rachel began as they walked towards Brooke's room

"Don't start Rachel" Brooke sighed "So we kissed a little longer than we were supposed to, big deal"

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would have said you both has kissed before" Rachel said suspiciously

"What? No…of course not" Brooke said letting out a small laugh to hide her nerves

Rachel looked at her raising an eyebrow

"We haven't!" Brooke defended

"You would tell me if you have right?" Rachel asked

"Sure, of course I would Rachel" Brooke lied guiltily

"Good, now goodnight girlie" Rachel said as she gave Brooke a quick hug before walking away

Brooke sighed as she entered her hotel room, she was surprised when she didn't see Haley there but Lucas instead

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked confused

Lucas shrugged "I thought I would pay my secret girlfriend a visit" Lucas smiled standing up and putting his arms around her waist

"Where's Haley?"

"Gone for a walk, then she is going to see Jake, she won't be back for a while" Lucas smiled before kissing her

Brooke deepened the kiss as Lucas pulled her closer causing them both to fall onto the bed, but that didn't stop them. Lucas's hands travelled up her shirt as Brooke's roamed freely on his back

"Brooke…I…think we should…stop" Lucas breathed out in-between kisses

"Mhm" Brooke moaned into his mouth as she continued to kiss him passionately as she parted her lips from his to lift his shirt over his head before crashing them back on again

* * *

Rachel was walking to her hotel room when she bumped into Nathan

"Hey" Nathan smiled

"Hey…where are you off to?" Rachel asked

"To find Brooke…I need to talk to her" Nathan said

"About her 'kiss' with Lucas" Rachel said stretching out the word kiss

Nathan nodded frowning "Lucas is an ass…I mean he obviously knew that the time was up, but he kept on kissing her anyway"

"Um Nathan, I'm not defending Lucas or anything but it takes to people to kiss, and Brooke certainly didn't look like she was being forced to do it" Rachel stated

"Whatever, they should have stopped the moment Bevin said 20" Nathan said grumpily

Rachel sighed "Nathan, it was just a kiss in a game of truth or dare, I didn't mean anything…and besides, if there was something going on with them don't you think Brooke would have told me?"

Nathan sighed nodding "Your right, I am just…I am thinking too much into this, it was just a meaningless kiss that's all…I just, I don't want Brooke to get hurt again, I don't like Lucas and I think he would hurt her, just like Felix" Nathan said anger showing on his face at the mention of Brooke's ex

Rachel smiled a little "Brooke is lucky to have you looking out for her…but she is a big girl, she can look after herself"

"I know…but she is my little sister, even if its just by a few minutes, as much as we argue and annoy each other, I love her and I want to protect her, just like how I want to protect Jessica…and you" Nathan smiled

Rachel blushed smiling back

"Hey Nate!" Tim shouted over breaking the moment

Nathan sighed before turning around "Yeah?"

"Whitey said you're rooming with me tonight! It's going to be awesome dog!" Tim shouted excitedly

Nathan rolled his eyes "Sure Tim" Nathan sighed before turning back to Rachel

"Well I best be going, it's getting late" Rachel said looking at her watch

"Yeah…uh bye" Nathan said giving her a small smile before she walked past him, Nathan turned around and watched her walk to her hotel room before turning around and heading towards Brooke's

* * *

"So who did you say she was again?" Karen asked as she placed Jessica in her play pen

"A guy from works, he needed a last minute babysitter and I said I would step in" Keith said as he passed Jessica a teddy

"She's cute" Karen admired

"Yeah she is" Keith smiled

"So whose from work?" Karen asked

Keith sighed, he hated lying to Karen, Nathan hopefully wouldn't mind if her told her

"Nathan's…"

Karen looked at him confused "Nathan? As in the boy in Lucas's class Nathan?"

Keith nodded as Karen looked at Jessica shocked

"Nobody really knows about her…so please don't tell anyone" Keith said

"Wow" Was all that Karen could say

"Yeah that was my reaction too"

* * *

Lucas and Brooke were too wrapped up in what they were doing as they didn't hear the door open and the footsteps heading towards them

"Oh my god!" They heard a voice shout

Lucas quickly jumped off Brooke embarrassedly and Brooke quickly sat up running a hand through her hair nervously

"What the hell!"

"Uh…" Lucas said nervously as he put his t-shirt back on

"What is this?"

"Look Haley…please don't tell anyone, especially not Nathan" Brooke pleaded

Haley just stood there still shocked and confused "How long has this been going on for?"

"Not long" Lucas said

"So what? Is this some kind of sex thing?" Haley asked

"What no!" Brooke argued "It's more than that"

Lucas smiled at Brooke's words

Haley scoffed

They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening revealing Nathan

"Hey…what are you doing here?" Nathan asked glaring at Lucas

"Oh…Uh…just came to see Haley" Lucas answered nervously

"Right" Nathan said still glaring at him

"What's up Nathan?" Brooke asked also nervous, thank god it wasn't Nathan who walked in on them, next time they should be more careful

"I just thought I would drop by" Nathan said simply

Brooke nodded as an awkward silence filled the room

"Ok, so since this is also my hotel room, do you mind if you both would leave? I'm tired and I want to go to bed" Haley said interrupting the awkward silence that had filled the room

"Sure" Lucas replied as Nathan nodded before giving Brooke a quick hug before quickly leaving

"Thanks Hales" Lucas smiled as he hugged her

Haley sighed "Just remember that I am doing this for you"

"I will" Lucas smiled as he walked towards Brooke "I will see you tomorrow?"

Brooke nodded as she gave him a quick soft kiss "Bye Broody"

Lucas walked out of the hotel room and began walking down the hall when he suddenly got slammed against a wall

"What the hell!" Lucas shouted confused but then saw that it was Nathan

"Stay away from my sister you ass!" Nathan said angrily

"I don't know what you're talking about" Lucas said nervously, could he know?

"I saw that kiss tonight! That wasn't just a kiss! I know that you like her! that's why I am telling you to stay the hell away her!" Nathan said as he tightened his grip on him

"Me and Brooke are just friends!" Lucas argued as he struggled to get loose from Nathan

"Well then make sure it stays that way!" Nathan glared at him before he let go of him

Lucas watched Nathan storm down the hallway, sighing he lent back onto the wall slowly and softly banging his head against the wall

* * *

"So you and Brooke Lee huh?" Haley asked as she sat in Lucas's and Jake's room the next morning

Lucas nodded "Yep"

"Don't you think…I don't know…I mean its Brooke Lee"

"So" Lucas shrugged

"So? Don't you know her reputation"

"Half of it's a lie" Lucas said

"Yeah right" Haley scoffed "And besides, girls like her don't go for guys like you"

"Girls like _her_?" Lucas asked

"You know what I mean Lucas, she uses people, and she is using you! And guys like you fall for it" Haley warned

"No she's not! You don't know her like I do! Ok? She is different than what people say about her" Lucas argued

"You're too nice Lucas!"

"No I'm not! Brooke…god I don't know ok? But I think I am falling for her"

Haley let out a dry laugh "You have been secretly seeing her for like what? 2 days now?"

"We connect a lot earlier before we made our relationship physical!" Lucas argued

"I'm just trying to keep you from making a mistake"

"I'm not! If you would just cut Brooke some slack, you will see how nice she really is"

"I don't buy it Lucas, I'm sorry but I don't"

Lucas sighed shaking his head, he knew she wouldn't understand.

**A/N: So…I know I said the last chapter would be the last until I got back from Greece but I was feeling generous ****lol****. So Please Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Scars Behind My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

"So what time are we meeting to do our assignment?" Nathan asked as he, Brooke and Jessica went into their apartment

"We are meeting at Karen's Café for 2pm" Brooke said as she put her bags down

"So who is staying here with Jess?" Nathan asked

"Well…I will stay if you want" Brooke sighed

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked

"Yep…I mean its better than studying right?"

"Right" Nathan agreed "Since its your turn to stay off school tomorrow I will just tell them that your not feeling too good"

"Works for me"

"Besides, it would be hard for you being stuck with Felix and Peyton"

"I can handle them, besides Lucas will be there too, if anything, its hardest for you"

"Trust me, its not hard, those guys mean nothing too me" Nathan said

Brooke nodded, it was too bad one of them meant something to her

* * *

Nathan entered the café to see Lucas, Peyton and Felix already there

"Your late Scott" Felix said coldly

"Whatever" Nathan said sitting down

"Where's Brooke?" Peyton asked

"She's not coming"

"Why not?" Lucas asked curiously

"She isn't feeling too good, maybe it was something to do with that kiss with you last night" Nathan said coldly

Lucas frowned

"What kiss?" Felix asked, the jealousy clearing showing in his voice

"Nothing" Nathan said glaring at him

"Is Brooke ok?" Lucas asked worriedly

"She's fine" Nathan snapped "Now can we just get this over and done with? This is not how I want to spend my Sunday afternoon"

* * *

Lucas stood waiting at his locker for Brooke to come but she must be late, sighing he tried her cell again but it was turned off.

"Hey" Haley said approaching him

"Hi Hales" Lucas smiled

"Waiting for Brooke?" Haley asked

"Yeah…have you seen her?" Lucas asked

"Nope…she is probably skipping this morning, maybe she has a hangover from partying all night…or she could be at some guys place, you know…the morning after"

"Shut up Haley" Lucas said a little angrily

Haley held her hands up in defeat as Rachel walked towards her locker which was a couple down from Brooke's

"Rachel, remember meet at the library at lunch to work on our assignment" Haley said

Rachel turned to face her "I know Tutor Girl, you may think I'm a slut but that doesn't mean I have a shit memory"

Haley frowned at her

"Rachel…have you seen Brooke today?" Lucas asked

"What's it to you?" Rachel asked curiously

"Well I need to go over something with her for our assignment, that's all" Lucas asked nervously

Rachel looked at him suspiciously for a moment before shrugging it off "She's not coming into school today"

"Why not?"

"Not feeling very well" Rachel shrugged

"Well is she ok?" Lucas asked worriedly

Rachel raised her eyebrow at him

"I mean…because…I need to know when she will get better so she can work on our assignment" Lucas stuttered

"Right…well she should be fine by tomorrow" Rachel said not really believing him

"Ok, thanks" Lucas said before quickly walking away

* * *

Nathan was sitting in English bored, he turned his head to the side to see Lucas Scott sitting writing notes, that figures, the guy who reads loves English, Nathan thought

"Mr Lee" The teacher said

Nathan was pulled out of his thoughts and looked up at the teacher "Yeah?"

"Principle Turner would like to see you in his office"

"Ok" Nathan said confused gathering his things and leaving the classroom

Nathan arrived at Principle Turners office and knocked on the door

"Come in" Nathan heard him say

Nathan entered the office and sat down opposite him "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes Mr Lee I did, I have noticed that both yours and your sisters attendance has dropped a lot the past few weeks…you know that I do not tolerate truancy here and since both you and Brooke are involved in extra curricular activities, both where you are captains in, you should be setting an example…now, if both of your attendances don't improve then I am going to have to exclude you from the team" Principle Turner said

Nathan sighed and ran his hand through his hair "I can understand that…but I can assure you that both Brooke and I are not skipping classes"

"Well then what are you both doing then Nathan? You both cant be ill, and by the looks of things, you and Brooke have not been in school on the same day in a long time…is there anything you want to tell me?"

Nathan slowly nodded "I…I have a daughter"

Principle Turner looked at Nathan shocked

"I didn't know about her until about a month ago, and well we have nobody else to look after her while we come to school" Nathan explained

"What about your parents? Cant they do it?"

Nathan shook his head "My dad disapproves of the whole teenage dad thing, so me and Brooke have moved out of home and are living in an apartment"

"Well what about your mom?"

"My mom…my mom doesn't know about her, she is uh…she is in rehab"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Nathan…but you have to think about your own education as well as Brooke's…cant you hire a nanny to look after her during school days?"

"We would, but we cant afford it. I got a job but that barely covers food and clothes, my boss said he would help out as much as he can but he has to work too"

Principle Turner nodded "I appreciate you being honest with me Mr Lee…you may be excused"

Nathan looked at him confused "But what about our attendance? Basketball?"

"Its fine for now. Now make sure both you and Brooke bring notes home for each other the days you aren't in school"

"We will, thank you sir. You have helped a lot" Nathan smiled as he stood up and left

* * *

It was now lunch time and Lucas still couldn't get a hold of Brooke, he saw Nathan sit down in the cafeteria so he mustn't be going home for his lunch, so he decided to go and see Brooke, to make sure she is ok.

Lucas drove down her street, he wasn't sure which apartment was there's but then he saw Brooke's car, got parked behind it and walked up the stairs to see 3 apartments there

"One out of three" Lucas said to himself as he knocked on the first door…no answer. He moved to the second door and knocked. that's when he heard someone come to the door…to say he was shocked would be an understatement.

Brooke opened the door with Jessica in her arms and froze when she saw Lucas standing here

"What…What are you doing here?" Brooke asked nervously as Jessica shuffled around in her arms

"I came to see if you were ok…Whose that?" Lucas asked confused

"How did you know where I lived?" Brooke asked ignoring his question

"That doesn't matter…Brooke who is she?"

Brooke sighed and opened the door more for Lucas to enter, which he did and he followed her to the couch

"This…This is Jessica" Brooke said as she placed her on her lap

Lucas looked at her confused

"She is Nathan's daughter"

Lucas's eyes widened

"We only found out about her a few weeks ago, that's why we moved out, my dad wants us to keep her a secret because he doesn't want to ruin his reputation, and since he is paying for most of this bills for this place, we have to do as he says"

"So…who is the mom?" Lucas asked

"Some girl that Nathan had a fling with during Spring Break last year, she said she couldn't look after her so that's why she is here"

Lucas nodded "So this is why you haven't been in school very much for the last few weeks"

Brooke nodded "Lucas, you cant tell anyone"

"I wont, I promise, but who already knows?"

"Uh…Rachel, you, and your dad"

"My dad!" Lucas said shocked

"Yeah, Nathan told him…so uh, how is school?" Brooke asked changing the subject

"Boring without you" Lucas smiled

Brooke laughed "Your so cheesy"

"It works though Cheery…or is it Aunt Brooke now?" Lucas asked

"Please don't say Aunt Brooke, it makes me sound old"

Lucas laughed "Well I have to get back to school…but I will see you tomorrow?"

"You can count on it" Brooke smiled as she stood up and gave him a soft lingering kiss

"Bye Cheery" Lucas smiled once he pulled out of the kiss

"Bye Broody" Brooke replied as he left

**A/N: Well? What do you think? Please Review!**


	25. Authors Note

**The Scars Behind My Mask**

**Authors Note**

Click on my username and then click on the youtube link to watch my new preview for whats coming up on The Scars Behind My Mask. Thanks :) I will update as soon as i can. 


	26. Chapter 26

**The Scars Behind My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

2 months later

Nathan, Brooke, Rachel, Jake, Lucas and Haley were all sitting together at lunch. Keith and Karen were babysitting Jess today so both Brooke and Nathan could come to school. Brooke and Haley are just starting to get along but still aren't friends. Jake has came up with the idea for everyone to get along with each other so now they are all stuck together during lunch.

All 6 of them sat in an awkward silence, not sure who to talk to or what to talk about.

"So I think Brooke has a secret lover" Rachel said bluntly

"What?" Brooke said shocked letting out a dry laugh

Lucas shifted nervously on his seat as he glanced at Jake who shrugged

"Don't be stupid Rachel" Nathan interrupted "If Brooke was seeing someone then I am pretty sure we would both know about it"

"Yeah" Brooke said guiltily agreeing

"So what's with all the secret phone calls and text messages? Or the fact that you have been _busy_ a lot recently" Rachel said still not backing down

"Rachel" Brooke warned

"No, seriously Brooke, what are you hiding? Or should I say _who_?" Rachel asked

"Why don't you just drop it?" Lucas cut in

"Why? Are you jealous?" Rachel asked smugly

Nathan glared at him

"No, but there's obviously nothing going on" Lucas said ignoring Nathan's glare

"How would you know?" Nathan asked coldly

"I don't but" Lucas started but got cut off by Brooke

"Can we just drop it! There's nothing going on ok?"

Rachel reluctantly nodded as Nathan gave Lucas one last cold stare

"Well look at this, am i seeing things or are Tree Hill's finest all sitting together at lunch" Felix said as he approached them

Brooke rolled her eyes

"Yeah that's why you're not here with us" Rachel said coldly

"I'm just to cool for you all" Felix smirked

"What do you want Felix?" Nathan asked annoyed

"To talk to Brooke actually"

"Me?" Brooke asked confused

"Yeah, in private please?" Felix asked

"She's not going anywhere with you" Nathan growled

"Brooke?" Felix asked ignoring Nathan

Brooke sighed standing up

"You can't be serious" Nathan said to his sister

"I will be 5 minutes" Brooke said before following Felix away from the table

"Here will do" Brooke said stopping

"If that's what you want" Felix said turning to face her

"Yeah it is" Brooke said coldly "So what do you want Felix? I haven't got all day"

"Ok...I know about you and Lucas" Felix said trying to hide the anger in his voice

"What? What are you talking about" Brooke said nervously trying to act confused

"Seriously Brooke, don't play dumb with me...I saw you both"

"What? When?" Brooke asked still in shock

"Last night, I was just passing by and I saw you leave Lucas's house"

"So what? We hung out, big deal" Brooke said trying to be casual

"I saw you kissing him"

"Oh"

"Yeah, Oh. What the hell Brooke?"

"What? This has nothing to do with you! So just butt out!"

"So how long has it being going on for?" Felix asked ignoring Brooke

"I don't have to answer this for you" Brooke said coldly

"Right...so it's a secret huh?" Felix asked smirking

Brooke's eyes widened as she finally realised the danger of Felix knowing

"I swear to god Felix! If you tell anyone! Especially Nathan! I will hunt you down and stable that mouth of yours shut before getting in my car and running you over!"

"Whoa! Brookie calm down" Felix chuckled "I won't tell anyone"

Brooke looked at him raising an eyebrow "What's the catch?"

"There is no catch!" Felix defended

"_Really_?" Brooke asked again

"Fine...So, maybe there is"

"Well what is it?" Brooke asked annoyed

"Me and you...as friends" Felix said seriously

Brooke burst out into laughter

"I'm serious Brooke, I miss you, I miss _us_"

"There is no _us_ Felix, there hasn't been for a long long time" Brooke said coldly

"I know" Felix sighed "But...I want to be your friend"

"Friend? Are you serious?"

"Well...Yeah"

Brooke let out a dry laugh

"Oh come on Brooke! I don't see what the problem is with us being friends"

"What makes you think I would even want to be your friend?"

"Well...when we were dating, we had fun"

"Right...you know what else was fun? Me finding out about you and Peyton. Yeah Felix, our relationship was all smiles and laughs" Brooke said sarcastically

"Oh so this is about Peyton then"

"No its not! Why would I want to be your friend?" Brooke asked

"Because...If you don't then I will have to tell Nathan about you and Lucas, and i am pretty sure he won't be happy about it"

"You are unbelievable"

Felix shrugged then looked down at his watch "I will see you later, _friend_" Felix smirked before walking away

Brooke groaned in frustration

* * *

"So what did Felix want at lunch?" Nathan asked as he and Brooke drove home

"Oh nothing really...he just said something about notes for class, I wasn't really listening" Brooke said

Nathan looked at her confused "Why would he ask you?"

"God knows...but he is Felix after all"

"Yeah well stay away from him, he is trouble" Nathan warned

"I know Nathan" Brooke sighed

"Good...how come you always go after guys who are bad for you?" Nathan asked

"What?"

"Felix, that Aden guy a couple years back, Lucas" Nathan said

"Lucas?" Brooke asked nervously, Felix wouldn't have told him? "What do you mean Lucas?"

"Yeah, Lucas Scott"

Brooke let out a nervous laugh "I don't know what you're talking about...there's nothing going on between me and Lucas, we are friends"

"Yeah thank god...but you can't deny that at one point you had a crush on him, I'm not stupid Brooke"

"Ok, yeah...so maybe for a week or so I liked him, but that passed" Brooke lied

"Good, because he is trouble Brooke. He may act all innocent now, but I know guys like him...and when it comes to girls, they are sleaze balls" Nathan warned

"Right..." Brooke sighed, god she hated lying to Nathan but that seemed like all she ever did lately

* * *

Brooke knocked hard on Lucas's door

"Whoa there" Lucas laughed as he opened the door

Brooke pushed Lucas further inside and followed him in

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked confused

"What's wrong? What's wrong! I will tell you what's wrong, Lucas! I am lying to my brother every single day! Rachel is suspicious and she keeps asking me all these questions! Oh and guess what?" Brooke ranted frustratingly

Lucas was too scared to answer so he just let Brooke continue

"Felix knows!"

Lucas looked at her shocked

"Yeah! Felix knows! He saw us last night! Oh but that's not all! He is blackmailing me! He said that if I don't be his friend then he will tell Nathan about us! Can you believe him?"

"What an ass, so what's this about you being his friend?" Lucas asked, the jealousy clear in his voice

"He said that he misses me so he wants to be friends with me, can you believe that? He actually wants us to hang out and have real conversations!"

"You said no though right?" Lucas asked

"No..." Brooke sighed

"Brooke"

"What? How could I say no, he would tell Nathan!"

"He could be bluffing!"

"I'm not going to take that chance...besides, I could tell he was serious"

Lucas ran a hand through his hair "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know...but we should be more careful from now on, I mean Haley and Jake already know, now so does Felix, Rachel is suspicious"

"Ok, I'm sure we can do that" Lucas agreed

"Good" Brooke said giving him a small smile

"Now...Here we both are, in my empty house...you don't have anywhere to be do you?" Lucas asked smirking

"Well that depends"

"On what?"

"If I get any better offers" Brooke smirked

"Hmm...I very much doubt that" Lucas grinned before crashing his lips on hers

**A/N: Sorry it took me long to update. But please Review!**


	27. Love Confessions

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

"Do you have to leave already?" Lucas moaned as he snaked his arms around Brooke's waist while she stood at his mirror applying her makeup

"Unfortunately yes, Felix wants to hang out today" Brooke muttered

It had been 5 days since Felix found out and so far he has been acting as cocky as ever

Lucas groaned "I can't believe your leaving me for Felix"

"I'm not…well I am but it's not like I have a choice is it?"

"Well actually you do" Lucas said seriously as Brooke turned around to face him

"I do?" She asked

"Yeah…I mean, we could tell Nathan…about us"

Brooke let out a small laugh before noticing his serious face "Oh my god your serious aren't you?" Brooke frowned

Lucas nodded "Well yeah…I mean…so what? He may not like the idea but I am sure he will come round eventually"

"No, you don't know my brother…he is like the nicer and caring version of Dan"

Lucas looked at her confused "But isn't that a good thing? If he is nicer and caring"

"No…any version of Dan is bad…trust me, I love my brother but he can be a bit of an ass when he wants to be" Brooke sighed

"So what? Are we just going to let Felix have control over us instead?" Lucas asked annoyed

"Felix doesn't control us…besides its not like you have to anything, I am the one who has to hang out with him"

"Yeah but you shouldn't have too"

Brooke sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck "Look, I get that you're not fond of this whole secrecy thing and me having to befriend Felix…but it's all I can do right now, I will eventually tell Nathan, I just need him to grow up a little and even understand us being friends never mind something more" Brooke explained sadly

Lucas nodded as he leaned his forehead against hers "Ok" He agreed before giving her a soft but passionate kiss

"As much as I would love to stay here and make out with you all day I really have to go" Brooke sighed after pulling away from the kiss

"I know…so what exactly are you guys doing anyway?" Lucas asked curiously

"I don't know, but I am meeting him at your moms café"

"You are?" Lucas asked surprised "But what if someone see's you? Worse, what if Nathan does"

"Nathan has Jess all day and he will spend most of it at the park and then probably at Rachel's"

"Ok…well maybe I might drop in by the café later, I mean to check on my mom" Lucas said smiling a little

Brooke smirked "Yeah…to check on your mom" She laughed before pressing her lips against his

* * *

Nathan was pushing Jess on a swing in the park when he felt his cell vibrating in his pocket, he pulled it out and was surprised to see Dan's name flashing on the screen

"What do you want?" Nathan asked coldly

"Nice to hear from you too son" Dan said in his normal smug voice

"Seriously, what do you want?"

"Just checking in on my son…I heard your back on the basketball team"

Nathan rolled his eyes, he should have known that's what this would be about "Yeah and?" Nathan asked annoyed

"Well, I just wanted to say you made the right choice son, but what about your child?" Dan asked

"Her name is Jessica" Nathan replied coldly

"I didn't ask about her name Nathan" Dan replied back in the same tone "I just wanted to know where she comes into all this"

"Yeah well its none of your business, now if you don't mind I am busy at the moment"

"Actually there's one more thing" Dan said quickly before Nathan hung up

"And what's that?" Nathan asked annoyed

"I want you and Brooke to come over for dinner tomorrow night"

Nathan sighed "Are you serious?"

"Yes Nathan I am"

"I will speak to Brooke about it first ok?"

"Fine with me son" Dan said before he heard the dial tone go

Nathan pushed his cell back into his pocket before lifting his daughter up out of the swing "And how exactly is daddy going to persuade Brooke into this, huh?" Nathan asked

Jessica just looked at him blankly and Nathan chuckled to himself as he pecked her forehead

* * *

Brooke and Felix were sitting in the café trying to make small talk

"So uh…Peyton and I broke up" Felix sighed

Brooke looked at him raising an eyebrow "You did?"

Felix nodded "Yep…but I guess it was for the best"

Brooke just looked at him curiously "Why would you guys break up, I mean…look at the lengths you went too to be together"

Felix scoffed "I thought we agreed not to bring up the love triangle from hell again?"

"I didn't" Brooke defended

"You just did"

Brooke sighed as she slumped a little in her seat "Ok so maybe I did…cant a girl be curious?"

Felix shrugged "I guess…my feelings for her were nothing but physical"

"And does she feel the same way?" Brooke asked

"I don't know…she didn't say"

"Well was it a mutual decision? Or did you just ambush her with it?"

Felix sighed as he put his head in his hands "Ok so it may have been my idea, but she agreed to it"

"Well didn't you guys talk about it? I mean that's what couples are supposed to do…talk through their problems" Brooke said, she couldn't believe she was talking to Felix about this, yet somehow she didn't really seem effected by it, maybe it was because she had Lucas now

"Mine and Peyton's relationship wasn't exactly the talking kind"

Brooke looked at him raising an eyebrow "As far as I can remember ours wasn't either"

Felix was about to answer when the bell from the door rung and he turned his head to see Lucas enter

"There's your lover boy" Felix said pointing to Lucas

Brooke turned towards the door and smiled when she saw him, she gave him a small wave and mouthed hi and he did the same back before walking towards the counter and sitting there

"Checking up on us?" Felix asked

"No…he always comes here, it is his mom's café" Brooke said defending him

"Whatever" Felix mumbled "Are you happy with him?" Felix asked

Brooke nodded with a full dimpled smile on her face "Yeah, I really am"

"Is it anything like us when we were together?" Felix asked curiously

Brooke shook her head "No, nothing like it actually"

"Oh" Felix sighed a little disappointedly "How's it different?"

Brooke shrugged "It just is"

* * *

Lucas sat at the counter and looked over to where Brooke and Felix were sitting, they looked like they were having a deep conversation and he couldn't help but feel a little jealous over it. Brooke and Felix had major history, he doesn't even know half of it, and he just hopes he can make Brooke happier than she ever was with Felix

"So what's going on there?" Haley asked curiously as she came from the other side of the counter. Haley had gotten a job at the café as a waitress.

"They are just hanging out" Lucas said simply

"Uh huh" Haley said shaking her head at Lucas

Lucas rolled his eyes at her and looked towards the door and saw Peyton enter the café, he could see her eye the café and her face looked shocked when she saw Felix with Brooke, as far as he knew Peyton and Felix were dating and she obviously wouldn't be happy to see her boyfriend hanging out with his ex-girlfriend never mind that girl also being her ex-best friend

Peyton frowned as she unconsciously sat next to Lucas and carried on looking at Felix and Brooke who still haven't noticed her presence in the café

Lucas shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat as he knew how much Brooke disliked Peyton.

"How long have they been here for?" Peyton asked him curiously as she turned to face him

"Uh…I don't know" Lucas shrugged "They were here when I came"

"Right" Peyton nodded "Stupid whore, I bet they are in each other's pants by tonight" Peyton said annoyed

Lucas frowned at her knowing that that wouldn't happen, but he couldn't exactly tell her the reason for that could he?

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Felix asked

"Sure" Brooke nodded

"Do you miss me?" Felix asked nervously

Brooke looked down at her drink not sure how to answer that question

"I mean…we used to have so much fun together, and I can't help but miss that" Felix continued

Brooke finally lifted up her head and looked him "I'm sorry but I don't…because every time I think of us as a couple all I can think about is Peyton, and that hurt me Felix, that hurt me really bad" Brooke said honestly

"But can't you look past that and remember all the good times we had together? Sneaking out of class to make out in the janitors closet…going to parties and getting wasted…and I can remember the sex being pretty good too" Felix smirked

Brooke sighed "It's all in the past now Felix"

"But it doesn't have to be!" Felix said as he shuffled his seat closer to Brooke so he was sitting right next to her

"Yes it does! What you and I had is gone! And it's never coming back! I am sorry to say it but it's the truth"

Felix shook his head as if he was not accepting the truth "I…I love you Brooke"

Brooke looked at him shocked…did she just hear him correctly? Did Felix just say he loved her?! But what was even more shocking is what Felix did next.

Lucas and Peyton watched in horror as they saw Felix lean in and kiss Brooke

"What are you doing?!" Brooke squealed as she pushed him off her

"I…I" Felix stuttered

"I can't believe you just did that!" Brooke shouted angrily as she stood up

"Brooke…I…I can explain" Felix said helplessly

"Explain this you ass!" Brooke glared as she chucked her orange juice in his face which made Lucas laugh. She then stormed out of the café with her head held high

Felix watched her go shocked as he wiped the juice away from his eyes

Lucas chuckled as he approached him "Tut tut Felix…looks like you made a bad move, your also looking a bit wet" Lucas smirked

"Shut it Scott"

Felix sent him a death glare as he continued to wipe the juice from his hair and face before Lucas left the café and caught up with Brooke who wasn't that far along the street

"Brooke!" He shouted after her as she stopped to wait for him to catch up "I can't believe you did that" Lucas laughed

"Yeah well he deserved it" Brooke said as a small smile crept on her lips

Lucas smirked as he wrapped his arm around her "That was so funny, you should have seen his face after you left"

Brooke giggled as she buried her head into his chest as they turned into a back alley so that nobody would see them "Can you believe he told me loved me?"

"He did what?!" Lucas asked shocked

"Yeah, and then he just thought it would be ok to kiss me, I mean come on! Did he think I would actually kiss him back before confessing my undying love to him" Brooke giggled

Lucas smirked as he kissed her head "Actually, I was thinking about doing that" Lucas said shyly barely audible for Brooke to hear

Brooke looked at him surprised not sure she had heard right "What?"

Lucas nervously lifted his head to look at her in the eyes "I…I love you" he said giving her a small smile

Brooke looked back at him shocked for a moment and Lucas didn't know what her reaction would be, she still had her arms wrapped around his which he took as a good sign but he did notice her tense a little in his arms when he said those three words. "It's ok Brooke, you don't have to say it back" Lucas sighed sadly

"No" Brooke said shaking her head as she looked up at him and small smile crept up on her face "I love you too Lucas Scott" Brooke grinned

Lucas smiled happily as he lent down and kissed her softly

**A/N: Well? I hope you liked this chapter! Drama will be approaching soon though so please Review! The more reviews equals faster updates!**


	28. The Letters

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

Lucas and Brooke were still making out in the back alley when Brooke's cell rang 

Brooke moaned as she pulled away from him before digging into her purse to look for it

"Do you have to get it?" Lucas moaned

"Sorry…It's Nathan" Brooke sighed as she answered it "Hey Nate"

**_"Hey Brooke, where are you?" Nathan asked on the other end as he walked through the park pushing Jess in her pram _**

"Oh, I am just hanging out with some of the girls" Brooke lied as Lucas began to kiss her neck which made Brooke giggle

**_"Something funny?" Nathan asked curiously _**

"No…No sorry, so what's up?" Brooke asked

**_"Dad called me this afternoon" _**

"He did?" Brooke asked surprised. Lucas stopped kissing her neck when he realized Brooke sounded serious "What did he want?"

**_"He has invited us over for dinner tomorrow night" Nathan sighed _**

"You said no right?"

**_"No…I was going to but we made that deal with him remember?" _**

"Yeah but I didn't think we had to stick to it" Brooke said honestly, she just figured if she agreed to what Dan said he would just let them move out and leave them alone, but obviously she was wrong. She heard Nathan let out a small laugh on the other side

**_"Your too naïve Brooke, I mean this is Dan we are talking about here" _**

"Ok whatever Nathan, but I don't want to go alone, if its just me and you there then I am _not _going"

**_"Well who else is going to come? Cooper? Or maybe even mom" Nathan asked sarcastically _**

Brooke frowned "Shut up Nathan" She said annoyed

**_"Sorry" Nathan mumbled "Look I don't want to do this as much as you do okay?" _**

"I know that…ok fine I will go, but we are not staying long ok?"

**_"Trust me, that's fine with me" _**

"Good, bye"

**_"See ya" Nathan said before hanging up _**

"What's up?" Lucas asked

"Dan has invited me and Nate over for dinner tomorrow night" Brooke sighed as she leaned against his chest

"Well that sucks"

"Tell me about it" Brooke mumbled

"How about we do something that doesn't suck?" Lucas suggested

"Like what?"

"I don't know…you could come back to mine, we would have the place to ourselves" Lucas smirked

Brooke's frown quickly turned into a huge smile "I like the way you think Broody"

* * *

"Hey there" Rachel smiled as Nathan entered her house with Jessica still in her stroller 

"Hey" Nathan said as he made his way towards the couch

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked as she sat opposite him

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked confused

"You don't look very happy" Rachel stated

"And why would you think that?"

"I don't know…it could be the way you came in and just threw yourself onto my sofa, or it could have been the large sigh you let out as you did that, _or_ it could be the fact that there's not a smile on your face" Rachel explained

Nathan let out another deep sigh

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or are you just going to sit here and sulk all afternoon?" Rachel asked

"It's Dan"

"Shocker" Rachel mumbled

Nathan frowned at her before continuing "He has invited me and Brooke over for dinner tomorrow night"

"And I am guessing by the look on your face you don't want to go?"

"Obviously" Nathan muttered

"Well at least you will have Brooke with you" Rachel shrugged

Nathan sighed again "I don't know…things, things are different with her, I cant explain it, but she is acting really different lately"

Rachel nodded "Yeah I know what you mean actually, she has changed a lot these past few weeks"

"I don't understand what's up with her, I mean she seems happier yet she is more distant" Nathan said confused

"Maybe she's just busy with school, I mean her grades did suck for awhile and I have noticed they have gotten a little bit better" Rachel explained

"Yeah maybe"

* * *

The next night Nathan and Brooke were sitting awkwardly at dinner with Dan, Rachel was looking after Jess tonight as Dan refused to be a part of his grandchild's life 

"So how is basketball going Nathan?" Dan asked curiously

Brooke rolled her eyes, she knew that's what they would end up talking about

"Not bad" Nathan shrugged

"I heard you lost your last game" Dan said

"Only just"

"Doesn't matter Nathan, scouts don't like to watch losers"

"Dad scouts won't be interested in me until next year" Nathan said annoyed

"That's not true Nathan, if a scout spots you earlier he will have more time to watch you grow as a player"

"You know what, I don't care if scouts spot me at all, because I only went back on the team to play for fun"

"What about college? Duke isn't looking for players who play for fun son! They look for players who are dedicated to the game!"

"I don't care! Who say's I was even going to go to Duke anymore?"

"You're not going to Duke!" Dan shouted

"I don't know! I have Jessica to think about now!"

Dan let out a dry laugh "I knew this would happen! I knew you would put that kid in front of your career and your dreams!"

"Dad give it a rest!" Brooke cut in annoyed

"You stay out of it!" Dan said to her coldly

"Fine!" Brooke shouted as she stood up "I don't even know why I came! I knew this would be a bad idea!" Brooke grumbled

"Where are you going?" Dan asked

"Away from you!" Brooke said coldly as she walked out of the room and stormed towards the door, she was about to walk out when something caught her attention in the basket on a table next to the door, Brooke walked to it curiously as she picked two letters from it, addressed to her and Nathan. She recognized the hand writing, they were from Deb

"What is this?" Brooke asked as she came back into the room

Dan's eyes widened as he saw what Brooke had in her hands "What were you doing snooping through my things?"

"I wasn't snooping, but that doesn't answer the question though does it? Are these letters from mom?"

Nathan looked at Brooke shocked "Are they?" he asked Dan

Dan didn't answer and they both got their answer. Brooke passed Nathan's letter to him before looking back at Dan

"How long have you had those?"

Dan again didn't answer

"Are there more?" Nathan asked angrily

"No son there isn't any more" Dan sighed

"Were you even going to give us these?" Brooke asked angrily

"Yes…eventually" Dan muttered

"I can't believe you!" Nathan shouted

"Look, I was just trying to protect you both, that's all!" Dan defended

"That's a load of crap and you know it!" Brooke said coldly "I'm out of here" She muttered before quickly leaving the house

Nathan stood up shaking his head at Dan "I can't believe you kept these from us"

"I did the right thing! Your mother is not in any state to contact you both!"

"You don't know that!" Nathan shouted angrily

Dan went to say something but Nathan cut him off "You know what Dad! Don't bother! I don't want to know!" He said before leaving the house

* * *

Brooke slowly took a seat on the bleachers at the river court and stared down at the letter in front of her, she shivered and pulled her sleeves down more as it was freezing outside. It was dark so there wasn't anyone around which was one of the reasons she went there. She took a deep breath before finally opening the letter. 

_Dear Brooke,__  
I know you probably hate me right now, and to be honest I hate myself too, but I am sorry for everything I have done to you recently and I am not making excuses but the alcohol had a huge part in that, I just hope that you will forgive me. I have been here for over one month now and I think it's safe to say that I am in fact getting better and I do hope that I will be out of here soon, I can't say anything for definite though because I don't want to get your hopes up, that's if you don't want me to stay in here, which is totally understandable after the way I have treated you, and I am deeply sorry for that __Brookie__, I really am…you are my baby girl and I never wanted to hurt you. I just hope you are dealing with everything the right way, I know that you and Nate always escaped your problems through alcohol and I have myself to blame for that, but please Brooke, don't turn out like me…you are better than that, and I think, once I get out of here we should all start a fresh and become a family again. Please. I love you and I miss you loads.  
__Love always.  
__Mom x_

Brooke reread the letter again as tears slowly escaped from her eyes but she didn't bother to wipe them away. She just sat there staring at her letter and began to cry quietly.

* * *

Nathan entered the Blue Post and took a seat at the bar 

"What can I get you?" The barman asked

"A beer please" Nathan mumbled as he pulled the letter out from his pocket, sighing he peeled it open

_Dear Nathan  
__How__ have you been my boy? I miss __you,__ I just hope that you miss me too. I know that we didn't end things on good terms but I do hope that you forgive me for that. I know that I am not a great mom, but I think you should learn from my mistakes, don't hide from your problems Nate, face them head on, I know you are brave but I also know that you have a habit for running away when things get tough and one thing I have learned from all this is that hiding from your problems doesn't make them go away…drowning your sorrows doesn't take away the pain. You need to stay strong, with Cooper gone you are all that Brooke has, you need to look after her. And I know that that's not really fair on you, having to be the strong one, but I know you can do it Nathan, I know you, and you are a good boy and I love you for that. I love you and I miss you and let's hope that when I get out of here we can all be a family again.  
__Stay strong Nathan.  
__Mom x_

Nathan quickly wiped the tears from his eyes as he stared at the bottle of beer on the bar before looking down at the letter. Sighing he stood up and walked out of the Blue Post.

**A/N: Well? What do you think? Please Review! I love reading them**


	29. Hate Is A Strong Word

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

"You came in late last night" Brooke said as Nathan appeared from his bedroom the next morning

"Yeah, sorry about that…I was at Rachel's" Nathan said tiredly

Brooke nodded "You two seem close lately"

"So" Nathan shrugged

Brooke didn't respond as she just looked down and stared at her glass of juice

"Do you want some breakfast?" Nathan asked

"No thanks, I'm not hungry"

"Ok" Nathan sighed as he sat down on a stool in the kitchen

They both didn't want to bring up the subject of the letters or their mom but they both knew that one of them had to do it eventually, they were just waiting for the other to do it.

"Did Jess go back to sleep this morning?" Brooke asked

"Yeah" Nathan nodded

"Ok" Brooke said quietly "I'm going to go to school now" Brooke said standing up

"You are? So soon? It's still early" Nathan said looking down at his watch

"Yeah but I need to go to the library" Brooke shrugged

"Ok…well I will see you there I guess" Nathan sighed

"Yeah, bye" Brooke said before quickly leaving

Nathan watched her go and let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding

* * *

Brooke sat in the quad as she looked down at her letter. There was hardly anybody here yet with it still being early so Brooke started to skim through it again.

_'I __know you probably hate me right now……I just hope that you will forgive me……you are my baby girl and I never wanted to hurt you……please Brooke, don't turn out like me, you are better than that' _

Brooke didn't realise the tears that had escaped her eyes as she continued to read the letter

"Brooke? Are you ok?" Haley asked as she slowly approached her

Brooke looked up at her in shock before furiously wiping the tears from her face and quickly shoving the letter in her back "Yeah, I'm fine" Brooke said giving her the best fake smile she could give right now

"Are you sure?" Haley asked, she certainly didn't look fine

"Yeah" Brooke said reassuringly

"Right" Haley nodded as she looked around the area before sitting on the seat next to her "So what are you doing here at school so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Brooke said back

"I have been tutoring" Haley said

"Oh, right" Brooke said, of course she was

"You didn't answer my question though" Haley said softly

Brooke shrugged "I had nothing else to do"

Haley nodded not really wanting to push her, she looked upset and she knew if she kept on asking questions she would snap.

"Are you close to your parents?" Brooke asked bluntly

"Uh…yeah I guess" Haley said confused

"So you have never hated your mom or dad?" Brooke asked

"No…I mean we have arguments from time to time but I don't hate them" Haley said unsure to why Brooke was asking her this

"Right" Brooke sighed

"Why do you ask?" Haley asked still confused

"No reason"

"Well there is obviously a reason Brooke"

Brooke didn't answer her as they both just sat there in silence

"You know Brooke, hate is a strong word" Haley said breaking the silence between them

"I know" Brooke said quietly before standing up "Thanks Haley, for this sort of chat that we just had" Brooke said unsure of what it actually was

"No problem" Haley said giving her a small smile before Brooke walked away

* * *

"Morning Keith" Nathan said tiredly as he entered his house with Jessica in his arms and followed him into the kitchen where Lucas was sitting

"Nathan" Lucas nodded

"Lucas" Nathan said back

"Long night last night? You seem tired" Keith stated

"Yeah you could say that" Nathan mumbled

Keith looked at him questioningly before turning his attention to Jessica

"Hey cuite, how are you today huh?" Keith cooed "Did she sleep well last night?" Keith asked

"Yeah, she slept pretty much all the way through, although she did wake up early this morning but I was already up anyway" Nathan shrugged

"Is that why you look like death warmed up?" Keith chuckled

Nathan let out a small laugh "Yeah"

"Do you want a ride to school Luke?" Keith asked

"Sure" Lucas nodded as he continued to read his book

"Nathan? I noticed you walked here"

"Yeah if you don't mind, Brooke took off early this morning, and she also took the car"

Lucas's attention turned to the conversation when he heard his 'girlfriends' name being mentioned

"So she took the car and left you with the baby?" Keith asked laughing

"Yep…although it is her car"

"We going to school or what?" Lucas asked cutting in

* * *

Lucas and Nathan stepped out of Keith's car and stood for a second awkwardly

"So I will see you at practise this afternoon I guess" Nathan mumbled

"Yeah" Lucas said surprised that he was even talking to him

"Ok, see ya" Nathan said before walking away

"Lucas, there you are" Haley said approaching him

"Hey Hales" Lucas smiled as he walked alongside her

"Have you spoken to Brooke this morning?"

"No, why?" Lucas asked confused

"Well I saw her here early this morning and she was reading what looked like a letter, she looked pretty upset, in fact I am sure she was crying…anyways I asked her what was wrong and she said nothing but then she started talking to be about my parents" Haley explained

"I should go and find her huh?" Lucas said worried about what was wrong with her

"Yeah"

"Ok, thanks for telling me Haley"

"No problem" Haley said giving him a small smile before he quickly jogged away in search for Brooke

* * *

Brooke was sitting alone on the wall under the bridge when she heard a voice behind her

"I always thought this was Peyton's hiding place" Rachel said as she sat down next to her

Brooke shrugged "I'm sure there's room for one more"

"Or two" Rachel said sitting down next to her on the wall "So I take it dinner last night didn't go well?" Rachel asked

Brooke shook her head "Of course it wouldn't, Dan is an ass remember"

"How could I forget…but I think this has to do with something a little more than Dan" Rachel stated

Brooke sighed "You know me so well"

"And I can use it to my advantage" Rachel smirked

Brooke let out a dry laugh

"So are we just going to sit here all day or are you actually going to tell me what's wrong?" Rachel asked

Brooke sighed "My mom sent me and Nathan a letter each, and my dad kept them from us"

Rachel shook her head 'typical Dan Lee' she thought

"Do you want to read it?" Brooke asked

"I don't know Brooke, I mean it's your letter"

"Rachel…you are the only person that knows everything about my dysfunctional family…and if you don't read that letter I am going to go insane inside by not talking about it, so I need you to read it so I can talk to _you _about, ok?"

"Ok…Ok, calm down Brookie Monster, I will read the damn letter" Rachel smirked as Brooke handed it to her

Rachel began reading the letter when she looked up "This sounds sincere Brooke" Rachel stated

"Keep reading" Brooke said

Rachel finished reading the letter "Ok…so she is trying to make things better with you, isn't that a good thing?"

Brooke shook her head "No its not" Brooke said bitterly "I hate her for what she did to me, for what she put me through. And now since she's getting help she thinks that she can just eventually walk back into our lives and act like nothing happened, well I am not going to let her do that"

Rachel was surprised by Brooke's bitter tone "But she's your mom"

Brooke again shook her head "She doesn't know how to be a mom" Brooke said coldly

Rachel sighed as she wrapped her arm around Brooke pulling her in for a side hug "Things will get better Brooke" Rachel said reassuringly

"You think? Because it seems to me that things can only get worse"

* * *

"Hey Jake man, have you seen Brooke?" Lucas asked as he approached Jake who was at his locker

"No why?" Jake asked

"I don't know, Haley said she saw her this morning and that she looked upset" Lucas said worriedly

"Sorry man, I haven't seen her today"

Lucas sighed as he leaned against his locker "I've looked all over for her"

"I'm sure she will turn up soon" Jake said

"Yeah" Lucas agreed

* * *

"Hey Lee!" Felix shouted as she jogged towards Nathan

"What do you want?" Nathan asked coldly

"I wanted to tell you something"

"Oh yeah? Well what's that because I haven't got all day, and to be honest I don't want to be seen talking to an ass like you"

"Oh really? Well I have some information that I think you're going to want to hear" Felix said smugly

Nathan turned to him and looked at him questionably

"It's about your sister" Felix smirked

**A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging ****lol****Please**** Review! Like I always say, ****More**** reviews equals faster updates!**


	30. Confrontation

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

"Brooke!" Lucas shouted once he saw his favourite brunette girl walking through the halls

"Hey" Brooke smiled as she turned to face him once he caught up with her

"Hey, so where have you been? I have been looking for you everywhere" Lucas said worriedly

"Sorry, I just needed some alone time" Brooke sighed

"Why? What happened? Haley said she saw you this morning and that you looked pretty upset, is everything ok?" Lucas asked worriedly

"No not really" Brooke sighed "But, I'm dealing with it"

"Are you sure? I mean do you want to talk about?"

"Yeah but not here ok? We can meet up tonight after practise and we can talk then" Brooke said as she looked around the crowded halls

"Ok" Lucas sighed once they approached their lockers "You know…I missed you last night" Lucas smirked

"I missed you too Broody" Brooke smiled as Lucas leaned his arm up against the locker while he faced Brooke

"Lucas…we are at school" Brooke said in barely a whisper as she realised how close they were to each other

"So? We are only talking" Lucas said innocently

Brooke couldn't help smile at Lucas's innocent act "Yeah well people could get suspicious"

"Let them" Lucas smirked as he placed his hand on Brooke's waist

"People could see us" Brooke said quietly

"So…" Lucas smiled as he leant in closer so that their lips were almost touching

Brooke was about to answer when she heard someone call her name

"Brooke!"

Brooke quickly swatted Lucas's hand off her and turned to face Rachel who was approaching them

"What?" Brooke asked nervously hoping that Rachel hadn't saw what was just going on there

"What do you mean _what_? We are going to be late for class! Come on slow coach!" Rachel said as Brooke let out a sigh of relief

"I will see you later" Lucas whispered discreetly so Rachel wouldn't hear

Brooke nodded before skipping towards her best friend

Lucas smiled as he watched her walk away unaware of a certain brunette boy shooting daggers with his eyes towards him

* * *

"Hey Brooke" Nathan said as he sat next to Brooke in class, the teacher hadn't arrived yet so they had time to talk

"Hey" Brooke smiled

"So…you seem distant lately, is something wrong?" Nathan asked

Brooke gave him a look as to say 'You have got to be kidding me?'

"I mean, apart from the letter from Mom" Nathan backtracked

Brooke shrugged "Nothing's wrong"

"It's just…I hardly see you anymore, you are always out, the only time you stay home is if your looking after Jess" Nathan explained

"I'm Brooke Lee, social butterfly remember?" Brooke said

"Are you sure that's all it is? You would tell me if there was someone else or if you were hiding something right?" Nathan asked

Brooke looked away nervously "Why are you asking me this Nathan?" Brooke asked

"Just…Just with the letter from Mom that's all…so are you sure there isn't anything you aren't telling me?" Nathan asked again

"Yes Nathan, I am sure" Brooke said hoping he would back down

"Ok" Nathan sighed, and he knew in that moment by just looking in Brooke's eyes when she said that, that she was lying and that Felix was telling the truth

Flashback:-

_"What about Brooke?" Nathan asked suspiciously_

_"She has been sneaking around behind your back…with a guy that you hate" Felix smirked_

_"What you? Because if so I know Brooke wouldn't go there again" Nathan said glaring at him_

_"Ouch…but no not me, it's Lucas Scott" Felix grinned_

_"That's bullshit!"_

_"Is it? Ask her" Felix said smugly_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me, ask her if __its__ true"_

_"It's not true!" Nathan said angrily_

_"Are you sure about that? I saw them the other day, kissing" _

_"You're lying! You're just trying to cause trouble between us to get at me"_

_"No I'm not…I think that deep down you know I am telling you the truth, have a nice day" Felix smirked before walking_

_Nathan watched him go angrily before turning around and walking the other way. There is no way that Brooke would go behind his back like that! Especially with Lucas Scott, she knows how much he hates him._

End of Flashback

Nathan frowned as the teacher came in, he sat at his desk thinking about Lucas Scott with his sister.

* * *

Lucas was the last one left in the changing room as he kneeled down to tie his shoe laces, he frowned when he noticed a pair of sneakers next to his. He looked up and saw Brooke standing there grinning

"Hi boyfriend" Brooke smirked as Lucas stood up and she wrapped her arms around his neck

"Pretty girl what are you doing here" Lucas grinned before kissing her softly

"I thought I would come and say hello"

"Hmm…well hello to you too" Lucas smirked as he crashed his lips onto hers once more as he stepped forward so that Brooke was leaning on the wall. His tongue traced her bottom lip begging for entrance and she gladly accepted it as she deepened the kiss while running her fingers through his hair.

"Luke" Brooke said breathlessly as she pulled away "Practise" Brooke giggled

"Oh" Lucas laughed "Can we just stay here instead?"

"Sorry Broody" Brooke smiled as she gave him one last kiss before skipping out of the room

Lucas shook his head smiling before following her lead and leaving the locker room

* * *

"There you are Brooke! You are late!" Rachel said as Brooke walked over to the cheerleaders

"Sorry guys, but I am here now so come on let's go!" Brooke commanded as she turned the music on and the girls began to practise their routine

-----

"I was starting to think you weren't joining us Scott!" Whitey shouted as Lucas entered the gym

"Sorry Coach, I was running a bit late" Lucas apologised as he sent a quick glance towards Brooke who was trying to teach the cheerleaders her routine.

This glance didn't go unnoticed by Nathan though who's head looked like it was about to explode with anger "Yeah Scott! Don't think you can just slack around on your lazy ass all afternoon while we work our asses off for Fridays game!" Nathan growled

Lucas looked at Nathan confused, he was a few minutes late, big deal. He actually thought he and Nathan were starting to get somewhere lately but obviously not.

"Enough of the chit chat boys! Suicides! Now!" Whitey commanded as the boys groaned before they all went to the sidelines and got ready to sprint

"Try and make sure your sprint isn't as slow as your time keeping" Nathan said coldly to Lucas

"Whatever man" Lucas said coldly as the buzzer rang and they all ran as fast as they could

-----

"Come on! Keep up the pace!" Brooke said loudly as she inspected the dance moves that she was learning them. She sent a quick glance towards Lucas and smiled when he caught her eye, he looked so tired doing those suicides and Whitey sure pushed them hard.

"Is that what you were saying to Felix the other night?" Peyton asked deviously which caused some of the girls to giggle

"What!" Brooke said horrified

"You heard me!" Peyton said angrily taking a step closer to Brooke which made all the cheerleaders stop their routine and turn their attention to the ex-best friends

"Yeah I did hear you Peyton, what the hell is your problem? Just because Felix got bored with your skinny ass you think that I would actually want him?" Brooke asked disgusted

The guys noticed the commotion and stopped they were doing and turned their attention towards them. Lucas, Nathan and Jake listening carefully.

"Well I certainly wouldn't be surprised! You were hanging out with him hours after he broke up with me!" Peyton shouted angrily

Brooke let out a dry laugh "Please! Felix is _so _last year he was two years ago"

"Really? Well how come I saw you kissing him!" Peyton bit back

Some of the cheerleaders gasped and began to whisper to their friends next to them

"Oh grow up" Rachel said glaring at them

"Oh no! you just did not say that to me!" Brooke shouted moving her hands around in frustration "You saw what happened! You saw him try to kiss me and I pushed him away! Using a lot of force! Which just happened to be my juice, which by the way I happened to be enjoying at the time" Brooke rambled "Anyways! that's so not the point! You know that I don't like Felix so why the hell would you bring that up?" Brooke asked annoyed

"Because you are a little whore" Peyton said

Brooke looked as though she was about to slap her until she was interrupted by a clapping noise

Rachel finished off clapping her hands before she let out a laugh "Well done Peyton! You made a fool of yourself once again! Seriously, was that the best you could do?" Rachel giggled "Please…Even half of these bimbos could do better than that" Rachel said pointing to the cheerleaders behind them, some of them looked offended by that remark while others shrugged and agreed with it "So why don't you just get your skinny ass out of this gym before we do it for you?"

Peyton glared at Rachel and then turned to Brooke and gave her one last cold stare before storming out of the gym

"Thanks Rachel" Brooke said once Peyton had left

Rachel shrugged "You would have done the same for me, now come on, we have work to do" Rachel said

-----

"Hey Brooke, are you ok?" Lucas asked as he approached her at their break

"Yeah, trust me I can handle Peyton, although I probably would have slapped her if Rachel hadn't of stepped in" Brooke said giving him a small smile

Lucas smiled back "So uh…maybe we could finish where we left off earlier at my place tonight?"

Brooke smirked "Absolutely Broody"

-----

"Look at that" Nathan growled to Rachel as he looked over at Lucas and Brooke talking

"What?" Rachel said confused

"Those two!" Nathan said pointing towards them

"They are just talking" Rachel said defending then

Nathan shook his head "No, they have been seeing each other"

"What?" Rachel asked shocked

Nathan nodded "Yeah, can you believe she didn't tell us! And with Lucas Scott as well! She knows that I don't like him!"

Rachel was too shocked to answer

"I'm not watching this" Nathan said angrily as he saw Brooke lightly tap Lucas's arm

"Hey!" Nathan shouted angrily as he stormed towards him

Brooke and Lucas turned to him confused before Nathan's fist quickly connected to Lucas's face

"Nathan!" Brooke screamed as she watched her brother dive on top of Lucas "Nathan get off him now!" Brooke shouted as she tried to pull her brother of Lucas

Lucas managed to gain some control as he punched Nathan in the face which made him tumble off him, Jake and some of the guys off the team ran over and held Nathan back from Lucas

Lucas wiped the blood from his nose as he noticed Nathan's lip was bleeding from where he punched him

"Oh my god, Luke are you ok?" Brooke asked worriedly.

Lucas nodded glaring at Nathan

"What the hell did you do that for?" Brooke said shouting at him angrily

"Why the hell would you lie to me Brooke?" Nathan shouted back

"What?" Brooke asked a bit taken back

"Don't play dumb with me! I know about you two! I know that you are together!" Nathan shouted which made everyone look at them shocked, there were a few whispers and gasps heard but apart from that everyone was silent

"Nathan…I…" Brooke stuttered

"No Brooke! Why would you lie to me? I thought you could tell me things!"

"I could…I can…I…" Brooke said still in shock

"And why with him! Huh? You know that I don't like Lucas yet you snuck around with him anyway! Did you even think about me?" Nathan shouted

"Of course I did!" Brooke defended

Nathan shook his head "I don't believe a single word that comes out of your mouth" Nathan said coldly

"She didn't like lying to you" Lucas cut in

"You stay the hell out of this!" Nathan shouted

Lucas held his hands up in surrender

"Nathan…Please" Brooke said sadly

"No! Just don't talk to me Brooke!" Nathan said bitterly before storming out of them gym

Rachel said Brooke a questioning glance and an angry glare before following Nathan.

"I'm sorry Brooke" Lucas said softly

"Don't…it's not your fault" Brooke said sadly as tears welled up in her eyes

"Come here" Lucas sighed as he wrapped his arms around her before leading her out of the other entrance of the gym

**A/N: Well? What do you think? Please Review! More reviews equals faster updates!**


	31. What's It Going To Be

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

Lucas and Brooke were sitting in Lucas's bedroom quietly, Brooke was biting her bottom lip which Lucas learned that she did that a lot when she is nervous. They hardly spoke two words to each other since Nathan found out the truth about them.

"Nathan will come around" Lucas said reassuringly

Brooke waited a few seconds before answering "I don't know Luke…he looked…mad" Brooke said sadly

"Well yeah, he has the right to be mad, but he will get over it"

"You don't know Nathan" Brooke sighed

"You're right, I don't know him but what I do know is that he can't be mad at you over this forever, its none of his business who you date"

"I know that but he has always been this way, even worse after everything that happened with Felix"

"Come here Cheery" Lucas said standing up giving her a small smile. Brooke did as she was told and stood up and Lucas cupped her cheek with her hands and looking into her eyes "I am _not_ Felix Brooke, I will neverhurt you the way he hurt you, I will _never _hurt you"

Brooke gave him a small smile before gently pressing her lips against his for a short soft kiss "You are ten times the guy Felix is"

Lucas smiled as he wrapped her arms around her tightly as she leaned her head against his chest

* * *

"I can't believe she would lie to me!" Nathan said frustratingly

"Me neither" Rachel sighed

"And then I had to stand there and watch her flirt with that ass!" Nathan growled

"Well at least he is a step up from Felix" Rachel shrugged

Nathan ignored her comment and carried on with his rant "Does she purposely go for guys she knows I don't like? I mean seriously what the hell is her problem! First Aden, then Felix! And now Lucas fucking Scott!"

"Nathan! Lucas isn't like Felix, and he certainly isn't like Aden! I know you don't like the guy but really Nate, what has he ever done to you?" Rachel asked, Nathan was way over reacting over this, sure she was pissed at Brooke too but it had nothing to do with Lucas, just because Brooke had lied to her even though she had asked her a dozen times if she was seeing somebody.

Nathan froze at Rachel's question 'What had Lucas done to him?'

"He…He stole my spot on the line-up" Nathan said confidently

Rachel couldn't help but laugh "And that's why you hate him so much?"

Nathan sent her a short glare "I don't know ok…he is just…so…so perfect"

"Perfect?" Rachel asked confused

Nathan nodded "He has the perfect basketball skills, he has the brains, he has a family, a family who love and care about him…he can go home every night and be greeted with a caring smile and a loving hug. His dad is…an amazing person. He has all of that yet he still took my position on the team, and now he wants to take my sister too" Nathan said as he looked down at the floor

Rachel looked at him sadly before wrapped one of her arms around him "Nathan, he may have all of that but he could never take Brooke away from you, you have so much more than that, you just don't even realize it yet. I mean you have a daughter, you have respect, you have Brooke, and you certainly have me" Rachel said softly

"Thanks Rachel but that still doesn't make me hate the guy any less" Nathan said stubbornly

"Oh well, at least I tried" Rachel shrugged

"I won't be ok with this Rachel, I don't trust Lucas, I don't know why but I don't! maybe that's all me and not him, but it doesn't matter because if I don't trust him I sure as hell don't trust him with my sister and that's why I won't be able to sit back and watch them become the 'happy' couple" Nathan said angrily

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked

"Forget it, it doesn't matter" Nathan sighed

"No Nathan, tell me what you meant by that?" Rachel asked again but more seriously this time

"What I meant by that is that Brooke should know where her loyalty lies, and if she doesn't then she certainly isn't the girl I thought she was" Nathan said before leaving the room and a very confused Rachel.

* * *

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Lucas asked

"No, it's ok. I should probably try and talk to Nathan tonight, besides I don't think your mom would be too happy about that" Brooke said "But thanks anyway"

"I just want to help you somehow, we have been sitting here for hours now" Lucas sighed

"I know, I am just trying to think of something to say to Nathan, I mean hopefully he has calmed down since what happened at practice"

"Yeah me too, but if he hasn't then you can always come back here, you know that right?" Lucas asked softly

Brooke nodded thankful "Yeah Luke, thanks" Brooke smiled

"Anything for you"

Brooke smiled giving him a soft kiss on the lips before she lived to talk to her brother

* * *

Brooke slowly entered her small apartment to see Rachel sitting on the couch watching TV

"Hey" Brooke said meekly

Rachel looked towards her then back at the TV

Brooke sighed "Where's Nathan?"

"In the shower" Rachel answered plainly

"Rachel…I get that your angry with me but what has Lucas ever done to you huh? I can't help who I fall for ok? And I know that Nathan doesn't like him and I know that you're not that fond on him either but I would have at least though you would be happy for me!" Brooke said

Rachel turned to face her and looked at her in disbelief "Are you kidding me? Do you seriously think that I am mad at you for seeing Lucas?" Rachel asked

Brooke slowly nodded her head, unsure where this was going

"I thought you knew me better than that Brooke!" Rachel said annoyed "But I guess not" she muttered

"So why are you angry with me then?" Brooke asked confused

"Because you lied to me Brooke! Do you remember that away game when you and Lucas shared that kiss in dares?"

"How could I forget" Brooke mumbled

"Yeah well, I asked you flat out if there was anything going on between you and Lucas and you looked me in the eye and lied to me! Plain and simply lied! Why would you do that? I thought we could trust each other!" Rachel argued

"We can! But you were growing closer to Nathan and I thought if I told you then there would have been a chance of him finding out and I wasn't ready for that!" Brooke defended

"Well you just made things a hell of a lot worse by lying to him you know" Rachel stated

Brooke sighed running a hand through her hair "Yeah I know"

"You have dug yourself in a deep hole Brooke" Rachel said

"Yeah I know I have Rachel"

"So what are you prepared to do to dig yourself out?" a masculine voice asked as Brooke and Rachel turned to see Nathan standing there

Brooke gulped as she felt her palms go sweaty and probably for the first time ever in her life she felt intimidated by the two people in the room with her. Her Brother. And. Her Best Friend.

* * *

"So how is your nose?" Jake asked Lucas as they sat in Lucas's room playing video games.

"A little sore but Brooke kissed it better" Lucas smirked

Jake let out a small chuckle "Has she gone to see Nathan now?" Jake asked

"Yeah, she was really nervous about it, I just hope that he doesn't bite her head off"

"Yeah Nathan can be a hot head when he is angry" Jake stated

"You think?" Lucas asked sarcastically "But he can't punish her forever, I mean it's not really any of his business, sure Brooke is his sister but she has her own life"

"Yeah, but Nathan and Brooke are a big part of each other's lives…I mean it may not seem like they are that close to you Lucas but if it's one thing I know is that they will always stand by each other no matter what, even if one of them is in the wrong, they would defend each other for as long as it takes" Jake explained "That's why I was so surprised when Brooke decided to sneak around with you"

"Yeah well its not like she had much of a choice, if Nathan wasn't such an ass in the first place then we wouldn't have had to" Lucas said defending her

"I get that Lucas, but with anything that concerns Brooke…Nathan is always going to be there, even if its just in the background"

Lucas shrugged "If me putting up with Nathan is something that I will have to do to be with Brooke then so be it, because I really love her Jake, I have _never _felt this way about anyone before"

Jake gave him a small smile "Then hold onto her tight man, I can see this is going be one hell of a rollercoaster"

* * *

"Nathan" Brooke said in barely a whisper

Nathan just looked at Brooke coldly before tearing his gaze to Rachel "Do you think maybe you would be able to go and pick Jessica up from Keith's for me?" Nathan asked

Rachel looked between Brooke and Nathan hesitantly but slowly nodded her head and left the siblings alone to talk

"Nathan I am so sorry! But I can't help who I want to be with, and I am sorry that that guy is Lucas but that's just the way it is Nate, and I know that I shouldn't have lied to you about it but I swear that if I thought you would be fine with it when I wouldn't have even thought twice about it, I love you Nate, you're my big brother and I didn't want to hurt you and I am sorry that you had to find out from an ass like Felix but he saw us together and he tried to blackmail me but I wouldn't fall for it and then he obviously got mad and told you and well here we are" Brooke rambled

"I thought we told each other everything?" Nathan asked, speaking for the first time

"We can Nathan…but this…I know that you don't like Lucas so I knew that you would be mad and I guess in some strange way I was trying to protect you by not telling you" Brooke explained

"That's bullshit Brooke!" Nathan shouted "If you really wanted to _protect _me then you would have told me from the very beginning! Hell you wouldn't have even got with an ass like Lucas Scott!"

"He's not a bad guy Nathan! Your rivalry with him is so unnecessary and stupid! Basketball is just a game!"

"Shut up Brooke!" Nathan snapped "Please! Just…just don't talk about him!"

"Well what do you want me to say Nathan?" Brooke asked defeated

Nathan stood silently, as if he was thinking something over "Ok" Nathan said taking a deep breath "We have always been there for each other right?" Nathan asked

"Yeah…" Brooke answered confused, she wasn't exactly sure where Nathan was going with this

"And we would always put each other first yeah?" Nathan asked again

Brooke nodded "Of course"

"We have been through so much together Brooke, I mean with Mom and Dad, and Cooper leaving. To say our child hood sucked would be an understatement but it didn't matter because I always had you and you always had me, no matter what! And that's why I need you to do this for me" Nathan sighed

"Do what?" Brooke asked, a little scared to find out the answer

"I want you to…" Nathan started but paused and took a deep breath "I need you to break up with Lucas for me"

Brooke stood frozen with shock "Wh-What?" Brooke stuttered

"You heard me Brooke…it's me or him. If you choose me then we can just carry on like things were before Lucas came into our lives, we can have fun and be the Lee Twins again" Nathan said giving her a small smile but it quickly faded "But…if you choose Lucas, then I don't want you in my life anymore, you can move out of here and start your new life with Scott without me"

Brooke still stood completely frozen, absolutely shocked

"So what's it going to be Brooke? Me or Lucas?" Nathan asked

**A/N: Hey, so sorry it took me a while to update, life got in the way…but I hope this chapter made up for it! Sorry for the cliff-hanger! Please Review! I love reading them, especially the long ones! Thanks! Remember, more reviews equals faster updates! I promise i will try and update as soon as possiable!**


	32. The Choice

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

"I can't believe you Nathan!" Brooke said shocked "You're my brother! You are meant to support me!"

"I'm sorry Brooke, I really am but I'm not going to sit back and watch you get your heart broken again" Nathan said sternly

"Lucas is not going to hurt me!" Brooke said defending him

"Just like you said Aden and Felix wouldn't hurt you?" Nathan asked smugly

Brooke looked at him in disbelief "Don't bring them into this Nathan! Lucas isn't like any of them!"

"How do you know that? He could just be using you to get into your pants!"

"Is that what you think of me?" Brooke asked hurt

Nathan sighed "No Brooke, of course not" Nathan said softly "But you are a beautiful girl and guys like them will take advantage of that"

"You mean guys like you?" Brooke bit back

Nathan shook his head "I am nothing like those jerks!"

"Really? Well how come you are acting like on right now? Making me choose!"

"Maybe it's a bit unfair but I am trying to protect you here…and that doesn't make me like them" Nathan spat

"So what about that whole thing with Anna? I mean you were using her to get back at Felix" Brooke shot back

"He deserved it"

"Maybe so…but Anna certainly didn't, you used her for weeks Nathan, you slept with her then just dropped her the second something better came along! What kind of person does that huh? Then for weeks, months even, after that you flirted with her! Just to get back at Felix, did ever once think about how Anna was feeling through all of this?" Brooke asked angrily

Nathan looked down to the floor in shame, he knew he had treated Anna badly and the truth was he did regret it, but Felix made him so mad that even he didn't understand his own actions, and I guess on some level that's exactly was he was doing now "I know ok…but this has nothing to do with Anna…this is about me and you! It's your choice Brooke! But remember that I have always been there for you! And that I am your brother!"

"So it's one or the other then?" Brooke asked sadly

Nathan nodded

Brooke shook her head as tears burned in her eyes but she fought them back "Well then I guess I am sorry Nathan"

Nathan looked at Brooke confused "What?"

"I can't live with someone who would make me choose between my brother and the man I love, I pick Lucas" Brooke said as a small sob escaped from her mouth after

Nathan looked at her shocked "You're picking him over me!" Nathan shouted

Brooke slowly nodded as tears ran down her face "I'm sorry Nate…I wish I didn't have too, but you gave me no choice"

Nathan shook his head angrily "No! you always have a choice!"

"I guess I do, and I have chosen Lucas" Brooke said sadly as she stepped towards the door

"Brooke…don't do this!" Nathan said pleadingly, Brooke could hear desperation in his voice "What about Jess huh? What about me? You are all that I have got! We are family! Lucas has a family! You and I, we don't have that! We need each other!" Nathan said as tears began to fall from his eyes too

"I need Lucas, I'm sorry Nate, but you made me choose! And besides, you do have people, you have Jessica, and Rachel…and Jake"

Nathan shook his head "Your making the wrong choice Brooke!"

"Am I?" Brooke said just over a whisper "Because you know what…I don't think I am" Brooke said before leaving the apartment

Nathan watched her go with shock and sadness and kicked a chair in frustration

* * *

Brooke was sitting alone at the river court going over the past few hours in her head.

'Did she make the right choice? Should she have stayed with Nathan? What will Lucas think? What would Cooper think? Where will she live? What about Jessica? What will Rachel say?' So many thoughts were running through her head that she didn't even notice Haley come and sit down next to her

"Hey…you ok?" Haley asked hesitantly, this was the second time Haley had found Brooke looking upset and she had no idea what to do or say

"Yeah" Brooke said quietly "Just thinking"

Haley nodded as she looked across the river "You know it's late…you shouldn't really be out here by yourself" Haley said, hoping she would go and see someone else, it wasn't that she didn't like Brooke. Ok, so she didn't like Brooke, but it was more to do with the fact that she didn't know Brooke at all, she didn't know what she was thinking and she certainly didn't know how to help her…something was obviously wrong with her and she wasn't about to leave her here alone. No matter how much she irritated her

"I could say the same thing to you" Brooke mumbled

Haley shrugged "That's true"

The two of them sat there for a while, looking at the river silently, until Haley spoke up

"I heard about what happened with you, Lucas and Nathan today" Haley said

Brooke let out a dry laugh "News sure does travel fast in this stupid tiny town"

"Well it is Tree Hill, what do you expect?" Haley asked smiling

Brooke turned to look at her with a small smile on her lips "I can see your point"

"So I take it Nathan obviously didn't take the news well?" Haley asked

Brooke shook her head "Not at all, he hates the fact that I am with Lucas"

"That sucks"

"Tell me about it…so now, I am a homeless stupid idiot with no money, no family, nothing"

"Homeless?" Haley asked shocked

Brooke nodded "Yep, Nathan kicked me out! My own god damn brother! He said I had to pick between him and Lucas"

"So you picked Lucas?"

"Yeah, I just wish I didn't have to pick! But he is Nathan after all, of course he was going to an ass, he is just like my dad!" Brooke growled

"Does Lucas know about this?" Haley asked

Brooke shook her head "No not yet…I am still trying to process this all in my head first"

"Don't shut Lucas out Brooke"

"I'm not" Brooke said defensively

"Well have you told him about that letter I saw you reading the other day" Haley asked

Brooke looked down "No…but that doesn't mean that I am shutting him out"

"Maybe not to you"

"Why has he said something?" Brooke asked

"No…No, he hasn't, but you have risked a lot to be with him Brooke, don't you think it would have all been for nothing if you don't even trust him?" Haley asked softly

"I do trust him!"

"Really? Do you _really_ trust him?"

Brooke took a deep breath "It's not that I am purposely shutting him out, I just…I can't really trust guys, the only boy I thought I could trust was Nathan but he has let me down…I can't trust Cooper, and I certainly can't trust my dad…so how am I supposed to trust Lucas too?" Brooke asked sadly "My past record with trusting people have been bad, Aden, Felix…Peyton, and now Nathan"

"Lucas isn't like them though…you can't compare him to other people Brooke, he is his own person"

"I know that Haley, I do…it's just going to take a little time that's all" Brooke sighed

Haley nodded showing understanding

* * *

"She chose Lucas!" Rachel shouted shocked as she returned with Jessica

"Yes" Nathan said grumpily as he put Jessica in her crib "After everything we have been through, she chose him!"

"Well you did kind of put her on the spot Nathan" Rachel said hesitantly "I don't think it was fair to make her choose"

Nathan groaned frustratingly "Ok, so maybe I went through with things the wrong way but the point is that she still chose Lucas Scott over me!" Nathan said angrily

Rachel nodded "I know, I didn't think Brooke would do that" Rachel said honestly

"Yeah well either did I" Nathan muttered "But I guess that just proves how much she has changed since Lucas walked into our lives…she isn't loyal anymore, family are supposed to stick together!"

Rachel sighed tiredly

"She was supposed to pick me Rachel!" Nathan said sadly as tears eventually fell from his eyes

"I'm so sorry Nathan" Rachel whispered as she pulled Nathan in for a hug "It will be ok, I am here for you" Rachel said softly rubbing his back comfortably

* * *

Brooke stood nervously outside of Lucas's bedroom door, she didn't know why she was nervous, but she was. She was interrupted by her thoughts when she heard the door open and Lucas standing there smiling

"So are you just going to stand out here all night? Or are you eventually going to knock?" Lucas asked smirking

"How did you know I was out here?" Brooke asked embarrassed

"I could hear your thoughts" Lucas grinned

Brooke raised her eyebrows at him

"Ok, so I may have saw you pull up in your car 20 minutes ago…which doesn't answer my question as to why you haven't came in yet?" Lucas asked curiously

Brooke let out a nervous laugh "Uh…Yeah, about that, I uh…I don't know"

"Well do you want to come in?" Lucas laughed

Brooke nodded "Well it is getting cold outside" Brooke smiled as she followed Lucas into his room and the both sat on the bed

"So how did things go with Nathan?" Lucas asked softly as he took her hand in his

"Not so good" Brooke said sadly

"What happened?"

"He…he gave me an ultimatum"

"An ultimatum" Lucas said shocked "What was it?" Lucas asked nervously

"He said I had to choose between you and him"

"Oh" Lucas said barely audible before he stood up and began to pace the room "Look, before you say anything else I just want you to know that I do love you Brooke and I will never hurt you, I promise. And I know that Nathan is your brother and you probably have already made your decision but I think we have something special here, and did I mention that I love you? And I know that you love me too…hell who am I kidding, Nathan if your brother, obviously you are going to pick him, even though you should never have had to choose between us ,but he is an ass…sorry, and I know I am probably just making this harder for you and I am sorry but this is hard for me too ok? If I lose you I will lose my heart too…and my dignity since Nathan will probably never let me hear the end of it" Lucas rambled nervously

"Lucas!" Brooke interrupted

"Yeah?" Lucas asked as his voice trembled with that one word

"Will you please just shut up for a moment?" Brooke asked "This is hard enough for me already"

"Right…Yeah sorry" Lucas apologized "Actually no! I take that apology back, I am not sorry because if you break up with me right now then our whole relationship has all been for nothing! And I don't think that we deserve that"

"Luke! Please! Will you let me talk?" Brooke asked sternly

Lucas took a deep breath before nodding "Fine…go ahead" He said with a bit of bitterness dripping from his voice

"I didn't come here to break up with you" Brooke said

"You didn't?" Lucas asked confused

"No"

"But…but why were you standing outside my house for so long?" Lucas asked still as confused as ever

"Because…I was scared, scared of letting go…because I knew that the moment I walked in here my life was going to change and I needed to be ready for that" Brooke said softly as she stood up

"So what? You're not going to break up with me?" Lucas asked

"No" Brooke answered as she walked towards him and placed her hands on his chest "I love you Lucas, and I'm not ready to give up on that, and sure…when Nathan first asked me to choose I was going to pick him, but I listened to heart for once…and I have never done that before and it scares the crap out of me" Brooke said as tears burned in her eyes

Lucas gave her a small smile as he ran his fingers through her soft hair "It scares the crap out of me too Pretty Girl, but I know that we can do this…together"

"I know" Brooke nodded as she rested her head against his chest "But it's going to be hard"

"Of course it will be, but it doesn't matter because we love each other"

"And I am going to have to find somewhere to live" Brooke sighed

"Don't worry about that, we will sort something out…but for now, come lie with me" Lucas smiled as he led Brooke onto his bed before they both got under the covers and Brooke snuggled up to him closing her eyes "I love you" She whispered

"I love you too" Lucas smiled as he kissed her head softly

**A/N: Well? What do you think? Please Review! I love to read your comments, especially the long ones lol!**


	33. Teenagers

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

Brooke slowly opened her eyes the next morning and smiled as she felt Lucas pull her closer towards him

"Morning babe" Lucas smiled as he leant over and kissed her softly

"Mm" Brooke moaned against his mouth as Lucas deepened the kiss and climbed on top of her.

Brookes tongue traced his bottom lip begging for entrance and he gladly accepted it as his tongue roamed freely around her mouth. Lucas ran his hand up and down Brookes bare thigh as Brooke tugged on Lucas's tank top as he pulled away from the kiss as he lifted his vest off. Lucas began to kiss Brookes neck as Brooke moaned with pleasure as she ran her fingers down his bare chest

"Lucas…Oh!" Karen screamed as she walked into his room and froze at the sight she saw

Lucas quickly jumped off Brooke and put on his tank top as Brooke ran a hand through her hair nervously

"What is going on?" Karen asked sternly

"Uh…Mom, I can explain" Lucas stuttered

Karen looked at her son with a raised eyebrow "I will be waiting in the kitchen! don't be long!" Karen said before leaving the room

"Busted" Brooke said as she covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a laugh

"Brooke this is so not funny!" Lucas said annoyed

"Oh come on Luke, that was funny" Brooke giggled

"Brooke it was my mom!" Lucas groaned

"So…lighten up" Brooke smirked

Lucas began to smile and soon he let out a small chuckle "Yeah well you know that I am going to get the whole birds and the bees lecture now"

Brooke smiled "Sorry Broody"

"Sure" Lucas laughed "Now you better go before my mom comes back"

"Yeah" Brooke said as she put her coat on "I'm going to have to go and get my things" Brooke sighed

"Well I could come with you if you want"

"No…you go and talk to your mom" Brooke said as she gave him a quick peck

"Ok, call me…and I will see you at school" Lucas said before Brooke left

"Lucas!" Karen shouted

"I'm coming!" Lucas shouted back before walking towards the kitchen where he saw Karen sitting down with Keith. Lucas gave them an embarrassing look as he sat down nervously

"So…" Keith started "Did Brooke stay the night?" He asked

Lucas slowly nodded "Yes, but it's not what you think, we…we didn't do _anything_" Lucas said

"It certainly didn't look like that when I walked in this morning" Karen commented

Lucas put his head in his hands "Yeah. Um…" Lucas stuttered not sure what to say

"Lucas, your mother and I don't feel comfortable with you having girls staying over, especially without telling us" Keith cut in

"I know ok? And I am sorry but Brooke had nowhere to go and it's not like she is just a random girl, I love her"

Karen sighed "That's what I was afraid of"

Lucas looked at her confused

"You may love her Lucas but you are both still young and you don't want the risk to have a child at such a young age" Karen started

Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing "Mom!" Lucas groaned

"Sorry, but I am just worried about your future Lucas…did you both use protection?" Karen asked

Lucas banged his head against the table "We didn't do anything!"

"Ok" Keith said "We believe you"

"Thank you" Lucas said annoyed before sighing "But can I ask you something?" Lucas asked

"Sure" Keith answered

"Would Brooke be able to stay here for awhile? I mean she could stay in my room and I would sleep on the couch, but she has nowhere else to go, her and Nathan have had a huge bust up and she has moved out…please mom" Lucas begged

"I'm sorry Lucas…but that's just not possible" Karen said

"Why not?" Lucas asked

"Because she is a teenage girl, and it's not like she doesn't have a home to go to…she has her parents house" Karen explained

"But she can't go there!"

"Lucas…leave it" Keith said sternly

"But dad!"

"Lucas" Keith said again

"Whatever" Lucas said angrily as he stood up and walked towards his room

"Teenagers" Karen said shaking her head

* * *

Brooke nervously knocked on Nathan's apartment door

"What are you doing here Brooke?" Nathan asked bitterly

"I…Uh, came to get my things" Brooke said nervously

"Right" Nathan grumbled as he held the door open for her to enter

"I won't be long" Brooke sighed as she made her way towards her room

Once Brooke came out she with her things she saw Nathan standing by the door

"It doesn't have to be like this Nate" Brooke said sadly

"Yes it does, you made your choice Brooke, now you have to deal with it" Nathan said coldly

Brooke shook her head disappointedly "Well I hope you are happy with yourself Nathan, I really am" Brooke said before leaving.

Brooke was walking towards her car when her cell rang, she smiled when she saw the screen name

"Hey Luke" Brooke smiled

**"Hey babe, how did things go with Nathan?" Lucas asked on the other line as he sat in his room**

"Oh you know, not many words were spoken…what about with your mom?" Brooke asked

**"Uh, they gave me a bit of a lecture, nothing major…so where are you now?"**

"In my car"

**"Sorry Brooke, I asked my mom if you could stay with us but she said no" Lucas said disappointedly**

"Oh its ok Lucas, I never asked for that" Brooke said

**"Yeah well I kind of feel guilty that you have nowhere to live, I mean Nathan did kick you out because of me" Lucas said guiltily **

"Don't be sorry, I made my choice…it was the right choice but I still have to live with the consequences" Brooke said repeating Nathan's earlier words

**"You make it sound like you regret your decision" Lucas said**

"No…No I don't I swear, I just wish things were different with Nathan that's all" Brooke sighed sadly

**"Yeah me too"**

"Well I am going to try and find some accommodation, I will see you at school" Brooke said

**"Yeah, I love you babe" **

"Love you too" Brooke said before hanging up

* * *

"Lucas!" Jake shouted as he caught up with Lucas who was just arriving at school

"Hey man" Lucas smiled

"How are things? With Brooke I mean?" Jake asked

"Yeah…things are good, things with Nathan though…aren't so good" Lucas sighed

"He's not taking it well then?" Jake asked

"Nope, not at all…he made Brooke choose between me and him and when she picked me who kicked her out…so now Brooke is homeless" Lucas said angrily

Jake shook his head annoyed "Nathan can be so selfish sometimes"

"I just wish I could do something to make him change his mind, for Brookes sake. She needs him, she may not admit it but I know she does"

"But she has you now" Jake pointed out

"I know" Lucas said "But I can't replace her brother…I just wish that there was some way that Brooke and I could be happy together as well as Brooke having a relationship with him, but I don't see that happening anytime soon" Lucas said

"You really love don't you?" Jake asked smiling

"More than you know…more than you know" Lucas smiled

* * *

Brooke stood outside of the house she never thought she would have to return to since the last time she was there. She looked at it and saw all the good and bad memories that she shared with some of the people she loved in that house. She also remembered the countless sleepovers she had had with Peyton there when they were kids…but she also remembered the not so good times she had in that house. That house that pretty made her who she was right now and then broke her into a million pieces.

Brooke slowly walked up the path and took in a deep breath before knocking softly and quietly on the door, part of her didn't want anyone to answer so she could just turn around and walk away…unfortunately that wasn't going to happen.

"Brooke…what are you doing here?" Dan asked in his usual smug tone

"Nice to see you too Dad" Brooke said sarcastically

"Well I am sorry that I am surprised to see my daughter here…the same daughter, that when the last time she came here she said she wasn't going to come back and that she hoped she would never see me again…so I am sorry Brooke if I seem surprised" Dan explained

Brooke sighed "Sorry"

"So may I ask again? What are you doing here?" Dan asked

Brooke took in a deep breath "I need somewhere to stay"

Dan raised an eyebrow at her "May I ask why?"

"Me and Nathan had a fight…now I need somewhere to stay"

"And you chose to come here?"

"Well…you are my father, and you were living here alone in this big house" Brooke said

"Right…so basically you only came here because Nathan kicked you out, not because you wanted to stay with your father" Dan said

Brooke ran a hand through her hair "Look, if you are going to turn me down then please just tell me now so I can leave"

"I'm not going to turn you down Brooke" Dan stated

"You're not?" Brooke asked surprised

"No…at the end of the day you are still my daughter, no matter how selfish and ungrateful you are"

Brooke rolled her eyes "Can I stay or not?"

"Yes you can…but under one condition" Dan said smiling smugly

Brooke sighed "I should have known there would be a catch"

"You will be living under my roof so you will have to play by my rules, all of them" Dan said sternly "And if you move back in then it has to be for good, not just until you find somewhere better to stay"

"Is that it?" Brooke asked

"Pretty much" Dan smirked "You know where your room is"

"How could I forget" Brooke said as she entered the house and made her way up the stairs "Oh and Dad?" Brooke called

"Yeah?" Dan asked from the bottom of the stairs

"Thank you" Brooke said gratefully offering him a sincere smile

Dan nodded before heading off to his office.

**A/N: Hey, so please review…sorry not much was happening in this chapter. I will update soon! Just as long as you review!**


	34. To Be A Nightmare

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

Brooke entered her old bedroom and sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed, she scanned the room with her eyes and noticed that the room was pretty much the same way she left in, everything stayed the same except for the things she took out when she moved out. Finally being able to think about her decision to move back to the Lee household Brooke wondered if she had actually made the right choice, not the choice between Lucas and Nathan, but her other choice, the choice and where to live…not that she had many options to start with but there was still a choice. What if this whole living arrangement will turn out to be a nightmare? Or worse, what if it actually worked out? And she actually got along with her father without Nathan, Cooper and her mom around. It was easy to hate Dan, she had pretty much hated him since the age of 7 when she realized that daddy loved the boys more because they had a potential career in basketball, maybe it would have been okay if she had a mom to fall back on…but instead she had Deb, the drunken work alcoholic who would rather spend time on countless business trips or getting drunk and sleeping with some business associate rather than spending time with her 3 children.

_"Daddy!__ Can I come to the park too? Please!" 7 year old Brooke begged as she watched Dan, 11 year old Cooper and Nathan get ready to go to the park to play basketball_

_"I already said no Brooke, we are going to practice" Dan said sternly_

_"But that's not fair daddy! I want to come too!" Brooke whined _

_"I said no Brooke!" Dan shouted_

_"But why?"__ Brooke asked sadly _

_"Because you're a girl!__ Girls can't play basketball Brooke! Cooper and Nathan need my full attention! They are going to be pro when they grow up" Dan said kneeling down so that he was facing Brooke "You stay home and do whatever you girls do"_

_Brooke watched the boys leave sadly _

_"You can come another time Brooke" Cooper said comfortably before leaving_

As Brooke looked around her childhood bedroom she realized that this place never felt like 'home' to her, this place was more like a basketball camp than a home and she felt like the outsider trying to fit in but nobody would give her the chance. So instead she found another home…a place that actually did feel like home to her, a place that she could go to for support and comfort, a place where she was welcomed and felt like she belonged, a place that up until 6 months ago she did call 'home', but that had all changed the moment she found out about Peyton and Felix's long lasting affair.

The Sawyer house was no longer her home and Brooke had considered herself a guest in the Lee household, like she was interrupting some family business that she was no part of, that because of her gender she didn't belong. And that's why Brooke hated her father. Because he was a sexist pig who took no interest in her life whatsoever and cared more about Nathans and Coopers skills on the court than her safety and well being.

To say that Brooke and Dan didn't get along would be an understatement, they barely spoke to each other and when they did they would be fighting, whether it would be that she was a bad influence on Nathan or that she is distracting him from his training…or that she was ruining his reputation of Mayor by running around town getting drunk and sleeping with countless men just like her mother…but Brooke wasn't like her mother, sure she likes to drink, but what teenager doesn't? but Brooke wasn't a slut…yeah, she had the odd one night stand every once in a while but she wouldn't call herself a slut, not like her mother. Nathan did the exact same things that she did but she didn't hear Dan calling Nathan a man whore and telling him that he was going to have a breed of children before college, too bad daddy dearest couldn't predict the future though huh? Because it wasn't Brooke that had the baby first…no, it was Dan's precious Nathan and Brooke can still remember the look of horror and surprise on his face when he realized that Jessica was Nathan's daughters and not hers.

Brooke sighed as she fell back onto the bed and groaned loudly, she could tell this was going to be a long year, especially with Christmas coming soon, she wondered what she would do on that _merry_ day. Mom is in rehab, Cooper in California and Nathan…well Nathan probably can't even look at her right now…talk about happy families.

Brooke looked at the four walls that surrounded her and remembered both all the good and bad times, especially the bad…she remembered exactly what happened on her 14th birthday in this very room…nobody knew what happened that night except for Peyton, and she was determined to make sure nobody else would find out, not even Nathan.

* * *

Lucas was walking through the halls of Tree Hill High when he saw Nathan walking towards him, Lucas was deciding whether or not to ignore him or brag or even kick his ass for kicking Brooke out, but before he had the chance to decide Nathan crashed into his shoulder as he walked past

"Watch where you're going, jackass" Lucas muttered bitterly

"Got something to say Scott?" Nathan asked turning around

"Yeah actually I do" Lucas said as he took a step closer to him

Nathan waited angrily for him to speak as a small crowd gathered around as they saw the two encounter

"You're a selfish asshole who only cares about himself!"

"Look, you got what you wanted…Brooke is yours" Nathan said bitterly

This actually surprised Lucas, he thought he would retaliate in some way but instead he is admitting to what he lost "You didn't have to make her choose"

"Yeah well sometimes people do things that other people don't understand, now back off and walk away before I do something I will regret" Nathan said as he pushed Lucas back a bit

Lucas held his hands up in the air "Ok, I am going…but remember that Brooke is still your sister and she needs you" Lucas said before walking away leaving Nathan to think more about his decision

"What was that about?" Rachel asked as she approached Nathan

"Nothing" Nathan mumbled

"Have you seen Brooke today?" Rachel asked softly

"Yeah, she came by this morning to get some things" Nathan said sadly

"And did you talk to her?"

"No, not really" Nathan answered

"Seriously Nate, stop being so stubborn and just talk to her before things go too far and you can't turn back" Rachel warned

"I cant Rachel" Nathan said sternly

"Why the hell not?" Rachel asked in disbelief "She is your god damn sister Nathan"

"I just cant Rachel, so will you just drop it?" Nathan asked annoyed before walking away

Rachel watched him leave shaking her head

* * *

Brooke entered the halls of TTHS and immediately people stopped what they were doing and looked over at her, some were whispering, others were giggling and some were just looking at her with curiosity. Brooke knew that the moment Nathan announced to the entire basketball and cheer squad that she and Lucas were having an affair that the whole school would find out within an hour, I guess that's just one of the consequences you have to deal with for being popular.

Brooke walked towards her locker and opened the door as she felt some arms snake around her waist

"Hey Pretty Girl" Lucas whispered into her ear

"Hey" Brooke smirked as she turned around and placed her hands on his chest. Brooke could feel people's eyes burning on her but now that she was with Lucas, she didn't care

Lucas leaned in and kissed her softly and Brooke glad returned it

"So where did you go?" Lucas asked pulling away from the kiss

Brooke let out a deep sigh "Dan's house"

"Your dad?" Lucas questioned shocked and surprised

"Yeah well I didn't really have much of a choice" Brooke said "But, I think it could work for a little while"

"So you have moved back in with him?"

Brooke nodded "Yeah, at least till I sort myself out then I will probably get a place of my own"

Lucas nodded agreeing "I am sorry that you cant stay at my place"

"I already told you Luke, its fine…besides, just because I am living with Dan doesn't mean I have to talk to him…I mean with the time that he spends at work and me at school and practice takes up the full day, then after school I would be hanging out with you or some friends and that will take up pretty much most of the night so by the time I go home it will be late and I would just go straight to bed" Brooke shrugged "I wouldn't even have to see him that often"

"You have worked this out well haven't you?" Lucas asked

"Yep" Brooke smiled "And…my dad often goes on business trips which means I will have the house to myself some weekends" Brooke smirked

"Are you suggesting something seductive miss Lee?" Lucas asked grinning

"Me?" Brooke asked in mock shock "Never"

Lucas chuckled before capturing his lips on hers. Brooke moaned as her tongue roamed freely around his mouth. Lucas's hands travelled up her shirt along her back as his finger traced up and down her spine

"Get a room" Rachel muttered breaking their kiss as she slammed her locker shut

Brooke quickly pulled away from the kiss and looked at Rachel who was looking at them with disgust

Lucas just glared at her for treating Brooke the way she and Nathan have been.

"Rachel…Hi" Brooke offered giving her a small smile

"Cut the small talk Brooke" Rachel said bitterly "You know, it was bad enough picking that loser over your own brother but to rub it in his face like this is just sick"

Brooke's eyes automatically scanned the halls looking for Nathan and that's when she saw the back of his head as she watched him storm away from them

"I…I didn't know Nathan was here" Brooke said honestly

"Yeah well that doesn't matter does it?" Rachel said coldly before walking away

Brooke sighed sadly as she leaned against the locker

"Just ignore her Brooke…things will get better in time" Lucas said comfortably as he pulled Brooke in for a hug

"It doesn't look like it" Brooke whispered against his chest

* * *

"No, I have just got home now" Brooke said holding her cell on her ear as she got out of her car

**"Ok, ****well**** come to mine tonight, we can hang out…that way you won't have spend the evening with Dan" Lucas said on the other side of the line**

"Ok, will do" Brooke smiled

**"Love you" **

"Love you too" Brooke said before hanging up and entering the house

"Oh Brooke, there you are…dinner should be ready soon" Dan said smiling

"Dinner?" Brooke asked confused, since when did her father cook?

"Yes Brooke, Lamb Chops, I know that that's your favorite" Dan stated

"Oh, it's just I am hanging out a friends tonight" Brooke said

"Oh well you are going to have to cancel" Dan said simply

Brooke looked at him shocked "But I cant! We have planned this all day!"

"Sorry Brooke, but dinner is almost ready and you are living under my roof now so you are going to have to play by my rules" Dan said smugly

"But you didn't even give me any warning!" Brooke shouted in disbelief "I have a life you know! I had plans!"

"And I have just told you to cancel them! No matter what has happened these past two months I am still your father and I am still in charge!" Dan commanded "And I am sure whatever plans you have with this friend can be changed to another night"

"That's so not the point!" Brooke argued "The point is that I have my own life and you can't control it! Just because I have moved back here doesn't mean that I want to spend every living second of my day with you!"

"Now don't over exaggerate Brookie" Dan said smugly "Oh, look at the time" Dan said looking down at his watch "Dinner is read" Dan smirked before walking off into the kitchen

Brooke watched him go in disbelief before groaning in frustration. Yep her inner self was right, this was going to be a nightmare!

**A/N: Hey, hope you liked the chapter! Please Review! They inspire me to write, and I know that every person with a ****fanfic**** says that but it really actually is the truth! And I am sure if you write your own stories that you will agree with me ****lol**

**Anyway, some of you were saying that Lucas should prove himself to be good enough for Brooke. Don't worry, that time will come, but for now I am just concentrating on the aftermath of ****Brucas**** and Brooke moving out. So please be patient. Anyways, sorry for the ramble, don't forget to review!**


	35. Dont Make It A Habit

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

Lucas lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling while throwing and catching his cushioned basketball in the air. Brooke called a while back saying she couldn't't come over and he didn't't want to go to the river court because Jake said Nathan was there. So now he was bored and stuck at home.

Lucas sighed as he remembered his friends from Charleston and how he missed them and even though he promised to stay in touch he hadn't called them since the day he moved in. Back in his school in Charleston things were different, even though he was on the basketball team he wasn't the popular jock which seems to be making its way into Lucas's reputation at THHS so far, especially since he is now officially dating cheer captain Brooke Lee, but even then he was still portrayed as the quiet brooding boy. Lucas wasn't seen as anything back in Charleston, not many people were, he was just Lucas Scott…the guy. He didn't't really understand the desperate need to be popular and 'cool' like there is here, as long as Lucas had his friends and his at the time 'girlfriend' then things would have been fine in his life…well, most of the time.

Lucas's first and only girlfriend (with the exception of Brooke) was called Jenny Peters. Him and Jenny had been friends since they were 8 and then the summer before sophomore year they began to see each other differently, and that's when they began dating…the first time they dated lasted three weeks, the second time they lasted two months and the last, they lasted 6 months. Jenny was completely different to Brooke, she wasn't a cheerleader, she wasn't lively and exciting…but one thing she did have in common with Brooke was her confidence, Jenny always liked to look her best no matter what occasion she was dressed for, this of course attracted attention from a lot of the male population back at his old school. Jenny never cheated on him, but she did like to flirt and Lucas didn't't blame her for that, that was who she was and that was one of the reasons he was attracted to her. Then when they broke up the last time, Jenny came to Lucas a few weeks later claiming that she was pregnant with his child.

Lucas being the scared 16 year old, didn't't know what to do. So he turned to his parents…big mistake! He got hours worth of lectures of them saying how disappointed they were in him and how stupid he had been for not being 'careful'. Lucas stood up to that and even agreed with them…that however was until Jenny came to him a couple of days later explaining that he might not be the father. Anger. Was the word that described his feelings at that moment, he was mad, like really mad! How could she have cheated on him? But that was until Jenny explained that after they broke up she had a fling with some other guy who was on the football team and she told him that if anything that guy was the most likely father. Guilt. Was the word that described Lucas's feelings then, he was guilty because he actually felt relieved at the fact that there was a chance he wouldn't be that baby's father. So a paternity test was done and a couple of weeks later the true identity of the father was revealed, and thankfully it wasn't him. Jenny left town not long after that, claiming that she had an abortion…but that didn't really explain why Joe (the supposed baby's father) went with her.

Lucas soon forgot about those weeks of drama that filled his rather simple life and pretty soon after things were back to normal for a couple more months, that of course was until the end of sophomore year arrived and his parents dropped the bomb on him that they were moving to some town he hadn't even heard of called Tree Hill at the end of the summer.

Of course Lucas was mad by that decision, he was 16, almost 17 and he was forced to move to some Hicksville. So he spent the whole summer with his friends and trying to avoid his parents, which was hard since he had to work for his father back at his old garage once a week.

Turns out that moving to Tree Hill was defiantly a good thing, that's how he met Brooke and she was the best thing that has happened to him in a long long time. She was different, he didn't feel the same way about Jenny as he does for Brooke…he can't explain it but it is just different…different in a good way though, a very good way. And he is determined to show everyone, especially Brooke and Nathan that he is the guy for her.

He knows Brooke has trust issues, get gets that, he understands that…but sometimes he thinks that Brooke is holding back from him far too much than a guys girlfriend should be, but he was willing to wait, to wait for Brooke to eventually trust him enough to tell him her deepest darkest secrets that he believed she was hiding from not just him, but herself too.

Lucas let out a deep sigh as he let the basketball fall onto the bed, he was excited, he had no idea why but that's how he felt, things were changing, he could feel it, and he was pretty sure it would be for the better.

* * *

Dan smirked as he sat in the living room and heard a groan of frustration come from his daughter who was upstairs in her room

"5...4...3...2...1" Dan smiled to himself

"Dan!" Brooke shouted as she stormed down the stairs and into the living room to see Dan smirking while watching TV

"Yes?" Dan asked innocently as he kept his eyes glued to the television

"Why isn't my TV working?" Brooke asked annoyed

"Oh, well when you moved out I assumed you didn't need it anymore, so I disconnected the aerial" Dan said simply

"Well can you, I don't know…connect it?" Brooke asked

"Hmm…I don't know Brooke, I am kind of busy" Dan said smugly as he turned to see her and just as he suspected she had an annoyed and irritated expression on her face

"Oh yeah, I can see you are overloaded with work" Brooke muttered sarcastically

"Well why don't you join me? This movie has just begun…it looks interesting" Dan shrugged

Brooke raised an eyebrow as she looked over at the wide screen TV "That guy is kind of cute" Brooke mumbled to herself

"What?" Dan asked not quite hearing her

"Uh…Ok" Brooke said as she sat down on the opposite side of the couch he was sitting on "What's this called?" Brooke asked curiously

"The Poseidon" Dan said

"The Poseidon?" Brooke questioned so far all she saw was some middle aged rich guys playing poker on some fancy cruise ship

"Yeah, it's the name of the boat they are on…it's a Greek word, some sort of god for the sea and water or something" Dan rambled, something Brooke surprisingly picked up from him. Although Dan only rambled when he was interested in something, well other than basketball…in fact, Brooke hadn't heard Dan ramble in years.

"Right…it makes sense though…naming the boat after a definition of the sea and water and stuff" Brooke said clearly interested as she carried on looking over at the TV screen

"Yeah, it does" Dan agreed

* * *

Nathan stood at the river court shooting hoops as Jake and some of the River Court boys stood at the other side of the court using that net.

"You ok man?" Jake asked walking towards Nathan

"Yep" Nathan said simply as he watched the ball drift through the metal chains of the hoop

"You sure?" Jake questioned again, he and Nathan hadn't had a proper conversation in months

"Yeah" Nathan stated as his cell rang 'Rachel' flashing on the screen "I need to get this" Nathan mumbled before making his way to the picnic bench as he sat on top of it

"Hey Rach" Nathan said into his cell

**"Hey Nate…just checking to see what time you were coming home because well I know that I offered to look after Jess but I am getting quite bored sitting in this apartment by myself while your daughter sleeps in your room" Rachel said in a plain tone**

Nathan smiled on the other end "Yeah, sorry about that…I will be back in about half an hour though yeah?"

**"Good, because if I have to sit in this god damn small living space for much longer I think I will explode, seriously Nathan…I need to speak to someone" **

"Ok…Ok, I will leave now" Nathan chuckled

**"That's even better…ok, I will let you get off, bye" Rachel said before hanging up**

Nathan smiled shaking his head before saying goodbye to Jake and left

* * *

"Oh come on you stupid girl! Just climb through the damn vent" Brooke ranted to the TV

"Does she want to drown?" Dan asked in disbelief as he watched the girl on the movie cry saying she doesn't want to climb through it

"Obviously!" Brooke stated "Oh at last!" Brooke said loudly as the other guys just pushed her through so she didn't have a choice

"She's such a drama queen" Dan said as he watched the girl scream and moan about being confined in that small amount of space

"Tell me about it" Brooke muttered

"Kind of like you" Dan said smiling

Brooke turned to face Dan with a look of shock on her face "I am not a drama queen!" Brooke defended

"Hmmm…I don't know, you did have a lot of tantrums when you were younger" Dan argued back grinning

"Wow…how old was I? 5?" Brooke asked laughing

"No…about 9 or 10" Dan answered

Brooke scoffed "Like you would have noticed anyway" She said to herself

Dan sighed as he heard her comment "Are you ever going to get over the past Brooke?"

Brooke let out a dry laugh "You ignoring me for years is kind of hard to just forget"

"And I am sorry for that, but can you blame me? I was trying to help Nathan and Cooper achieve their dreams"

"Their dreams?" Brooke asked in disbelief "No dad, they were your dreams! Not theirs! I can actually remember Cooper asking for your consent to join the soccer team and you said no because he had to concentrate on basketball and basketball only! You didn't want Cooper to succeed in anything in life except that and when he chose to quit basketball and move to California to car race your pride couldn't take it! So you took it out on me and Nathan"

Dan actually looked away in shame…that lasted a few seconds before his normal arrogant cocky self came back "That's where your wrong Brooke, like you said, I didn't pay enough attention to you for me to have to take out me broken ego on you" Dan said smugly

Brooke glared at him as she stood up

"You're leaving? But the movie hasn't finished" Dan smirked

Brooke just ignored him as she stormed up to her room frustratingly

* * *

"Hey Rachel, thanks for looking after Jess for me" Nathan smiled as he took Jessica from Rachel and kissed her forehead

"Not a problem, just don't make it a habit, I am still young and I certainly don't need to be tied down with a baby, especially a one that isn't even mine" Rachel smirked

Nathan chuckled "Don't worry, it won't be regular, I just needed some space that's all" Nathan said

"I know" Rachel said more seriously this time "But seriously Nate, if you ever need any help with her, you know where I am"

Nathan smiled "What happened to not wanting to be tied down?"

Rachel shrugged "Just like what I said before, don't make it a habit"

Nathan laughed "Thanks Rachel"

"Not a problem, but right now I have to go…places to go, people to do" Rachel smirked as she hugged Nathan goodbye and kissed Jess on her cheek "You will be good for daddy without me wont you?" Rachel cooed

"Of course she will, you're an angel aren't you?" Nathan smiled as he bounced Jessica on his hip

"Good, bye" Rachel said before skipping out of the apartment

Nathan smiled as he watched her leave "Aunt Rachel is great isn't she?" he asked Jessica

Jessica didn't answer but decided to pull on Nathan's ears instead. Nathan chuckled as he moved his head out of the way when her force got a little too strong

* * *

Lucas was listening to his ipod when he heard a knock on his bedroom door, groaning having to get up, Lucas made his way to answer it and was surprised by who he saw

"Rachel…what are you doing here?" Lucas asked confused

Rachel didn't answer his question as she made her own way through into his room by pushing past him

"Sure, come on in" Lucas muttered sarcastically, he wasn't really a fan of Rachel at the moment

"Thanks" Rachel said with a sarcastic smile

"So what do you want?" Lucas asked again

"Where's Brooke?" Rachel asked while looking around the room as if Brooke would just suddenly appear

"Not here" Lucas said

"Way to state the obvious" Rachel said sarcastically

Lucas rolled his eyes "Why do you want to see her anyway? It's not like you have been the greatest friend to her lately"

Rachel sent him a cold stare "Not that it's any of your business, but Brooke is still my friend, I just want to know how she is doing, that's all"

"She's doing fine considering" Lucas said bitterly

"So where is she anyway? isn't she staying here?" Rachel asked

"No…she is staying with her father"

Rachel's eyes widened with shock "Who Dan?"

"Yes of course Dan, unless she has another father that none of us know about" Lucas said, sarcasm dripping from his voice

Rachel again glared at him before turning serious again "Why is she staying with that ass for?"

"I don't know…maybe it's the fact that her _ass _of a brother kicked her out onto the street with no place to go"

"Well couldn't she stay with you?" Rachel asked

"No, my parents said no"

Rachel sighed as she walked towards the door "Ok…and Lucas?" Rachel stopped as she turned around to face him

"Yeah?" Lucas asked

"You better treat her well, because if you don't…I swear I won't be responsible for my actions" Rachel said in a threatening voice that made Lucas shift uncomfortably

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her" Lucas said after he gained his confidence back

"Good" Rachel said with satisfaction before leaving the house

**A/N: Well? What do you think? Please Review! More reviews equals faster updates!**


	36. Unexpected

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

Nathan sat alone in the kitchen in the dark…he looked over at his clock on his cell as it read 12:02am. Sighing he put his head in his hands and wondered how his life came to this. It wasn't that long ago when it was just him and Brooke against the world, and of course Dan. Things sure have changed…and the sad thing was, was that it was all his fault, but Nathan would only admit that to himself though, he had his pride to think about, because even being a single dad Nathan is still an 17 year old boy who is trying to figure out life.

Nathan wished he was 10 years younger, when everything was fine. When he played basketball for fun with Cooper and his father…when he would deliberately cut the hair off Brooke's Barbie dolls then blame it on Cooper and when he thought that life was all about the living…and having fun. But as soon as Nathan hit middle school, things changed, basketball became a sport, and not a game, Cooper was the troubled teenager and Brooke suddenly became interested in boys, miniskirts and way too much makeup. Dan pushed and pushed for him to become the best, the best any guy could be at basketball, and it was hard, really hard, and he didn't blame Cooper at all for moving across the country, because if he didn't have Jessica and Brooke to look after, then he probably would have too.

Brooke. Nathan had preferred not to think about his twin sister for the past 24 hours, partly because every time he did he could see the hurt in her eyes when he made her choose between him and Lucas…and also the fact that she did indeed pick Lucas Scott, the guy he loathed and had no idea why. Maybe he was jealous because of his basketball skills, maybe it was his instant connection with Brooke…or maybe it was the fact that Lucas seemed to get everything he ever wanted, and now he even got his own damn sister. The sister that lied to him for months, the sister who looked him in the eye and promised that she would always put him first and that nothing or _nobody_ would come between them…of course that had all been a lie.

Nathan had always been there for Brooke, he was there through her rebellious stage where she was always trying to break the rules, he was there when she was in trouble with their parents and even the law at one time, he was there when Cooper left, he was there when Felix and Peyton had an affair behind her back, he was there when Dan was being an ass, and he was there when Deb got sent to rehab. He was always there for her, and this was how she repaid him, running off with his worst enemy (with the exception of Felix).

When Nathan forced the question of choice on Brooke, he could honestly say that he thought Brooke was going to pick him, that's why it hurts so much…because he was wrong, he thought he knew her so well and then she just surprises him…in a bad way. She picked a guy over her own brother, and that's why Nathan couldn't forgive Brooke, at least not anytime soon, he knew that that may sound selfish but he believed that it was Brooke who was the selfish one, she didn't have to put up with Dan like he did growing up, their father constantly in his head about basketball and fitness, Brooke had it easy, at least that's what he thought.

When did his life become so messed up? Here he was sitting in a small apartment as a teenager with his baby girl in the next room. He was alone, he knew that, he made that happen…but he still wished Brooke had stayed with him, that she had picked him over Lucas, but that didn't happen, his pride took over him when he asked Brooke that question and now he has to deal with the consequences.

But he had Rachel…Brooke's best friend, the girl who he has been spending a lot of time with lately, and he was beginning to see her in a much different light, maybe it had to do with the support she gave with Jessica, or that she understand all of his problems, he didn't know what it was but what he did know is that his feelings towards her are much stronger than friendship, but the only problem was that they are _just friends_. Nothing more.

* * *

"Luke, what are you doing here?" Karen asked smiling as she watched her son take a seat at the counter of her café

"I'm meeting Brooke for breakfast" Lucas said picking up a menu "I mean, she doesn't want to have to eat at home" Lucas said, the last part with some bitterness in his voice

Karen sighed deeply "Look Lucas, I am sorry, but Brooke can't stay with us, sure she can come over anytime she wants but sleeping over and living with you are totally different matters"

"So you mean she can stay over some nights?" Lucas asked with a bit of hope in his voice

"Not at the moment no, but maybe sometime in the future" Karen reasoned

"Thanks" Lucas said giving out a small smile

"But be careful" Karen warned

Lucas nodded reassuringly "Of course"

They were both interrupted by the bell on the door as Lucas turned around to see Brooke come in with a smile on her face

"Hey Broody" Brooke smiled as she kissed his lips lightly before sitting on the stool next to him

"Hey babe" Lucas smiled back

"Hi Mrs. Scott" Brooke said politely as she noticed Karen standing there

"Good morning Brooke, and please, call me Karen…Mrs. Scott makes me sound old" Karen grinned

"Sorry…Karen" Brooke corrected

"I will leave you both too it, call me over when you need to order" Karen said before she walked off to serve some customers

"So…how was last night?" Lucas asked as he placed his hand on top of Brooke's

Brooke smiled, she didn't really want to talk about it to be honest but she knew that she pretty much had too, so instead of doing the hard thing Brooke decided to take the easy route out "Oh you know, nothing much…we ate then I just spent the rest of the night in my room" Brooke shrugged

"That's all?" Lucas asked suspiciously, from what he had heard from Jake…Dan Lee could be quite persistent and he didn't think he would just leave Brooke to herself

"Yep, quite a boring night actually" Brooke stated

"Yeah I know the feeling" Lucas replied deciding to leave the whole Dan thing for now…maybe he was wrong anyway, Brooke had once said that Dan had ignored her pretty much her whole life so this seemed pretty normal from what he knew

"Why did you miss me?" Brooke asked smirked

"No" Lucas lied grinning "I hired a replacement to keep me company for the evening"

"Oh really?" Brooke asked raising her eyebrows

Lucas nodded "Yep"

"Well was she as fun as me?" Brooke asked playing along

Lucas pressed his finger against his lip as if he was thinking about "Hmmm…No, she wasn't…nobody is as fun as you" Lucas smirked

"Glad to hear it" Brooke smiled as she pressed her lips against his softly

"Although…" Lucas started after pulling away from the kiss "I did get a visit from a certain fierce redhead last night"

Brooke looked at him confused "Who? Rachel?"

"Yep" Lucas nodded "She came to see you actually, she seem surprised that you went back to your old house"

"She did?" Brooke asked shocked

"Yeah, she always threatened to hurt me if I ever hurt you"

"Why would she do that?" Brooke asked completely confused

"Because she is your friend Brooke, and even though you guys aren't on the best terms at the moment maybe she still cares" Lucas shrugged

Brooke nodded "I guess that's a little bit of hope" Brooke said "But why are you somewhat defending her? I thought you didn't like her" Brooke said confused

"Oh I still don't like her" Lucas explained "I am just playing the part of the supportive boyfriend" Lucas smirked

Brooke let out a small laugh as she lightly hit his arm "You're not funny Broody"

"But you are laughing" Lucas pointed out

"I am laughing at you not with you" Brooke smirked

"Well that was a mature answer" Lucas laughed

"Shut up!" Brooke pouted as she hit him again on the arm, much harder this time

"Ow!" Lucas said clutching the spot where Brooke just hit "That hurt"

"Oh shush you big baby! You deserved it! Calling me immature like that!"

"Ok, Ok…I am sorry Cheery" Lucas smiled as he gently pressed his lips against hers as Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck and Lucas placed his hands round her waist

"Oh break it up you two, we have customers" Karen smiled as Lucas and Brooke pulled away from each other embarrassedly

"Sorry" Lucas mumbled

Karen nodded smiling "So are you both ready to order?" Karen asked

"Yep" Lucas nodded as Brooke leaned over and whispered something into his ear

"Apology accepted by the way, but you are going to have to make it up to me later"

* * *

"Hey Rachel, come on in" Nathan smiled as Rachel made her way into his apartment

"Hey Nate…I won't stay long but I thought there was something you should know" Rachel started

"Ok…?" Nathan said waiting for her to carry on

"Brooke has moved back in with Dan" Rachel sighed

"What!" Nathan said completely shocked "Since when?" He asked

"I don't know" Rachel replied "But I went to Lucas's house last night to see if she was there and he said he had moved back in with Dan"

Nathan shook his head "Well if it was Lucas who told you then he was probably lying, Brooke wouldn't go back there"

Rachel let out a dry laugh "Trust me Nathan, I was pretty sure he was not lying…and besides, she had nowhere else to go"

"That's not true, she has loads of friends who would let her stay with them" Nathan explained

"Stay with them part time maybe, but you kicked her out onto the street Nathan, she needs a home" Rachel said

"Yeah well I just assumed that she would just go and stay with Scott, I didn't think she would go back to our parent's house, I can't believe she actually went there" Nathan said honestly

"Well knowing Brooke she probably surprised herself by making that decision" Rachel sighed

Nathan ran his hand through his messy brown hair as he swallowed his pride before taking a deep breath "Well…cant she stay with you?" Nathan asked

Rachel looked at him, surprise evident on her face "Well, yeah, I mean of course she would but what about you? I didn't think you would like that idea…I mean…you know" Rachel explained

"I don't…I mean if it's her last option then I am sure she would prefer that then staying with Dan of all people"

"But what if she doesn't even accept my offer, I mean I haven't exactly been nice to her these past two days" Rachel sighed

"Yeah because of me, so maybe you could just try and make things right with her…so she will move in with you, I just…I don't want her living alone with that ass" Nathan admitted

"Ok" Rachel nodded agreeing "I will ask her" She said before walking towards the door to leave

"Oh and Rachel" Nathan said calling after her

"Yeah?" Rachel asked as she turned around

"Don't tell Brooke this was my idea" Nathan said

Rachel looked at him before shaking her head tiredly "Ok, I won't tell her" She sighed before leaving

* * *

Lucas and Brooke were walking to school hand in hand when Brooke cursed some inaudible word

"What is it?" Lucas asked

"I left my English assignment at home, I have already missed the deadline" Brooke muttered annoyed

"But we are almost at school, you will be late if you go back" Lucas stated

"I know that but I have Health Class first anyway so its not like its that important, unlike this assignment which pretty much sums up my whole grade…I better go back and get it"

"Ok, do you want me to come with you?" Lucas asked

"No its fine, I will see you back at school" Brooke smiled as she gave him a quick kiss before quickly leaving

* * *

Brooke quickly ran into the house and up to her room, she grabbed her assignment and as she was running down the stairs Dan appeared

"Great" Brooke mumbled

"Brooke, aren't you going to be late for school?" Dan asked smugly

"Yes, I forgot my homework so I had to come back to get it" Brooke said annoyed as she walked towards the door

"Well do you want a ride back?" Dan asked

Brooke froze and turned to look at him surprised "Did you just offer me a lift to school?" Brooke asked confused

"Yes" Dan said simply

"I…Uh" Brooke stuttered, she knew it wasn't a big deal but Brooke had been late hundreds of times before and not once had he offered her a lift, even when she had asked, begged he still refused, unless Nathan was with her of course

"If you don't want one then that's fine, I just thought I could help you out" Dan shrugged as he turned around to walk away

Brooke watched him turn and looked down at her watch, she was already failing some important subjects, and she didn't need her punctuality to suffer as well, even if it did mean receiving a lift from her self-centered ass of a father "Dan" Brooke called out

Dan stopped and turned back around "Yes?"

"A ride would be great, thanks" Brooke smiled

Dan nodded "Just let me get my keys" Dan said

* * *

"Lucas!" Rachel called over as she saw Lucas walking through the car park entrance

"What do you want now Rachel?" Lucas asked annoyed

"Have you seen Brooke?" Rachel asked

"Yes, she forgot her homework so she had to go back and get it" Lucas said simply as he carried on walking

"Well when you see her could you please tell her that I am looking for her?" Rachel asked

"Why should I?" Lucas asked coldly

"Listen buddy!" Rachel said glaring at him "I know you don't like me, and that's fine because I don't like you but this is none of your business, so why don't you just pass on the message like a good little boy" Rachel said in a tone that would make any little boy want to run home to his mommy, however, Lucas wasn't buying it

"You don't scare me Rachel"

"Whatever!" Rachel said annoyed "Will you just pass the message-" Rachel started but froze when she saw Dan's car pull up with Brooke in the passenger's seat

Lucas followed her gaze and was also surprised by what he saw

---

"Thanks for the lift Dad" Brooke smiled gratefully

"It wasn't a problem" Dan shrugged

"Yeah but thanks anyway" Brooke said genuinely thankful before opening the car door

"Brooke" Dan called

"Yeah?" Brooke asked

Dan looked like he was about to say something but then quickly changed his mind "Nothing, just try not to be late again, you don't want to miss out on your lack of education now do you?" He asked back to his smug self

Brooke laughed lightly "No your right, don't worry I won't be late again" she said before shutting the door and watched him speed away

"Brooke" Lucas said as he and Rachel approached her

"Hey Luke…Rachel" Brooke said confused as to why those too were together

"Rachel was looking for you" Lucas explained as if he read her mind

"Oh…" Brooke started as she turned her attention to the redhead

"Look…I know you and I aren't exactly on the best of terms lately but you are still my friend and I care about you…so…why don't you move in with me, I mean it should be better than living with Dan" Rachel said

Brooke looked genuinely surprised and happy by her unexpected offer and she turned and looked in the direction where Dan had just drove off too

"Thanks Rachel, I really appreciate your offer" Brooke smiled

"So you are going to move in?" Rachel asked smiling

"No" Brooke sighed

Rachel's smile faded "No?" She asked shocked, even Lucas looked confused "Why? If this is about Nathan or the way I have treated you lately then please don't decline because of that…I am trying to help you out here, as a friend"

"It's not about any of that Rachel, it's really not…and I am grateful that you have asked but I can't"

"Why not?" Rachel asked confused

Brooke looked back in Dan's leaving direction once more before turning back to Rachel "Because I made a promise" She said before grabbing Lucas's hand and walking away leaving a surprised, shocked and confused Rachel.

**

* * *

A/N: Well? What do you think? I hope you ****are liking**** the long chapters! I have been thinking lately about the stories I read and how I always like the chapters to be long, so I thought I should make mine long too because some of you would probably like that. Anyways, please Review! More reviews equals faster updates!**


	37. F Me

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

**A/N: Hey, I know you all want to know what is going on with the whole Dan/Brooke thing and that if Dan is being genuine. But you are all going to have to wait and see ****lol****. Although in this chapter it shows some of Lucas's thoughts on the whole Dan situation and what he really thinks about Brooke living there, so…I will stop rambling now and let you get on with reading the chapter ****lol**

* * *

Brooke continued walking away with Lucas by her side until she found a bench to sit on in the quad

"I don't get it" Lucas said confused "Why would you choose to stay with Dan?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders "Part of the deal of me staying with him was that I wouldn't just leave when something better came along, I have to keep a promise"

"So that's all this is about? A deal you made with your dad…or is it something more? Are you mad at Rachel? Do you like living with your father? I don't get it Brooke" Lucas said confused

"It's not a big deal Luke, I am sticking to my promise, that's all"

"So you and your father are getting along?" Lucas asked wanting to know what was going on in his girlfriend's life

"No, I mean at the end of the day he is still Dan, but I am starting to see a different side to him. I don't know" Brooke sighed also confused by her own actions "Maybe it's because Nathan isn't around, that he is finally going to want to spend some time with me, you know?" Brooke said

Lucas sighed "Brooke…I am happy that you and your dad are sort of getting along and are beginning to talk more…but don't you think…" Lucas started but wasn't sure if he should continue

"Think what Lucas?" Brooke asked

"That…that if Nathan was still living there that he would be wanting to spend time with you, that if he was there then things wouldn't have changed between the two of you" Lucas explained trying to express his opinion

"What are you getting at Luke?"

"I…I just think that…maybe, he is just using you" Lucas said reluctantly

"What? You think that just because we didn't get along before means that he doesn't love me? That he doesn't want to me a part of my life?" Brooke asked getting angry

"No!" Lucas defended

Brooke looked at him skeptically

Lucas sighed in defeat "Ok, I do think that…but do you blame me? After everything that you have told me about him? I just think that maybe he is using you to try and get back into Nathan's life again"

"Well encase you had forgotten, Nathan isn't talking to me, so if that really is Dan's plan then I have no idea why he is using me as a bargaining chip!" Brooke said annoyed

"I'm just trying to look out for you Brooke!" Lucas argued

"I can look out for myself!" Brooke said coldly "And FYI, its nice to know what you think in this situation but it really isn't any of your business"

"Brooke!" Lucas shouted frustratingly "You're my girl! Of course its my business!"

After Lucas said this Brooke just wanted to kiss, smile, hug him…do something that would show that she was grateful for that. But she couldn't, because Lucas basically just said that she wasn't good enough for her father to actually _want_ to be a part of her life.

"I just want to help you" Lucas continued

"I don't need your help" Brooke answered coldly and she knew that the next thing to leave her mouth, she would regret it, but she was mad at him, and she wanted him to back off, she wasn't ready to let him in yet and if the only way of getting him to leave her to her own business was to say this then she was going to say it. "Because if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't be in this god damn mess anyway!" Brooke shouted "This is your fault Lucas! Don't make me regret picking you over my brother" Brooke said coldly before quickly walking away before she had time to take back what she said

Lucas watched her go in complete shock, he couldn't believe that Brooke was blaming him for this, he was just trying to look out for his girlfriend like any other boyfriend should, couldn't she see that he was just trying to help her? That he loved her and wanted to protect her? Part of him knew that she only said that to try and shut him out but it still hurt, if Brooke was even _thinking_ about regretting her decision of being with him then he knew that they really didn't stand a chance, especially with the likes of Rachel, Dan and Nathan around. Shaking his head angrily Lucas turned around and walked the other wondering what the hell was going to happen next.

* * *

Brooke slammed her locker shut, annoyed at Lucas but angry at herself. She knew that Lucas was just trying to be there for her but she didn't want to believe what he thought so she did what she did best, push him away.

Brooke was good at that, with the exception of cheerleading that was probably the only good thing she was good at. _'I'm not good enough to be loved, I only hurt the ones who love me'_ Brooke once said to herself, so she pushes them away instead. Cooper, her Mom, Nathan, Rachel, Peyton,…even Jake on some level, and now Lucas.

"Someone got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning" Felix said smirking as he approached her "Trouble in paradise?"

"Go to hell" Brooke said bitterly as she began to walk through the halls, Felix following behind

"Must be bad" Felix chuckled "Did Lucas get bored of you already?" He asked

Brooke let out a dry laugh before stopping and turning to face him "You know, this is really starting to get annoying" Brooke stated

"What is?" Felix asked now confused

"You, stalking me like this…I mean, do you miss me that much? Did Peyton not do a good job in replacing me?" Brooke asked smirking

"Get over yourself" Felix muttered

Brooke gave her a look of fake horror "What? No witty comment back? Cat got your tongue Felix?" Brooke asked laughing at her own little joke (**Felix the cat**) "Or did I hit a nerve?"

"You don't know what you're talking about" Felix said coldly

"Really? Ok, well why don't you just crawl back into the little hole you came from and die there!" Brooke said bitterly "Because you don't mean jack to me Felix! So instead of trying to interfere in my life, get one of your own" Brooke said coldly before walking away leaving an angry Felix

"This is not over Brooklyn!" Felix shouted down the hall with a wicked smile on his face

Some people turned to face them but Brooke just smiled "Yes it is Felix" Brooke shouted back "It's over" she smirked before continuing down the hall

The other students in the hall looked at Felix with curiosity

"If you want to take a picture then just ask" Felix said to then annoyed before turning around and walking the other way

* * *

Lucas sat bored in French, he didn't even know why he picked this stupid subject…maybe because in his old school the teacher was fun, unlike the one they had now. He was pretty sure that watching paint dry would be more entertaining.

Sighing, Lucas just stared down at his textbook thinking of Brooke and what had happened between them earlier, he wasn't really sure what it was but he would find her at lunch and talk to her about it, he needed too, they had both risked too much for this relationship to just argue all the time.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he received a note that just landed on his desk

_**Hey man, I can see where Brooke got your nickname 'Broody' from. What's up?**__**Jake**_

Sighing Lucas wrote back

_**It's nothing, Brooke and I had a little fight, that's all**__**Lucas**_

_**Well it doesn't seem like nothing, so what was this little fight about anyway?**_

_**I don't want to talk about it right now, I will speak to you **__**later **_Lucas replied back not wanting to be distracted from his thoughts any longer

Jake took this as a hint to stop writing notes to him so he did, sighing Jake sat back and ran his hand through his hair, since when did thinks get so messed up? Nathan and Brooke weren't talking and he hadn't even had a proper conversation with either of them in weeks, months even for Nathan. They were supposed to be best friends yet he always seemed to get this feeling that they were both hiding something from him.

Lucas continued to brood about Brooke and their conversation they shared earlier about Dan. couldn't she see that he was just trying to help? What if Dan was just using her to get to Nathan and Brooke can't see it until it's too let and then she would get hurt, and Lucas promised Brooke he wouldn't let her get hurt again. But maybe he was wrong, maybe Dan really wanted to try with Brooke…after all, it could actually happen, although he did doubt it, _a lot_.

It just seemed strange to him, from what he knew Dan was never interested in Brooke's life before so why would he be now? Is he up to something? If so what? Lucas so desperately wanted to know, but how could he? He didn't know Dan Lee, not that he wanted to either but he still wanted to know what his game was and what his intentions are with his girlfriend.

* * *

Brooke was sitting alone outside in the quad thinking about the recent events in her life.

"Aren't you supposed to be in health class right now?" a feminine voice said

Brooke looked up to see her fake blonde curly haired ex-best friend looking down at her

"Aren't you?" Brooke asked back

Peyton shrugged as she sat down next to her "I'm running late, what's your excuse?"

"Just didn't feel like it" Brooke said simply

Peyton nodded "You know, normally when people skip classes they tend to leave the school premises, less chance of getting caught I guess" Her former friend stated

"Well if you must know, I wasn't planning on skipping…I just lost track of time that's all, and from what you said earlier I wasn't the only one" Brooke answered

"Lost track of time huh? Does that have anything to do with that new boyfriend of yours?" Peyton asked smiling "I heard all about what happened between the two of you"

Brooke frowned "Not that that's any of your business, but no, it had nothing to do with him"

"So what's it about then?" Peyton asked curiously, she knew she was over stepping the mark here but she just wanted to know what was going on in her life, even after everything Peyton still loved and cared for Brooke, even if those feelings weren't returned

"Why do you even care?" Brooke asked questionably

Peyton shrugged "Because you're my little Brooke" Peyton said giving her a small soft smile

Brooke let out a dry laugh "I haven't been your _Little Brooke _in a long long time Peyton"

"Yeah I know" Peyton sighed dejectedly

"You know Peyton" Brooke started "We have been through a hell of a lot together, a lot of shit has happened to us Peyton, and sometimes I just wonder…are people like us just destined for bad things to happen to us? Are we going to live the rest of our lives waiting for the next tragedy or heartache that will happen next? Are we going to be miserable until its our time to die?" Brooke asked

"Brooke…don't" Peyton sighed "Sure, a lot of shit has happened to us, but things are getting better for you aren't they? I mean you have Lucas now" Peyton pointed out

"Yeah but for how long? How long will it be for him to realize that he can do so much better than me, that eventually all I will do is hold him back and add drama into his life"

"You know that's not true"

"How can I be sure?" Brooke asked sadly "I don't deserve happiness and I sure as hell don't know how to be happy"

"Can you remember when my mom died?" Peyton asked

Brooke nodded sadly "Of course"

"I can remember you telling me that everything will be ok, because when we grow up we will find someone who will love us just as much as my mom loved me" Peyton said as she felt tears burn in her eyes "And I also remember you saying that my mom would always be in my heart no matter what, and that things will eventually get better for me"

"I can remember"

"So why don't you try using your own advice huh?" Peyton asked smiling a little "Things are going to get better for you Brooke"

"But how do you know?" Brooke asked in an almost pleading tone

"Because I still have that 9 year old little girl's voice in the back of my mind telling me that things will eventually get better, and they will Brooke, you just have to be patient"

Brooke gave her a small smile "Thanks Peyt"

Peyton shrugged "I am just trying to help out, plus, this is much better than health class"

Brooke let out a small laugh "Yeah it is"

"Well isn't this cozy" Rachel said as she approached the two

"Hi Rachel" Peyton said fake smiling "What brings you here?"

Rachel shrugged "I was about to ask you the same thing"

Peyton looked between the three of them and laughed

"What's funny?" Brooke asked confused

"Nothing, I just find this situation rather amusing" Peyton laughed

"Really? And how's that?" Rachel asked annoyed

"Well…this time last year the three of us were best friends, sisters even, yet here we are now, all not speaking to each other yet here together, if someone saw us right now they would be wondering what the hell is going on"

"You actually have a point there blondie" Rachel said "But you did get something wrong"

"Oh yeah? What exactly?" Peyton asked

"I am speaking to Brooke, I'm just a little angry right now that's all" Rachel shrugged

Brooke gave her a small smile "I agree"

"Ok" Peyton nodded "But I still find this situation rather weird"

The bell interrupted their conversation and quickly after students began to appear, some were giving them strange looks as to why the three of them were standing there together without fighting

Lucas and Jake came outside and were also surprised by the sight they saw, slowly walking towards them

"Well what do we have here?" Jake asked curiously

Lucas stood back and gave Brooke a small smile, she slowly returned it still not sure how to approach him after what happened between them earlier

"Not that we have to tell you anything Jakey boy but I was asking Brooke and Peyton the exact same thing when I approached them five minutes ago" Rachel answered

"We were just talking" Brooke shrugged

Lucas looked at her confused, why would Brooke talk to Peyton?

"About?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow, she was also confused by this. First Brooke chose to stay with Dan, and then she caught her talking to Peyton, what was next? Would she be out partying with Felix?

"That's none of your business Rachel" Peyton replied coldly

"Keeping secrets again are we?" Rachel asked, the question aimed at both Peyton and Brooke

"Give it a rest Rachel" Lucas cut in but receiving a glare from the feisty red head

"Got a problem Scott?" Rachel asked annoyance clear in her voice

"Why don't we just get to our next class" Brooke said cutting in "Rachel, we have calculus together, come on lets go" She said before linking arms with her and they walked away "I will see you later Luke" Brooke said as she walked past him

Lucas sighed and nodded "Ok"

* * *

"What was that all about?" Rachel asked Brooke curiously

"What?" Brooke asked "With Peyton?"

"No, Lucas" Rachel stated as they walked into the classroom and took their seats

"I don't know what you're talking about" Brooke answered clearly playing dumb

"Don't play dumb with me missy!" Rachel warned "You both hardly spoke more than two words to each other"

Brooke shrugged "We just had a little disagreement that's all"

"Aww, trouble in paradise already?"

Brooke glared at her "No, and by you saying already, you are implying that Lucas and I have just gotten together, but I think you have forgotten that we have been together for months now" Brooke stated

"Yeah except you decided to keep it a secret, so no Brooke, I didn't forget that minor detail in your relationship" Rachel said sarcastically

Brooke rolled her eyes before saying "Me and Lucas are just fine, but thanks for the concern, it means a lot" Brooke said coldly

Rachel sighed and was about to apologize when the teacher came in

"Silence class!" Mr Brown said sternly "I have your results back from last week's pop quiz, and I have to congratulate the majority of the class who did reasonably well" He said as he handed back their papers "However, there was one or two of you who let me down terribly" He continued as he looked at Brooke as he handed her the test paper back

Brooke looked at the top of the page and groaned when she saw the big fat **F **on her paper "F me" Brooke muttered

**A/N: Well? What do you think? Please review! More reviews equals faster updates! Thanks!**


	38. Arrogant

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

"Sucks to be you huh?" Rachel said letting out a small laugh as she leaned over and saw the **F** on Brooke's paper

Brooke sighed deeply "I am never going to understand this stupid subject" she muttered frustratingly

"Well you still have 1 year and a half to work it out, unless of course you fail it next year too and get kept a year and not be able to graduate with all your friends" Rachel said smiling wickedly

"Thanks for making me feel better" Brooke said coldly

"Anytime" Rachel shrugged "And besides, even if you do fail this year, there's always summer school right?" she laughed

"Shut up" Brooke said annoyed "So if you're so smart, what did you get?" Brooke asked

Rachel's cheeky smile turned into a cocky grin as she held up her test paper for Brooke to see.

Brookes face looked shocked and Rachel wished she could have taken a picture.

"An **A-**, Rachel! Since when have you been smart?" Brooke asked completely stunned

"I will take that as a compliment shall I?" Rachel asked sarcastically "But to answer your question, I have always been smart, unlike you, I could pass calculus in my sleep" Rachel smirked

"Whatever you nerd, besides, I know that you are failing Physics" Brooke smiled

"And you aren't?" Rachel asked laughing which made Brooke frown "And I am _not _failing, I am averaging out on a **D **which is just a tiny bit worse than your **C-**"

"Ok, I get the point Rachel! I suck at school!" Brooke stated, clearly annoyed with the conversation they were having.

"That you do" Rachel agreed smirking before they were both told off for talking by the teacher and they soon begun to turn their attention back to their study, well tried to in Brooke's case.

* * *

Lucas was shooting hoops at the Rivercourt alone over lunch, Brooke had gone for lunch with Rachel today, and apparently they had to study…Brooke Lee and Rachel Gatina studying? Over lunch? Yeah, Brooke must be mad at him.

Lucas groaned in frustration as he slammed the ball hard against the backboard.

"Temper Temper Lucas, what has that thing ever done to you?" He heard a voice call out

Lucas turned around and glared at the man he saw "What do you want?" He asked coldly

Felix chuckled as he took a few steps towards him "Nothing, I was just passing by…good job I did though huh? I mean what with you attempting to destroy that thing" Felix smirked pointing towards the Basketball ball net

Lucas rolled his eyes as Felix continued

"Trouble in paradise already? Did Brooke get tired of you and move on?" Felix smirked

"Shut up" Lucas snapped

"Not that I blame her though…I mean we both know that Brooke is used to bigger and better things then some loser like you. Are you not good enough in the bedroom? Is that? Can you not satisfy her the way I did?" Felix laughed

"You don't know what the hell you are talking about you _ass_! I think somebody needs to let the past go, Brooke does _not_ want you" Lucas said coldly

Felix shrugged, the wicked smile still on his face "Maybe that's true…but when are you going to learn that Brooke Lee does not date…she's just a _stupid little slut_" Felix said coldly

Lucas's fists tightened and he clenched his jaw with anger "I said shut the hell up!"

"Oh my, did I hit a nerve?" Felix chuckled

"You should walk away right now"

"Why should I? I am having way to much fun here! I mean seriously, did you just expect Brooke to stop being the little whore she is and stay with you?" Felix laughed

Lucas didn't answer him but instead took a step closer as if he was preparing himself to punch him.

"You know what they say Lucas, once a slut…always a slut" Felix chuckled although it didn't last long as that's all it took to make Lucas snap.

"I said shut the hell up!" Lucas shouted with anger as his fist smashed into Felix's face, Felix almost fell back until he caught his balanced and collided his fist into Lucas's face too, Lucas fought back and punched Felix twice as hard in the jaw causing him to fall back this time and fall onto the floor, Lucas dived on top of him and punched him square in the face and was about to do it again when he felt a pair of arms hold his arms back and pull him off Felix.

"Stop!" The deep voice shouted as he tried to hold Lucas back

"Get the hell off me!" Lucas screamed with anger, still not knowing who it was that was holding him back, but angry at him for doing so.

"Calm down!" the voice said again and eventually Lucas did before the guy loosened his grip on him and Lucas released himself from the guys hold and turned around to see a medium built guy with dark brown hair.

The guy must have recognized Felix as he walked over to him and looked down on him laughing to himself "Tut tut Felix, always the one for trouble I see"

"Shut up" Felix muttered as he picked himself up from the floor, glaring at both Lucas and this guy.

"This isn't over!" Felix said pointing at Lucas

"Oh yeah?" Lucas asked coldly as he was about to charge into him again until the guy jumped in front of him and pushed him back

"Seriously man! Back off!"

"You back off! This has nothing to do with you!" Lucas shouted angrily, who the hell did this guy think he was?

"Well would you rather just let me watch you kill this guy?" he asked

"Yes" Lucas said hesitantly, not sure if this was some sort of trick question.

The guy laughed "Like you would have been able to manage that"

"Oh yeah? And you would?" Lucas challenged, there was something he didn't like about this guy…he just seemed so…arrogant.

"Of course" the guy smirked "Who wouldn't want to beat up this ass?" he said turning to Felix "Now why don't you just go and run home to your mommy?"

Felix glared at him "Whatever" he muttered before walking towards his car and driving away

"Aren't you leaving?" Lucas asked annoyed as he noticed the guy was still there.

"Does it look as if I am?" the guy asked arrogantly as he picked up the basketball before taking a shot and watched the ball fly through the net "Ah" he sighed with satisfaction

"Lucky shot" Lucas said still clearly annoyed that this guy was still hanging around.

"And what makes you say that" The guy smirked as he picked up the ball again and began bouncing it.

"Because I can't see a guy like you playing ball"

"A guy like me? You mean, rich…intelligent…good looking" He said smiling cockily

"No, an arrogant guy like you who probably only rides that thing to show off" Lucas said coldly as he pointed towards the guys motorcycle

The guy chuckled "Yeah man, your right…you certainly hit the nail right on the head there"

Lucas frowned, was this guy making fun of him?

The guy looked at Lucas's clueless face which made him laugh even more "You know what, forget it…I would probably beat your ass at basketball anyway" he laughed as he made his way back to his bike

"Full of yourself much? I doubt you would beat me" Lucas challenged

"I think I would" the guy smirked before putting his helmet on and sped off leaving a baffled Lucas.

Lucas touched his now cut face and gasped in pain. Shaking his head sighing he picked up the ball and began to walk back to school.

* * *

"Lucas! What the hell happened?" Brooke asked worriedly as she saw Lucas at his locker

"It's nothing" Lucas grumbled, trying not to make a big deal out of it

"Nothing? Yeah well tell that to that cut on your cheek" Brooke said as she gently placed her finger lightly over it

"Ouch" Lucas gasped in pain at Brooke's first touch

"Sorry" Brooke said softly "So tell me again…what happened?"

"I just had a little run in with Felix that's all" Lucas sighed

"Why? What did he do?"

"It doesn't matter ok? He just said a few things…but it's over now so can you just drop it?" Lucas asked, a little colder than he was expecting it to come out

"Yeah, ok" Brooke sighed taking a step back and opening her locker

"Brooke…" Lucas sighed "I am sorry for snapping" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed the back of her head softly

"Yeah me too" Brooke said turning around and placing her hands on his chest "For snapping at you earlier I mean" she explained

"It's ok, I shouldn't have interfered, I should have just minded my own business" Lucas said

"No…you were just trying to help, seriously, I shouldn't have went off at you like that" Brooke apologised

"You do know that I was only looking out for you right? Because I love and care about you so much" Lucas said, saying the last part with a small smile

Brooke smiled back as she wrapped her arms around his neck "I love and care about you so much too babe" she smirked before softly kissing him "So am I forgiven?"

"Of course…Am I?" Lucas asked smiling

"Absolutely" Brooke smirked as she pressed her lips against his again, this time more passionate and for longer.

* * *

"Hey Brooke, how was school?" Dan asked as Brooke entered the house

"It was ok" Brooke smiled as she placed her bag down on the floor "Uh Dad?"

"Yes?" Dan asked

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead" Dan smiled

"Do you miss Nathan?" Brooke asked

"What do you mean?" Dan asked confused as to where this conversation was leading too.

"Like…do you miss seeing him every day? Do you miss him living here?" Brooke continued

"Yes I do miss him, but he chose to move on with his life, he obviously doesn't need us anymore" Dan pointed out

Brooke sighed "But if he wanted to come back…would you let him? Even with Jessica?"

"I let you come back here didn't I" Dan shrugged

"Yeah but I don't have a baby with me"

"Ok, so yeah, I do want him to come back, but why the sudden interest? Did he say something? Does he want to come back?" Dan asked a little to over excitedly

"What? No" Brooke said as Dan's smile turned into a frown

"So why ask?" Dan asked disappointedly

Brooke sighed "No reason" she said before walking off to her room.

* * *

Lucas was sitting in Karen's café talking to his mom

"Lucas, this is the second fight you have been in since we moved to this town, both other a girl…the _same_ girl" Karen sighed as she wiped the counter clean.

"I love her mom, she's worth the trouble" Lucas smiled confidently

Karen looked at him with her eyebrow raised "This isn't the movies Lucas, this is real lives and people you are both messing with"

"I know mom, and Brooke knows that too…but we have tried to fight our attraction but it didn't work, we are together whether guys like Nathan and Felix like it or not"

Karen sighed "I just don't want you to get hurt"

"And I won't" Lucas smiled as Karen nodded her head before turning around and walked over to some customers.

* * *

Lucas heard the bell on the door and he automatically turned his head around, he glared as he saw the guy from the river court earlier step in, and he smirked when he saw Lucas sitting on the stool at the counter

"Small world I see" The guy smirked as he approached him and leaned against the counter, randomly picking up a menu

"I think you would find that it's a small town actually" Lucas said coldly

The guy chuckled which made Lucas just want to punch him in the face "No need to be so technical kid"

"Whatever man…what are you even doing here?" Lucas asked annoyed

"Hmm…well that depends on what's on the menu…but so far, I am here for a coffee" he smirked as he continued to skip through the menu

"Yeah well you're not wanted here" Lucas said coldly

The guy turned to face him and Lucas couldn't help but think that he had this small look to him that he recognized "Oh yeah? And who the hell do you think you are?"

"My mom owns this place…which gives me rights to kick out arrogant assholes like you"

"What's your problem kid? Seriously? I tried to help you out earlier and you are just acting like a big dick!" He said coldly

"Helping me out? Hardly" Lucas scoffed

The guy shook his head "You have some serious issues" he said bitterly before turning around and walked towards a table and sat down

Lucas was about to shout something back when the bell on the door rang and he turned and smiled as he saw Brooke skip in

"Hey Broody" Brooke smirked as she gave him a quick but soft kiss

"Hey Pretty Girl" Lucas smiled

"Well hasn't someone grown" a deep voice said coming from behind.

Lucas looked up and saw the jerk from earlier walking towards Brooke and frowned when he realized that he must know her.

Brooke turned around startled at the voice and screeched before running into this guys arms "Oh my god!" she screamed excitedly as the guy swung her around happily.

Lucas frowned again with confusement and jealousy, who the hell was this guy? He thought as he watched _his_ girlfriend hug the cocky arrogant jerk.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you are here!" Brooke smiled as she brought him in for another hug

"I've missed you too" the guy laughed as he released himself from Brooke.

Brooke linked her arm through his and led him towards Lucas.

Lucas frowned at the closeness, as the guy smirked heavily at him

"Luke" Brooke smiled happily "I want you to meet somebody" Brooke said motioning the guy next to her…the guy that Lucas had already met and was not fond of.

"Ok…" Lucas said hesitantly as he stood up

"Lucas…this is Cooper, my big brother…and Coop, this is Lucas, my boyfriend" Brooke grinned

_'Oh shit!' _Lucas thought. Another brother who probably hates him now, _'great Lucas! __Just great!'_

"Nice to meet you" Cooper said making the first move and held his hand out for Lucas to shake, as if the two hadn't already met before.

"Yeah, you too" Lucas said as he shook his hand, still a bit startled by who this guy was.

Cooper smiled arrogantly at him before turning his attention back to Brooke "So how has my baby sis been?" he asked and Brooke went on to explain all the past events that had been going on in her life since the last time she saw him…Lucas sitting with them only half listening, still in shock.

**A/N: So sorry it took me a while to update! I will try not to let it happen again! But please Review! They inspire me ****lol**


	39. Knock Knock

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

"So where are you staying?" Brooke asked as she, Cooper and Lucas sat in a booth at the café

"Ah…well I was thinking about staying with you and Nate, if that's ok with you both?" Cooper asked

Brooke looked down nervously "Actually…I'm not living with Nathan anymore" Brooke said quietly

Cooper frowned confused "What? Why not?" Cooper asked before he remembered what Brooke had just told him a few minutes ago, about Nathan not happy about her and Lucas "Ah I see, because of him" he said pointing towards him

Lucas frowned but Brooke beat him to it "It's not his fault Cooper" she defended

Cooper nodded deciding to let it go for now "So where are you staying then?" he asked

"Um…I have moved back in with Dan" Brooke said quietly although Cooper had heard her

"What!" he said almost choking on his coffee "Why? Brooke are you serious? Dan?"

"I had nowhere else to go!" Brooke defended

"Nowhere at all? God Brooke that is such a stupid move" Cooper said shaking his head

Brooke chose to ignore that statement as she carried on "It doesn't matter ok? It's no big deal"

"If you say so" Cooper sighed

"I do" Brooke said before standing up "I'm going to go to the bathroom, I won't be long" she said before leaving the table

Lucas and Cooper sat silently until Brooke was out of view before Cooper made the first move

"So I was right with what I said before…this really is a small world" he smirked

"Yeah I guess it is" Lucas mumbled not really wanting to talk to this guy

"You know…I don't know whether to laugh or cry of irony that the jackass of a kid I met earlier just so happens to be my little sister's boyfriend" Cooper said letting out a dry laugh

"Yeah well I feel the same way; the arrogant cocky annoying guy I met today just so happens to be my girlfriends older brother" Lucas replied "But I guess it was just an unlucky coincidence"

"Nah" Cooper said shaking his head "I don't believe in coincidences"

"Well more fool you, because this is exactly what it is"

"I say it's just your bad luck" Cooper smirked

Lucas looked up at him and sent him a cold stare

"You see Lucas, what am I supposed to think about you? I mean the first time I saw you I had to pull you off a guy that you were beating the crap out of" Cooper said seriously this time "How the hell am I supposed to think about you with my little sister? I mean my brother already hates your guts…obviously for a reason"

"Hey!" Lucas cut it "I would never hurt Brooke, and you don't know the full story!" Lucas defended

"With who? Nathan or Felix?" Cooper questioned

"Both" Lucas mumbled

Cooper laughed "You really know how to make enemies don't you? Am I next on your hit list?"

"You don't know anything about me" Lucas said coldly "I'm not a violent person! What happened today was a one off thing"

"Ok, maybe your telling the truth but you can't blame me for being protective of my sister, and what I saw from you today was not good man" Cooper stated

"You know what…maybe it was my bad luck that made me meet you in a such bad way today, but I love your sister and I wouldn't hurt her…you and Nathan can hate me all you like but to be honest with you; I don't give a damn! You both don't know me! Not the way Brooke does! So judge me all you like because at the end of the day I will still carry on dating her!" Lucas explained determinedly

Cooper was about to reply but Brooke came back and broke up the small argument that she was oblivious to going on.

"Sorry I took so long, there was a queue" Brooke stated as she took a seat

"No problem Brookie" Cooper smiled

* * *

"What?" Nathan asked annoyed as the knocking became continuous on his front door "Do you have to knock so-" Nathan started but froze in shock when he saw none other than his big brother Cooper standing at the door with a huge smirk on his face

"Good day little brother" Cooper smirked as he winked at him

"Coop!" Nathan smiled happily as he brought him in for a manly hug "What are you doing here?" He asked as he escorted him inside and they took at seat at the breakfast bar.

"I thought I would just drop by" Cooper shrugged "I was beginning to miss my annoying little siblings" he chuckled

Nathan let out a small laugh "Speaking of…have you seen Brooke yet?" he asked curiously

Cooper nodded his head "Yes, and she also told me about what happened between the two of you with that Lucas guy"

Nathan sighed shaking his head "I really don't like him"

"I couldn't agree with you more" Cooper stated which made Nathan look up at him with surprise

"Huh?" He asked confused

"I agree…Little Brookie's boyfriend seems like an ignorant bastard, and I don't like the guy" Cooper shrugged

"Yeah well try telling Brooke that" Nathan muttered

Cooper shook his head no "He may be an ass but I can see that he treats Brooke well, and she loves him, then so be it"

"So your just willing to let her be with someone you know will only end up hurting her?" Nathan asked a little annoyed

"What makes you think he will hurt her? Like I said before, I don't like the guy but Brooke does, and he obviously likes her too, I don't think he would hurt her intentionally"

"Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not…I am just saying that it's Brookes life man…I don't think you should continue to punish her for following her heart…life's to short to hold grudges"

"Yeah well life's to short not to contact your family in months, but hey you did that" Nathan hit back

Cooper held up his hands in surrender "I guess I deserved that…but let's not fight over this ok? I want this visit to be about you me and Brooke, nobody else" Cooper stated

"What about Dan? And Mom?" Nathan asked curiously

Cooper shrugged "What about them? As far as I am concerned I have no parents"

"Coop…" Nathan started

"No seriously Nate, its better this way…I look out for number one and number one only, you should try it sometime" Cooper smirked

"Ah, well I can't exactly do that since I have a daughter to provide for" Nathan said

Cooper chuckled "So when exactly am I going to meet this niece of mine?" he asked

"Come next door and I will show you" Nathan smiled as Cooper followed him into his room where Jessica was.

* * *

"Man you certainly messed up" Jake laughed as he sat in Lucas's room with Lucas

"Please don't remind me" Lucas groaned "I couldn't believe it when I found out that the guy was Brooke's brother…it was like the whole 'Nathan' thing all over again"

"But Brooke doesn't know about this?" Jake asked

"No, and she's not going to either, is she?" Lucas warned

"Hey, I didn't say anything…and I won't, but don't you think you should tell her?" Jake asked warily

"I thought about it but what good would it do? She would probably just defend him and get annoyed at me" Lucas sighed

"Well she defended you to Nathan" Jake pointed out

"Yes but that was different…I didn't really do anything there" Lucas said

Jake laughed "So are you admitting to being wrong here with Cooper?"

"I didn't say that!" Lucas muttered "But I guess I can see why he doesn't like me"

Jake laughed shaking his head "You really don't want to meet Dan Lee then"

"I'm staying well clear" Lucas smiled before they were both interrupted by a knock on the door before Brooke skipped in

"Hey boyfriend…Jake" Brooke smiled as she gave Lucas a quick soft kiss before sitting on his lap "What are you boys doing?"

"Nothing, just hanging out" Lucas answered as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist bringing her closer to him

"You are both boring" Brooke teased

"Uh huh" Jake said sarcastically "Changing the subject here Brooke…I hear the infamous Cooper is back in town"

Brooke's smile grew even wider if that was even possible as her eyes glowed with excitement "I know! Can you believe it? Cooper hasn't been in Tree Hill since…God since I was like 14"

"That long huh?" Lucas asked

"Yep"

"So where is he now?" Jake asked

"Oh…he has gone to see Nathan" Brooke said, her smile fading as the room formed into an uncomfortable silence

Lucas tightened his grip around her as he placed a small kiss on the back of her head

"So…it's the second away game of the season next week…are you guys excited?" Jake asked breaking the silence

"Oh yeah!" Lucas nodded enthusiastically, after sending Jake a thank you glance for breaking the tension that had formed in the room "It will be great, and hopefully we will win" he smiled

"Of course you will win Broody, you are like the best player on the team" Brooke smiled

"A-Hum!" Jake said fake coughing

"What?" Brooke asked innocently

Jake rolled his eyes at her before asking "So are you excited for it Brooke?"

"Yes…but not for the reasons you would think" Brooke smirked kinking an eyebrow as she wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck "Sharing a hotel room with Broody here should be much more entertaining"

Lucas smirked as he nodded agreeing before attaching his lips on hers as Brooke smiled against his mouth

"Uh! Guys? I am still here you know?" Jake called but it seemed to go unnoticed as their kiss became more passionate by the second

Sensing that he was not wanted nor himself wanted to be there he made a quick exit.

Lucas's hands travelled up the back of Brooke's shirt as Brooke ran her fingers through his short blond hair. Lucas picked her up, breaking the kiss only to leave light butterfly kisses along her neck as he carried her towards his bed as he placed her down gently underneath him before attaching his lips back onto hers as his tongue traced her bottom lip begging for entrance and she gladly accepted it.

Brooke began to trace her fingers down towards Lucas's jeans as she fiddled with the buttons before they became lose. Lucas lifted himself up to remove his jeans leaving him in his boxer shorts and his manly area becoming harder by the second.

Lucas broke the kiss and lifted Brooke's shirt over her head as he began to trail kisses on her stomach, running circles with his tongue around her belly button, before trailing his way towards her breasts.

He released the front clasp of her strapless bra. He tore it away and let it fall to the side. He lifted his head and took in the sight that amazed him. She lay underneath him, eyes shut and half naked and Lucas was sure that she had never looked so amazing than she did right now "You look beautiful" Lucas whispered before gently taking one of her breasts into his hands and giving it a squeeze. Brooke moaned in pleasure as he did the same with the other one before he quickly replaced his hands with his awaiting mouth and kissed them. He ran his tongue over her nipple before taking it between his lips and sucking on it and nibbling on it a little.

Lucas lifted his head up and began to leave burning kisses along her collarbone and up her neck.

Brooke ran her hands down Lucas's bare back before she let her fingers trail down to the outlining of his shorts as she lightly grazed his hardness. Lucas moaned against her bare skin causing Brooke to smile as she tugged on his shorts struggling to remove them.

Just as Lucas was about to help her they were both interrupted by a knock on the door.

They stopped what they were doing and froze, not sure of what to do as the person at the other side of the door knocked again.

"Do we have to answer it?" Lucas whispered breathlessly, annoyed that this person interrupted their alone time.

"It could be important" Brooke whispered back

Groaning Lucas lifted himself up off Brooke before searching for his T-Shirt as he slipped it over his head before turning around to see if Brooke looked decent. She did. He made his way towards the door and opened it and was surprised to see someone he certainly wasn't expecting to be there.

"Mr Lee, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked confused yet intimidated at the same time

"Shit" Brooke muttered as she ran her hands down her top to straighten it out hoping she looked ok.

"I hear that you are dating my daughter" Dan stated in a stern voice that made Lucas gulp.

"Uh, yes sir, I am" Lucas answered hesitantly

"Well is she here?" Dan asked annoyed

Lucas slowly nodded as he held the door open a little wider and Brooke soon appeared at his side

"Dan, what are you doing here?" Brooke asked nervously

"I will be having words with you later" he said sternly pointing towards Lucas but then changed the subject "I know that Cooper is back in town…now where is he?" Dan asked determinedly and Brooke found herself speechless trying to come up with some sort of answer

"Well?" Dan asked impatiently

"I…Uh…I don't know" she stuttered

"You don't know?" Dan asked raising an eyebrow "Is he somewhere with Nathan?"

"I don't know…maybe" Brooke answered nervously not sure why her father would want to see the black sheep of the family, aka Cooper.

"Well if you see him, tell him I am looking for him" Dan said strictly before turning towards Lucas "That goes for you too Scott"

Lucas nodded, feeling completely intimidated by this guy…not only was he his girlfriend's father but he was also the mayor of the town and a genuine ass at that too

It took Dan a moment to realise what exactly he had interrupted as he saw the flustered look on both Brooke and Lucas's face. He frowned with anger and disgust before turning back to Brooke "I'm going straight home, do you want a ride?" Dan asked in a tone that Brooke knew actually meant 'We are going home right now, get in the car!'

"Ok" Brooke nodded as Dan stormed away and waited for her in the car "Maybe we shouldn't have answered the door huh?" Brooke sighed

"Sorry" Lucas said quietly as he pecked her forehead "Call me later?" he asked softly

"Yeah" Brooke nodded before quickly leaving his room, preparing herself for a long lecture that she knew was about to come from her father.

**

* * *

A/N: Well? Please tell me what you thought…I wasn't sure about the whole ****Brucas**** scene on this chapter but please tell me if it was ok or not. Please Review! And I will update soon!**


	40. Escape

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

"Sleeping with the enemy Brooke, that's low, even from you" Dan said coldly as they entered the house

Brooke rolled her eyes at his choice of words "Enemy? I would hardly call him the enemy" she scoffed

"He stole Nathan's position on the team!"

"Are you still not over that? Jeez dad! It's just basketball" Brooke said coldly

"Just Baske-" Dan started angrily but stopped as he took a deep breath "Brooke, I am mayor of this town, have you ever thought about what you gallivanting around town with boys will do for my reputation?"

Brooke looked at him with a face mixed with shock and anger "Oh come on Dad! He's my boyfriend! It's not as if I am picking up random guys from the street!"

"You might as well be!" Dan shouted annoyed "You could at least choose a guy who is from a respectable family…like the Smith's son for instance" Dan pointed out

"Tim!" Brooke shouted in disgust, her dad certainly wouldn't be suggesting Tim Smith to her if he knew what he was really like "No way! I love Lucas!"

"Brooke you are only 17, you don't know what love means!"

Brooke shook her head "Don't! Ok, I am not some stupid little girl anymore! You can't control me Dan!" Brooke shouted before storming towards the door

"Do not walk away from me!" Dan screamed angrily behind her

Brooke however ignored him and walked straight out of the house and got in her car and quickly drove away.

* * *

Lucas walked to the Rivercourt to see Jake there with Mouth and Skills

"Hey guys" Lucas smiled as Skills passed him the ball

"What's up dawg" Skills smiled

"What are you doing here? I thought you were spending the night with Brooke?" Jake asked confused

"I was" Lucas sighed

"Don't tell me you two had another fight? You both looked pretty close when I left you guys earlier" Jake commented with a smirk

"Oh yeah, we were…in fact, we were so close to doing it but then we were interrupted…by none other than the great Dan Lee" Lucas said annoyed

"Oh man" Skills whistled

"That's bad man" Jake stated

"You think?" Lucas asked frustrated as they all took a seat on the picnic table.

"What did he say?" Mouth asked curiously

"Nothing much…he was looking for Cooper and then he told Brooke to go home with him" Lucas said

"Man I would hate to be Brooke right now" Jake commented

Lucas sighed shaking his head "We just have the worst luck"

"You mean in sex?" Skills asked bluntly

Lucas groaned before nodding "We have been together over 2 months now and we still haven't slept together"

"Dude what is wrong with you?" Skills asked in disbelief "Can the little guy down there not deliver?" he chuckled as Mouth blushed at his comment

"Shut up" Lucas said sending him a quick cold stare "It's not that we haven't done…you know, stuff, because we have…but whenever we try to take things further…something always interrupts us" Lucas said with frustration in his voice

"Sounds to me like someone's trying to tell you something" Skills said

Lucas again glared at him "Seriously man, why do you say things like that? You are not helping"

Skills rolled his eyes before Jake interrupted them

"Luke…Maybe what Skills is trying to say is that now may not be the right time for the two of you two to do the deed…maybe next weekend at the away game, I mean you will both be alone in a hotel room for the night"

"I don't think I could wait that long" Lucas groaned

"Have some self control" Mouth said speaking for the first time

"Dude? Have you seen his girlfriend? If I was dating Brooke Lee I don't think our relationship would leave the bedroom" Skills smirked wickedly

Lucas again glared at him "Man, don't talk about my girl like that"

Skills rolled his eyes before lifting his hands up in the surrender "I'm sorry…but can I ask you something?"

Lucas nodded waiting for him to continue "Go ahead"

"Are you a virgin?" he asked causing Jake to laugh

"No! Seriously man? What the hell's wrong with you today?"

Jake and Mouth laughed as Skills again held his hands up in surrender, he was about to reply but they were interrupted by a car parking next to the court…Brooke's car to be precise.

Lucas smirked as he jogged over to greet her "Hey baby" he smiled as he opened the door for her and as soon as she stepped out he crashed his lips against hers softly as she leaned against her car.

"Mhm" Brooke moaned against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"See! They can't keep their hands off each other!" Jake laughed as Skills wolf whistled at them

Brooke and Lucas pulled away embarrassedly as Lucas sent a quick glare their way before turning back to face Brooke "So how did it go with your dad?" he asked

Brooke shrugged "You know…the normal stuff, he shouts, I scream…I storm out the house"

"Well at least you managed to leave the house" Lucas smiled

"I know…lucky escape huh?" Brooke said giving him a small smile back as she rested her head against his chest "So what are you guys doing?" She asked

Lucas shrugged "Nothing much…just talking"

"About?" Brooke asked lifting her head up to look at him with a raised eyebrow

"You" Lucas smirked before loosening his grip from her and began walking back towards the guys

"Lucas!" Brooke shouted back annoyed "You can't do that!"

"I just did" Lucas winked

Brooke pouted "Fine! I will just go somewhere else!" she said playing with her keys, before going to open the car door

Lucas shook his head laughing before walking back to her and taking her hand in his "You aren't going anywhere Pretty girl, come on" he smiled as he dragged her towards the guys, before he, Skills and Jake walked to the court to play a game of all on all and Brooke stayed on the table with Mouth.

"Your names Mouth right?" Brooke asked smiling

Mouth nodded; still in amazed that Brooke Lee was actually talking to him.

Brooke nodded still smiling "They used to call me Mouth at cheer camp"

Mouth turned to face her looking shocked yet amazed at the same time.

Brooke saw his face and realized what he thought she had meant, she shook her head laughing "It was because I talked a lot" Brooke explained

"Oh…Right" Mouth said embarrassedly before laughing along with her.

Lucas stood in the middle of the court and turned to see his girlfriend smiling with one of his close friends…he smiled at them, Brooke was truly amazing.

* * *

"So tell me Cooper, why are you really back?" Nathan asked as he, Cooper and Jessica sat on the couch, Jessica on Cooper's lap.

"I told you, I missed you and Brooke" Cooper shrugged

"No offence Coop, but I don't believe you…Brooke and I have been trying to get you to visit us for the last 3 years and you have never came once…so why now?" Nathan asked curiously

"Man if you don't believe me than that's your problem, but I came here because I needed a break, I could have gone anywhere I wanted to but no, I chose Tree Hill, why? Well because my little brother and sister are here…it doesn't matter that I hate this stupid little town because I still came back for you Nathan…so stop giving me the third degree here will you?" Cooper asked annoyed

"Fine" Nathan said in surrender "I'm sorry"

Cooper nodded before turning his attention back to his niece.

* * *

"Hey" Lucas said joining Brooke and Mouth on the bench "What are you guys talking about?" he asked as he wrapped his arm casually around Brooke

"You" Brooke smirked simply

Lucas laughed as he realized that Brooke is doing the same thing that he did to her earlier "What about me?" he asked

"Nothing" Brooke said simply

Lucas rolled his eyes before changing the subject "It's getting late, I was thinking…do you want to come back to mine tonight?" Lucas asked

"Trust me, I would love to but I am pretty sure that would be the first place Dan would look for…well that's if he does look for me which hopefully he won't because he is being an ass and I really thought he had changed and-" Brooke rambled until she got cut off by Lucas

"Brooke, you are rambling" he chuckled

"Oh, sorry" Brooke smiled "But I am going to have to pass on your offer…I don't want for us to get caught out like we did earlier"

"We wouldn't have to do anything…just…sleep" Lucas smiled

"Just sleeping?" Brooke asked with her eyebrows raised

"Yep" Lucas nodded

"And you will keep your hands to yourself for the whole night?" Brooke asked questionably

"I will try" Lucas offered

"Ok, fine I will stay over…but don't try anything mister…because I have plans for us for tomorrow night and I need you to be active if you understand what I mean" Brooke smirked raising one eyebrow

Mouth blushed embarrassedly at their conversation since they both seemed to have forgotten his presence.

"Oh really?" Lucas asked curiously "And what do you have planned for us?"

"Well you are just going to have to wait and find out" Brooke smirked "But I will give you a little clue" she smiled

"Which is?" Lucas asked waiting for her to continue

"You…Me…on a boat…away from land, completely alone…where nobody can disturb us" she grinned

Lucas's smiled grew even wider "I can't wait" he smirked before giving her a quick kiss

"Lucas man! Come on!" Skills called, waiting for him to join back in the game

"I am coming!" Lucas shouted back before giving Brooke one last kiss and jogging back onto the court.

* * *

Dan stood alone at the dark pier looking at his watch, tapping his foot impatiently against the wooden docks.

"Dan"

Dan turned around to see his eldest son standing there with his hands deep inside his pockets "Cooper" He replied back

Cooper looked around nervously. There was the odd couple sitting looking out to the water and a man walking his dog. "Have you got the money?" he asked hesitantly

Dan opened his coat slightly before pulling out a paper wallet, before handing it to Cooper.

Cooper opened up the envelope and looked confused as he pulled out a piece of paper rather than the money he was expecting "What's this?" He asked confused

"That is the emancipate forms you filed 3 years ago, that piece of paper shows that I have no responsibility over you whatsoever, it also shows that it was your choice" Dan stated

"So where's the money?" Cooper asked, a look of panic appearing on his face

"There is no money" Dan said simply "I have no reason to help you"

"You are my father!" Cooper shouted in disbelieve "Isn't that a good enough reason for you to help me?"

"But you are not my son, the day you signed that letter…you became just another low life loser who came into my life, then went out of it" Dan said coldly

"You told me you would help me! You said you would give me the money!" Cooper shouted angrily

"I lied" Dan said smugly

"I need that money!" Cooper shouted desperately

"I needed a son…but you didn't seem to care"

"I was a mistake! You told me that every day of my life!" Cooper argued

"You're right! You were a mistake! I should have made sure your mother had aborted you when she had the chance!" Dan said coldly

Cooper looked at him angrily "You are a sick bastard"

Dan shrugged "I have power…which is more than I can say for you"

Cooper shook his head with disgust "You are nobody! You think you can control people's lives! Moms…Nathan's…Brooke's….mine! But guess what _Dad_! You can't! We all escaped you!"

"Escaped?" Dan laughed "Really? Your mom…where did she escape to? Oh yeah! Rehab! Nathan…he escaped with a kid and he is now a struggling single father! And Brooke? Well she didn't even get very far since she is now back in _my_ house! Living under _my_ roof! Under _my_ control! And you! You never even escaped me because you were never mine to begin with!" Dan shouted angrily

"What?" Cooper asked startled

"You heard me…you are not my son, you never have been" Dan said bitterly

Cooper looked at him confused "What do you mean? I am not your son? What does that mean?" he asked nervously

"It means that I am not your father, by heart nor blood" Dan revealed

Cooper looked at him in complete shock before realizing that this was Dan Lee he was talking to "You're lying" He said coldly

"Am I?" Dan challenged "Am I really? Think about it Cooper! You don't look like me! You don't act like me! You were a Mommy's boy! Why? Well because you don't have a father!"

Cooper didn't know what to say…he had spent most of his life wishing that he wasn't a part of this family, and now when he has found out that in fact he wasn't a Lee, he somehow felt saddened yet angry at the same time, he didn't even know if Dan was telling the truth, although he did seem genuine, but this is Dan Lee so who knows?

"So…so who is my real father?" Cooper asked nervously, not sure if he even wanted to know

Dan smirked "His name is Keith…Keith Scott"

* * *

Brooke and Lucas walked into his bedroom quietly, however the moment they stepped through the door the lights were on.

"Lucas…Brooke" Keith smiled standing at his bedroom door "Don't you think it's a bit late for you to be here Brooke?" Keith asked

"Is it ok if she stays over?" Lucas asked pleadingly "Just this one time? We promise we are just going to sleep…that's all"

Keith sighed before nodding his head "Ok, but just this once ok?" he said warningly before turning his smile back on "Goodnight guys" he smiled before leaving the room

"Your dad is pretty cool" Brooke commented as she climbed under the covers

"Yeah he is ok" Lucas agreed as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist pulling her closer to him "Night Brooke, I love you" Lucas whispered into her ear as he kissed the back of her head lightly

"Night Luke…and I love you too" she whispered back.

**

* * *

A/N: Well? ****Shocker huh?**** Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review! I love to read them!**

**Do you think Dan is telling to truth? Or is he lying? Review! **


	41. Chapter 41

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

"Good morning Pretty Girl" Lucas smiled as he entered his room with two mugs of coffee in his hands, passing one over to his girlfriend who had just woken up.

"Thanks" Brooke smiled as she received the cup

"Sleep well?" Lucas asked

"Oh yeah…best night of sleep I have had in a while" Brooke smirked "But I think I have you to thank for that"

Lucas shrugged smiling "Well what can I say? I have that effect on people" He grinned

Brooke shook her head laughing "Seriously though…thanks for letting me stay over"

"I told you before Brooke, you can come over whenever you want"

"I will hold you to that" Brooke said winking at him

* * *

"Morning Cooper" Nathan said as he entered the kitchen with Jessica in his arms, he thought it was strange to see Cooper just sitting there in the dark by himself.

"Cooper?" Nathan called again when he didn't reply

Cooper looked up and gave him a small smile "Sorry, I was in a world of my own"

"Ok…" Nathan nodded suspiciously as he noticed Cooper was wearing the same clothes on as he had on yesterday meaning that he had either just came in or had spent the whole night sitting at that table. "Are you ok man?" he asked cautiously

"Yeah I am fine…just a little tired" Cooper lied

"I know the feeling" Nathan agreed deciding to change the subject "Actually, I needed to ask you a favor?"

"What is it?" Cooper asked, giving him is full attention now

"Would you be able to look after Jessica for a few hours? I have to work" Nathan pleaded

Cooper nodded his head "Sure, it's not a problem man, I want to spend time with a gorgeous niece anyway" He smiled "So where do you work anyway?" he asked

"Keith Scott Motors" Nathan answered simply

Cooper's eyes widened "Wait…did you just say Keith Scott?" he asked hesitantly

"Yeah…why?" Nathan asked confused and curious

"Oh…nothing…the name sounds familiar that's all" Cooper shrugged playing it off

"Oh, that's probably because he is Lucas's father" Nathan stated

Cooper's jaw dropped "Wh-What?"

"You know…Lucas Scott, Brooke's ass of a boyfriend"

Cooper didn't reply, he was to stunned to answer "Oh shit" he whispered quietly

"What?" Nathan asked not hearing him

"Nothing" Cooper quickly replied.

* * *

"Brooklyn Penelope Lee!" Rachel screamed as she ran towards her friend who was standing by her locker with Lucas.

Brooke cringed at her full name "Was that really necessary Rachel Virginia Gatina?"

"Whatever" Rachel said shaking it off "I should totally bitch slap you today!"

Brooke looked at her confused "Why?"

"Why? Why! Brooke! I had to hear from Bevin that hot big brother Cooper is back in town! Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?" Rachel asked annoyed

"Oh…that" Brooke said letting out a small laugh "I would have told you if I had saw you"

"This isn't the 1920's Brooke! Cell phones have been invented you know!" Rachel huffed

"I know! But I just didn't get around to it…and I thought you were over Cooper anyway?" Brooke asked confused

"I am…but that still doesn't make him any less hot, I can still stare at him and his hot body" Rachel smirked

"Gross" Brooke said shaking her head in disgust "But I am sure you will spend some time with him…I mean he is staying with Nathan…and since that seems to be your second home these days I am sure he will be hard to miss" Brooke smiled

Rachel looked at her with raised eyebrows "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" Brooke replied innocently

"There is nothing going on between Nathan and I!" Rachel defended

Brooke looked at her with mock shock "I didn't say there was…did I Luke?" Brooke asked innocently smiling up at him

"Nope" Lucas agreed smirking, watching Rachel squirm was defiantly something he enjoyed. "Why would you suggest such a thing Rachel?" Lucas asked sneakily causing Brooke to stifle a laugh

Rachel glared at the two of them "You guys make me sick" she pouted

Brooke giggled "We are just kidding Rach"

"Yeah yeah!" Rachel shrugged "Now, if you both don't mind…I have places to go, people to do…bye" she said before she quickly disappeared.

"Now where were we before we were both so kindly interrupted by my best friend?" Brooke asked as she wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck

"Hmm…I think we were discussing our plans for tonight" Lucas smirked

"Oh yes, now…I will steal the keys for my dad's yacht and I shall meet you at the docks for 2:30pm, you got that?" Brooke asked smiling

"Absolutely" Lucas grinned before giving her a quick kiss

* * *

Cooper pulled up outside of Dan's house, he turned his head to see Jessica sitting in her car seat in the back, she was asleep.

Sighing Cooper pulled the keys out of Nathan's car and stepped out, taking Jessica in her car seat with him. He walked up the steps to the house he hadn't been to in 3 years. Sighing he knocked hard on the door hoping that Dan would be in.

"Cooper, what a pleasant surprise" Dan said in his usual smug voice

"I need to talk to you" Cooper said urgently and coldly

"Can it wait?" Dan asked smirking "I'm a little busy"

"No it can't wait! This is important!" Cooper said sternly

Dan smiled as he held the door open and Cooper stepped in the familiar house.

"So what is it?" Dan asked as he took a seat at his desk in his home office, Cooper sitting at the other side, opposite him.

"I need some answers"

"Well then please…ask the questions" Dan replied in his usual smug tone.

"You told me last night that you weren't my real father. Please tell me if this is some kind of sick joke you are pulling? Because you are messing with people's lives here! People who I care about" Cooper said warningly

"Why would I lie?"

"Because you are up to something, I can sense it"

Dan shook his head laughing "Don't be so neurotic"

"You already know don't you" Cooper said angrily

"Know what?" Dan asked innocently

"That Brooke's boyfriend is also Keith Scott's son…is this what it's all about? Are you just using me to ruin Brooke's life? Am I really his son?" Cooper challenged

"Please…Brooke is ruining her life all on her own…and wow, Lucas is Keith's son? Now that's a shocker" Dan smirked, although he already did know.

"You knew all along!" Cooper argued

"Fine! You caught me" Dan laughed holding up his hands in surrender.

Cooper looked at him confused

"I knew that Lucas is your half brother…which is why I don't want Brooke dating him, it's so messed up" Dan chuckled

"You are sick!" Cooper spat in disgust

"No…Brooke and Lucas are if they will carry on dating each other after they find out" Dan corrected

Cooper shook his head "They won't believe you…besides even if you are somehow telling the truth, that wouldn't make them related!"

"But they might as well be"

Cooper shook his head in disgust "I really do hate you Dan" he spat

And for a split second Cooper was sure that he saw a flash a hurt enter Dan's eyes, but then he heard him chuckle which threw that thought out of his mind "The feelings mutual" he smirked.

Cooper shook his head angrily before leaving the house.

* * *

"Come on Brooke, pick up!" Cooper muttered to his cell phone as he pulled up at Tree Hill High hoping to find his sister here.

He quickly stepped out of the car…Nathan had returned home from work so he didn't have Jessica with him this time.

He walked fast into the quad and many people turned their heads in surprise to see him. Cooper Lee was well known around Tree Hill, and it was a shock for the town to see him back here.

Cooper entered the building and immediately old memories from his own high school experience came flooding back to him, but he didn't have time to think about that right now, he had more important things to do like looking for his younger sister.

He walked quickly through the halls, his eyes scanning the crowds of students that stood by their lockers or with their friends, he hadn't seen her yet.

"Cooper?"

Cooper turned around to see Jake Jagelski standing behind him looking at him confused

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked

"Have you seen Brooke?" Cooper asked impatiently "It's urgent"

"Um she has already left school…her and Lucas were planning on taking your dads boat out for the night" Jake explained confused and curious to know why Cooper was so desperate to find his sister.

"Shit!" Cooper cursed "When did this happen?"

"Not too long ago, I am sure that if you leave for the docks now you will be able to find them" Jake said

Cooper looked down at his watch before nodding thankfully "Thanks Jake, I owe you!"

Cooper had already ran off before Jake even had the chance to ask him what was wrong.

"Was that Cooper Lee you were just talking to?" Rachel asked as she approached Jake from behind

"Yes…he was looking for Brooke, he seemed desperate" Jake explained curiously

Rachel frowned with suspicion wondering why Cooper needed to find Brooke so urgently.

* * *

Lucas sat patiently on a picnic seat at the docks, waiting for Brooke, who like usual is late.

"Lucas!" Brooke called as she ran up to him "I am so sorry I am late!" Brooke apologised

"It's ok, you are here now" Lucas smiled as he gave her a slow lingering kiss.

Brooke smirked "Come on, the yacht is this way" She said as she laced her hand in his and led him towards it.

"Wow" Lucas said as they approached the boat

"I know, it's beautiful isn't it" Brooke smiled as she stepped aboard it

"Are you sure you know how to drive this thing?" Lucas asked as he stepped on and placed his overnight bag downstairs where the was a small bathroom, one bedroom with a double bed and a sofa which could also turn into a bed.

"Yes" Brooke said confidently as she began to set things up, which took her about 15 minutes.

"Ok, you ready to go?" Brooke asked smiling as she placed her hands on Lucas's chest and gave him a peck on the lips

"Yep" Lucas nodded smiling as he kissed her again.

"Brooke!"

They were both interrupted and startled by the voice as they turned to see Cooper sprinting down the jetty.

"Cooper, what are you doing here?" Brooke asked confused

"Thank god you are still here" Cooper said breathlessly as he approached them

"Why? Is something wrong?" Brooke asked worriedly

"Yes…No" Cooper sighed not really knowing what to say

"What is it Cooper?" Brooke asked nervously

Cooper glanced at Lucas who was looking at him confused then back at Brooke who looked nervous and scared "I need to tell you something"

"What?" Brooke asked as she stepped off the boat so she was standing in front of him "What is it?" she asked again worriedly

"Dan told me something last night" Cooper started worriedly

Brooke rolled her eyes "Is that it Cooper? You are here because of something Dan said because we were just about to leave"

"No…Listen Brooke, this is important" Cooper pleaded and Brooke nodded her head waiting for him to carry on.

"He told me that he isn't my biological father" Cooper explained

"What?" Brooke asked shocked "No he isn't serious is he? It's Dan, he must be lying"

"That's what I thought too Brooke, but he seems so sure about it…he even told me who my real father apparently is"

"Well…who is it?" Brooke asked hesitantly

"Well you see…that's the thing that involves you…both of you" Cooper sighed looking towards Lucas who looked confused as he stepped off the boat to join them.

Brooke looked at him confused "I don't understand"

Cooper took a deep breath before he began to speak "Well…You see…Dan claims that…he said that my father is called Keith…Keith Scott"

Lucas's eyes widened with shock and horror whereas Brooke just stood there looking emotionless

"He is lying" she said plainly

"I don't know Brooke…" Cooper started

"No Cooper! This is Dan we are talking about! He is lying! I know it! There is no way in hell that you are related to Lucas!" Brooke shouted in a panicking voice "No way!"

"Yeah Brooke is right" Lucas agreed, still shocked and a little scared encase it was in fact true.

"Why would he lie about something as serious as this Brooke? What does he have to gain?" Cooper asked

"Why do you believe him?" Brooke asked, she looked as if she was about to cry "This is just some stupid little sick joke to him! He is lying!"

"I know that this is hard for you Brooke…but just think about it for a moment would you?" Cooper asked desperately

Brooke didn't answer but instead she quickly ran off, a small sob escaping from her lips.

"Brooke!" Lucas called after her but she didn't stop, she just kept on running.

Lucas ran a hand through his hair nervously before turning his attention back to Cooper.

"This better be some sort of sick joke you are pulling" Lucas said angrily to Cooper

"Why would I do that?" Cooper asked in disbelief "She's my sister for god's sake!"

"There is no way in hell that we are related!" Lucas spat bitterly

"Trust me, I don't like this as much as you do ok? But this is serious Lucas!"

"Well we better find out the truth…and soon" Lucas stated

Cooper nodded agreeing "But how will we manage to do that?" he asked "Dan is determind that he is right in this"

Lucas shrugged "Easy…we will just go and ask my dad" Lucas said as he walked away motioning for Cooper to follow him.

* * *

"Dad?" Lucas called into the garage but then cringed when he realized that he could also be Cooper's 'Dad'

Cooper also noticed the cringe that appeared on Lucas's face when he said the word 'Dad' and the truth was that even as much as he hated Dan he was pleading in his mind that Keith was not his father. For Brooke's sake at least.

"Lucas" Keith smiled coming out of his small office, he smiled when he saw Cooper standing there "Hey, I am Keith" he said holding his hand out for Cooper to shake.

"Cooper" he answered simply while shaking his hand

"This is Brooke's older brother" Lucas said with an eyebrow raised, looking to see a reaction from him.

"Oh, wow I remember when you were first born…the last time I saw you, you were like this big" Keith chuckled motioning his hands to show him the size.

Cooper gulped at this statement and Lucas shifted nervously.

Keith noticed this "What's up guys?" he asked

"Uh…" Lucas started nervously "I need to ask you something actually"

"Ok, shoot" Keith said waiting for him to continue.

"In high school…did you have something going on with Deb Lee?" Lucas asked nervously

Keith sighed as he leaned back and sat on the hood of a car "Yes we did" he answered truthfully

"Oh god" Lucas panicked "How could you be so stupid?" Lucas asked angrily, feeling the need to lash out at his father

"Hey! That was a long time ago! We had this connection going on between us…it was just some stupid affair that only lasted about 2 weeks! I don't see why this affects you" Keith defended

"How this is affects me?" Lucas shouted in disbelief "Are you serious? Your son is my girlfriend's brother! Why the hell didn't you tell us?" Lucas screamed with anger

"Whoa! Hold on there son!" Keith cut in "What are you talking about?" he asked confused

Lucas took a deep breath before speaking, trying to calm down "Dan told Cooper that you are his father…so don't try and deny it! The truth is out! You just admitted to having an affair with his mom!"

Keith shook his head "Why would he tell you such a stupid lie?"

"What?" Lucas asked confused

"Yes, me and Deb spent some time together behind his back…we also kissed. But that's as far as it went Lucas. We never slept together" Keith said confused as to why Dan would tell them this, it was ridiculous "Dan knows that…and even if we had, there would have been no way I would be his father…the dates wouldn't have added up since it was months after that Deb became pregnant" Keith said

Cooper shook his head angrily "Why would he do that!"

Lucas just stood there processing the information in, 'ok, so you are not Cooper's father…so why the hell would Dan lie? What did he have to gain?' Lucas asked confused.

"Hey Luke, you do believe me right?" Keith asked hesitantly

Lucas nodded "Yeah, of course I do" he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair "We need to tell Brooke" Lucas stated to Cooper

"We do, but I need to speak to my sick father first…and you are coming with me?" Cooper asked pointing towards Lucas

Lucas nodded before he followed Cooper out of the garage.

"Boys! Don't do anything stupid!" Keith called after them but they didn't reply. Instead they got into the car and sped away.

**

* * *

A/N: Well? What did you think? Please Review! I hope you liked it!**


	42. Authors Note!

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

**Ok...So I have made a new video. Its a sneak peak of whats to come on this story! I suggest you watch it:) The link is on my profile and its the one that says Sneak Peak at the end!**

**The next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks! Sara x**


	43. Ashamed

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lucas asked nervously as he and Cooper pulled up at Dan's house.

"I think it is" a voice said from the back of the car

"Me too Nathan…this jerk needs to know that he can't mess with us anymore…Brooke included" Cooper said

_Flashback:_

_"__Where are we going?__"__ Lucas asked confused as he noticed Cooper wasn't driving towards the Lee Household._

_"__To get my little brother__…__I am sure he will want to know about this__"__ Cooper said as he pulled up outside Nathan__'__s apartment._

_"__I don__'__t know__…__Nathan doesn't exactly like me__"__ Lucas said hesitantly _

_"__I don__'__t really give a damn if he likes you are not__…__he is coming with us__"__ Cooper said determindly before getting out of the car._

_Not long after Nathan returned with Cooper and sat in the backseat, not saying a word to Lucas._

_End of flashback._

"Let's go then" Nathan said stepping out of the car, Lucas and Cooper following him as they approached the front door.

It wasn't long until Dan came and answered, his usual smug smirk showing "Well look what we have here; the son, the step-son and the son-in-law/half brother" Dan smirked

"Can we come in? We want to talk to you" Nathan said as calmly as possible

Dan looked at them with raised eyebrows "Why? What do you want?" he asked cautiously

"What makes you think we want something Dan? We just came here to pay you a pleasant visit" Cooper said innocently

Dan however wasn't that stupid "Just spit it out boys…what do you want?" he asked impatiently

"Why did you lie?" Lucas asked bitterly

"I didn't lie" Dan replied

"We spoke to Keith _Dad_! He told us the truth" Cooper stated angrily

"Why the hell did you lie?" Nathan asked coldly "What did you have to gain?"

"Why do you even care Nathan? It's not like you and Brooke are speaking right now anyway!" Dan defended

"That's not the point! She is still my sister! And this affected Cooper too!"

"Fine! I hold my hands up to it! I lied! Ok? It was easy! It was like two for the price of one! One stupid lie could have ended my connection to Cooper as well as breaking up Brooke and Lucas!"

Lucas looked at him angrily, how the hell was Brooke related to this guy?

Cooper shook his head in disgust "I really hate you Dan"

Dan rolled his eyes at him before turning to Nathan "I thought you would have loved the idea of Brooke and Lucas breaking up"

"You are sick" Nathan said coldly

"I did this for you Nathan!" Dan shouted "This was all for you! All I want is for you to succeed in life! That's all I ever wanted!"

"Oh! So to hell with your other children! I guess Brooke and I don't matter to you huh?" Cooper asked in disbelief "As long as you're precious Nathan is doing well then forget us!"

"Shut up Cooper!" Dan shouted "Nathan…can't you see why I did this? Brooke would have broken up with him!" Dan said pointing towards Lucas "And she would have crawled back to you!"

"It would never have worked!" Lucas cut in angrily

"Nathan…come on, you have to understand that I was doing this for you!" Dan said pleading with his youngest son.

Nathan however shook his head before lifting his fist up and colliding it full force into Dan's face, causing him to stumble back almost falling over.

Cooper chuckled as Lucas looked on surprised.

"That was for thinking you could mess with this family! It's over Dan! It's all over!" Nathan said calmly before turning around and walking away.

Dan watched him go in shock and horror as he lightly touched his cut lip.

"You heard him" Cooper laughed as he and Lucas turned around and walked towards the car.

* * *

"Oh Brooke, that's a load of bullshit and you know it" Rachel said after Brooke explained to her the recent events that have just happened

"Yeah, that's what I thought…but what if it is true Rachel? What are we supposed to though?" Brooke asked, tears threatening to fall again.

After running away at the docks, which Brooke knew wasn't the most wisest decision she made, Brooke drove around Tree Hill for a while before taking refuge at Rachel's house.

"He is lying Brooke. Come on! This is Dan Lee we are talking about, he is capable of anything" Rachel said softly, trying to reassure Brooke and somehow herself too.

"Yeah your right" Brooke sighed "I don't even see why he is doing some, what has he got to achieve?"

"Well isn't it obvious?" Rachel asked

Brooke looked at her confused

"Obviously not as obvious as I thought" Rachel muttered to herself before carrying on "Dan Lee is a man who works for power and control, him being mayor shows that…Brooke he likes to control people, he likes the feeling to have power over someone so that he can destroy them with just one lie…but what he doesn't know is that yourself, Cooper and Nathan wouldn't fall for his tricks again" Rachel stated

"Yeah but I already did!" Brooke said in some sort of disbelief in her voice "I moved back in with him Rachel! I honestly thought he had changed! How stupid am I huh?"

"You're not stupid Brooke, you just have a big heart that's all" Rachel said softly smiling a little "Now, enough of this mushy shit…why don't you call up your boy toy and see what has been going on in the last couple hours" Rachel suggested

"I would but my battery is dead" Brooke explained

"Well then use my phone!"

"You know…I think this conversation would be better of face to face" Brooke said standing up

"I was hoping you would say that…you can talk on the phone for hours and I didn't want my bills rising now did I?" Rachel asked smirking

Brooke shook her head laughing before walking towards the door

"Brooke!" Rachel called after her

"Yeah?" Brooke asked turning around

"Since you are obviously moving out of Dan's…" Rachel started "You are moving out of Dan's aren't you?" Rachel asked

"Of course" Brooke nodded

"Well I was thinking maybe you could move in here?" Rachel asked hesitantly "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, it's just a suggestion" she rambled, something she obviously picked up from Brooke.

"Rachel" Brooke cut in smiling "You better empty out some of your terrible tasted clothes because I will have my things in here by tonight" Brooke smirked and quickly leaving before Rachel could get a chance with a comeback.

* * *

Lucas was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling; he tried to call Brooke a couple of hours ago until he remembered that her battery was dead. He really needed to get in touch with her soon, he called Rachel a while back and she said that Brooke would probably come and see him when she was ready, however he got the feeling that Brooke was actually with Rachel…deciding on whether or not to go over there or not, Lucas chose the latter deciding that Brooke would come and see him when she was ready, so now, here he was, bored and alone to listen to his own thoughts.

However these thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and he quickly jumped up to answer it hoping it would be his girlfriend. Fortunately, it was.

"Hey" Brooke said meekly

"Hey Pretty Girl" Lucas said smiling softly as he ushered her in "Boy have I got news for you"

Brooke looked up at him with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"I spoke to my Dad earlier, turns out Dan was lying…" Lucas stared as he carried on with the rest of the story.

"Oh thank god!" Brooke smiled as she pulled Lucas in for a hug "I was so scared" she whispered into his ear

"Me too" Lucas replied as he ran his fingers through her soft brown locks "Come lay with me" Lucas whispered as he led Brooke to his bed and they both snuggled up against each other.

"I can't believe Nathan hit Dan" Brooke said surprised as she rested her head against Lucas's chest.

"I know, even I was surprised…although I wish that I could have done it"

"It's ok now though…everything is ok" Brooke said softly

"Yeah…it is" Lucas said with a small smile as he leaned down and kissed her forehead

"I love you Luke, so much" Brooke whispered softly

"I love you more Brooke" Lucas smiled as he pulled her closer to him.

* * *

Nathan and Cooper sat on a table at the Blue Post, both deciding that after the day they had had that they deserved a drink.

"Here you go" Nathan said placing the bottle on the table as Cooper took it and took a swig.

Nathan followed his lead before talking "So I bet you had a strange day today huh?" Nathan asked

"Yeah…but I would rather not talk about it if you don't mind" Cooper sighed

Nathan nodded "No, it's ok Coop, I won't mention it" he agreed.

They were in silence for a few minutes until Cooper spoke up.

"I'm in trouble man" he sighed as he placed with his beer.

Nathan looked up at him confused "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I am in a lot of shit right now…money rise"

"How?" Nathan asked hesitantly

"I…I have…I have a gambling problem" Cooper said quietly, however Nathan heard him and motioned from him to continue "I guess, my addiction just got way out of hand and before I knew it I was in thousands of dollars in debt, the bank refused to help me and I was facing losing the track and my home so I did the only thing I could think of…I went to a loan shark" Cooper sighed

"Cooper…" Nathan started but Cooper waved at him to be quiet.

"I owe them a lot of money Nate, and that's why I came to Tree Hill, because Dan was going to lend me it however being the ass he is he went back on his word"

"So what now?" Nathan asked

"I don't know man…I have days to come up with $100,000"

"Cooper! That's a hell of a lot of money!" Nathan said in disbelief "How the hell did you mention to get in so deep?"

"I don't know ok!" Cooper said in frustration "I don't know! But the longer it took me to pay these guys back, the more the money I owed increased! These guys started to get violent too" Cooper said looking down "My apartment got trashed, they set fire to my race car…they even beat me up once or twice too"

"I'm so sorry man"

"Don't be" Cooper said "This is my fault and my mess"

"So what are you going to do?" Nathan asked

"I have no idea Nathan, I am in deep shit and I have no idea how to get myself out if it" Cooper said sadly

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Lucas asked as he held Brooke's hand tight as they entered the Lee household.

"As ready as I will ever be" Brooke sighed as Dan soon appeared

"Brooklyn, what are you doing here?" He asked smirking "And your boyfriend too, wow what an occasion, twice in one day Lucas, it must be special"

"Shut up" Lucas said coldly

"I'm here to collect my things, I am moving out" Brooke said angrily as she began to walk up the stairs, Lucas following her.

"But what about our promise Brookie? We made a deal remember" Dan said smugly

Brooke turned around to face him "Well encase you had forgotten! You broke it first! By lying to me! And deliberately trying to hurt me" Brooke said as she made her way to her bedroom before Dan could get another word out.

They soon returned to the front door, both Brooke and Lucas carrying her belongings.

"Where are you living? With him?" Dan asked bitterly

"That's none of your business Dan" Brooke said coldly

"You are making a mistake Brooke" Dan called

Brooke turned around to face the man that she loathed "You know what…at first I thought I couldn't stand you…then that changed to dislike, but now…now I really _hate_ you, and I am ashamed to call you my father" Brooke said honestly before turning around and leaving. Lucas giving Dan one last smirk before following her.

Dan stood there stunned; even he had to admit that that comment hurt…it hurt a lot.

**A/N: Well? What did you guys think? Please Review! And I am glad that you enjoyed the video! Thanks!**


	44. Truly Amazing

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

A week had passed since the whole Dan incident and now it was Friday, the day before the away game.

"So are you excited about spending a whole night alone with Lucas tomorrow?" Rachel asked as she and Brooke stepped out of her car and began to walk through the quad.

"Oh yeah" Brooke smirked "But…hopefully we won't get interrupted this time, as that always seems to happen with us" she sighed

"Don't worry about it; put a 'do not disturb' sign on your door then nobody will disturb bother you" Rachel said reassuringly "And I will spread the word around that you guys want to be left in peace if you get what I mean" She smirked

"Thanks Rachel but I don't think Luke would be to impressed if our sex life was advertised around school" Brooke laughed

"Yeah well Lucas is such a pussy" Rachel stated "Why couldn't you pick a bad boy Brooke? They are so much more exciting"

Brooke rolled her eyes "Why would I want a bad boy when I have Lucas, besides I tried the whole bad boy thing with Aden and Felix and they both didn't turn out well"

"Fair enough" Rachel shrugged "But you are missing out on the single life…playing the field" Rachel smirked

"Really? And whose field have you been playing on lately? Wouldn't be Nathan's would it?" Brooke asked before realizing that she didn't want to know "You know what…forget I even said that"

Rachel chuckled "Not that it's any of your business, but for the gazillionith time, there is nothing going on with me and Nathan" Rachel said confidently

"If you say so Rach" Brooke smirked

This time Rachel rolled her eyes "You're running on thin ice Penelope"

"Ouch, the middle name" Brooke cringed "Oh…and about your comment you said before about my boyfriend…Lucas is_ not_ a pussy" Brooke said before walking away from her friend

"Keep telling yourself that!" Rachel shouted after her laughing.

* * *

Lucas sat in class with Jake, class hadn't started yet so the classroom didn't have many people in.

"So do you think we will win tomorrow?" Jake asked

"Yeah, definitely" Lucas nodded "But that's not what I am looking forward to" he smirked

"Ah…spending the night with Brooke" Jake chuckled "Well aren't you a lucky guy"

"You bet" Lucas agreed smiling as Brooke entered the classroom

"Good morning boys…talking about me?" Brooke asked taking her seat on Lucas's lap.

"Of course Brooke, I mean who or what else is there to talk about?" Jake asked sarcastically

"Aww Jakey, such the comedian" Brooke grinned innocently

Jake rolled his eyes at her "You are just jealous of my talent"

"Uh huh" Brooke giggled before turning towards Lucas "Hey you" she smiled

"Oh so you finally noticed I am here have you?" he asked smiling "I thought you had mistaken me as a chair" he smirked motioning to her sitting on his lap.

"Sorry babe, but your boyfriend over there distracted me with his sarcasm" Brooke smiled motioning to Jake who sent her a mock glare.

"Apology accepted…besides you can make it up to me tomorrow night" Lucas smirked

Brooke grinned "You bet" she said before leaning in and giving him a soft kiss.

"Miss Lee, do you think that maybe you could stop straddling Mr. Scott for the duration of this lesson and take your seat please?" Mrs. Johnson asked as she entered the classroom.

Brooke sighed and reluctantly got off Lucas.

"I will try Mrs. Johnson" Brooke smirked as she took her original seat next to him.

Lucas however blushed at the comment as he slumped down into his chair embarrassedly.

* * *

"Hey Coop, I just thought of a way to get you a little bit of cash" Nathan said as he came into the living area of his apartment where Cooper was.

"Oh yeah?" Cooper asked interested

"Why don't you sell your motorcycle…I sold mine a few weeks back and I got quite a bit of money for it" Nathan suggested

Cooper cringed "Actually…that's not really possible" he sighed

"Why?" Nathan asked confused, he thought it was a good idea to get some quick cash, it may not cover the full debt but it would help.

"Well…you see…the bike, its stolen" Cooper explained

"Cooper!" Nathan said in disbelief "Are you stupid? You know that you could get fined if the cops find out, don't you?"

"Yeah I know man…but I needed to get to Tree Hill somehow, and I had already sold my car, it was my only choice" Cooper sighed "Besides, the cops won't find out…I am in a different state now"

"That's not the point man"

"I know" Cooper agreed "But I can't sell it…I need something to get around this town in"

"Well then what are you meant to do?"

"I don't know man…I really don't know" Cooper mumbled tiredly

* * *

Lucas, Brooke, Rachel, Jake, Haley and Mouth were all sitting together at lunch.

All seemed well so far…Brooke and Haley were getting along well and Rachel was even keeping her snide comments to a minimum. Mouth just seemed to be amazed to be having lunch with both Brooke Lee and Rachel Gatina at the same time. Boy he knew some of his friends would be jealous. Jake, Brooke and Rachel were making fun banter remarks to each other and Lucas was just trying to get Brooke alone.

"Babe…cant we just go back to your place?" Lucas whispered into Brooke's ear as Brooke sat in-between his legs. So he was resting his head on her shoulder.

"I cant…I have a test next period, sorry baby" Brooke replied as she grazed her hand up and down Lucas's thigh causing him to try and hold in a moan.

"Brooke…"

Brooke smirked knowing that she was obviously getting to him…he was so cute.

"Will you guys cut it out?" Rachel asked annoyed

"Cut what out?" Brooke asked innocently as she looked across the table at her best friend.

"You are both groping each other! This is a public place and people are trying to eat!"

Brooke scoffed "You're one to talk!"

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know what it means" Brooke smirked "My 17th birthday party…" Brooke started

Rachel gave her a look to as if to say 'Don't you dare!'

Brooke smiled innocently before changing the subject "So who thinks the Ravens will win tomorrow?" she asked

"I know I will" Lucas whispered into her ear as he began to kiss her neck lightly.

"I am trying to eat here!" Jake commented disgustedly from his seat next to them "And I am sure I am not the only one"

Brooke rolled her eyes before getting up from between Lucas's legs and shuffling along to sit next to him "Are you happy now?" Brooke asked directing the question to both Jake and Rachel.

They both nodded with satisfaction as Lucas gave them an annoyed look.

Poor Mouth let out a sigh of relief as Brooke and Lucas's constant making out was embarrassing him as well as making him blush…and Marvin McFadden did not want to blush in front of Rachel Gatina.

Brooke however was nowhere near finished with her boyfriend as she slipped her heels off before caressing Lucas's leg under the table…running her foot up and down him slowly.

Lucas had to close his eyes for a moment as Brooke was obviously trying to torture him "Brooke…" Lucas started but realized that he couldn't really say anything in front of his friends.

"Yes Luke?" Brooke asked innocently, a huge smile playing on her lips as she continued to caress him.

"Do you think…maybe you could…" Lucas stuttered not sure with what to say.

"Could what?" Brooke asked smirking

"Accompany me to get a drink of water?" Lucas asked quickly, not being able to take it anymore.

"Sure boyfriend" Brooke grinned as Lucas quickly took her hand and practically dragged her away from the table.

"I wonder what was up with them" Mouth quizzed

Rachel smirked "They are clearly going to find a quiet corner for a make out session"

"Not everything is about being physical Rachel" Haley commented coldly.

"Yeah well you would certainly know that" Rachel said smiling innocently.

Haley was about to make a comeback before Rachel stood up

"Now since Brooke has vanished I shall be leaving" she said before walking away.

"Seriously how can you be friends with her?" Haley asked Jake "I get that I was wrong about Brooke but she is just…Urgh!" Haley groaned annoyed

Jake chuckled lightly "She is just winding you up Hales, ignore her, she is harmless"

"I still don't like her" Haley said stubbornly

* * *

The next day came far too slowly for Brooke and Lucas as they were both eager and anxious about what was going to happen that night. They were both ready, they had been for a while but they were a little uneasy and hesitant encase they would get interrupted again.

"So Nathan isn't coming?" Brooke asked as she and Rachel walked towards the back of the bus.

"Nope" Rachel replied "He has Jessica and he wants to spend some time with Cooper"

"Oh I see…well I am sure he will be a big miss this afternoon" Brooke said

"He will be" Rachel agreed as they took their seat at the back of the bus.

Lucas and Jake soon appeared as they made their way over to them.

Lucas looked at Rachel who was sitting next to Brooke "Hey Rachel…do you think that maybe I could sit with my girlfriend?" Lucas asked

Rachel looked at him with an raised eyebrow "Why should I move for you? I was sitting here first"

Lucas rolled his eyes at Rachel's awkwardness "Please"

"Fine!" Rachel said fake pouting "Oh and thanks for defending me here Brooke! It means a lot!" she said but winked to let her know she was just joking.

"Well what can I say Rach, Lucas's company is just so much more entertaining than yours" Brooke smirked

"I take offence to that comment!" Rachel said in mock shock as she took a seat in front of them before Bevin came and sat next to her.

Jake sitting across the aisle from Lucas with Mouth who was with the team to commentate.

Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke and pulled her close to him as Whitey began to talk to everyone about the rules and curfews and so on before they actually pulled away from Tree Hill High.

* * *

Lucas, Jake and some of the other guys off the team were warming up before the game…stretching and practicing shots and so on.

"Man do you think we will manage without Nathan?" Tim asked sulking, he missed his best friend.

"Sure we will" Lucas replied confidently "We have played without him before" he pointed out

"Yeah but we lost" Tim pouted "Where is big Nate this weekend anyway?"

"Big Nate?" Jake asked with a raised eyebrow

Tim looked at him as if there was nothing wrong with the name and Lucas just laughed.

"Man did your mom drop you on your head a few times when you were a baby?" Jake asked chuckling

Tim looked at him shocked before admitting "Actually my step mom told me that I got hit in the head by a baseball when I was 6" he said not realizing what that meant.

"Well that explains a lot" Brooke laughed as she approached them from behind.

"Hey baby" Lucas smiled as he wrapped his arm around her and gave her a quick kiss "Are you going to cheer me on?" Lucas asked

"Dude! Everyone knows that Brooke Lee only cheers the Tim-Master!" Tim smirked

Brooke rolled her eyes "Sure Timmy…if you say so" she muttered sarcastically before continuing "And to answer your question…yes I shall be cheering for you" she smiled

"Great" Lucas smiled before kissing her softly, this time for longer as Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck

"Oh…and by the way you look so hot in your uniform" Brooke smirked after she pulled away from the kiss.

"Not as sexy as you look in yours" Lucas winked back.

Brooke giggled "I will see you later" she said before skipping off back to the cheerleaders

Lucas watched her go with a huge smile on his face.

"Man that girl has you whipped dawg!" Tim laughed making a whipping sound and laughing at himself.

Lucas just rolled his eyes before continuing to warm up.

* * *

The Ravens had won 53-46. And now the hotel they were staying in were full of over excited teenagers.

"Ravens! Ravens! Ravens!" The guys shouted as they walked through the lobby.

Lucas smiled as he pulled Brooke closer to him as they walked through the crowded lobby, the other teens running round wild.

"Brooke! Are you coming down to the pool later? We have alcohol" One of the cheerleaders said as she skipped towards them.

"Not tonight Ash" Brooke smiled

Ashley was about to ask her why before looking up at Lucas then back at Brooke and a smirk formed on her face "Oh I see…well you both have a fun night…and give me the details later" she smiled before she skipped away.

"You cheerleaders always assume the worst" Lucas commented as he rolled his eyes at Ashley's bluntness.

"Well she's right" Brooke pointed out as they walked up the stairs hand in hand.

"But she doesn't know that" Lucas commented

"You're right…she doesn't…but we do" Brooke whispered seductively as they approached their room. Luckily they had managed to trade around so they could share.

The moment the two shut the door and locked it behind them their lips were furiously attacking each others. They had been waiting a long time for this and now hopefully it was going to happen.

Lucas pushed Brooke back towards the bed and he fell on top of her, his lips never leaving hers until air became an issue.

Brooke ran her hands through Lucas's hair as Lucas trailed kisses down her neck before sucking on a spot right on her neck which Lucas knew drove her crazy.

"Lucas" Brooke moaned as Lucas sucked harder on that spot knowing that it will leave a mark the next day.

Brooke brought his face back up to hers before reattaching their lips together as her tongue roamed freely around his mouth.

Lucas's hands travelled up and down Brooke's thigh before he pulled her cheer skirt off her completely leaving her in just a thong as his hands continued to stroke her soft skin.

Lucas broke their kiss to lift his shirt over his head and Brooke ran her fingers along his toned body. Brooke flipped Lucas over so she was on top as she began to leave gentle kisses down his chest until she reached the top of his jeans and she teasingly grazed her fingers underneath which caused Lucas to moan. Brooke unzipped his jeans and Lucas soon fully removed them leaving him in just his boxer shorts. Brooke could feel him getting harder and harder by the second and she slipped her hand into his boxers and found his hard dick.

"Brooke…" Lucas moaned shutting his eyes tight by her touch as she leaned forward to kiss him. He began to kiss her neck and trail his tongue along her collarbone before lifting Brooke's shirt over her head leaving her in just a lacy bra. Lucas let his hands roam freely over her breasts before Brooke ducked down and took his hard member into her hands and squeezed it. Lucas let out a loud moan as she bent down so her hot breath flowed onto his length. He gasped but she continued to let her hot breath fall on it. Finally when she couldn't take it any longer she stuck her tongue out and licked the head of him and she made her way further down licking and stroking it. Finally not being able to contain herself, she took his whole thing in her mouth.

"God Brooke" Lucas gasped as Brooke bit down harder.

Brooke soon let go of his member and trailed kisses up his toned abs until she reached his lips.

Lucas smiled against her lips before turning her around so he was again on top. He quickly removed her bra. He bent down and kissed her heatedly on the mouth and down her neck where he sucked hard. He then trailed kisses all the way down to her breasts; he ran his tongue over each nipple, as Brooke moaned out his name and ran her hands through his blonde locks. Lucas licked around her nipple before finally taking it in his mouth and sucking hard on it before repeating his action on the other one.

"Lucas" Brooke moaned, the pleasure evident in her voice as Lucas's hands travelled down to her wet thong before finally removing it and rubbing his fingers around her wet centre. The louder Brooke's moans got the more this encouraged Lucas before he finally slid his two fingers inside of her. Brooke thought she was going to go crazy. Lucas was making her feel incredible. He started moving his fingers in and out going faster and faster at every movement before finally removing them.

Lucas moved forward to Brooke's head before giving her a soft kiss but passionate kiss. Their eyes met and Brooke nodded slightly before Lucas entered her. Brooke moaned loudly already loving the feel of him inside of her. She dug her nails along his back, this urged him on and he began to move faster and harder.

Their bodies fell into sync, both wanting to release. It wasn't long until he felt Brooke shudder underneath him, and she pulled him over the edge with her as he collapsed on top of her as he ran his fingers softly through her brown soft locks before attaching his lips on hers for a soft gentle kiss and then rolling off her.

Brooke closed her eyes shut still savouring the moment "That was amazing Luke" she said breathlessly.

Lucas smiled "Truly amazing baby" he smirked as he pulled her closer to him "Ready for round two?" he whispered flirtiously in her ear.

**A/N: Well? What did you think? Please review and tell me! I hope you liked the ****Brucas****! Don't forget to review!**


	45. I Never

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

"Ah you are finally awake" Lucas smiled as Brooke fluttered her eyes open. He had been leaning over her playing with her hair for the last 15 minutes.

"Good morning babe" Brooke whispered as Lucas leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Morning" Lucas replied "So did you have fun last night?" Lucas asked smirking

"Hmm, which time?" Brooke grinned

Lucas placed his finger on his chin for a moment as if to think "All 4 times?"

"All amazing" she smirked as Lucas reattached his lips onto hers.

"Knock Knock!" Rachel said from the other side of the door.

Lucas groaned as he rolled off Brooke and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Are you both decent?" Rachel asked from the other side of the door.

"Just a minute Rachel!" Brooke shouted as she sat up and pulled a tank top over her head and put on her cheer skirt which was lying next to the bed. "I think you should put some clothes on Luke" Brooke suggested knowing that he was probably lying naked underneath the blanket.

"If I have to" Lucas moaned before putting his shorts on and his t-shirt on.

"Finally" Rachel muttered as Brooke opened the door for her. "I thought the two of you were never going to leave this room" She said as she strolled into the hotel room and took a seat on a chair.

"Rachel…now what do we owe the pleasure?" Lucas asked sarcastically

"Your girlfriend owes me breakfast" Rachel stated

"I do?" Brooke asked as she sat down next to Lucas on the bed "Since when?"

"Since you left me alone last night with a lot of drunken cheerleaders and way overly excited jocks" Rachel explained

"Oh right" Brooke nodded, a small smile forming on her lips remembering her night.

Rachel noticed this and smirked "You guys totally did it last night"

"Like you already didn't know" Brooke said rolling her eyes, Rachel was obviously after details and she wasn't about to give her any.

"So was he good?" Rachel asked curiously

"I am sitting right here you know!" Lucas interrupted although part of him wanted to know Brooke's answer.

"Well?" Rachel asked again ignoring Lucas's interruption.

"The best" Brooke smirked as she winked at Lucas who smiled back.

* * *

"How about a game of Truth or Dare?" Bevin suggested as she, Brooke, Lucas, Jake, Rachel, Mouth, Tim and Peyton sat at the back of the bus.

"No that game is so overrated" Brooke claimed

"I never?" Bevin suggested

"With no alcohol?" Brooke asked with an raised eyebrow.

"Problem solved" Rachel smirked as she pulled out a small flask out from her bag "Vodka and orange" Rachel stated

Brooke rolled her eyes…only Rachel would carry that around with her.

"So we have agreed on I never?" Bevin asked smiling

Everyone reluctantly nodded

"What if we get caught?" Mouth asked skeptically

"Find your inner bad boy Mouth!" Rachel smirked

Mouth blushed at the comment as the game begun.

"Ok…me first…I never had sex last night" Rachel smirked looking towards Brooke and Lucas.

They both rolled their eyes at her choice but took a sip of the drink anyway.

"Dude! Well done dawg!" Tim said as he went to hi-five Lucas.

"Sure" Lucas laughed as he rolled his eyes and slapped Tim's hand.

"My turn" Brooke smirked "I never…got caught in a hot make out session by Principle Turner" she giggled looking at Rachel

"Brooke Lee you are so going down" Rachel said threateningly as she gulped her drink.

"Why am I getting scared that this isn't going to end well?" Lucas whispered into Brooke's ear.

"Because it never does?" Brooke suggested

Lucas shook his head laughing a little…just waiting for someone to say something way too inappropriate, he just hoped it wasn't about him…or Brooke.

"My turn!" Bevin squealed "I never…drooled over a teacher"

Tim blushed as he reluctantly took a drink.

Brooke and Rachel broke into fits of laughter "Nice Tim! So who was it? Mrs Henderson? Or was it Miss Berry?" Rachel giggled

"Shut up!" Tim snapped "And it was Miss Horton actually" he replied

Brooke and Rachel laughed even harder if that was possible.

Tim glared at them before an evil smile appeared on his face "I never kissed someone as the same sex as me!"

Both Brooke and Rachel stopped laughing as they sent an evil glare at Tim. "Uh…" They both moaned before taking a sip

"Wait? You kissed a girl? Who? Rachel?" Lucas asked confused

Brooke hesitantly nodded "We were at some party and we were both really really drunk and I thought she was Felix…" Brooke started

"Felix? Gee thanks Brooke" Rachel muttered sarcastically

Jake chuckled "So Brooke thought you were Felix…what was your excuse Rachel?"

Rachel looked down before mumbling something.

"What was that?" Jake asked smiling

"I thought she was Cooper!" Rachel said louder

"Eww! Rachel! He is my brother!" Brooke said disgustedly

"Yeah well at least he looks a little like you…Felix though? Seriously! Felix!" Rachel said, her face full of disgust and hatred.

* * *

They were playing this game for pretty much all the way home…laughing and talking. Even Peyton joined in much to Brooke and Rachel's annoyance.

Tim, Brooke and Rachel were all a little tipsy now, and that's why Tim was obviously not thinking when he said…

"I never…cheated on anyone" he giggled

Brooke instantly sobered up, as did Rachel and Peyton looked around the bus helplessly

"Come on Peyton…drink up" Rachel said coldly

Peyton reluctantly took a drink as all eyes were on her.

"Maybe we should stop playing…I mean Tim is obviously on his way of getting wasted and we don't want Whitey to catch us" Jake suggested as everyone else agreed.

"You ok?" Lucas asked as he and Brooke turned around so they were now sitting in their seats properly

"Yeah" Brooke answered giving him a small smile as she snuggled closer to him "I just don't like to be reminded of it, that's all" she sighed

Lucas was happy that she was opening up to him rather than just shaking it off "It's hard huh?" he asked

"Yeah" Brooke added "It's not that I still have feelings for Felix because trust me I don't…but it's more of the situation, how it happened and how it had to be with my best friend at the time" Brooke said sadly.

"I know…I understand" Lucas said softly "But don't worry about it anymore, I would never do anything like that to hurt you, I promise"

Brooke smiled as she leaned up and kissed him softly.

* * *

"So what's going on with you and Rachel?" Cooper asked as he and Nathan were shooting hoops at the river court, Jessica was in her car seat at the picnic table.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked although knowing fine well what he was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me little brother…I can see that you like her and I am pretty sure that she likes you too" Cooper smiled

"We are just friends" Nathan defended

"Yeah for now" Cooper smirked

"Besides…she totally has a crush on you" Nathan stated, a little jealousy in his voice.

Cooper chuckled "Please…how long ago was that Nathan? She is well over me…it was just some school girl crush that's all"

"Whatever man…but we are just friends"

"Keep telling yourself that" Cooper laughed before turning serious "But if she laid her feelings on the line would you want something with her?" he asked

Nathan sighed "I don't know Cooper; I mean she is _Rachel_, she's not the type to stick with one guy…especially one with as much baggage as me"

"Don't be stupid man…it's obvious she cares for you, and Jessica" Cooper stated

"But that doesn't necessarily mean she wants to be with me…I don't know…I just think we are much better off as friends" Nathan shrugged

"Fine suit yourself" Cooper said before shooting the ball in the net.

* * *

"So did anything eventful happen?" Haley asked as Lucas and Brooke sat in the café opposite her.

"No not really" Lucas smiled as he side glanced at Brooke who smirked.

Haley however wasn't that naïve and could tell by the looks on their faces that something good happened between them…and she really didn't want to know.

"Hey guys" Karen smiled as she approached the three teens "I am closing up early if you would all like to stay for dinner?" she asked

"Sure Karen" Haley smiled

"Brooke?" Lucas asked

"If it's ok?" Brooke asked

"Of course it is" Karen smiled "I will just clean up…go and take a seat, all of you" she said looking at Haley as if to say your shift it over.

Lucas and Brooke slid into a booth, Haley going opposite, she was facing Brooke before Karen took her seat across from Lucas.

"So Christmas is coming up…have you guys got anything planned?" Karen asked making conversation as they dug into their food.

"Probably just the normal dinner with the family" Haley replied

"What about you Brooke? Have you made any plans this year?" Karen asked

Brooke looked down at her plate uncomfortably; Christmas was a subject she was trying to avoid thinking about. "Uh…I don't know yet…I mean Rachel's parents will probably be back in town and Cooper would have probably left by then so I will probably just…uh" Brooke started not sure with how to finish it.

Karen looked at her sympathetically as Lucas placed his hand on her thigh to comfort her…Brooke felt kind of stupid right now so she decided to back track;

"Well…I am sure I will persuade Cooper to come back for Christmas so I will just spend it with him" She stated, knowing that that would probably never happen.

"Oh well that is nice" Karen said giving her a small smile

"Yeah" Brooke agreed

"So…What time will Dad be joining us?" Lucas asked deciding to change the subject.

"Oh he has to work late tonight" Karen answered "Business is doing well…and he is making a profit even with the rent charges" Karen sighed

Brooke frowned "Mayor Dan Lee is probably to blame for that" she said with bitterness in her voice.

"So Haley…how is tutoring going?" Karen asked after a few moments of silence.

"It's going well actually" Haley smiled

"So is it hard? To tutor people I mean?" Brooke asked curiously "I bet you would get pretty frustrated at times"

"Sometimes…it just depends on who I am tutoring and what subjects and topics it is" Haley answered

Brooke nodded, wondering if she should get a tutor but she knew she wouldn't…Brooke had an attention span of a 5 year old and there was no way she would be able to concentrate with that as well as school work.

"Well I am going to go and clean up" Karen said standing up and taking the plates with her.

"Let me help you" Haley said before following her to the kitchen.

Brooke was about to go and help until Lucas stopped her by attaching his lips onto hers.

"Mmm" Brooke smiled against his lips before pulling away "What was that for?" she asked smiling

"Do I need a reason to kiss my beautiful girlfriend?" Lucas asked grinning from ear to ear…the truth was that since his night with Brooke last night he found himself even more drawn to her…like every time he saw her he wanted to kiss her and to make love to her. He couldn't help himself.

"Do you think Rachel will be at home?" Lucas asked

Brooke shrugged "I don't know…why?" she asked curiously as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I was thinking about the two of us going back to your place and finishing from where he left off last night" Lucas smirked seductively

Brooke smiled widely "I like the way you think boyfriend!"

**A/N: Hey…so I know not much went on with this chapter but this is more like the calm before the storm if you get what I mean (if you watched the preview). So…Please Review! And I will update soon and expect the drama to happen soon!**


	46. Not Just A Normal Day

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

4 days later.

"God Lucas, are you here again?" Rachel asked annoyed but smiling as Lucas entered the kitchen.

Lucas shrugged as he opened the fridge and poured himself a glass of milk.

"Why yes Lucas, you can make yourself at home" Rachel muttered sarcastically.

"Morning" Brooke smirked as she appeared. Lucas turned around and gave her a warm smile before continuing to make himself some breakfast.

"Since when did my house become a hotel?" Rachel asked, to herself mainly.

"Since you loved the company" Brooke smiled as she made herself some toast.

"You mean you and your boyfriend? Who haven't kept their hands off each other all week…because that type of company isn't so great" Rachel muttered.

"Why Rachel? Lonely?" Lucas asked smirking

"Shut it Scott" Rachel said glaring at him "This is my house remember, I can just kick you out whenever I want"

Lucas held his arms up in surrender.

"So what are you doing today Rachel?" Brooke asked as she sat across from her at the breakfast bar.

"Going to school…duh" Rachel answered sarcastically.

"Someone's grouchy today aren't they Bitchy McBitch" Brooke laughed.

"I wouldn't push it Slutty McSlut" Rachel warned.

Lucas shook his head laughing at the nicknames they give each other.

* * *

Cooper smirked as he entered the apartment.

"Where have you been?" Nathan asked curiously.

"I Nathan…have solved out my money problems as well as bringing down the oh so wonderful Mayor Dan Lee" Cooper smirked

Nathan looked at him confused "What are you talking about?"

"This" Cooper said handing Nathan a black book.

Nathan skipped through some of the pages and looked back to Cooper "It's just looks like a whole lot of numbers to me"

"To you yes…to the police, well that's a different story" Cooper chuckled

"Ok, I can't wait any longer…tell me please" Nathan asked, wanting to know the story.

"That book contains Dan's illegal dealings for the past 10 years, that one book can send him to jail as well as compensating all of the clients that he has ripped off" Cooper smirked

Nathan looked at him confused "So how does that affect your money problems? Did you buy a car off him too? Did he rip you off? Are you getting compensated?" Nathan rambled confused

"Whoa! Slow down little brother" Cooper chuckled "No…I did not by a car from him nor did he rip me off…but let's say I shall get compensated" Cooper smirked.

"How?" Nathan asked

"Well you see Nate…I have wrote my name in this book, as well as a car registration, now the police are going to have to check up on every single receipt right? Well that's why I bought you a car today" Cooper smiled throwing him the keys

Nathan looked at him shocked "You bought me a car! Are you serious? Man you cant afford that!"

"Oh but I will be able to" Cooper smiled "You see…Dan hasn't realized that his precious black book has gone…and I am going to blackmail him with it…for a lot of money"

"But you are going to get compensated for it anyway, why would you need to blackmail him?"

"Its called back up Nate…if he doesn't give me the money then he doesn't know that I have bought myself a car" Cooper smiled

"Man how did you come up with all this?" Nathan asked in disbelief…it really was a good idea.

"It's all in the brains little brother" he said pointing to his head.

* * *

"Damn it Luke…I can't find my skirt" Brooke muttered as she searched around the dark closet. They had decided to skip Geography and go make love in the closet instead.

Lucas's eyes scanned the room before finding it in the corner of the room. "Here" he said as he passed it towards her.

"Thanks" Brooke nodded as she slipped it on; she looked around the room before turning back towards Lucas "God how cliché is this" she giggled

Lucas looked at her confused "What do you mean?" he asked as he placed his hands on her waist.

"Us…meeting up in the janitors closet to have sex" she laughed "It sounds like something off a movie"

"Ah" Lucas agreed smiling "Does it say anything in a movie about me kissing you right now?"

"You better or you wouldn't be following the script" Brooke smirked as Lucas leant down and kissed her softly, however the bell rang before it got any deeper.

Lucas groaned as he pulled away "We have English next…we can't skip"

"We could if you didn't love it so much" Brooke pointed out as they both sneakily left the room and walked through the corridor, Lucas's arm protectively wrapped around Brooke's shoulders and Brooke's round his waist.

"Hey! I like English…and look who is talking Miss 'I love Gym'" Lucas commented

"Loads of people like Gym class Luke, English…not so much" Brooke smiled "You English geek"

Lucas play pouted "I'm not helping you with your homework anymore"

Brooke looked up at him with mock shock on her face "Damn…I guess Tim can help me instead" she giggled

Lucas frowned "Tim?"

"Uh Huh" Brooke nodded smiling.

Lucas laughed shaking his head as they reached their class.

* * *

"Hey Hotty" Rachel smirked as she skipped towards Nathan who was standing at his locker.

"Hey Rachel, how are you on this fine morning?" Nathan muttered, however a smile on his lips.

"I'm very well thank you, and I have missed your presence at school so far this week…I am glad to see that you are still alive" Rachel smiled

"I'm still breathing" Nathan laughed as he began to walk through the halls, Rachel alongside him and looping her arm through his.

"So how is it going living with Brooke?" Nathan asked cautiously…even if he and Brooke hadn't spoken more than two words to each other for the past few weeks he still missed his sister.

Rachel smiled at Nathan's attempt to ask how his sister is doing "Living with Brooke has been fine…although that boyfriend of hers never seems to leave her side" Rachel laughed but stopped when she saw the scowl appear on Nathan's face.

"You know Nate…you should really give Lucas a chance, I was wrong about him, he is a decent guy and I can see that he really loves Brooke, and I know that you can too…so why don't you just be the bigger person here and try and make peace with your sister?" Rachel asked

"We have been over this before Rachel" Nathan said grumpily "Brooke made her choice"

"Yeah she did…and now it's time to make yours Nathan" Rachel said sternly "You can either go on without talking to Brooke forever or you can just suck it up and accept that she is with Lucas and be happy for her"

"She made her choice" Nathan said again before trying to walk away however Rachel wouldn't let him.

"Oh no you don't Nathan! God you are so stubborn it annoys me! Seriously? When are you just going to forgive her? I know you miss her!" Rachel said trying not to raise her voice.

"So what? She left me! For some guy she barely knew at the time!" Nathan said grumpily

"She followed her heart Nathan…when are you going to realize that? We were both wrong about Lucas, I have gotten to know him these past couple of weeks and he is a good guy" Rachel sighed

"Oh great…are you falling in love with him too?" Nathan asked sarcastically

Rachel glared at him "Shut up Nathan! Stop being so god damn selfish and just realize that you need Brooke in your life" Rachel said before walking into class.

Nathan sighed before following her.

* * *

"Cooper…what are doing here?" Dan asked confused and partly annoyed as Cooper strolled casually into his office at the dealership.

"Money" Cooper replied simply as he took a seat opposite Dan and smiled sneakily at him.

"And I told you before that you won't be getting any from me…it's your own mess" Dan said coldly.

"Last chance?" Cooper asked

Dan rolled his eyes "Have you not gone yet?" he asked annoyed.

"Nope" Cooper smirked as he pulled out an envelope and put it on the table. Looking up at Dan to see his reaction, however Dan just looked confused. Cooper pushed the envelope towards him and Dan slowly picked it up with curiousity before opening and pulling out loads of printouts with numbers and receipts on it…however Dan had seen this before.

Dan looked up to see Cooper's smug look "What's this?" he asked, trying to play it cool…however his voice sounded more scared than he intended it too.

Cooper smiled widely "You know what that is…and I have many more copies as well as the real version safe somewhere away from you"

"You're bluffing" Dan said challenging him, there's no way Cooper could have his illegal dealings.

"Am I? Does a little black book sound familiar to you? A black book that you kept inside that safe over there" Cooper stated pointing to the safe behind Dan.

Dan automatically followed his eyes and looked at his safe…he reluctantly turned around and faced back towards Cooper.

Cooper chuckled "You can go and check it if you want…I know you want to"

Dan looked skeptically between Cooper and the safe and decided that he might as well go and have a look…he stood up and pressed the code in before opening it, he sighed in relief when he saw the black book in its rightful position.

"You mean this black book?" Dan asked smugly

However Cooper looked as confident as ever "No not that one Danny…open it" he challenged

Dan reluctantly did so and his eyes widened when he saw what was written in it.

_'Busted Danny!__ Love your son. Cooper x'_

"Like it?" Cooper chuckled "Do you think the kiss at the end was a bit much? I wasn't really sure"

Dan glared at him, his eyes full of fire "Where is it!" Dan demanded

Cooper chuckled with a shrug.

"I am serious Cooper! Where is that god damn book!" he screamed rushing round to Cooper's side and grabbing him by the collar and slamming him up against the wall.

"Whoa there Daddy…calm down" Cooper said trying to laugh however Dan's grip on him was getting hard and it was hurting him.

"Where is it!" Dan demanded again slamming Cooper's back against the wall.

Cooper used most of his energy to push Dan off him "We are going to make a deal" Cooper said calmly

Dan looked at him impatiently "Well?"

"It's pretty simple really…you give me that $100,000, no pay back…or you go to jail and lose everything, including all your money and this place" Cooper stated motioning to the dealership.

Dan looked at him shocked "I am your father, and you are blackmailing me!"

Cooper frowned "Uh…no, you aren't my father remember? You said that I was not your son"

"You're lying!" Dan said challenging him.

"I guess we will see then" Cooper said walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Dan called cringing.

Cooper turned around smiling "Yes?"

"I will have the money to you by the end of the week…in exchange that you will give me the book back and will leave Tree Hill" Dan said bitterly

Cooper stood for a moment before looking up and nodding "Deal" he said before leaving a very angry Dan.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas were making out in Lucas's room when Brooke's phone started beeping.

"Uh…do you have to get it?" Lucas groaned annoyed.

"It could be important" Brooke said pushing Lucas off from on top of her and reaching over to the side of the bed to retrieve her phone. "It's a text from Cooper" Brooke said as she read it.

_Hey __Brookie__, I am at Karen's café right now if you want to join me for a coffee, bring Lucas if you have too. Coop_

"What does it say?" Lucas asked curiously

"He wants to meet us for coffee" Brooke stated, putting her coat on.

"Us?" Lucas asked confused, he and Cooper weren't exactly best friends.

"Yep, he told me to bring you" She said confused as she put her boots on "So are you coming?" Brooke asked

"Sure, why not" Lucas nodded.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas entered the café hand in hand when they saw Cooper sitting alone at a booth.

"Cooper" Brooke smiled as she detached herself from Lucas to hug her brother.

"Well hello there stranger" Cooper smirked "Where have you been hiding these last couple of days?" he asked as they all sat down.

Brooke shrugged side glancing at Lucas who smiled "Just been busy"

Cooper nodded not really wanting to go into details about his sisters love life.

Before either one could say anything else the bell jingled and Nathan entered with Rachel and Jessica.

Nathan frowned as he saw Brooke and Lucas sitting with Cooper, Cooper after all had just invited him out for a coffee.

"Come on" Rachel muttered pushing a reluctant Nathan towards them.

"Cooper…Brooke" Nathan said acknowledging his sister, Rachel nudged him in the side "Lucas" he said as well

Both Brooke and Lucas looked up at him surprised that he was even admitting to their existence; however Brooke was still happy about it.

"Hey Nate" Brooke smiled

"Nathan" Lucas nodded

"Are you all going to join us or what little brother?" Cooper asked smirking as they all nodded and Rachel sat down next to Brooke and Nathan pulled up a high chair to put Jessica in before sitting next to Cooper.

"Wow Jess, you have gotten so big" Brooke cooed at her niece, she hadn't seen her in a while.

"Yeah" Nathan agreed "She's growing so fast I don't even know what to do about it" Nathan said with a small laugh at the end.

Brooke smiled at him "She's looking more and more like you"

"You think?" Nathan asked smiling; he missed this; talking to Brooke.

"Yeah, she has your eyes, it's cute" Brooke smiled

Rachel, Cooper and Lucas smiled as they watched the two twins talk for the first time in a long long time. Things were getting better between them…slowly, but it was happening.

* * *

The next day Brooke and Rachel were walking through the halls of Tree Hill High, today was just a normal day…or so they thought, they were laughing at some joke that some guy tried to tell them but it wasn't really that funny, however, as they turned the corner they were not prepared for what was awaiting them. There was a gun pointing right towards them. And Brooke suddenly realized that she was wrong, today was not just a normal day.

**A/N: Well? Hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	47. The Shooting Part I

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

**

* * *

Part I**

Brooke froze as she saw a gun point towards her, she automatically grabbed Rachel's arm. Rachel turned at Brooke's grip and her eyes widened in horror as she saw some guy pointing a gun towards them.

They both didn't have time to react as the bullet shattered the glass in front of them.

Then all that could be heard was screaming and crying as all the students panicked and ran for the nearest exit.

* * *

Lucas and Nathan stepped off the coach from the gym and were confused and a little scared at why people seemed to be running out of the school.

They both looked at each other as Jake stepped off the bus "What the hell is going on?" he asked confused as she saw teenagers running and screaming.

"I don't know…" Nathan started, as he began to feel a pit in his stomach.

"Peyton!" Jake shouted seeing someone he knew.

Peyton ran towards them, out of breath.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked

"There's…someone inside who has a gun" Peyton said panic evident in her voice.

"Oh my god" Jake whispered

"Brooke! Peyton have you seen Brooke?" Lucas asked pleadingly.

Peyton shook head no.

"Damn it!" Lucas shouted before running off towards the school.

"Lucas!" Jake called after him "Nathan you have to stop him!" Jake said urgently.

"Brooke is inside!" Nathan answered before following Lucas's actions and running into the school.

"Nathan!" Jake shouted trying to call him back "Lucas!" he screamed

Peyton watched them go before turning back to Jake with a panicked look spread across her face.

"Damn it" Jake muttered before running after them.

"Jake!" Peyton screamed trying to get him to stop but he kept on running and soon Peyton was dragged onto a school bus by some teacher.

* * *

Lucas, Nathan and Jake stepped into the empty halls as they slowly crept towards Whitey's office.

"Man this is ridiculous" Jake muttered as Nathan handed him a bat "What are we supposed to do? Stop a bullet with a baseball bat?" Jake asked in disbelief.

"Jake…Brooke and Rachel are in here" Nathan said sternly

"Lucas? Come on man…this is stupid, you know that right?" Jake asked pleadingly

"This is Brooke man" Lucas said sadly as they slowly walked out of the office, Jake reluctantly following.

* * *

"Brooke! Brooke!" Rachel whispered loudly as she walked through the empty halls. Someone had managed to pick her up and drag her away from the commotion but she somehow stayed inside of the school…looking for her best friend.

She was scared, really really scared. This guy must have been crazy to think he could bring a gun into school and get away with it; never mind actually shooting towards them.

Rachel walked past the tutor centre when she heard voices "Hello?" she said through the door however silence appeared from the other side. "Hello?" she said again…this time more loudly "Come on…I know someone is in there, I heard you talking!" she said getting annoyed; they were just going to leave her out there to die!

"Brooke are you in there?" Rachel asked "Brooke open the god damn door now!" She said loudly hoping Brooke was in there.

"Who is it?" A voice came from the inside.

"Rachel…Rachel Gatina" She answered unsure if they were going to let her in or not.

After what seemed like a lifetime the door finally opened to reveal Haley James on the other side.

Haley dragged her back in before shutting the door behind her. There was also some other people in the room. Mouth, Skills, some guy named Marcus and two people she had never seen before, a boy and a girl.

"What were you doing outside there alone Rachel?" Mouth asked

"I was looking for Brooke; she's not here is she?" She asked knowing the answer but looking around the room anyway.

"No" Haley answered sadly

Rachel tried to stop the tears from burning in her eyes as she slumped down and sat leaning against the wall.

* * *

"So what are we meant to be doing exactly? Walk around the halls until this psycho finds us and kills us?" Jake asked…he couldn't help but be sarcastic, what they were doing was stupid…life threatening, too bad Lucas and Nathan couldn't see the same thing he did.

"Give it a rest Jake" Lucas said coldly

"Or what Lucas? This whole damn idea is just dangerous!" he argued

"Guys!" Nathan whispered loudly "Shut up ok? We are here now…there is nothing we can do about it"

"So what are we meant to do?" Jake asked again

"I think we should split up" Nathan stated "That way it will be quicker to find someone"

"Like the shooter?" Jake muttered

Nathan sent a glare his way before continuing "You guys do what you want but I am going to go look for my sister and Rachel" he said before jogging off.

Lucas ran a hand through his hair "Nathan is right…I think we should split up"

"Ok…Fine" Jake sighed "Good luck man"

"You too" Lucas replied before walking through a door.

He saw some blood on the floor next to some broken glass and part of him wanted it to be Brooke so he could find her but the other wished she was somewhere safe. Sighing he opened the door and entered the library…he walked through the library quietly, the bat tightly in his hand. He jumped when he saw someone appear right in front of him…however, it wasn't Brooke.

"What's going on?" Anna asked fearfully "I walked outside and the halls were empty and there was blood on the floor and…" Anna rambled

Lucas sighed, partially because he hadn't found Brooke and the blood didn't belong to Anna. "Someone has a gun"

"Oh my god!" Anna said panicking "Oh my…is anyone hurt? Have you seen Felix?" she asked

"He's probably outside safe" Lucas muttered, and as selfish and mean as this sounded he wasn't really interested in Felix's safety "Have you seen Brooke?" Lucas asked, his eyes pleading with hers to say yes.

"No…sorry" Anna said sadly "I am sure she will be ok though" she said reassuringly

Lucas nodded before walking back towards the door

"Hey! Where are you going?" Anna asked

"To look for Brooke" Lucas said as if it was obvious

"And leave me here alone? This guy could come in and kill me!" Anna said panicking and all of a sudden she started panting for air.

Lucas looked panicked as he ran over to her and help her up right "Ok…Ok, just uh…take deep breaths" he said comfortingly, unsure with what to do "I will stay ok?" he sighed reluctantly

Anna nodded as she began to calm herself down.

Lucas sighed as he took a seat on a chair…this was going to be a long day, and he just hoped to god that Brooke was ok and that Nathan and Jake had found her.

* * *

Cooper ran through the police tape surrounding the school as he saw Karen and Keith standing worriedly.

"Keith" Cooper said breathlessly "What's going on? Where's Brooke and Nathan?" he asked panicked

Keith sighed shaking his head "They are inside man…someone has a gun" he said which caused a sob to escape from Karen.

"Oh my god" Cooper whispered as he fell against the police van "Is Lucas in there too?" he asked

Keith nodded as he comforted Karen…praying that his son and whoever else was inside of that school will be ok.

* * *

Nathan came to the door of the tutor centre when he heard voices. He knocked on the door lightly.

Everyone inside froze "Should we open it?" Mouth asked whispering

"No way man…it could be the psycho" Marcus said coldly

"Is that what you said when it was me knocking?" Rachel asked annoyed

"Rachel? Is that you?" Nathan asked from the other side, sure that he had heard her voice.

"It's Nathan" Rachel said "Yeah Nate, it's me" Rachel said as she opened the door and Nathan ran in and hugged her tightly.

"Thank god your ok" Nathan whispered before pulling away. "Where's Brooke?" he asked

Rachel shook her head sadly "I don't know"

"We need to go and find her" Nathan said going back towards the door "Come on, let's go...all of us"

"Don't! Nobody is going anywhere!"

They all turned to face the voice and where shocked to see this guy pointing a gun at them.

"Oh no" Haley whispered

"Jimmy" Mouth said shocked

* * *

Jake walked cautiously through the empty halls as he saw some more blood on the floor, he followed it and it seemed to lead to the janitor's closet, he slowly opened the door then all for a sudden a wave of pain shot through him.

"Jesus!" he yelped as he fell back to the floor in pain.

"Oh my god! Jake!" Brooke said panicking as she dropped the broom she just hit him with and crouched down beside him, gasping as she felt the pain from her shoulder.

"I'm ok" Jake whispered as he placed his finger over the cut that had now appeared on his forehead.

"You are bleeding…I am so sorry" Brooke said panicking

"Looks like I'm not the only one" Jake replies as he sits up and looks at Brooke's blood stain on her shoulder "Were you shot?" he asked worriedly

"No…I think the bullet just grazed it that's all" She said as tears automatically fell from her eyes "It really hurts though"

Jake looked at her sadly "How long have you been in there?"

"I don't know" she whispered "Where's Lucas?" she asked worriedly "And Rachel? Is Nathan ok too?"

"I don't know" he said honestly as he lifted himself up, Brooke standing up too "We need to get out of here, you look like you are losing a lot of blood"

"Not so fast Barbie and Ken" they heard a voice say.

They both turned around to see a guy with a gun pointed at them. A panicked, scared and angry expression on his face.

* * *

"Get away from the door!" Jimmy demanded

"Jimmy?" Mouth asked scared

"Move it Mouth!" Jimmy screamed as everyone quickly walked away from the door.

"Alright…Alright, chill out man" Nathan said as he quickly led Rachel away, everyone lining up next to him

"Come on! Get away from the door!" Jimmy shouted

"Oh Jimmy; what'd you do?" Mouth asked nervously

"Move away from the door Skills!" he commanded ignoring Mouth

"Or what dawg? You going to shoot me? We used to be friends dawg!"

"Yeah _used_ to be!" Jimmy answered as he continued to point the gun towards them.

"Oh…so it's like that…alright" Skills sighed knowing there wasn't anything he could do to stop this madness

"Jim…you can't do this" Mouth pleaded

"It's a little late for that now Mouth" Jimmy answered coldly

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel asked desperately

"Why? Why! Do you even care? Do you even know my name?" Jimmy asked shouting "What's my name Rachel Gatina? Huh? What's my name?"

Rachel stuttered for an answer…the truth was she had no idea who he was "Jim?" She asked hesitantly from hearing Mouth earlier.

"My full name!" Jimmy commanded.

"I…I" Rachel stuttered.

"Jimmy Edwards and you are a good guy!" Haley cut in

"This is crazy man" Marcus said

"Shut up! Would you all just shut up?" Jimmy shouted angrily

* * *

Lucas sat silently in the library, his head buried deep into his hands.

"Are you ok?" Anna asked hesitantly

Lucas looked up at her and nodded slightly "I guess so…but the real question is that if Brooke's ok…she has to be ok" Lucas said sadly as tears burned into his eyes.

"You really care for her don't you?" Anna asked, she didn't really know Brooke that well, but she did know Nathan.

"I love her" Lucas stated "More than she could ever know" he said sadly.

"This isn't supposed to happen" Anna sighed "We aren't meant to go through shit like this"

"Try telling the god damn psychopath who brought a gun into school" Lucas muttered, anger clear in his voice.

* * *

"Hey…why don't you just…put the gun down" Jake said as calmly as he could in this situation as Brooke quietly sobbed from beside him. "Please" he said almost pleadingly

"No!" the guy answered coldly "This time I am in control!" he sneered

"By what? Pointing a gun in our faces?" Brooke asked

"Shut up princess!" he snapped "You don't know what I have had to go through! You don't know what I have to put up with every day I walk into these god damn halls!"

"I'm sorry man…but I don't see how this involves us?" Jake asked hesitantly

"How this is involves you? Do you even know who I am? Because I certainly know who you both are!" He shouted

Both Brooke and Jake looked at him blankly. They both recognized his face but that was as far as it went.

"I sit two rows in front of you in Biology Brooke!" he shouted before turning towards Jake "I was in your class in middle school Jake!"

"Oh! Your name is Matt!" Brooke said remembering

"Its Max!"

Brooke looked down to the floor, the pain in her shoulder increasing

"Why did you shoot her?" Jake asked "Why would you want to deliberately hurt someone? I don't understand"

Max looked at Brooke confused with a blank expression on his face before realizing that it must have been Jimmy. "You wouldn't understand! Now move!" he commanded

"Wh-where are we going?" Brooke asked scared as her voice trembled

"Somewhere more closed off than this place" he said coldly "Now move!" he commanded

Jake and Brooke did as they were told as they began to walk hesitantly through the halls.

* * *

"Hey Nathan…can you remember in freshman year when you and your friends beat me up in the quad for the fun of it?" Jimmy asked standing at the front pointing the gun at them all.

Nathan looked up at him "I'm sorry man"

"No you're not! You are only sorry now because I am pointing a gun towards you!" Jimmy shouted "And what about you Mouth? Remember when we used to be friends?"

"I remember" Mouth said in barely a whisper

"You haven't spoken to me in over 1 year! You left me!"

Mouth looked down at the floor guiltily

"Don't!" Rachel spoke up "Don't make him feel guilty for living his life! This is not his fault! This is your fault!"

"No it's your fault!" Jimmy screamed back "Do you think this is what I wanted? Do you think that I wanted to come in here and shoot you all?"

"Are you the only one?" Nathan asked

"No! do you think that I am the only one who feels the way I do? Do you think that I am the only one who comes into school everyday only to be bullied and ignored? Trust me Nathan! I am not the only one!" Jimmy shouted angrily

"Man you are messed up" Marcus said coldly

"Shut up dawg!" Skills shouted at him

"You are not helping!" Haley agreed

"All of you just shut up!" Jimmy screamed louder than them all.

* * *

"What are we doing in here?" Jake asked as Max led them into an empty classroom.

Max however didn't answer but shut the door behind them.

"Brooke? Are you ok?" Jake asked worriedly as he noticed her getting pale.

Brooke nodded as tears ran freely down her face.

"Stop crying!" Max shouted to her but this made her even worse.

"Man can't you see that she is hurt?" Jake asked annoyed "She needs to go to hospital"

"I don't care!" Max said bitterly

Jake shook his head angrily "You are sick!"

"What? What!" Max screamed charging towards him and hitting him in the head with his gun.

"Jake!" Brooke gasped as Jake fell back into a table.

"What? What was that?" Max continued to shout as he hit Jake again in the face.

"Stop it!" Brooke screamed "You are crazy!"

"What did you just say Barbie?" Max asked coldly before hitting her in the face with his gun.

"Hey!" Jake shouted angrily.

Brooke could see him going to charge towards him as she clutched her face in pain "Jake!" she screamed but it was too late as they both fell towards the floor, fighting and scrambling for the gun.

Max was lucky enough to get it as he quickly jumped up and pointed the gun at Jake "Get up!" he demanded "Both of you!"

Brooke and Jake reluctantly got up, scared about what was going to happen next.

"Move back!" Max commanded and they both did as they were told.

Then suddenly a gun shot went off.

**A/N: Well? I hope you liked this chapter…The next part is already written so it should be up depending on how many reviews I get! **


	48. The Shooting Part II

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

_**Lucas Voiceover in this style of writing!**_

**

* * *

Part II**

"Oh my god!" Karen sobbed as she heard the gun "Lucas!" she screamed as she tried to get past the S.W.A.T team but she couldn't.

"Karen…Ssh, Karen it's ok" Keith comforted as she held her back and turned her into his arms as he hugged her tightly.

Cooper stood back fearfully as he saw Dan.

"Dan!" Cooper shouted as he jogged towards him "Dan…you have to do something, Brooke and Nathan are inside!" Cooper pleaded

"I am doing everything I can" Dan answered honestly and Cooper could tell that he was scared for them…well probably for Nathan.

"Please Dan, you have to do more…we need to get them out of there" Cooper begged

"I'm sorry Cooper but there isn't much I can do" Dan sighed

"Can I go in there? Please" Cooper pleaded

"You know I can't let that happen"

"You are the Mayor, I am sure you can find a way for me to sneak in…please Dan, for Nathan and Brooke" he begged

"Ok" Dan agreed "Come with me"

* * *

"Oh my god!" Rachel whispered as she leant her head on Nathan's shoulder

"What was that Jimmy?" Mouth asked scared.

Even Jimmy looked fearful from the gun shot. "Shut up!" he shouted although his voice trembled with fear.

"How many people are there out there Jim?" Skills asked

"Just me and some other guy" Jimmy answered honestly

"And he would kill someone?" Nathan asked angrily "That could be my sister!" He screamed standing up "He could have killed me sister!"

"Sit down!" Jimmy screamed at him however Nathan was still standing up and slowly walking towards him.

"Or what? You are going to shoot me like your pal outside?" Nathan asked angrily

"Nathan…sit down please" Rachel pleaded

"Why should I? I want to see if he will kill me!" Nathan said challenging him "Come on! Shoot me!"

"Nate don't be stupid dawg" Skills cut in

"Nathan! Please! Just sit down! Think about Jessica!" Rachel begged

Nathan turned around and looked at her and could see the fear in her eyes…sighing he returned to his seat and wrapped his arm around her tightly. "I'm sorry" he whispered

* * *

Jake and Brooke turned towards the shattered glass of the window from where Max just shot at. They both turned to look at him, fear evident in their eyes.

"Next time that will be your heads" he said coldly.

Brooke looked at Jake with tears in her eyes, her shoulder was killing her, and she was starting to feel dizzy. "Jake" she said in barely a whisper.

Jake turned to face her and noticed how pale she had gone "Max we need to get her out of here" Jake said "She's hurt" Jake said pleading with him.

Max looked at her then back to Jake "You should take your jumper off and wrap it tightly over the wound" he said

Jake looked at him before following the instructions.

"Ouch" Brooke gasped at the touch of the jumper "Jake it really hurts" she cried.

"It's going to be ok Brooke…we are going to get out of here soon and you are going to see Lucas and Cooper and Nathan and Rachel. You are going to be ok"

Brooke nodded weakly.

* * *

"We need to get out of here" Lucas said standing up after hearing the gun shot.

"Are you out of your mind? This guy is obviously not afraid to shoot people! I don't want to be that person!" Anna said in disbelief

"No but my girlfriend could be! I need to see if she is ok!" Lucas said as he walked towards the table he used to block the door with and pushed it away with all his strength before opening the door. "Are you coming?" Lucas asked

Anna reluctantly nodded not wanting to stay alone.

They both walked through the empty halls quietly.

"Maybe Brooke is out and safe" Anna suggested "She's probably worried sick about you"

"I'm not taking my chances" Lucas said stubbornly.

"So you would rather risk us getting shot?" Anna asked

"Look Anna, no offence but there's nothing stopping you from leaving…feel free to go right now"

"You know what! I will leave!" Anna whispered loudly and before Lucas had the chance to say anything else she was gone leaving Lucas alone in search of Brooke.

* * *

"So what are we supposed to do?" Jake asked "Just sit in here forever?"

"No" Max answered stubbornly from his seat at the other side of the classroom. "Your time will come"

Jake would have laughed if Brooke wasn't half conscious right beside him "She has lost a lot of blood" Jake said pointing to Brooke "Do you think that maybe her _time_ has came yet?" he asked in disbelief…also a drip of sarcasm in his voice.

"I don't like your attitude…you are always so sarcastic" Max said plainly

"Yeah well I am trying so hard to keep telling myself that I am not sitting in a room with a psychopath pointing a gun at me!" Jake muttered

"You really aren't helping yourself" Max said coldly

"What? Would you rather me be begging at your feet? Pleading to let us go?" Jake asked in disbelief "I'm not naive Max! I'm not going to believe that you will let us go just by asking" Jake said bitterly

They were interrupted when they head a door close from outside of the room.

"Stay right there or I will come back and kill you!" Max demanded as he stepped outside of the classroom.

* * *

Bang!

They all jumped at the sound and Jimmy peeked his head out of the door curiously.

"What's going on?" Marcus asked

Jimmy however didn't reply to the question but instead said "Do not move…or I will come back and shoot you all" he said before leaving the room

* * *

Max stepped out into the hall and walked along to see Lucas Scott standing hesitantly in front of him. "Well Well…what do we have here?" Max asked coldly "Trying to play the hero I see?"

Lucas looked at him fearfully, he blinked hard when he saw Cooper slowly appear behind Max…trying not to give much away Lucas carried on the conversation as Cooper slowly crept towards him.

"I'm looking for Brooke" Lucas answered "What have you done with her?" he asked angrily

"Brooke? Ah Brooke Lee…she is fine, well…kind of" Max smirked and Lucas was sure he would have punched him if he didn't have a gun pointed to his head.

"Max watch out!" Jimmy shouted as he suddenly appeared.

Max turned around startled at the voice when he came face to face with Cooper who punched him square in the face.

"Ah!" Max screamed as he stumbled back…the gun still in his hand before Lucas charged into him from behind, Max dropped the gun and Cooper quickly ran to pick it up

"Stop!" Jimmy shouted as he pointed a gun towards Lucas.

Cooper pointed a gun down at Max who was sitting on the floor.

Lucas held is hands up in the air as he looked over at Jimmy. He then looked at Cooper who was pointing a gun down to Max.

Cooper looked in-between Lucas and Jimmy then from his gun to Max. They were in one awkward position.

* * *

"Jake" Brooke whispered, her eyes closing slowly before opening again.

"Stay awake with me Brooke…come on it will be ok, we are going to get out of here I promise" Jake said pleading with her as tears entered his eyes.

"Promise?" Brooke asked tiredly

Jake nodded confidently "Come on, we will go right now" Jake said helping her up and steadying her against him. "Can you walk with me?" Jake asked

Brooke slowly nodded as she dragged her feet along the floor "Come on Brooke, we can do this" Jake whispered as they came outside of the classroom.

"What if he comes back?" Brooke asked scared.

"He won't…come on" Jake said reassuringly as the two of them walked quietly through the hall.

* * *

"Put the gun down!" Jimmy screamed with anger

Cooper shook his head first "Not until you let him go" he said motioning towards Lucas.

"Do you think I am stupid?" Jimmy asked

"No but you will be if you shoot him…is it all worth it? Is it really worth it?" Cooper asked looking towards Max and Jimmy.

They both just looked at him with tears in their eyes "We just want to fit in" Max whispered "Nobody will never understand us! I hate this! All of this but none of them will ever understand! They can't even see us! We are just figures in a hallway to them! People like him!" Max said pointing to Lucas.

Cooper nodded "I know…but this is high school, not everyone will fit in but once you guys leave you can start a new life and be whoever you want to be…this" Cooper said motioning to the guns "Is stupid! This will ruin your life!"

"It's too late" Jimmy whispered "It's all too late" he cried "We just want to be noticed"

"Go Lucas" Cooper said sternly.

Lucas looked at him fearfully "Cooper I can't leave you here alone"

"Go Lucas!" Cooper said more sternly this time "Go and find Brooke and look after my sister!"

Lucas reluctantly nodded before turning on his heel and sprinting down the hall.

"This is all too late" Jimmy cried as he turned the gun towards his chest "It all hurts!" he said before going to pull the trigger.

"No!" Cooper shouted but it was too late; the gunshot went off and Jimmy's body fell to the floor.

* * *

Lucas was running fast but suddenly came to a stop when he heard the shot…he was about to turn around and run into the opposite direction until someone called his name.

"Lucas!" Jake shouted as he and Brooke hobbled towards him.

"Brooke!" Lucas said as he ran towards him, taking Brooke in his arms and holding her up "Brooke…oh my god, are you ok?" Lucas asked worriedly as fresh tears appeared in his eyes.

Brooke managed to nod and Lucas kissed her forehead and pulled her tightly to him, never wanting to let her go "I am so sorry" he sobbed into her.

Jake looked at the two and a sad smile appeared on his face "She got shot in the shoulder man…I think she has lost a lot of blood" Jake explained

Lucas nodded to him as he held her tighter "It's going to be ok Pretty Girl, I am here now, I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" he heard her say back.

"We have to get out of here" Jake stated "She needs help"

"I know" Lucas nodded before the three of them walked slowly through the halls.

* * *

Cooper looked at Jimmy's body lying on the floor…he looked back at Max who stared at the body shocked. Cooper automatically dropped the gun and ran to Jimmy's aid.

"Is he dead?" Max asked with a tremble in his voice

Cooper didn't answer him as he heard footsteps approach him. He lifted his head up to see Dan standing above him. "He's dead Dad" Cooper whispered sadly.

Dan however didn't reply as he bent down and picked the gun up.

Cooper looked at him confused and a little scared as Dan pointed the gun towards him.

"Dad what are you doing?" Cooper asked fearfully.

Dan however didn't reply as he pulled the trigger causing Cooper's body to fly backwards and crash against the floor.

_**Does this darkness have a name? **_

Dan looked shocked by his actions and a gasp pulled him out of this thoughts as he turned to see Max looking at him with shock and fear on his face. Dan looked towards him "I'm sorry" he said before pulling the trigger and shooting him too.

_**This cruelty, this hatred.**__** How did it find us? Did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it? **_

Lucas's eyes tightened shut at the third gun shot. He knew that they were about to approach the area of where he left Cooper and he just hoped to god that they were ok. However there was no such luck.

"Oh my god!" Brooke gasped "Cooper!" she screamed as she ran towards her brothers body which lay motionless on the ground "Coop" she sobbed as she collapsed on top of him

_**What happened to us? **_

Jake and Lucas stood back and watched the scene in front of them, they were both quietly crying now as they looked around the scene in front of them. "I should never have left them" Lucas whispered as tears ran freely from his face "This is all my fault"

Jake looked at him and shook his head "No its not man" he said quietly

"Cooper!" Brooke screamed as she shook his body furiously "Coop come on! Talk to me Cooper!"

Lucas hesitantly approached them and knelt down next to Cooper and searched for a pulse. He couldn't find one and looked up at Jake with fear in his eyes and Jake knew in that moment that Cooper was dead.

_**That we now send our children into the world like we send young men into war, hoping for their safe return.****But knowing that some will be lost along the way.**_

"Luke?" Brooke asked sobbing "He's alive right?" she asked scared, a tremble in her voice as the tears ran freely along her face.

Lucas didn't know how to answer…how was he supposed to tell his girlfriend that her brother was dead.

"Lucas please! Please Lucas tell me he is ok!" Brooke sobbed loudly.

Lucas shook his head no and Brooke gasped as her sobs got louder and louder.

"Brooke" Lucas whispered as he tried to pull her into a hug.

"No!" Brooke screamed as she moved out of his reach "No! He is not dead!" she screamed as she cradled Cooper in her arms, her white shirt was now covered in blood from Cooper's wound.

Jake watched helplessly at the scene in front of him and it broke his heart, he didn't know what to do now.

"Brooke…" Lucas said again, this time more sternly "We need to get out of here" he said as he tried to control the tremble in his voice "Please" he whispered, begging.

"I am not leaving him!" Brooke sobbed "Come on Coop! wake up for me! Please!" Brooke shouted crying uncontrollably "Please" she whispered.

"I…I'm going to go and get help" Jake said hesitantly and Lucas nodded for him to go.

**_When did we lose our way? Consumed by the shadows, swallowed whole by the darkness._**

Brooke eventually moved away from Cooper and Lucas led her out…they were immediately ambushed by police and the SWAT team as guns surrounded them…guns that had already surrounded them on this awful day. The police hadn't really made it easier on them had they? Pointing guns at them after they had been held hostage for hours, as if they hadn't already seen enough guns that day.

Brooke watched helplessly as they pushed Lucas to the ground, checking to find any weapons on him...checking to see if he was the school shooter; the school shooter who shot her brother, who shot her in the shoulder. Before Brooke could even register what was going on around her she was escorted to an ambulance and before she knew it she was lying in a hospital bed.

Today had not been a normal today. But it's a day that they will always remember.

The day that took the lives of three people. The day that held hostage a large group of teenagers; children. A day that nobody will ever be able to forget. A day that will stay in our dreams; nightmares for the rest of our lives. A day that will mark the anniversary of a death…and the anniversary of a kill.

**_Does this darkness have a name? Is it your name?"_**

**

* * *

A/N: Well? What do you think? Please Review! Please! I want to know what you all think! And I just want to say thankyou to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I enjoyed reading them:)**


	49. Stages Of Grief

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

_**Lucas voiceovers in this style of writing**_

_Flash backs in this style of writing_

_**

* * *

The stages of our grief: anger, fear, guilt, depression, acceptance. And the first seeds of grief**__**…**__**Denial.**__**

* * *

Guilt.**_

"How is Brooke doing?" Haley asked as she approached Lucas at the hospital. It had been a few hours after the shooting.

"Honestly…not so good" Lucas sighed as he put his head in his hands "Nathan and Rachel are with her now"

Haley nodded "She really needs her family right now"

"I just wish…I wish I could have stopped it, you know? It's not fair, Cooper didn't deserve to die and Brooke and Nathan didn't deserve to lose their brother when they just got him back" Lucas said sadly.

"I know" Haley agreed sadly.

"But I should have stopped it Haley! You don't understand! I was there with Cooper and I just walked away!" Lucas said in disbelief.

Haley shook her head no "This is not your fault Luke…you probably helped save Brooke's life…we would still be inside of that school if it wasn't for you"

"Oh yeah? And how did you come up with that?" Lucas muttered

"Because Lucas…if you had stayed with Cooper then it would have been likely that you would have been shot and killed too…but you left to find Brooke; he told you to find her and you did…you helped her out of that school and I know that Jake was there to but do you really think that he would have left her there alone to go and get help? He wouldn't have so that means that we would probably all be sitting inside that school…sitting waiting for someone to find us; waiting to find out who died…you would have died" Haley explained sadly

"I still could have stopped it" Lucas mumbled sadly to himself.

_**

* * *

Anger.**_

Brooke, Rachel and Nathan sat in Brooke's hospital room silently, Brooke's arm was in a sling from her shoulder and she was just waiting to be released.

"What was he even doing in there anyway?" Nathan muttered angrily "He should have just waited outside like everybody else!"

"He probably just wanted to help" Rachel said reasoning with him.

"No! he probably just wanted to get in on some of the action" Nathan said bitterly "I mean what's drama without Cooper Lee right?"

"Nathan…don't say that" Rachel sighed

"Why shouldn't I Rachel? He should have just stayed outside like he was supposed to! Then he would still be here! He would still be alive!" Nathan shouted before breaking down into uncontrollable sobs.

Rachel sighed sadly as she hugged him tightly in his arms and Brooke watched blankly from her position sitting on the bed.

* * *

Dan sat quietly in the hospital waiting room. 

_"Dad what are you doing?" Cooper asked fearfully._

"Daddy!"

Dan almost jumped in his seat as he heard the voice…he turned his head to see a little boy running into his father's arms.

_"Daddy! __Daddy!"__ A 6 year old Cooper shouted from the back yard. __Basketball in hand._

_"Yes son?" Dan asked as he slid outside the door and approached his eldest son._

_"Can we play basketball? Please!" Cooper begged_

_"Sure" Dan agreed as they went to move off the grass and onto the basketball court when something caught Cooper's eye._

_"Daddy what's that!" he asked_

_Dan followed his gaze and saw a Raven…it was injured and looked as if it was about to die._

_"Should we save it?" Cooper asked as they looked down on the bird._

_Dan shook his head no as he found a rock before dropping it on top of the bird._

_Cooper gasped "Why did you do that! Why did you kill __him!__"_

_"It was weak" Dan shrugged._

_**

* * *

Denial.**_

"Brooke…how are you holding up? Are you ok?" Rachel asked hesitantly after Nathan had calmed down.

"I'm fine" Brooke added plainly as she looked down to her knees.

Rachel sat next to her on the bed and wrapped one of her arms around her arm "I am here for you ok? You know that right?" Rachel asked.

Brooke nodded "Ok" she said plainly "Can we go now?"

"We have to wait for the doctor to get back with your release forms" Nathan stated.

"Where's Lucas?" Brooke asked.

"He's outside" Rachel answered "Do you want me to go and get him for you?" she asked.

Brooke nodded "Please"

Rachel nodded as she left the hospital room.

"Lucas" Rachel said walking outside where Lucas was standing with Haley.

"Rachel…is Brooke ok?" Lucas asked worriedly, he had already seen her but left when Nathan arrived deciding to give them some space, after all…they have just lost their brother.

"Not really…she is just sitting there, she has hardly said a word and her face just looks so blank" Rachel said sadly "She asked to see you though"

"Ok" Lucas nodded as he walked into Brooke's room.

"Hey Pretty Girl" Lucas said softly as he slowly approached her and took her hands in his.

"I'm going to give you guys a moment" Nathan mumbled before leaving the room.

"Brooke…baby…talk to me, please" Lucas pleaded softly.

"Is Cooper really dead?" Brooke asked hesitantly.

Lucas slowly nodded "I'm sorry" he whispered.

Brooke nodded as tears silently ran down her face "It's not fair"

"I know it's not…babe I am so sorry" Lucas whispered sadly and pulled her in for a hug and pretty soon after he felt Brooke break down in his embrace, a loud sob escaping her lips and her body shaking in his.

* * *

1 week later. 

_**Acceptance.**_

Brooke, Nathan, Rachel, Lucas and Jake stayed behind at Cooper's grave after his service. Brooke's hands locked tightly with Lucas's and Nathan had his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Rachel's arm wrapped around Nathan's waist.

"Brooke…" Nathan said just over a whisper.

"Yeah?" Brooke answered, her eyes never leaving the gravestone.

"Can you remember our 8th birthday when Cooper ate our cake?" Nathan asked with a smile on his face.

Brooke let out a small laugh "I remember…I was so mad at him I swore I would never speak to him again"

"But all he needed to do was swing you around before you were laughing with him again" Nathan smiled, remembering that day.

"I was such a push over at that age and Cooper knew it" Brooke smiled.

"That soon changed though" Another voice said startling them.

Nathan and Brooke turned around shocked to see Deb there with tears in her eyes. "I miss him already" she said in a whisper.

Lucas felt Brooke stiffen next to him and watched this women curiously…who was she?

"What are you doing here Mom" Nathan asked.

Lucas looked at her with surprise, so this was the infamous Deb Lee.

"Cooper is my son Nathan or have you forgotten?" Deb said sadly as she walked towards the grave and gently placed flowers down.

"I thought it would have been you who had forgotten" Nathan said coldly.

Deb ignored his comment as she stood up and looked at Brooke "How are you holding up sweetie?" Deb asked softly.

However Brooke didn't answer; instead she turned around and walked away, Lucas alongside her.

Deb sighed as she ran her hand through her hair.

_**

* * *

Depression.**_

The wake was held at Rachel's house…loads of people were there…a couple of Cooper's friends from California had even flown in for this.

Brooke poured her vodka in a glass before downing it in one.

"Don't you think you should slow down?" Jake asked approaching her.

Brooke turned to face him and shook her head as she went to pour some more in her glass.

"I don't think so Brooke" Jake sighed reaching out and taking the bottle from her hands.

"Jake!" Brooke said glaring at him "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Your friend! And I am not going to just sit back and watch you get drunk" Jake said sternly as he placed the vodka back in the fridge "I know that you are hurting right now Brooke…but alcohol is not the answer"

"I thought that I for one would have taught you that" Deb said approaching them.

"What is this? Gang up on Brooke time!" Brooke said coldly.

"Darling, we just want to help you" Deb said softly

"Help? Help me? Where were you the other times I needed help huh mom?" Brooke asked bitterly.

"Brooke you know that I'm sorry" Deb said guiltily.

"I don't know anything anymore" Brooke said sounding defeated before walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

Nathan sat slumped on the couch as Lucas joined him. 

"This wasn't supposed to happen" Nathan muttered to himself "It's not supposed to be like this"

"I know" Lucas nodded agreeing "And I _am_ sorry Nathan…you need to know that"

"I know" Nathan answered repeating Lucas's earlier words "But I just can't believe he has gone…part of me still thinks that he is going to just walk through this door any minute now with his cocky smirk and cheeky attitude"

"I wish I could help in some way" Lucas sighed

"You already are…you are helping Brooke through this" Nathan said sadly.

Lucas shook his head no "I'm trying but she just seems…I don't know, it's like it's not her…she seems like a clone of her former self; lost and trying to find her way"

"She's scared" Nathan stated "She just got him back and now he is gone again; only this time he isn't coming back" Nathan said with a small tremble in his voice as he said those last words "She needs to know that you aren't going anywhere"

"I know, and I'm not going anywhere" Lucas nodded agreeing "But she's not the only one who is suffering…you have lost your brother too"

"I just wish there was something I could do to change things…and part of me feels angry with Cooper, angry that he would leave us again…angry that he went into that school to begin with" Nathan admitted "And that makes me feel guilty; because he is dead and he only went in there to help us"

"And he did" Lucas sighed "Help you I mean…he risked his life for you and Brooke…and if it wasn't for him then I would probably be dead right now"

"You know…I always used to think Cooper was selfish, and part of him was…but he would do anything for his family" Nathan stated "And his death proved that" he said sadly.

_**

* * *

Fear.**_

_"Why did you do __that!__ Why did you kill __him!__" _

_"Daddy! __Daddy!"_

_"Dad what are you doing?"_

_"Why did you do that?"_

"Shut up! Shut up!" Dan screamed to himself as he stood at Cooper's grave…ghosts whispering to him.

_"Daddy!"_

_"Why did you kill __him!__"_

_"Why did you kill __him!__"_

"It's not going to work, you know?" Dan screamed to the empty graveyard "I'm not going to carry this around with me. I did what I did and it's done! You can haunt me all you want, you stupid ghost, but you don't scare me! As a matter of fact, I am going to sleep like a baby tonight, and you want to know why? Because you started this war Cooper! I just finished it!" Dan shouted before storming out of the graveyard.

* * *

"Brooke…you can't keep running away from this" Deb sighed as she followed her out of the kitchen. 

"Will you just leave me alone?" Brooke screamed at her as she continued to walk away from her mother.

"No! I am your mother and we need to talk!" Deb said sternly however Brooke was not listening.

"Just go away!" she shouted, causing a few heads to turn.

"No!" Deb said stubbornly "Not until we talk about this!"

"I don't want to talk about this! That's all everyone wants to do!" Brooke screamed and suddenly everyone was silent "Let's talk about it Brooke! Do you want to talk Brooke? I am always here for you Brooke if you ever want to talk!" Brooke shouted trying to mimic voices "Talk talk talk!" she screamed "I don't want to talk to anybody and I sure as hell don't want to talk to you!" she shouted before leaving the house and leaving a shocked Deb.

Lucas went to follow her out but Nathan stopped him "She needs some space man"

Lucas reluctantly nodded.

* * *

Brooke sat alone at an old abandoned life guard station. Watching the waves crash onto the sand. 

"Mind if I join you?" Jake asked sitting down next to her.

"How did you find me here?" Brooke asked confused and surprised.

"I remember how special this place was to you when you were younger…and I also remember that summer before high school when Nathan was at camp so me you and Peyton hung out here almost every day" Jake shrugged.

Brooke nodded "Back in the old days huh?" She asked

"Yep" Jake nodded but turned serious "I saw what happened back at Rachel's, Brooke…and I understand why you don't want to talk…what we went through is something that nobody should ever have to go through never mind reliving it by talking about it" Jake said "I know how you feel though…my parents think that I should go and see a shrink to help me 'get over the trauma I have just been through'" Jake finished trying to mimic his mother's voice "But I tried telling them that I don't want to talk about it but they don't seem to understand"

"Nathan, Rachel and Lucas all want me to tell them how I'm feeling" Brooke sighed "But how am I supposed to do that when _I_ don't even know how I feel…and now that my mom is back in town…I don't know" she sighed "That has just complicated things even more"

Jake nodded trying to understand; but how could he? His brother hadn't just died, his father wasn't an inconsiderate bastard and his mom wasn't an alcoholic junkie. "Things will get better Brooke…just give it time" Jake said reassuringly

"Time? It makes me wonder how much time we all have left" Brooke muttered

"Don't shut people out over this Brooke. You need Nathan and Rachel and you need Lucas" Jake said

"I know…but that's easier said than done" Brooke sighed.

_**The stages of our grief: anger, fear, guilt, depression, acceptance. And the first seeds of grief**__**…**__**Denial.**_

**

* * *

A/N: So? Like it? Please tell me what you thought! I really would like you all to review! And I promise to ****update ****s****oon!**


	50. Always

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

_**Lucas voiceovers in this style of writing**_

_Flash backs in this style of writing_

_**

* * *

Oliver Wendell Holmes once said: Many people die with their music still in them. Too often it is because they are always getting ready to live. Before they know it, time runs out.**_

* * *

Rachel stood alone in the back yard when she heard someone come up behind her.

"What are you doing out here alone?" Nathan asked sighing as he approached her.

Rachel shrugged "Needed some air I guess…its getting a little crowded in there" She answered motioning back towards the house where people still gathered at for Cooper's wake.

"I miss him already" Nathan said sadly.

"Me too Nate" Rachel agreed

"He was too young to die, he had so much life inside of him and it wasn't fair that he was taken from us so soon; he was 21 years old, he still had his full life ahead of him"

"I know Nathan…life is so not fair"

"The reading of the will is tomorrow" Nathan said quietly

"Are you going?" Rachel asked softly.

Nathan nodded "His lawyer asked both me and Brooke to be there" Nathan said before adding "Will you come with me? I mean I would like the support" Nathan rambled "And I am sure Brooke would like you to be there too"

"Yes Nathan; of course I will be there" Rachel said giving him a small smile.

"Thanks Rachel…I don't know what I would do without you right now" Nathan said softly.

"I will always be here for you Nathan" Rachel said softly as she brought him in for a hug "Always" she whispered gently in his ear.

* * *

"Lucas…how was it?" Karen asked sadly as Lucas came into the kitchen where Karen and Keith were sitting with baby Jessica.

Lucas sighed sitting down and taking off his tie "Obviously not good…And Deb Lee has came back into town so it didn't exactly help matters"

"How are Brooke and Nathan taking it?" Keith asked.

"Nathan seems ok with it…I mean he is angry with her but I can tell that he isn't thinking about her right now. Brooke on the other hand…well she and Deb had a blow up at the wake and then she just disappeared; I tried calling her but her phone is switched off" Lucas said sadly "I just don't know how to help her"

"Give her time son; she is just trying to find a way to grieve" Karen said softly, patting Lucas's shoulder.

"I know Mom…but she is becoming a shell from her former self, and I just don't know how to stop it" Lucas sighed sadly.

"Give her time Lucas" Keith said repeating Karen's earlier words "I know this is hard right now for everyone including yourself but Brooke's head is going to be all over the place right now…she's not going to know how she is feeling never mind trying to deal with it" Keith said reassuringly.

"God I am such a selfish person!" Lucas stated in disbelieve with himself "I mean Brooke has just lost her brother!"

"You're not selfish Lucas" Karen said softly "You just care"

They were interrupted by a knock on the side door and soon Jake crept in.

"Hey guys…I am sorry to interrupt" Jake apologized

"No its ok" Keith smiled "Come on in"

"Thanks" Jake stated "Uh…Lucas do you think I would be able to talk to you please?" Jake asked hesitantly.

"Sure" Lucas nodded as they walked to his room.

"So, what's up?" Lucas asked.

"It is about Brooke actually" Jake sighed.

Suddenly a worried expression came across his face "Why? What's wrong? Is she ok?" Lucas asked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong" Jake said as he saw Lucas sigh with relief "However…she's not coping with this well at all"

"Why? Did she say something to you?" Lucas asked, a little jealous that his girlfriend was opening up to his best friend more than himself.

"Sort of…I just saw her down at the beach earlier and she was upset, but she also told me that she didn't know how she was supposed to feel" Jake sighed

Lucas looked at him confused "What do you mean? _Supposed_?" he asked.

"Well…she is confused man, like really confused and now that her mom is back in town, that has just complicated things further" Jake explained "I don't know man…I just think she needs you right now"

Lucas frowned _'I just think she needs you right now'. _What did he mean by that? That he wasn't being there for his girlfriend?

"Don't you think I already know that?" Lucas said a little too harshly than he intended on.

"I'm not saying that you don't" Jake defended "I am just trying to help man…I've known Brooke for a long time"

"So what? That makes you know her better than me? She is my girlfriend, I know her more than anyone" Lucas said coldly.

"Fine man…whatever" Jake sighed defeated "I was just trying to help" he said before leaving.

* * *

"Hello Danny" Deb said as she entered Dan's office at the dealership.

"Deb…what are you doing here?" Dan asked nervously.

"I was about to ask you the same thing…shouldn't you be at our sons funeral?" Deb asked.

"Shouldn't you?" Dan asked ignoring her question.

"I have already been there"

"Then what are you doing here Deb?" Dan asked coldly. She was the last person he wanted to see.

"I want to ask you something" Deb said sitting down "About Cooper"

Dan frowned nervously "Come on boozy, spit it out"

"I heard that you owed him money" Deb stated

"And how would you know that?"

"I have my sources" Deb commented "So did you give him the money before he died?"

"What's it to you?" Dan asked bitterly.

"He's my son…I am curious"

"Yeah well how about you just leave? I don't want you here Deb!" Dan said bitterly trying to usher her out of his office.

"What's wrong Dan? Hiding something?" Deb challenged

Dan's eyes widened "Get the hell out of here!" He shouted angrily before literally pushing her out of the door.

* * *

"Brooke" Lucas said giving her a small smile "Come in" he said as he led her into his room.

"Thanks" Brooke said quietly as she sat at the edge of his bed, Lucas joining next to her.

"I've been worried about you" Lucas said softly.

"Sorry" Brooke answered in just over a whisper.

"Don't be sorry" Lucas said reassuringly "I missed you"

Brooke nodded as the two formed into a small silence; something they have never had to deal with before.

"I'm here Brooke; you know that right?" Lucas asked hesitantly

"I know" Brooke whispered "I just…I'm scared Luke"

"Scared of what baby? Tell me what's wrong?" Lucas asked gently pleading with her.

"That's the thing" Brooke sighed "I don't even know what I'm scared of" she said letting a small laugh out at the end.

"Brooke…everything will get better baby; I promise" Lucas said reassuringly.

"Just takes time though right?" Brooke asked repeating Jake's earlier words; however she didn't really believe them.

"No" Lucas answered which surprised Brooke "It just takes reassurance and love; time will come by itself…but everything else takes effort and faith…you have to keep the faith that things will get better Brooke; because it will" Lucas finished softly

"But how?" Brooke asked desperately.

"I don't know" Lucas answered honestly "But it will happen…and I will be here right next to you when it does"

Brooke nodded "Thank you Lucas"

"Don't thank me Brooke" Lucas said giving her a small smile.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Brooke asked quietly.

"Of course" Lucas answered

"I just don't really want to be alone tonight"

"And you won't be…you will never be alone, I promise" Lucas said as he kissed her softly.

* * *

Brooke, Lucas, Nathan and Rachel sat with Cooper's lawyer the next day as he went through the will.

"Ok…Cooper has wished for Nathan and Brooke Lee to have a 50/50 percent share in Cooper Lee's Enterprises Inc racetrack. He also states that both Nathan and Brooke get another 50/50 percent share in his beach house and apartment" Mr. Lawson, Cooper's lawyer pronounced.

Nathan frowned confused "Uh. There must be some kind of mistake sir; Cooper was bankrupt" Nathan stated

Mr. Lawson shook his head "No he wasn't…everything he left in the will is still there"

"No…but Cooper came back to Tree Hill because he had nothing left; he told me himself!" Nathan said as confused as ever now.

"You must be mistaken Mr. Lee…Cooper isn't bankrupt" Mr. Lawson stated before standing up "I am sorry to rush off so early but I have a flight to catch…call me within the next few weeks to go into more details about the will. And once again I am sorry for your loss" Mr. Lawson apologized before leaving.

"I don't understand" Nathan said confused "Cooper told me he had nothing left"

"Maybe he was just exaggerating?" Brooke asked, just as confused.

"No…he was serious, that was one of the main reasons he even came to Tree Hill; to get money from Dan" Nathan said.

* * *

Dan sat alone at home with a bottle of vodka sitting in front of him; taunting him.

He had tried to hard earlier to act confused and innocent about the money around Deb.

_The morning of the shooting._

_"I have some information for you Mayor Lee" Dwain said._

_Dwain was pretty much what you would call Dan's handy man; always on the __look out__ for something that would benefit Dan…looking for the next scandal if you would call it that._

_"I am all ears Dwain" Dan said curiously._

_"It's about your wife…and your son"_

_"Carry on" Dan said clearly interested._

_"Well as you already know…we have someone looking out for wife at the clinic and she has found out something very interesting" Dwain explained as he pulled out a tape._

_"What's this?" Dan asked confused_

_"CCTV footage of your wife talking to your son a couple of weeks ago" Dwain said as he placed the video into the television._

_"That's Cooper" Dan said clearly confused as he turned up the volume._

_---_

_"Take a seat Cooper" Deb smiled as Cooper entered the private visiting room._

_"I thought you weren't allowed visitors?" Cooper asked sitting down._

_"Well being the Mayor of Tree Hill's wife sure has its perks" Deb smiled "So how have you been son?"_

_"Mom, you and I both know that I am not here for a catch up; let's__ just get down to business shall we__?" Cooper asked impatiently._

_"Fine" Deb agreed "$100,000" She said simply_

_"You're kidding right?" Cooper asked "There is no way Dan is going to give me that amount of money for free"_

_"Well then you will just have to find a way…besides, I have something that will help you" Deb smiled_

_"Oh yeah?__ What?" Cooper asked curiously._

_"A black book" Deb stated_

_"Ok…?" Cooper said confused waiting for her to carry on._

_"The book contains a list of all of Dan's illegal dealings, if you can get a hold of that then you can blackmail him with it for the money" Deb said _

_"That's it? That's all I need to do?" Cooper asked_

_"Yes" Deb answered "Then we can meet up somewhere in Charlotte and we can split the money 50/50"_

_"So you mean I have to do all the work for a 50 percent share of the money? That doesn't sound like a fair deal to me" Cooper said shaking his head._

_"A fair deal?__ How fair __was it having__ to live with that man for 21 years? That was not fair Cooper; but I still stuck it out…for you and the twins"_

_"Speaking of Nathan and Brooke; aren't they going to get a share in this money?" Cooper asked._

_"That's up to you Cooper, but if they do __its__ from your pocket not mine" Deb stated_

_Cooper shook his head "You are so selfish sometimes, Mom"_

_"You have to look after number 1 Cooper, I thought you out of all people would understand that" Deb stated_

_"Whatever Deb…so where is exactly is this black book I'm looking for?" Cooper asked._

_"It will be in a safe either at the dealership or his mayor's office" Deb said _

_"Ok" Cooper nodded_

_"It's finally __time__ to bring down the great Dan Lee" Deb smiled._

_Cooper rolled his eyes "You are crazy Mom…I am only doing this for the money, I don't give a damn about Dan"_

_"Oh please Cooper…you can't tell me that you won't feel just an ounce of satisfaction from blackmailing him? Or taking his money from him?" Deb asked_

_Cooper didn't answer but instead stood up to leave._

_"Oh Cooper!" Deb called after him, Cooper turned around waiting for her to continue. "Do you have a story? To tell Dan I mean?" _

_Cooper nodded "Yep, as far as he is concerned I am bankrupt" _

_"You need to tell the story good Cooper, I mean really good…it has to be believable, tell Nathan and Brooke if you have to" Deb said seriously "This needs to work"_

_"It will work Mom…and in a couple of __weeks__ time we will both be $50,000 richer" Cooper smiled before leaving._

_---_

_Dan watched the tape; anger clear on his face._

_"__Mr__ Lee?" Dwain asked hesitantly._

_Dan however was to furious to answer…how could his son try and __steal__ his money? Rip him off? Who the hell did he think he was? Well he is caught now! Nobody dares to bring down Dan Lee!_

_"__Mr__ Mayor!" Dan's receptionist said running into the room._

_"What?" Dan snapped "__Cant__ you see that we are busy?" he asked coldly._

_"I am sorry to interrupt but that was the police on the phone…some students are being held hostage at Tree Hill High School"_

**

* * *

A/N: Well? I hope I answered a few questions there in why Dan killed Cooper! Please Review! And there will be more Brucas in the next chapter! Dont forget to review!**


	51. Be Not Afraid Of Life

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

_**Lucas voiceovers in this style of writing**_

_**

* * *

Henry James wrote: Be not afraid of life. Believe that life is worth living, and your belief will help create that fact.**_

Nathan sat with Rachel in Karen's café, Jessica making gurgling noises from beside them.

They had been sitting in silence ever since the two arrive; which was about 15 minutes ago. Brooke and Lucas were standing at the counter talking to Karen.

"What's on your mind Nate?" Rachel asked softly. Cooper's death seemed to have really affected Nathan but he had a hard time in showing it. He believed that he had to stay strong for everyone.

"Nothing's on my mind" Nathan answered simply as he gently pushed back some of Jessica's hair which fell on her face.

"You haven't spoken more than two words since we got here" Rachel pointed out "Just talk to me?" Rachel asked gently pleading with him.

"There's nothing to talk about Rachel" Nathan responded stubbornly "Cooper's dead and left Brooke and I a hell of a lot of money for someone who told me he was bankrupt"

"Well maybe he was having some financial troubles but sorted them out…I mean Cooper could always get himself out of a lot of messes" Rachel suggested

Nathan shook his head "Something just isn't right about this"

* * *

"So what time are you heading off?" Karen asked the two teens.

"Soon" Lucas answered "We just need to wait for everyone else to arrive" he said.

Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Rachel, Jake, Haley, Bevin, Tim and Mouth were all heading out to Rachel's parents cabin for the weekend. To get their mind off all the drama from the past week.

"This weekend is just going to be about having fun" Brooke said with a small smile, this was one of the first times Lucas had seen her smile since Cooper died.

"Well I am pleased for you both; we all know that you deserve this Brooke, you and your brother" Karen stated nodding towards Nathan.

Brooke followed her gaze to her twin, as selfish and heartless as it sounded the one good thing that came out of Cooper dying was that it had brought Nathan and herself back together, and that was something that Brooke was grateful for.

"Hey guys" Rachel smiled as she approached them with Jessica in her arms. "Are you both ready?" Rachel asked, she hadn't seen Brooke this morning since she stayed over at Lucas's last night.

"Yep" Brooke said giving her a small smile "Hey Jess" Brooke smiled as she took Jessica out of Rachel's arms and bounced her niece on hip. "Are you going to be a good girl for Karen and Keith this weekend?" Brooke asked cooing to her.

Lucas smiled as he watched his girlfriend interact with her niece; he knew that Brooke would make a great mother someday.

The bell on the door of the café rung and they all turned their heads to see Mouth, Jake and Haley walk in.

"Hey guys" Haley smiled as the three of them approached them.

"You all ready?" Mouth asked.

"Yep, although Bevin isn't here; she is late as usual" Rachel stated as she flipped out of her cell "I will call her now" she said before walking away.

"So…how big is this cabin anyway?" Haley asked looking at Brooke after they had all seemed to form into a small awkward silence.

"It's pretty big" Brooke stated "We hung out there for the weekend last summer" she explained as she continued to hold Jessica.

After the shooting; Jake and everyone else had found out about Jessica being Nathan's daughter. Jake was a little hurt that nobody told him but he got over it.

The group formed into another silence and nobody really knew what to say; they just hoped the whole weekend wouldn't turn out this way.

"So how's your shoulder Brooke?" Jake asked softly as Lucas frowned.

"It's getting better. It still hurts from time to time" Brooke admitted "But its healing"

"Well I'm glad" Jake said giving her a small smile "And are you ok? I mean after everything with Cooper and all?" Jake asked again.

"She's fine" Lucas cut in as he wrapped his arms protectively around his girlfriend.

Jake sighed at Lucas; couldn't he see that he just cared about Brooke?

Brooke was about to speak but Rachel cut in before she had the chance.

"I just spoke to Bevin; she is running late so we have to pick her up on the way" Rachel explained.

"Ok" Everyone nodded.

"Nathan! Come on we are leaving!" Brooke called over to her brother who still remained seated at a table.

"What about Tim?" Nathan asked approaching him.

"Oh!" Rachel said "I completely forgot he was coming" She admitted as Brooke let out a small laugh.

As if on cue Tim strolled through the doors "What's up hommies? You guys ready to party?" he asked in his usual chirp tone.

* * *

"This is nice Rachel" Bevin smiled as they all entered the cabin a few hours later.

"I know" Rachel smiled "So the bedrooms are down the hall but nobody take the master room as that's mine" Rachel pointed out as everyone went in hunt for a bedroom.

"What do Rachel's parents do anyway?" Lucas asked as he and Brooke entered a bedroom with a double bed.

Brooke shrugged "I don't know actually" she answered honestly.

"You don't know? Isn't she like your best friend?" Lucas laughed

"Well it's not like I ever see her parents anyway, I think I have only met them a couple of times" Brooke admitted "Anyway…enough about Rachel; what about you and Jake?" Brooke asked confused, she could sense the tension between the two a mile off.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked pretending to play dumb. The truth was that he and Jake hardly uttered two words to each other since Jake came into his room trying to give him advice about _his_ girlfriend four days ago.

"Don't play dumb with me" Brooke stated "Have you guys fallen out?" Brooke asked.

Lucas shrugged "Not really…we just couldn't agree on who was the best Bobcat player" Lucas lied.

Brooke rolled her eyes "Boys…so, what do you want to do tonight?" Brooke asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lucas gave her a small smile "Are you ready for that? I mean…you are still grieving and I don't want to take advantage of that" Lucas said softly.

"So you don't want to have sex with me because I just lost my brother?" Brooke asked annoyed.

"No! No! That's not it…I mean of course I want to its just I don't want to push you into it" Lucas explained.

"And you're not" Brooke said as she wrapped her arms around his waist "I miss you" she whispered.

"And I miss you to baby, I just wanted to make sure you were ready that's all" Lucas said softly as he kissed Brooke's forehead.

"I am ready" Brooke smiled as she leaned up and kissed him softly.

* * *

"So what's the deal with you and Lucas?" Mouth asked as he and Jake sat outside on the deck.

"He just a bit pissed at me that's all" Jake sighed as he leaned his head against the back of the chair he was sitting on.

"Why?" Mouth asked curiously.

"I tried to give him some advice on Brooke and he took it the wrong way" Jake explained "I was just trying to help"

Mouth nodded "Well why don't you just try and explain that to him?"

"I would but he seems to spend every moment at Brooke's side and I don't really want her to know that I was trying to give advice to people on her" Jake said "You know what Brooke's like…she doesn't think she needs any help from anyone"

"Well this weekend is all about fun Jake…so you and Lucas need to solve this problem fast because everyone needs to get along for both Brooke and Nathan's sake" Mouth explained.

"I know" Jake agreed "I will try and talk to him later"

* * *

"I hope you aren't going to sit here all weekend and sulk?" Brooke asked as she entered Nathan's room.

Nathan sat up from his position lying on the bed to face his sister. "Not all weekend" he replied giving her a small smile.

"I miss him" Brooke said quietly as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Me to" Nathan sighed "But this weekend is all about fun though right?" Nathan said lightening the mood.

"Right" Brooke smiled as Nathan stood up and pulled her in for a hug "It's good to have you back sis" Nathan admitted.

"I know" Brooke smiled as she wrapped her arms tightly around her brother.

* * *

"What's up Scott?" Rachel asked as she entered the kitchen to see Lucas sitting alone.

"Nothing" Lucas answered as Rachel took a bottle of water out of the fridge and passed it to him.

"Well you better turn that frown upside down for tonight because we are going to some club a couple of miles away" Rachel explained.

"We are?" Lucas asked confused.

"Yep" Rachel answered "So spread the word around please" she said before walking out of the room.

* * *

Brooke walked out of Nathan's room and colided directly into Jake.

"Oops, Jake sorry" Brooke laughed.

"It's ok" Jake smiled "So Rachel tells me we are heading down to some nightclub tonight" Jake explained.

"Oh right" Brooke nodded

"So how have you been Brooke? It feels like we haven't talked in a while" Jake said softly.

"I'm doing ok I guess…I mean Lucas is helping me through it and I have Nathan back which is good…but it still hurts you know?" Brooke said sadly.

"I know…what we went through together in that school was life changing, it was something we should never of had to go through" Jake sighed.

Brooke nodded "I don't know what I would have done if you didn't find me"

"You would have thought of something…besides, if I hadn't of found you then I don't know what I would have done either" Jake said giving her a small smile.

"I never got the chance to thank you anyway Jake…for everything that happened that happened that…how you helped me"

"Don't apologize Brooke; anyone else would have done the same thing" Jake pointed out.

"But it wasn't just anyone though, was it? I mean I don't think I would have left that closet if it wasn't you" Brooke stated.

"We both helped each other that day Brooke" Jake commented.

Brooke gave him a small smile "But still…thank you" she said as she pulled him in for a hug.

"A-Hum" Lucas faked coughed as he approached them; he couldn't help but frown at the sight in front of him.

"Hey Luke" Brooke smiled oblivious to the looks Lucas was giving Jake.

"I'm going to go" Jake said hesitantly before quickly leaving.

"What was that about?" Lucas asked.

"Oh it was nothing…come on boyfriend, you need to help me choose an outfit to wear for tonight" Brooke smiled as she dragged Lucas towards their room.

* * *

The group sat together tightly in one booth as they ordered their drinks with a fake I.D.

"Who's up for a dance? Brooke?" Rachel asked as she slipped out of the booth.

"Maybe later" Brooke answered as Rachel shrugged and dragged Bevin off with her to the dance floor.

"Wait for me girls" Tim smirked as she ran after them.

Nathan rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Why did we invite him again?" Brooke asked.

"Because he feels that I haven't spent much time with him lately" Nathan answered "Besides if Tim wasn't here then who would he have to laugh at and tease?" Nathan grinned.

"Good point" Brooke laughed as she rested her head on Lucas's shoulder.

"Who is that dancing with Rachel?" Mouth asked pointing towards Rachel who was grinding up against some guy…to close for Nathan's liking.

"Some guy who wishes he wasn't born" Nathan muttered as he got up and approached them.

The remaining of the group watched as Nathan 'kindly' shoved the guy out of the way and begun dancing by Rachel's side.

"Wait? Are those two dating?" Mouth asked confused.

Brooke shook her head "No but it's obvious they like each other"

"They actually look good together" Haley surprisingly commented.

"I know! They should totally hook up but they won't listen to me" Brooke stated.

"I asked Nathan about it a while back and he denied liking her" Jake pointed out "But you can see the chemistry from here" he laughed.

"Maybe we should set them up?" Brooke asked excitedly.

"Oh I wouldn't go that far Brooke" Jake laughed "You know what they are both like; stubborn as hell"

"Oh come on Jake! You saw how jealous Nathan got when he saw that guy dancing with Rachel! And they were only dancing! Imagine what he would be like if she actually went on a date with someone else" Brooke smirked.

"What are you suggesting B.P?" Jake grinned.

Lucas frowned at the nick name; B.P? Brooke hated her middle name.

"I say that when we get back to Tree Hill we set Rachel up on a date" Brooke said excitedly.

"Uh, baby?" Lucas said hesitantly

"Yeah?" Brooke asked smiling as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"Uh…do you really think that Rachel is the dating type? I mean it's _Rachel_" Lucas commented

"So? Rachel can go on the odd date every now and then" Brooke said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah but it's going to be hard to convince her to actually go on the date…and what if she actually likes the guy?" Lucas asked, not sure if this plan was a good idea.

"Then we will make it someone who we know she won't like" Jake cut in

"Someone like Tim" Brooke smirked.

"Exactly!" Jake agreed "This is a great idea Brooke" he smiled.

Lucas glared at him. Was he purposely trying to suck up to his girlfriend? Whatever he was trying to do, Lucas didn't like it.

**

* * *

A/N: Well? Sorry it took me a little longer than normal to update! I have just been so busy! But it's here now and I hope you all review because I love to see your feedback! So thanks and I will update soon!**** And I know I promised loads and loads of ****Brucas**** in this chapter but there will be much more on the next! I promise!**


	52. Here In His Arms

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

**A/N: Please read the authors note at the bottom of the story. It is important. Thanks! Also, sorry this chapter is not very long. **

* * *

"So you decided to come and dance with me huh?" Rachel asked smirking as she grinded against Nathan to the beat of the song.

"Yeah…those guys were boring me" Nathan lied as he spoke into her ear because of the loud music.

"So it had nothing to do with that guy who I was dancing with before?" Rachel pushed, a huge smirk playing on her lips.

"Of course not" Nathan answered confidently.

"Are you sure about that? Because you seemed to use more force than needed when you shoved him off me" Rachel grinned.

"He was a big guy" Nathan shrugged

"He was no bigger than you" Rachel reasoned.

"So?" Nathan asked getting a little annoyed with Rachel's questions "I thought we were here to dance, not talk?"

"Ok…Ok" Rachel laughed "Someone's getting a little touchy tonight" she smirked.

Nathan sent her a short glare before continuingly grinding up against her.

* * *

"Babe…You look so sexy tonight" Lucas whispered into Brooke's ear as they still stayed seated in a booth with Jake, Haley and Mouth.

"You aren't looking to bad yourself either Broody" Brooke smirked as Lucas began to trail butterfly kisses along her neck.

Jake, Haley and Mouth shifted in their seats uncomfortably before deciding to just make a quick exit.

"Lucas" Brooke moaned as Lucas removed his lips from her neck and onto her lips and Brooke deepened the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hey guys"

Brooke and Lucas quickly pulled apart to see Tim sitting across the table smirking at them.

"What Tim?" Lucas asked annoyed that he broke up his and Brooke's make out session.

"Nothing dawg…but you are so lucky; pulling Brooke Lee...You are a legend!" Tim smirked.

Brooke rolled her eyes "I am going to get a drink" she said before shuffling past Lucas and making her way towards the bar where Jake, Haley and Mouth were at.

"Hey guys" Brooke smiled as she approached them.

"You finally pulled yourself away from Lucas I see" Haley commented.

Brooke blushed a little "Uh, yeah…sorry about that…we just haven't…you know…in a while" Brooke explained trying to get them to understand what she meant.

This time it was Mouth who blushed as he looked away after her explanation, Haley however let out a small laugh. But it was Jake who was frowning.

"Brooke…are you sure? I mean you are still grieving" Jake pointed out.

Brooke looked at him confused "So? He is still my boyfriend, it's not like he is some random guy"

"I know but it's still early…and Lucas knows that" Jake said.

"Lucas isn't pushing me into it if that's what you are thinking" Brooke said defending her boyfriend.

"I didn't say he was…I am just saying that you should take things slow and Lucas is a teenage boy…you know how we work" Jake sighed.

"I know Jake" Brooke nodded still confused to why Jake was bothered about this "But seriously...I am fine"

* * *

"Glad to see you have returned" Lucas smiled as Brooke came and sat back down next to him.

"Yeah well you are much better company" Brooke shrugged.

Lucas looked at her confused "Why? Did something happen over there?" he asked.

"It's nothing" Brooke sighed "It's just Jake"

"What about him?" Lucas asked curiously.

"He seems to think that it's too soon for us to sleep together, after the shooting and everything" Brooke explained.

Lucas looked at her in disbelief "He actually said that?"

Brooke nodded "Yes…and then he even had the nerve to imply that you were pushing me into having sex with you" Brooke said annoyed.

"Whoa Brooke…you know I would never do that right? And if you aren't ready then I can wait…you know that?" Lucas asked hoping that Brooke didn't also think that. Lucas couldn't help but feel angry. Who the hell did Jake think he was? This new obsession with his girlfriend was really starting to piss him off.

"Don't worry Luke...I know" Brooke said giving him a small smile.

* * *

"What was that about?" Haley asked confused.

"What?" Jake asked innocently.

"That whole thing with Brooke…she can do whatever she wants with Lucas; they are dating" Haley pointed out.

"I know!" Jake groaned "But I am just trying to look out for her!"

Haley raised an eyebrow at him "I know that you two are friends Jake but its not really your place to…I mean Lucas is her boyfriend and Nathan is her brother; if anyone should be looking out for her then its them" Haley commented.

"You know what Hales? Why don't you just mind your own business" Jake muttered annoyed before walking away towards the bathroom.

"What's his problem?" Mouth asked confused.

Haley shrugged "I have no idea"

* * *

Jake stood at the sink in the boys bathroom and turned his head when the door opened, he sighed when he saw it was Lucas.

"What's up with you man?" Lucas asked annoyed "Telling Brooke that I was pushing her into sleeping with me"

"I didn't tell her that!" Jake defended.

"Yeah well you certainly implied it" Lucas said coldly "What the hell's your problem?"

"Nothing!" Jake argued annoyed "I'm just trying to help"

"Yeah well we don't need your help ok? Are you into her or something?" Lucas asked angrily.

"No!" Jake answered quickly "It's just after everything during the shooting…I am just worried about her that's all" Jake sighed.

"Look" Lucas sighed as he leant against the bench "I get that you and Brooke went through a lot that day but she's healing now…why can't you see that she doesn't need your help? She has me and she has Nathan now" Lucas pointed out "I understand that you want to help but it really isn't any of your business"

"You know what Lucas! This isn't about you!" Jake muttered angrily "Brooke is my friend and whatever goes on between us isn't any of _your_ business"

"Yeah well Brooke is my girlfriend so I will make it my business" Lucas said coldly

"What's wrong with you Lucas? Are you jealous?" Jake taunted.

"No" Lucas answered in a bitter tone "But it's obvious that you like Brooke"

Jake chuckled lightly "Ok…so what if I do?" he challenged.

Lucas frowned and was a little shocked; he actually didn't think that he would admit it to him, and part of him didn't even think it would be true.

"What's wrong Lucas? No comeback?" Jake smirked.

"Just stay away from me and stay the hell away from my girlfriend" Lucas said coldly before storming out of bathroom.

Jake sighed shaking his head; he didn't mean to sound like an ass but Lucas was starting to piss him off. Groaning a little he leant against the wall and his eyes widened when he realized what he had just admitted to; he liked Brooke Lee!

* * *

"Thanks" Rachel smiled as Nathan handed her a drink.

"This was a good idea" Nathan smiled as he looked around the crowded club. He could see Brooke laughing with Lucas and he could tell that she was happy.

"What? Coming to this club?" Rachel asked confused.

"No…the whole weekend. We all needed something to take our minds off all the drama" Nathan shrugged "So thanks I guess"

"Don't thank me Nate…I just wanted to help"

"But you didn't have to" Nathan pointed out

"I know but you and Brooke are the closest thing I have to family…I just wanted you both to know that I was here" Rachel admitted

Nathan gave her a small smile as he pulled her in for a long hug.

* * *

"Luke!" Brooke smirked almost squealing as she pointed towards Nathan and Rachel hugging.

Lucas followed her gaze and shook his head laughing at his girlfriend "Babe, they are only hugging"

"So! It's a start!" Brooke argued

"I know" Lucas smiled as he kissed her softly on the forehead "You know that I love you right?" he asked.

"Of course…and you do know that I love you?" Brooke asked smiling as she rested her hands onto his chest.

"I know" Lucas smiled as he leant in and kissed her softly.

Brooke noticed that a slow song had just started and she smiled as she stood up taking Lucas's hands in hers "Come dance with me Broody" she said softly as she lead Lucas to the dance floor.

Lucas smiled as he wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist and Brooke placed her hands around Lucas's neck as they gently swayed to the music.

"This is nice" Lucas whispered into Brooke's hair as he took in the smell of her shampoo.

"It is isn't it" Brooke smiled back as she leant her head against his chest and Lucas kissed the top of her head.

Lucas lifted his head up and saw Jake watching them from the bar, he knew Jake had seen him looking but he didn't really care…Brooke was here in his arms; not Jake's.

**

* * *

A/N: So I have had mixed feelings and reactions about the whole Lucas/Jake jealousy thing…some of you like it and others don't. Well I will tell you that I am doing this all for a reason…and you will find out that reason in the sequel! Yes that's right! Sequel! This story has nearly finished…but the sequel shall follow pretty soon after! I will not give much away with what I am planning but let's just say that I am doing this whole Lucas/Brooke/Jake thing for a reason and storyline which will happen in the sequel! And if some of you don't like the way Lucas is acting right now and how Jake is into Brooke, then I apologize and hope that you will try and understand it. thanks.**

**So thanks again for reviewing the last chapter and don't forget to review this one! And I will update soon! Promise!**


	53. Doesn't Make Sense

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

**A/N: Hey! I made a banner/poster for this story. It's not the best since it was my first one and it was made on paint but I tried my best and I don't think it is too bad! So the link is on my profile on top of all the other links for my promos! Thanks!**

* * *

"You guys ready to go?" Haley asked as she and Mouth approached Lucas and Brooke who were sitting alone together at a table.

"Yeah…what about those?" Brooke asked as she pointed towards Rachel, Nathan, Tim and Bevin who all still seemed to be enjoying themselves on the dance floor.

"They are going to get a cab later" Mouth explained as the four headed out of the club.

"Where's Jake?" Brooke asked.

"He is waiting in the car" Haley stated as they walked through the car park.

"I didn't know you could drive Hales" Lucas said since it was Rachel who drove them here.

"Yeah I can…but my parents can't afford a car so it's just me and my license" Haley shrugged as they reached Rachel's jeep.

"Hey Jake" Brooke smiled as she and Lucas climbed into the back of the vehicle, Brooke sitting in between Lucas and Jake.

Lucas placed his arm protectively around his girlfriend as Brooke snuggled her head into Lucas's chest.

"You have fun tonight?" Jake asked hesitantly, ignoring the cold looks Lucas was sending him as they drove away from the club.

"Yeah we had fun didn't we Luke" Brooke smiled looking up to see Lucas gazing down at her.

"Too right we did" Lucas smiled as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

Jake frowned and turned away.

"What about you Jake? We have hardly seen you all night" Brooke said curiously.

"Oh…You know…I was just making my way around the club, checking things out" Jake shrugged.

"Ah I see" Brooke smiled "Meet any girls?"

"No" Jake said laughing nervously "No girls"

"Why not Jake?" Lucas challenged sneakily.

Jake sent him a short glare "No reason Lucas" Jack snapped back coldly

"Oh! Jake, do you have a crush on someone?" Brooke asked getting excited, she loved gossip. "Who is it?"

Lucas frowned as he glared at Jake.

"Uh…its nobody Brooke" Jake said smiling nervously.

"Oh my god, you do don't you?! Who is it? Please Jake? Tell me?" Brooke pouted "Is it that Amy girl from our English class? Because she is totally into you" Brooke smirked.

"No! God Brooke just drop it already" Jake snapped at her coldly.

Brooke frowned "Sorry Jake…I was just messin"

"Yeah well don't"

"Sorry" Brooke said quietly as she looked up and sent a confused glance to Lucas who just shrugged.

* * *

As they got back to the cabin Brooke and Lucas headed straight for the bedroom.

"You are so beautiful" Lucas smirked as he kissed Brooke softly and lead her towards their bed.

Brooke removed her lips from his and began to leave butterfly kisses along his neck as Lucas tugged on the bottom of her top. Brooke helped him out and removed it herself before unbuttoning Lucas's shirt as well as them both removing other items of clothing.

"I love you" Brooke mumbled against his lips.

"I love you too pretty girl" Lucas smiled as his lips made its way down Brooke's chest and he unclasped her bra taking her breasts into hands and squeezing them gently.

Brooke moaned as the pleasure filled her body.

Lucas replaced his hands with his mouth and took her nipple between his lips and sucked on them hard.

"God Lucas" Brooke moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Lucas kissed his way further down Brooke's body began to kiss the inside of her thigh, getting higher and higher each time before sliding his tongue towards her centre.

Brooke thought she was about to explode as she grabbed his head forcing him in between her thighs not being able to resist him.

Lucas lifted his head up and leaned up towards Brooke and kissed her softly before Brooke flipped him around so she was on top. She sucked hard on his neck knowing that it would leave a mark before making her way down his toned abs towards his member as she took it into her hand and squeezed it hard. "Brooke" Lucas moaned. Brooke smiled as she let her hot breath trickle against his very hard member. Finally she took it in her mouth and nibbled and sucked on it hard.

"Now Brooke" Lucas mumbled as he flipped her over again as he was ready to enter her.

Brooke nodded as Lucas kissed her passionately before finally entering her.

They came together again as one and they both shuddered with excitement at the connection.

* * *

Brooke awoke a few hours later and looked towards the digital clock next to their bed. It read 5:11am. She turned her head and smiled as she saw a sleeping Lucas lying next to her, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist as their two naked bodies lay under the sheets. She gently removed Lucas's arm from her and leaned over and kissed Lucas softly on his forehead "Sweet dreams Broody" she whispered softly as she sat up and found some clothes to put on, reaching for Lucas's hoody to keep her warm she left the bedroom and made her way outside onto the porch…however she was surprised when she saw someone else sitting out there.

"Hey…what are you doing up?" Brooke asked curiously.

"I could ask you the same thing" Nathan replied giving her a small smile.

Brooke shrugged "I wanted some air…what's your excuse?"

"I couldn't sleep" Nathan answered honestly "I just keep thinking about Cooper and that ass who killed him" he said angrily.

Brooke looked down sadly "Who do you think it was?" Brooke asked surprising herself with the question…this was the first time she spoke about the way Cooper actually died.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked, although he partly knew what Brooke was trying to say, he just wanted to hear her say it aloud.

"I mean…who do you think it was who…you know…shot him" Brooke stuttered nervously, struggling to get the words out.

"I don't know" Nathan sighed "But I wish I did"

"You were in that room with…Jimmy" Brooke said struggling to say his name out loud. "Do you think he would have done it?"

Nathan was silent for a couple of seconds before answering "Honestly Brooke…No" he answered "He looked so scared in that room; he didn't look like a killer"

"Yeah well he didn't look like the type of guy to bring a gun to school and shoot me in the shoulder did he?" Brooke muttered.

Nathan sighed "So what about the other guy…do you think it could have been him?" Nathan asked hesitantly.

"I don't know" Brooke answered honestly "Maybe…but I couldn't see him actually _killing _someone"

"This whole thing doesn't make sense" Nathan said frustratingly "Why would they kill Cooper and not us?" Nathan asked confused

"I ask myself that question everyday Nathan…I mean I don't understand why they wouldn't shoot us either…I mean it was us who were held hostage for hours; not Cooper" Brooke said sadly.

"Then why would they shoot him?" Nathan mumbled as he put his head in his hands.

Brooke wrapped her arms around him and Nathan rested his head on Brooke's shoulder before quietly letting the tears fall as he sobbed in his sisters arms.

"It's ok Nathan…let it all out" Brooke whispered softly as she soothed him as she held him to her tightly. "It's all going to be ok"

* * *

The next morning the whole gang seemed to be around in the kitchen/dining area as Rachel and Tim (who could surprisingly cook) stood at the stove making pancakes.

Brooke stood talking to Bevin as Lucas sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist "Morning babe…where did you run off to this morning?" Lucas asked as he kissed the back of her head…nuzzling his face into her hair.

"I needed some air" Brooke answered as she placed her hands on top of Lucas's which were lying on her flat stomach.

Bevin excused herself from the twosome leaving Lucas and Brooke alone.

"Are you ok?" Lucas asked worriedly.

Brooke turned around in his arms and placed her hands around his neck…lightly trailing her fingers in his hair.

"Yeah" Brooke answered giving him a small smile "I was just talking to Nathan"

"About?" Lucas asked curiously. He didn't want to push her but he also didn't want to be shut out from Brooke's problems like what had happened when they first started dating and in the aftermath of Cooper's death.

"Just about Cooper…and how the whole situation doesn't make much sense" Brooke said sadly.

"I'm sorry babe…I wish I could make this all better for you" Lucas said softly as he caressed her cheek with his hand.

"It's ok Luke…you're here; that's all I need" Brooke smiled as she leaned in and kissed him softly.

---

Jake watched from his seat at the table and turned his head at the sight of the two kissing.

Haley noticed this and looked at Jake questionably "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" Jake shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Haley asked again. Jake had been acting really weird since last night at the club and she was curious to see what was bothering him.

"Yes Haley" Jake said sternly this time "I'm ok"

"So why are you looking at Brooke and Lucas like that?" Haley asked curiously as she nodded towards the couple who were still giving each other small soft kisses in the corner.

"Like what?" Jake asked playing dumb.

"Like you want to rip them away from each other" Haley said before hesitantly asking "Jake…is something going on?"

"No Haley…there is nothing going on ok?" Jake answered annoyed.

"Jake…"

"Haley!" Jake snapped "Don't" He warned.

"Ok" Haley sighed as she looked back towards Lucas and Brooke who were now hugging. However this time Lucas was glancing at Jake with an icy stare which left Haley wondering what the hell was going on.

**

* * *

A/N: Hey…sorry this chapter wasn't that long but I wanted to get a chapter up before Christmas! I hope you enjoyed it and if I don't update before Xmas then Merry Christmas! Please Review! They actually make my day! Thanks!**


	54. Back To School

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

**A/N: Hey! I made a banner/poster for this story. It's not the best since it was my first one and it was made on paint but I tried my best and I don't think it is too bad! So the link is on my profile on top of all the other links for my promos! Thanks!**

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed since the gang had returned to Tree Hill. They had now passed Christmas and New Year. Nathan and Brooke spending had spent Christmas together with Jessica and Brooke spent her New Year with Lucas while Nathan spent his with Rachel and Jessica. It was hard for them both without their family this year but they pulled through it and they both managed to keep smiles on their faces.

Brooke walked into the kitchen that morning to see Nathan sitting at the breakfast bar looking down at his coffee. He was nervous; and so was she. Today would be the first day to two of them would return to Tree Hill High since it reopened 2 days ago after winter vacation. Her and Nathan made a deal to go back together yesterday but they both chickened out of it; however they knew they needed to go back today. They pretty much had to if they wanted to pass this semester. They were both already failing important subjects.

"You nervous?" Brooke asked.

"No" Nathan lied.

"Rachel and Lucas said that it wasn't that bad…that everything is pretty much back to normal" Brooke told him.

"Normal? What the hell is _normal _Brooke?" Nathan asked frustratingly.

"I don't know" Brooke said annoyed at Nathan's attitude "You know Nathan…this is as hard for me as it is for you, you know? You are not the only one who lost someone in that school!"

The two of them formed into a long silence before Nathan finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry Brooke…I am not being fair" he sighed.

"No…you're not but I understand. Now come on; we are going to be late" Brooke replied as she left the kitchen.

Nathan sighed before reluctantly following her.

* * *

"So do you know if Brooke and Nathan are still coming to school today?" Lucas asked as he and Rachel stood by her locker.

Rachel shrugged "They both said they were but they said that yesterday too…so who knows if they will turn up"

"Maybe we should have came in with them? I mean…" Lucas trailed not sure what to say.

"Lucas…this is something that Nathan and Brooke need to do together…or alone; however you want to put it" Rachel said rambling.

"Yeah I know" Lucas sighed as he looked along the halls to see Jimmy and Max's lockers which had candles and flowers around it. "How do you think they will react to _that_" Lucas asked nodding towards the lockers.

Rachel followed his gaze and sighed while shrugging "Hopefully they won't see it?"

Lucas let out a dry laugh knowing that that wasn't going to happen.

"Yeah…hopefully" he agreed anyway.

* * *

Nathan and Brooke stepped out of the car and slowly walked through the car park and into the quad. They knew that people were looking at them but they still kept looking firmly towards the doors where they once ran out of after being held hostage over a month ago.

"Are you ready?" Brooke asked as they reached the doors.

Nathan swallowed before answering "I guess" he muttered before they both stepped inside the building that was very familiar to them.

---

"Lucas…" Rachel said pointing towards Nathan and Brooke who were slowly walking through the halls.

Lucas turned to look at them and was about to walk over to greet his girlfriend but Rachel held him back. "What?" Lucas asked.

"Let them do this alone" Rachel said as Lucas nodded.

---

"See…this isn't so bad" Brooke pointed out.

"I guess not" Nathan answered.

"So what do you have firs-" Brooke stopped speechless as she saw Jimmy and Max's lockers.

Nathan had also spotted it as they both froze at the sight.

Nathan glared over at the lockers…they killed his brother and they were getting peoples sympathy? They deserved to be forgotten! They didn't deserve flowers or candles; Cooper deserved it! Yet he saw no memorial for him around.

"Maybe we should…" Brooke trailed off, the conversation uncomfortable as her eyes wouldn't tear away from the lockers. Rachel and Lucas had failed to mention this to them. It wasn't fair that they got to be remembered like that when they were killers! She got pulled out of her thoughts when she noticed that Nathan had left her side and was making his way towards the lockers. Everyone had stopped what they were doing by now as they watched the Lee twins reactions.

---

"I don't think this is going to end well" Rachel mumbled to Lucas in the silent hallway as she saw Nathan stand by the lockers.

"You think?" Lucas whispered sarcastically.

---

Nathan stood staring at the lockers as anger filled his body. This wasn't fair! He thought as he kicked the flowers and candles away angrily. Many of the students in the hallway flinched including Brooke who was watching from a couple of feet away. Nathan then ripped off their pictures before scrunching the paper up and throwing it onto the floor. He turned around to see everyone looking at him. "What are you all looking at?" he asked bitterly before storming away before anyone could reply; knowing that they wouldn't answer anyway.

Brooke shook her head sighing before she also walked away…however she spotted Lucas and Rachel so she decided to approach them.

"Hey" she said quietly as Lucas immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly.

Brooke shrugged "I guess"

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you about that…" Rachel started

"No its ok" Brooke said "If you had it probably would have taken us longer to return to this place anyway"

Rachel nodded agreeing "So are you ready for Calculus?" she asked deciding the change the subject.

"Yeah" Brooke nodded as she turned back to her boyfriend "I will see you third period?" she asked.

"Yep" Lucas nodded giving her a small smile "And at lunch"

"Ok" Brooke said as she leaned up and kissed him softly.

"I love you Brooke" Lucas told her after pulling out of the kiss.

"I know" Brooke said giving him a soft smile "I love you too" she said before linking her arm through Rachel's and walking towards their Calculus class.

* * *

Lucas walked into his Algebra class and he was surprised to see Nathan already there.

"Hey Nate" Lucas said cautiously as he took a seat next to him.

"Luke" Nathan replied.

Lucas looked around the barely empty classroom…with the exception of himself and Nathan; there was only two other students in the room. So he decided to take this quiet time to ask Nathan about what had happened earlier.

"I'm surprised you showed" Lucas pointed out…deciding this would be a good way to start the conversation.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh…it's just from that little _outburst_ outside in the halls earlier" Lucas shrugged.

"Outburst? Lucas that was not an _outburst_" Nathan said annoyed.

"So then what was it? Cause Brooke looked a little shaken by it"

"I was angry ok"

"Why?" Lucas asked knowing that that was a dumb question.

Nathan looked at him in disbelief and was about to say something but Lucas beat him to it.

"Ok…sorry; that was a stupid question"

"You think?" Nathan asked sarcastically.

"I know why you are angry…and it sucks to have to see those lockers everyday; trust me. Rachel and I have already been to see Turner about it but he says that it's not just about us. He said that people also lost their two friends that day…and I guess he was right" Lucas sighed.

"You know what I think?" Nathan asked but mainly talking to himself.

Lucas stayed silent waiting for Nathan to continue.

"I think that those _killers_ don't deserve to be remembered…they deserved to _die_." Nathan said coldly.

"No they didn't" a new voice said and they both turned around to see Mouth standing there; clearly upset about what they were saying about his friend.

"What Jimmy and Max did was wrong but they didn't deserve to die; nobody deserves to die" Mouth said.

"You mean like Cooper?" Nathan asked angrily "Cause Cooper didn't deserve to die yet they still killed him! What's up with that huh?"

"They made a mistake" Mouth said defending them.

"Mouth…maybe you should…" Lucas trailed trying to stop Mouth from upsetting Nathan even more. The conversation wasn't mean to turn this way.

"No" Nathan cut him off "A mistake Mouth? A mistake that cost my brother his life! You call that a mistake?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

"Yes…I do" Mouth answered confidently.

"Well you want to know what I call it?" Nathan asked as Mouth and Lucas waited for his reply "I call it _Murder_" he said bitterly before turning around in his seat so Mouth wouldn't say anything else to him.

By now pretty much most of the class was in the room by now…including the teacher. Lucas looked around at the students staring at them.

"Are we going to start this class or what? I mean we are here to learn aren't we?" Lucas asked the teacher trying to get the attention focused off Nathan.

The teacher nodded as he told the class to turn around and concentrate on their work.

* * *

"So Rachel…you have been single for a while now" Brooke pointed out as the two sat at the back during Calculus. Brooke knew she should be paying attention, especially since she is already failing but she lost interest straight away.

"So…Just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean I need one" Rachel shrugged as she tapped her pencil lightly on the desk showing a sign that she was bored.

"Yeah…but don't you think about it sometimes? Instead of the random hook-ups why don't you do something normal and just date"

"Brooke…why are we even talking about this?" Rachel asked clearly annoyed with the conversation that they were having.

"I don't know…I just want to see you happy" Brooke said honestly.

"I _am_ happy" Rachel muttered "Not everyone meets their dream guy at the age of 17 you know"

Brooke smiled "So does that mean that you think there is a guy out there for you?"

"If I say yes would that shut you up?"

"Probably not"

"No"

Brooke rolled her eyes "Maybe this guy is…Nathan"

Rachel groaned "Seriously Brooke…you need to get this whole Nathan thing out of your head because there is nothing going on between us"

"Ok" Brooke nodded "Let's just forget about Nathan for a second…what about someone like…" Brooke started as if she was 'looking' around the class although she knew who she was going to suggest. She spotted the guy she wanted a couple of rows in front and smiled "Someone like Tim" Brooke smirked.

Rachel actually laughed out loud at this suggestion before realizing that Brooke was no longer laughing "Oh my god you are serious" Rachel said in disgust "Tim...as in Tim Smith?"

"Why not?" Brooke asked trying not to laugh "He is cute…" She looked over at Tim who was trying to stick a pencil up his nose "Cute in his own way"

"Yeah well if he is so _cute_ why don't you date him?" Rachel challenged

Brooke scoffed "I have a perfectly hot boyfriend already"

"But Tim, Brooke? What is wrong with you"

"Ok…so maybe not Tim; but what about Nathan? What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing's wrong with him…but he is like one of my closest friends; it would be like dating you"

"Well he is my twin" Brooke smirked jokingly

"See!"

"I was kidding! I am just saying…that if you did ever decide to take things _further_ with Nathan then I would be happy for you"

"Ok Brooke…but there is nothing to take further" Rachel said annoyed.

"Fine" Brooke said letting out a heavy sigh…Rachel was as stubborn as they come and there was no way she was going to get anything out of this conversation now. So maybe Lucas was right; the Tim card was defiantly not a good move. "But you know Rachel...dating isn't that bad. It feels good; when theres someone told hold your hand or put their arm around you while you walk, or to hug you or kiss you whenever they want to. All the little things count Rachel...it's not just about the sex"

"Ok Oprah...why dont you tone it down on all the mushy shit?" Rachel asked annoyed "This conversation is over"

Brooke rolled her eyes before turning back to her book to pretend she was paying attention; even though she was thinking about Lucas...in the shower...her and Lucas in the shower...naked...

* * *

Lucas and Nathan were pulling weights in the school gym. The basketball team got two free periods a week to work on their fitness.

"So what's going on with you and Rachel?" Lucas asked as he stood behind Nathan who was lifting weights.

"Nothing's going on" Nathan said in between breaths "Lift me up a notch" he said as Lucas added another weight for him to lift.

"So you mean you don't _like_ her at all?" Lucas asked curiously

"Well…would it matter if I did?" Nathan asked partly to himself.

"Maybe" Lucas shrugged "Brooke seems to think that she is into you"

"Yeah well, you know what Brooke's like; she reads too much into things" Nathan shrugged "Swap" he said as he placed the weights on the racks and stood up so Lucas could take his place.

"Oh I don't know about this…I mean, I think that Brooke has hit the nail right on the head here" Lucas smiled as he began lifting the weights.

Nathan rolled his eyes "Besides…I have known Rachel far too long; she is one of my best friends"

"So…"

"So it would be weird. I mean it would be like Brooke dating Jake…strange huh?"

Lucas immediately tensed and grew silent.

"You ok man?" Nathan asked noticing how awkward everything had got.

"Yeah" Lucas muttered taking lifting the weights off of him and sitting up "Can I tell you something?" Lucas asked

"Yeah man" Nathan nodded, he wouldn't say he and Lucas were close…but they defiantly became friends after Cooper's death.

"Ok…well Jake told me something the other week…" Lucas started not sure with how to go with this.

"And…?" Nathan asked waiting for him to continue.

"Man this is weird. I mean Jake is your best friend…and Brooke is your sister" Lucas sighed.

"Just tell me man…if it has something to do with Brooke then I want to know"

"Ok" Lucas said "Jake told me that he has feelings for Brooke"

Nathan let out a small laugh "Yeah well they are friends" he says confused "What's the big deal?"

"No…I mean he is _into_ her; he likes her in a more than friends way" Lucas sighed

Nathan's eyes widened "Whoa! Are you sure man?"

Lucas nodded "He told me himself"

"Wow" Nathan said surprised "Does Brooke know?"

Lucas shook his head "No"

"Well don't you think she should?" Nathan asked

"If Jake wants to tell her then fine…but I'm not doing his dirty work for him" Lucas said coldly.

Nathan shrugged "Fair enough I guess…man this is unreal"

Lucas put his head in his hands "Man…Jake is one of my best friends…this whole things sucks!"

"So what do you think he is going to do?" Nathan asked curiously.

"I have no idea" Lucas sighed. He was glad he told Nathan…it felt good to speak about if only briefly to someone.

**

* * *

A/N: Well, I know a lot of you don't really like Lucas right now…which I don't know why since that wasn't my intention ****lol****! I mean…Lucas is going to be mad right? His best friend just told him he has feelings for his girlfriend…? But ****its**** up to you! So thanks for reviewing and please review this one! This story is coming to an end soon! So I would appreciate as many reviews as possible! Thanks! You guys are great!**


	55. Oh

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

**A/N: Hey! I made a banner/poster for this story. It's not the best since it was my first one and it was made on paint but I tried my best and I don't think it is too bad! So the link is on my profile on top of all the other links for my promos! Thanks!**

* * *

"Lucas!" Brooke shouted as she saw Lucas in the halls.

"Hey Pretty Girl" Lucas smiled as he turned around to greet his girlfriend.

"Boyfriend" Brooke smirked as she leant up and kissed him softly.

"You busy tonight?" Lucas asked as he wrapped his arm around her and the two began to walk to their next class.

"No…I don't think so" Brooke answered.

"Well you are now" Lucas smirked

"Oh really?" Brooke asked with a raised eyebrow "So what exactly do you have planned?"

"I was thinking about taking you out on a date" Lucas smiled "We haven't been out in a while…well not just the two of us anyway"

"A date?"

"Yep"

"And where are you planning on taking me…on this date?" Brooke asked smiling.

"Somewhere simple…dinner and a movie?" Lucas asked.

"Sounds great to me" Brooke smiled "As long as I get to pick what movie we watch"

"Like I would have had a choice anyway" Lucas laughed as he stopped and placed his hand softly on her cheek before leaving a soft lingering kiss on her lips.

Brooke smiled as she pulled away "What was that for?"

Lucas shrugged "No reason…I just felt like I wanted to kiss my girl"

Brooke laughed lightly as they walked into their English class to see Jake already seated.

"Hey Jakey" Brooke smiled as she approached him. Lucas slowly trailing behind.

"Hi Brooke…welcome back" Jake smiled, trying to ignore the cold stares Lucas was sending him.

"Where have you been hiding Jake? I haven't seen you in nearly two weeks!"

"Oh you know…with it being the holidays I have just been busy" Jake shrugged.

"Yeah well I missed you…it seems like we haven't hung out in forever" Brooke smiled as Lucas frowned and protectively wrapped his arms around her waist from behind; pulling her closer to him.

"Yeah" Jake said smiling widely "I missed you too Brooke"

Lucas glared at him. He missed his girlfriend?

"Luke here has just asked me out on a date…isn't that sweet?" Brooke giggled as Lucas kissed the back of her head softly.

Jake forced a small smile "Yeah…Lucas sure knows how to treat a girl right"

"Too right I do" Lucas said coldly however Brooke didn't pick up on his tone.

"Yeah…well Brooke, you and I should hang out sometime…like you said before; its been a while since we have spent some time together" Jake suggested.

Lucas was pissed now. What the hell was Jake playing at?

"Sure Jake" Brooke smiled completely oblivious to the tension around her.

They were interrupted as the teacher came into the room telling them all to take their seats.

Brooke went to walk towards hers however Lucas pulled her back and kissed her slowly. Right in front of Jake who frowned before looking away.

Brooke smiled as she gave him another quick kiss before sitting down.

Lucas smiled back at her before turning to Jake and glaring at him before going to his seat.

* * *

"So I hear you are taking my sister on a date tonight" Nathan said as he came next to Lucas in the changing rooms before practice.

"Where did you hear that from?" Lucas asked.

"Rachel has a big mouth" Nathan shrugged.

"Yeah well you would know" Lucas smirked and Nathan glared at him.

"That wasn't funny man"

"Yeah…maybe not for you" Lucas chuckled.

Nathan shook his head, a small smile forming on his lips but it faded as Jake entered the locker room. He looked around noticing that somehow they were the only people in there. Suddenly things got a hell of a lot awkward.

"Jake" Nathan nodded

"Nathan…welcome back" Jake smiled trying to ignore the death daggers that Lucas was shooting at him with his eyes.

"Yep, it's good to be back" Nathan said as the room formed into an uncomfortable silence.

"So about that date with Brooke…where do you think I should take her?" Lucas asked smiling.

Jake rolled his eyes as Lucas's attempt to make him jealous…however it was scarily working.

"Do what you like man" Nathan mumbled not really wanting to get involved.

"Well at first I was just thinking about something simple, you know? Dinner and a movie…but then maybe I should just push the boat out, so to speak?" Lucas asked.

"Like I said man…do what you want" Nathan said standing up and going towards the gym doors "I will see you both in the gym" he said before making a quick exit.

"It's not working you know" Jake said coldly.

"Excuse me?" Lucas asked annoyed.

"Talking about your date with Brooke in front of me" Jake muttered "Trying to make me jealous?"

"Get over yourself" Lucas muttered "I was just planning an evening with my girl…not everything is about you" he said coldly.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Jake asked.

Lucas shrugged "Why would you tell me you have feelings for Brooke huh? Why me and not her?"

"Well because I knew it would be so much fun telling you about it…I thought it would make you squirm" Jake smirked knowing that that wasn't exactly true.

"Yeah well it's not working" Lucas said. Ironically repeating Jake's words from earlier.

"Oh it is…because you know that I could totally have Brooke if I wanted to...and that scares the hell out of you" Jake chuckled before leaving the changing rooms before Lucas could get another word in.

Lucas watched him go fuming. What a load of bullshit!

* * *

Brooke and the rest of the cheerleaders were stretching as they watched the team do suicides on the court.

Brooke smiled as she saw how hard Whitey was working them and how Lucas was dripping with sweat. _'He looks so hot right now'_ Brooke thought. Unbeknown to her…Rachel was thinking the exact same thing; however she was thinking about Nathan.

"Ok guys! Take a break" they heard Whitey command as the boys looked like they were about to drop dead.

"Us too girls" Brooke smiled as they stopped what they were doing.

Brooke began to walk over towards where Lucas was waiting for her at the bleachers however she stopped when Jake suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Oh hi Jake" Brooke smiled.

"Hi Brooke" Jake smiled back

"You look tired…Whitey has sure been working you hard" Brooke said laughing lightly.

"Yeah…he has" Jake said smiling as he gazed at her.

---

Lucas turned his head to see where Brooke was and he immediately frowned when he saw her talking to Jake.

_"I could totally have Brooke if I wanted to" _Those words kept on ringing in his head and he knew that it was a pile of crap but it didn't stop him from being angry…especially when he saw the guy trying to flirt to an oblivious Brooke.

He thought he was about to explode when he saw Jake lightly touch Brooke's shoulder and he knew that he had had enough of all of this shit.

"Hey" He said angrily as he approached them.

"Hey baby, I was-" Brooke started but she got cut off by Lucas who looked angry and seemed to be getting a bit too close to Jake for Brooke's liking.

"What the hell are you doing man?" Lucas asked angrily as he went right up to Jake's face.

"Talking to Brooke…what does it look like?" Jake answered smugly and Brooke looked on confused.

"Yeah well why don't you go and talk to someone else" Lucas spat out coldly as he lightly shoved Jake back. Gaining the attention of most of the cheerleaders and his teammates in the gym.

"Lucas…what are you doing?" Brooke asked completely confused.

Nathan slowly approached them "Walk away Luke"

"Walk away from what?" Brooke asked "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

However nobody gave her an answer.

"Yeah Jake…why don't you tell _my_ girlfriend what the hell is going on?" Lucas asked as he again pushed Jake back.

"Why don't _you_ go to hell Lucas" Jake said coldly as he took a step towards Lucas "And think about what I said before."

"You are full of shit Jagelski"

"Am I? What's wrong Scott? Feeling insecure?" Jake asked chuckling.

"I warned you" Lucas muttered before connecting his face directly into Jake's face.

"Lucas!" Brooke shrieked however she couldn't get another word out as Jake dived on top of Lucas pushing him to the ground before punching him in the face.

"Nathan do something!" Brooke commanded as she looked at her brother who looked stunned and slightly amused. It was normally him who got into fights.

Nathan snapped out of his thoughts and pulled Lucas who was now on top, off of Jake.

"What the hell is going on?" Brooke asked annoyed as she looked between her boyfriend and one of her best friends.

Nobody answered as they all stood in silence.

"Lucas?" Brooke asked however before he could answer Whitey's voice echoed through the gym.

"Jagelski! Scott! I want you both out of my gym! Now!" He demanded and both boys slowly walked out of the gym.

Brooke looked at Nathan confused and he just shrugged at her before she left to go and see what the hell was going on between her boyfriend and one of her best friends.

She opened the doors to the car park to see Lucas slumped on the floor; probably waiting for her for a ride home, and Jake already walking back towards his car.

"Na uh! Jake get your ass back here and Lucas stand the hell up!" she commanded and they both reluctantly did as they were told. "What the hell was that?"

They both looked down at the floor…somewhat ashamed of their childish behavior.

"So what? Are you both just going to ignore me now?" Brooke asked annoyed and a little hurt that they wouldn't tell her what was going on.

Again they stood silently.

"You know what…fine!" she said defeated as she turned to walk back to the gym.

Lucas could tell that she was upset "Brooke, baby wait" he sighed.

She turned around waiting for an explanation "Well?"

Lucas turned towards Jake "It's all on you man…you be honest with her" he said with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Honest with me about what Luke? Jake?" she asked confused as she took a step towards them.

Jake looked up at her nervously.

"Look Brooke" Lucas sighed. He couldn't believe he was doing this "I will let you talk to Jake alone ok? I will be back at my place if you want to see me" Lucas said defeated as he turned around and began to walk away.

"Lucas don't go" Brooke said "Whatever is going on it has something to do with you, so you are staying"

"Brooke…it doesn't have anything to do with me ok? Just let Jake explain everything to you" he said and turned around and walked away again before Brooke could get another word in. The words '_I could totally have Brooke if I wanted to' _ringing in his head.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Rachel asked Nathan confused.

"If I tell you will you not say anything?" Nathan asked.

Rachel shook her head "You can trust me Nate"

Nathan took a deep breath before revealing the secret "Jake has feelings Brooke"

Rachel's eyes widened "Whoa!" she said shocked.

"I know"

"Well that explains why Lucas was pissed" Rachel mumbled not expecting this "And Brooke obviously doesn't know about it?" she questioned or somewhat stated.

"Nope…but I have a feeling she is about to find out" he said before he noticed his cell ringing from his bag. He reached over and answered the phone. "Nathan Lee" he answered.

Rachel noticed he was sounding formal and waited for Nathan to hang up.

"Who was that?" she asked curiously.

"That was Cooper's lawyer…he wants me to meet up with him tomorrow to see what I want to do about the will" Nathan sighed.

Rachel placed her arm on Nathan's back and rubbed it soothingly "It will be ok Nathan" she said softly.

"I hope so"

* * *

"So what's going on Jake?" Brooke asked as they walked towards the bleachers at the river court and sat down.

Jake took a deep breath "I don't know if you are going to hate me for this Brooke"

"Why would I hate you Jake? Please tell me" she asked pleadingly.

"Ok" Jake sighed as he gazed down at his hands "I have been holding something in ever since the shooting…and I finally told Lucas about it over that weekend at Rachel's cabin" Jake explained.

"Ok…" Brooke said still confused "So what did you tell Lucas? And why is he so mad at you?"

"I told him that…" Jake trailed not sure if this was a good idea or not.

"Told him what Jake?"

"I told that I have feelings for you" Jake said in a deep breath…finally getting it off of his chest.

Brooke stayed silent for a couple of seconds before mumbling "Oh"

**A/N: Well? Sorry to leave you all hanging ****lol****! Please Review! I love this to hear what you guys think! Especially the long ones! So Happy New Year! And I wish you all week for 2008!**


	56. Your Idiot

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

**A/N: Hey! I made a banner/poster for this story. It's not the best since it was my first one and it was made on paint but I tried my best and I don't think it is too bad! So the link is on my profile on top of all the other links for my promos! Thanks!**

* * *

"I have feelings for you" Jake said in a deep breath…finally getting it off of his chest.

Brooke stayed silent for a couple of seconds before mumbling "Oh"

Jake waited for Brooke to say something; anything. However she stayed silent leaving him with the most confusing word she could have possiably used right now.

"Oh?" Jake asked after a little while longer of silence.

Brooke however again stayed silent not sure exactly of what to say.

"Brooke" Jake sighed "I know that this is probably really confusing for you right now…and it is for me to but I needed you to know how I feel" Jake said quietly "I think I am falling in love with you"

Again Brooke was silent before mumbling "Why?"

Jake frowned and was getting a little frustrated. He had just confessed his feelings for Brooke and all she can reply with is words like 'Oh' and 'Why'.

"I don't know Brooke…but that's just how I feel"

"Yeah but why me? Why not someone else? Why not Haley or Rachel? Or anyone who is single for that matter"

Jake put his head in his hands "Because they aren't like you Brooke…you are different; special in your own way"

"But Jake…I don't understand why you feel like this. I mean we are friends…best friends" Brooke said quietly

"I know we are…and that's what hurts Brooke" Jake said sadly "Ever since the shooting I felt like you and I shared something between us...that he had some sort of connection; but obviously I was the only one who felt that"

"No" Brooke said shaking her head "We did share something between us Jake…but I didn't think it was love"

"Well then what was it for you?"

"Comfort" Brooke said quietly "You and I were in that shooting together Jake…and in the aftermath of Cooper's death, I felt like you were the only one who understood how I was feeling…and yeah that brought us closer but closer as friends Jake"

This time it was Jake's turn to do the mumbling "Oh"

"So what Jake? Do you love me?" Brooke asked

Jake sighed "I don't know…I think so"

"But I'm with Lucas" she said softly

"Don't you think I already know that?" Jake asked frustratingly "Do you know how much this hurts? Seeing you with him everyday…Lucas rubbing it in my face constantly"

"Why did you tell him? I don't understand how you could tell him and not me?" Brooke asked confused.

"Because…we were having an argument and I just blurted it out without thinking...it was not intentional"

Brooke ran a hand through her hair "I don't know what to do Jake"

"Brooke…Look I know this is a long shot but if there is any chance that you feel the same way then maybe we could be together, you know? I could make you happy" Jake said almost pleadingly.

"Lucas makes me happy"

"But we have known each other our whole lives Brooke…I know stuff about you that Lucas couldn't even think of…think about that huh?"

Brooke shook her head "I love Lucas, Jake" she said standing up "And only Lucas"

Jake looked at her defeated.

"I'm sorry" Brooke said softly "But he is my boyfriend and he is the only guy I have ever and probably always will love" She said "I really am sorry Jake"

Jake nodded sadly as Brooke turned around and walked away.

* * *

"So what do you think is happening with Brooke and Jake?" Rachel her and Nathan walked into her house…Jessica asleep in her carrier.

"Nothing" Nathan shrugged as he placed Jessica down and slumped onto the couch.

"Nothing?" Rachel questioned

Nathan shook his head.

"But its _Jake_ Nathan…those guys have been friends forever! Don't you think that there may be a slight chance for those two as a couple?" Rachel asked.

"Nah" He said shaking his head "That's all they ever were though, weren't they? Friends…nothing more and nothing less"

"Yeah but that's my point…they have been really close for years and since Jake has somehow developed these romantic feelings for Brooke, don't you think that there is some chance that Brooke will return the feelings?" Rachel asked questionably. Rachel didn't really care if Brooke was with Lucas or Jake, as long as she was happy…but she was still curious; I mean Jake's feelings for Brooke seemed to have come out of nowhere so it wouldn't be to shocking or surprising for Brooke to feel the same way.

"I don't think she feels the same way…I mean she is crazy for Lucas"

"Yeah she isn't she" Rachel sighed. Wondering if she could ever feel that deeply over a guy.

"Hey Nate" Rachel spoke after a small pause of silence between them.

"Yeah?" Nathan asked.

"Maybe Lucas and Jake should set up the 'I love Brooke Lee' club…I mean there will be enough members; Lucas, Jake…Felix and even you, but of course a different type of love" she smirked.

Nathan laughed lightly "That doesn't sound like a bad idea Rachel"

"Jeez, I wonder how one girl can have so many followers" Rachel said laughing lightly.

* * *

Lucas sat eating dinner with his family. The Brooke and Jake situation fresh in his mind. He couldn't help but wonder what the two were doing right now…talking? Arguing? Kissing? He was interrupted by his thoughts by Karen speaking.

"Lucas…I am really getting sick of all these fights you seem to getting yourself into" Karen sighed as she looked at Lucas's fresh black eye.

"Karen he is a teenage boy…you know how they are" Keith reasoned and Lucas sent him a thankful glance; since he was sort of taking his side on this.

"I know but I thought you and Jake were good friends?" Karen asked confused "And the violence has to stop" she said sternly.

"I know mom and it will" Lucas sighed "Can we please not talk about this right now?" he asked annoyed.

"Oh so when do you want to talk about it son? After the next fight you have?"

"Mom there won't be another fight ok?" Lucas said frustratingly. Why couldn't she just drop it?

"That's what you said the last time" Karen stated.

"She has a point son" Keith cut in "But maybe we should just drop the conversation for now…it's obvious Lucas isn't in the mood to discuss this like an adult right now"

Lucas rolled his eyes before mumbling a quiet "Whatever" and began to pick at his food.

The room filled was quiet so it was easy to hear the small knock on the door.

"I will get it" Karen said standing up and walking into the hall to see who was at the door.

"Brooke hi" Karen smiled letting her in.

Lucas turned around a tad surprised by Brooke's appearance but gave her a small smile anyway.

Brooke returned the smile as she nervously walked into the kitchen.

"Would you like something to eat Brooke?" Karen asked.

"Oh no thanks Karen…I'm fine" Brooke said answering politely.

"Oh well please join us anyway…have a drink" Karen offered as Brooke took a seat next to Lucas as Karen poured her a drink.

"Thanks" she smiled before taking a sip.

"You just missed your brother…he came about 20 minutes ago to pick up Jess" Keith stated.

"Oh right…was she good?" Brooke asked.

"She was an angel" Karen cut in smiling.

Lucas kept on sending side glances at Brooke, trying to read her to see if she could give any sort of clue of what had happened with Jake. However no such luck.

"So Brooke how are you?" Karen asked.

"I'm fine" Brooke answered

"Uh Mom…I'm finished, may you excuse us?" Lucas asked standing up and putting his plate in the sink.

Karen nodded as Brooke also stood up and followed Lucas into his bedroom.

"So uh…did you talk to Jake?" Lucas asked nervously as Brooke took a seat on his bed.

"Yeah..." Brooke sighed "He told me about…his feelings and stuff" she said hesitantly. It was weird to say that Jake had feelings for her out loud…never mind saying it to her boyfriend.

"Oh right…well what did you say?" Lucas asked nervously as he stuffed his hands deep into his pockets.

"Uh…Well…I said 'Oh'" She said letting out a small dry laugh.

"Oh?" Lucas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…I didn't really know what else to say…but uh…we talked and well…he explained a few things and then I told him how I feel" Brooke said standing up and walking towards him.

"Right" Lucas sighed sadly, thinking that Brooke had feelings for him to "So uh…what now?"

"Well I was hoping that you would take me on that date you promised to take me on" Brooke said giving him a small soft smile.

Lucas looked at her confused "But I thought you said you told him how you feel?"

"I did" Brooke answered "I told him that he was my best friend and that I only loved one guy…and he is my boyfriend"

Lucas's face broke out into a huge grin "You really had me thinking that you wanted to be with him"

"Why would I want to be with him if I have a dufus like you?" Brooke said laughing lightly.

Lucas shrugged

"God Luke you are such a clueless idiot sometimes"

Lucas shrugged again smiling "Sorry"

"So you should be" she smiled as she leaned closer to him and kissed him softly.

"What was that for?" Lucas asked smirking.

"For being an idiot" she said as she kissed him again this time more passionately. "Lucas" she said against his lips as she noticed things were getting more passionate by the second.

"Mhm?" Lucas moaned against her lips as he lifted his head before slowly trailing hot kisses down her neck.

"Close the door" she breathed out as Lucas smirked seductively before kicking the door shut with his foot.

* * *

"Jake…I heard about your fight with Lucas at practise today, what happened?" Haley asked worriedly as she entered Jake's house.

"I uh…I have feelings for Brooke" Jake blurted out.

Haley's eyes widened "What?"

"I know right? How ridiculous" Jake said laughing dryly "I mean its Brooke Lee…and I am falling in love with her! Man I am such a sucker!"

Haley frowned confused "Are you ok Jake?"

"Of course I'm ok! Why wouldn't I be? I mean Brooke pretty much told me that I'm not good enough for her and that she is completely in love with Lucas Scott! But hey? I'm fine!"

"Jake have you been drinking?"

"Me? Drinking? How'd you guess?" he chuckled.

"Oh Jake" Haley sighed

"I'm an idiot Hales" Jake said sounding serious rather than his slurred speach he gave earlier.

"No you're not Jake" Haley said reassuringly.

"Yes I am…I mean Brooke? Out of all the people I could fall for…I fall for Brooke Lee…one of my closet friends…the girlfriend of my best friend…well now ex-best friend" he sighed.

"You can't help how you feel Jake"

"Yeah but I should have kept it to myself! Instead of telling Lucas of all people!"

"Look what's done is done Jake…but drinking isn't going to help ok? So I am going to make you some coffee and you are going to sober up before your parents come home, you got that?" Haley said softly but sternly at the same time.

"Yeah I got it" Jake sighed as he fell backwards onto the couch.

* * *

"So I thought you were taking me on a date" Brooke smiled as she rested her head against Lucas's bare chest.

"What? This isn't good enough for you?" he smiled as he leant down and kissed her forehead.

"Well Luke…I wouldn't really class having sex as a date; unless of course it's the desert and it's after the actual date itself" Brooke smirked.

Lucas chuckled lightly "Yeah well I thought we could skip all the boring stuff"

"So maybe we should get dressed…I mean your parents could walk it at any minute" Brooke sighed as she sat up however Lucas pulled her straight back down.

"Na uh…you are staying right here with me Pretty Girl"

"But what if we get caught?"

"Uh…we will say that we were playing strip poker" Lucas shrugged

"You are an idiot Lucas Scott" Brooke giggled.

"Yeah but I am your idiot" he answered, grinning as he turned her towards him so he could kiss her softly.

* * *

The next day Nathan sat in Cooper's lawyer's office waiting for him to return.

"Good morning Mr. Lee" Mr. Lawson said as he greeted Nathan.

"Hey Mr. Lawson…so uh you wanted to see me?" Nathan asked as the older guy sat down across from him.

"Yes" Mr. Lawson said as he swung around a little on his chair. The guy looked like he was in his late 20s/early 30s and he could tell why Cooper had hired him, he seemed very carefree and fun but also passionate and serious about his job; just like Cooper was.

"Your brother left a little note in his will that has come to my attention…he says that he would like you and your sister to keep his track up and running" he explained.

Nathan raised an eyebrow "But it's in California"

"I know…that's why he states for me to ask you if you would want to have the opportunity to run Cooper Lee's Enterprises Inc racetrack for him"

"So what? He wants me to move to California to run his business?" Nathan asked a little stunned. That was a lot to take in.

"_Ask_ Mr. Lee…he wanted me to _ask _you. That means you could say no and not have to feel guilty about it" Mr. Lawson stated "Look…I knew your brother quite well when he was alive, and he loved racing a lot…it was his life aswell as his income. Now I know what you are thinking…and I know that it is a lot for Cooper to ask you to do this for him…but it is also a huge opportunity for you. I mean you have a daughter right?"

"Yes" Nathan nodded

"Well think about the stability you could provide her if you took up this offer…and you will already have accommodation in California if you do decide to move there"

Nathan sighed not really sure what to do or say.

"Ok Mr. Lee…I will let you think about this and just get back to me when you make up your mind ok?"

"Ok" Nathan said as he stood up and left.

There were so many things to think about here…if he did go then he would be financially stable for himself and Jessica…he wouldn't have to worry about College and he could start over in a new place, he had always liked California. But then where were the negative sides of things…if he took up this offer then he would have to leave Tree Hill…and everyone in it, including Brooke and Rachel…and then there was basketball? Nathan knew he wanted to have a career in the sport but he knew it was highly unlikely with him being a single father. So now the big question keeps on playing in his mind over and over again…what the hell was he going to do?

**

* * *

A/N: So? What did you think? Please tell me in a review! I really want to reach 1000 reviews before this story finishes and for that to happened I need you all to review ****lol****! I love reading what you thought about the chapter! So please review and I promise to update soon! Thanks!**


	57. Strip Basketball

**T****he Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

_**Lucas voiceovers in this style of writing**_

_Flashbacks in this style of writing._

_**

* * *

Do you ever wonder how long it takes to change your life? What measure of time is enough to be life altering? Is it four years like high school? One year? **__**A 10 minute conversation with a lawyer?**__** Or the time it takes to pull a trigger?**__** Can your life change in a month, or a week, or a single day? We're always in a hurry to grow up, to go places, and to get ahead. And when you're young, one decision can change everything.**_

* * *

"Nathan...come on in" Mr. Lawson said as he opened his office door to see Nathan standing there.

"Hi" Nathan said a little nervously as he sat down.

"So have you thought about your decision?"

"Yes...I have" Nathan said in a deep breath "I have had a lot to think about and I think I am ready to give you my answer"

"Which is?" Mr Lawson asked.

"I'm going to go to California"

* * *

_24 hours earlier: _

_"Brooke, I need to talk to you" Nathan said as he approached Brooke at her locker later on that d__ay after his meeting with Cooper's lawyer._

_"Can it wait Nate? I am __already __late to meet Lucas" Brooke said as she hurriedly pushed books into her locker._

_Nathan sighed "Yeah.__.it can wait" he mumbled _

_"Thanks Nathan...__I will __talk to you later though yeah?" Brooke asked as she slammed her locker shut and was already half way down the corridor before Nathan could even answer._

_"__Yeah...sure"__ Nathan muttered to himself._

_-----_

_"Hey hotshot" Rachel smirked as she approached Nathan who was sitting alone in the quad at lunch._

_"Rachel" Nathan said giving her a small smile._

_"Are you ok?" Rachel asked noticing his sullen mood._

_"Yeah" Nathan answered simply._

_"Are you sure?" Rachel asked again._

_"Yes Rachel I am sure" Nathan snapped getting frustrated with her._

_"Geez Nate, I was only asking" Rachel mumbled standing up "Next time I won't bother" she said harshly before leaving._

_Nathan groaned as he put his head in his hands._

* * *

"I'm glad you have decided to go to California, Mr. Lee...I think it's an amazing opportunity for you" Mr. Lawson said as he pushed some papers across the table for Nathan to look at.

Nathan read through the papers and frowned "What's this?"

"What?" Mr. Lawson asked as Nathan showed him "Oh...well since you are only 17 you are going to need your parents' permission to move states as well as them signing over the Cooper Lee's Enterprises Inc estate" he explained

Nathan looked at him confused "I don't understand...I thought you said that the business was shared between me and Brooke?" he said.

"It is...Nathan I just assumed that you would know that with you being under the age limit, you won't actually be able to access any of the accounts without a guardian signing them over to you"

"And what if they don't?" Nathan asked slightly annoyed.

"Then you are going to have to wait until you are 18...I'm sorry Mr Lee, I thought you already knew this" Mr Lawson said honestly.

"No I didn't...so what now?" Nathan asked

"Well I suggest you speak to one of your parents"

Nathan scoffed "My Dad is an ass so there is no way that he would sign those papers and my Mom isn't even in town; I don't even know where she is" Nathan said honestly

"Mrs. Lee has gone back to a rehab clinic in Charlotte...she isn't allowed visitors so I suggest you try and talk to your father" Mr. Lawson stated.

Nathan looked at him slightly confused, how did he know where Deb was? And talk to Dan? He hadn't spoken to Dan in weeks.

* * *

"Brooke, this is stupid" Lucas laughed as he and Brooke stood alone in the gym.

"How's it stupid Lucas? For every shot I make, you remove an iteming of clothing" Brooke smirked evilly. "It will be like playing strip basketball"

"And what about you? What if I make the shot? Will you be removing items of your clothing?" Lucas questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Lucas you are on the basketball team...of course you are going to make the shot...if we did that then I would be naked in seconds" Brooke said with a roll of the eyes.

"That wouldn't be a bad thing" Lucas smirked as Brooke snatched the ball from his hands.

"Let's just play the game" Brooke said with a devils grin on her face as she raised her arms in position and threw the ball towards the net.

To Lucas's surprise, the ball flew straight into the net.

"How did you do that?" Lucas asked shocked. That shot was perfect.

Brooke smirked "Ah Scott, you are so naive" she laughed

Lucas looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"You should always think about the opponent's qualities before you accept a challenge" Brooke stated as she walked and picked up the ball before walking back to the three-throw line.

"And why is that?" Lucas asked skeptically.

"Because I think you have forgotten who my father and brothers are" Brooke smirked as she took another shot; and again it swished through the net and Brooke smiled with satisfaction "Come on Broody...that's two items of clothing you owe me"

Lucas groaned as he lifted his hoody over his head and threw it on the gyms floor...before removing his trainers too. 'Why had he agreed to this game again?'

"Ok...so you made two shots; big deal" Lucas said trying to play it cool as he took the ball from Brooke's hands and took a shot himself; not surprisingly, it flew through the net too.

Brooke nodded her head impressed.

"Come on then" Lucas said looking at her.

Brooke raised a single eyebrow "What?"

"Take your top off" Lucas smirked. "Like you said...this is strip basketball"

Brooke laughed lightly "Oh no Scott...that was not the deal"

"Well if I remember correctly...we didn't make a deal about what would happen when I made the shot...and since you forgot to mention to me that you can play basketball, I think it makes us even with me being on the team" Lucas smirked as he saw Brooke pout "So yeah Brookie...remove that top babe" he chuckled.

Brooke sent him a short glare and instead of taking off her top like Lucas wished...she removed her shoes instead and this time it was her who smirked at Lucas.

"This is going to be a long hour" Lucas mumbled to himself smiling.

* * *

Dan sat alone in the dark office in his house. He stared intently at the bottle of vodka sitting on the desk in front of him...like it was taunting him.

_"Dad what are you doing?" Cooper asked fearfully._

_Dan however didn't reply as he pulled the trigger causing Cooper's body to fly backwards and crash against the floor._

"Ugh!" Dan groaned to himself in anger as the memories of that fateful day replayed over and over in his head. The ghost of Cooper haunting him.

_"Daddy!"_

_"Why did you do __that?__"_

_"Why did you kill __him?__"_

"Shut up! Shut up!" Dan screamed with anger as he picked up the bottle of vodka and threw it across the room...causing it to break as the mixture of glass and drink spilled everywhere.

"Shut up! Please just shut up" Dan whispered as he put his head in his hands.

* * *

52 minutes later Lucas was left in just his underwear and Brooke in her knickers and bra.

"My turn" Brooke smirked as she took the ball from Lucas's hands.

Lucas gulped knowing that if Brooke made this shot then he would have to remove his shorts which would leave him completely naked.

Brooke noticed Lucas's nervousness and smirked "What's wrong Luke? I have seen you naked loads of times"

"Yeah when it's just the two of us" Lucas frowned as he looked around the gym which seemed to be getting a lot bigger in Lucas's eyes.

"Nobody is around Lucas" Brooke smiled "It's just me and you" Brooke smirked as she took a step closer to him and trailed her finger down his toned abs before leaning up towards his ear and whispered huskily "Besides…if you do this for me, I will make it worth your while later"

Lucas gulped slightly and nodded as Brooke kissed him slowly on the lips before removing herself from him and stepping onto the line ready to take the shot.

Lucas watched nervously as the ball flew for what seemed forever towards the net and it slowly went in.

Lucas groaned as Brooke giggled and turned towards her boyfriend "Come on then baby…get those shorts off"

"What if someone comes in? One of the guys from the team? Brooke I would never hear the end of it"

"I doubt they would come in Lucas...you worry to much" Brooke shrugged "Come on Luke…we made a deal"

"Fine" Lucas sighed as Brooke smirked.

Lucas slowly pulled his boxer shorts down and they fell to his ankles.

Brooke smirked as she took in the view…however it didn't last long as a loud voice echoed through the gym.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Whitey's deep voice shouted as Lucas quickly pulled up his shorts and they both turned to face Whitey with embarrassed and nervous expressions on their faces…however Brooke was trying struggling to stifle a laugh.

"What's this? Why are you naked in my gym Scott? And why is your girlfriend partially naked?" Whitey asked demanding an explanation.

"Uh" Lucas stuttered not sure with what to say "We were just having fun Coach" Lucas gulped.

"Fun? You call being naked in my gym fun? What are you both even doing in here anyway? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"We have a free period sir" Lucas explained.

"Really? Well how come Miss Lee is supposed to be in health class right now?" Whitey asked with rasied eyebrows.

Brooke let out a nervous laugh "Uh…I think I am healthy enough Coach"

Whitey's face only hardened at Brooke's attempt to make a joke.

"Sorry" Brooke mumbled to herself as she looked down to the floor.

"Both of you put some clothes on! Now!" Whitey commanded as he walked towards the exit "And I will see you both after school for detention!" he shouted before leaving.

Lucas groaned embarrassedly as Brooke broke out into fits of laughter.

"Brooke that was so not funny! My Coach just saw me naked!"

"Oh come on Broody…it was pretty funny" Brooke giggled.

Lucas let a small smile escape from his lips and soon he joined in the laughter "The things you put me through Pretty Girl" Lucas chuckled as he pulled her in for a hug.

Brooke laughed as she rested her head against Lucas's chest as she felt Lucas pull her closer.

"Lucas! Brooke! I told you both to put some clothes on and leave my gym!" the voice of Whitey returned and they both removed themselves from each other and put their clothes on.

* * *

"Dan? Come on Dan open up!" Nathan shouted as he knocked hard on door of his childhood home.

He knew that his father was home because his car was parked in the drive and Dan Lee never walked anywhere!

"What?" Dan asked annoyed as he swung the door open.

Nathan looked quite stunned at Dan's appearance…his hair was growing out and he had a lot of stubble which was making its way to a beard.

"What happened to you?" Nathan asked bluntly, however he guessed it had something to do with Cooper's death. He hadn't realized that the death of his brother probably also affected Dan…and by the looks of things it hurt his father a lot.

"What do you want Nathan? Money? A new car?" Dan asked coldly.

Nathan sighed, knowing that this was going to be hard "Can I come in?"

"No" Dan answered as Nathan ran a hand through his hair.

"Ok" Nathan sighed "I need you to sign these for me" Nathan said as he pulled out the documents from his bag and handed them over.

"What's this?" Dan asked asked grumpily as he looked through the papers.

"I need your signature for permission to leave the state and run Cooper's company in California" Nathan explained "This is a good chance for me to start over Dan…please will you just sign the papers?" Nathan pleaded hoping that Dan wouldn't be his normal ass of himself and actually help Nathan for once in his life.

"Why should I?" Dan asked coldly.

"Because I am your son and I'm asking you to help me out here Dad…everyone deserves a fresh start and this is my chance" Nathan said pleading with his father "Please Dad…just sign the papers"

"Let me go and get a pen" Dan grumbled to the surprise of Nathan. He never thought that Dan would actually sign them without a fight.

"Here…are you happy now?" Dan asked after he had signed the documents and handed them back over to Nathan.

"Thanks Dad…really, thank you" Nathan said sincerely.

"Whatever Nathan…just remember what's important in life ok?" Dan asked.

Nathan nodded slightly confused "Ok"

"Good…goodbye son" Dan said before closing the door.

Nathan frowned as he walked back towards his car. That man who he was just talking to was defiantly not the Dan Lee he had grown up with; in fact, that Dan Lee actually seemed human. Well…sort of.

* * *

"I can't believe we got caught today" Lucas laughed as he and Brooke stood by his locker. Lucas's arms wrapped protectively around her waist from behind as Brooke lay her head against his chest.

"It was pretty funny" Brooke giggled as Lucas nuzzled his face into her hair.

"Funny? Try embarrassing!"

Brooke again laughed as she turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"What was that for?" Lucas asked smiling.

"For being here" Brooke shrugged "I love you Lucas…you know that right?"

"Of course" Lucas smiled as he caressed her cheek softly with his thumb "And I love you too by the way"

Brooke smiled as she attached her lips against his again in a soft and slow kiss.

"Brooke"

They both broke out of the kiss to see Nathan standing there. He looked nervous and sad and that scared Brooke.

"Nate…what's wrong? Are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

"I…Uh…I need to talk to you Brooke" Nathan said struggling to find the words to explain this to his sister.

"Ok…?" Brooke started as she frowned at the seriousness in Nathan's voice.

"In private?" Nathan asked looking at Lucas.

Lucas nodded "I will see you later ok?" Lucas asked as Brooke nodded and gave him a quick peck before her and Nathan walked off to find an empty classroom.

"So what's the problem Nathan? You are scaring me"

Nathan took a deep breath "Brooke I don't really know how to say this but…" Nathan started but got cut off.

"Has something happened? Is it Jess? Rachel?" Brooke asked worriedly.

Nathan shook his head "No…No, it's nothing like that" Nathan sighed as he took in another deep breath "Brooke I am leaving"

"Leaving?" Brooke asked confused "Leaving where? Leaving school?"

"No…well yes, I guess I am leaving school…but I'm also leaving Tree Hill" Nathan said sadly.

"What?" Brooke asked quietly as she felt a lump grow in her throat "What do you mean you are leaving Tree Hill?"

"I'm moving to California Brooke…and I'm leaving next week"

**

* * *

A/N: Well? What did you all think? I am sorry it took me a little long to update! But my life has been crazy! But I promise to update soon! And please all review! They inspire me! **


	58. Matching Tattoos

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill.**

* * *

"I'm moving to California Brooke...and I'm leaving next week" Nathan explained sadly.

Brooke froze and remained quiet. She suddenly felt suffocated like the walls around her were caving in on her...Nathan's words playing over and over again in her head.

"Brooke...say something please?" Nathan pleaded after a minute or so of silence.

"What do you mean you are leaving? Why would you want to leave?" Brooke asked in barely a whisper.

"Cooper would want me to run his track for him Brooke...I am doing this for him" Nathan explained.

Brooke looked down at the floor still in shock. She can't lose another brother; she just can't.

"Brooke I don't want to leave you...but I think that I need to do this; for Jessica and myself"

"You can't go Nate...you need our parents' permission and there is no way in hell that Dad would sign those papers" Brooke told him, hoping for a way to keep her brother in Tree Hill.

Nathan shook his head "No Brooke...I'm sorry but Dan has already signed the papers, I am free man" he explained sadly.

Brooke shook her head, tears threatening to spill "You can't go Nathan"

"I'm so sorry Brooke...but I think I have to"

"No, you don't!" Brooke said her voice rising slightly as anger rush over her.

"Brooke..." Nathan sighed

"No Nathan! You don't _have_ to go! Ok? Just stay! Just fucking stay!" Brooke screamed and her voice had a tremble in it which made Nathan feel even worse.

"I need to do this Brooke...I really hope you understand"

"Understand?" Brooke asked in disbelief "How can I understand the fact that I am about to lose yet _another_ brother!"

"But you won't lose me Brooke! I will still be there for you!"

"How can you be there for me Nathan? When you are at the other side of this god damn country?" Brooke asked frustratingly.

"We will keep in touch! Phone calls, emails, vacations...Brooke it's not like we will never see each other again"

"But it won't be the same Nate" Brooke sighed sadly...calming down from her angry rage.

"I know" Nathan admitted as he leant back against the wall "This is so hard for me Brooke...I didn't want this to happen"

"But you're still going to move aren't you?" Brooke asked sadly.

Nathan nodded slowly "Yeah"

"So uh...how did you get Dan to sign those papers?" Brooke asked curiously.

"I don't know" Nathan admitted, still surprised by his father's behavior "At first he was just his normal ass self but then when I pretty much pleaded with him to sign the papers he did...just like that"

"Just like that?" Brooke asked skeptically. This was Dan Lee they were talking about.

Nathan nodded "I know...shocker huh? But he actually looked a mess...not the powerful controlling father we grew up with"

"Do you think it was because of Cooper?" Brooke asked

"I don't know" Nathan answered honestly "Probably...I just never realized that his death had probably effected Dan too, even if they did hate each other; but then again that could have probably make him feel even worse...In the end, Cooper was still his son" Nathan sighed

"Do you think he feels guilty?" Brooke asked. Not knowing how right she was, however Dan was feeling guilty over something completely different.

"Maybe" Nathan shrugged.

"Well maybe we should talk to him..." Brooke suggested hesitantly. It's not that she personally wanted to talk to Dan but things had changed since she had last spoken to her father and from what Nathan had said; Dan Lee had changed too.

Nathan shook his head "No...I want you to stay away from him Brooke"

"He is our father Nate"

"I don't care...he has hurt us so much, and that whole thing with Lucas was the last straw! Brooke he may not have even changed ok? This might be some phase he is going through! Just stay away ok? Promise me that?" Nathan asked. He didn't want to leave Tree Hill knowing that his little sister (by 6 minutes) was in contact with their deranged father.

Brooke sighed before nodded "Ok...I will stay away from him"

* * *

"So how are things with you Jake?" Rachel asked as they both sat in the quad.

"Alright...although I am getting the feeling that Brooke has been avoiding me these past two days" Jake sighed "I didn't want to mess up our friendship like this"

"Jake...You haven't messed anything up. But you have to see things from Brooke's point of view, she pretty much turned you down for another guy...it's going to be awkward for her too" Rachel commented "Just give her some space and I'm sure you guys will be back to the way you were before"

"I don't know Rachel…everything seems so messed up"

"Well we do live in Tree Hill…I swear this town has more drama than a TV show" Rachel said laughing lightly.

Jake chuckled "Yeah…how can a town so small cause so much drama...it's beyond me?"

Rachel shrugged "I really don't know"

Jake nodded "Yeah…but I love this place anyway; its home"

"I know" Rachel agreed "I used to travel a lot with my parents when I was younger…and this is the first place that ever really felt like my home to me"

"Ah…because you made such amazingly cool friends; like myself" Jake smirked.

Rachel scoffed "Sure" she muttered sarcastically before turning serious again "Actually Jagelski, you are right"

"What was that? Did Rachel Gatina just say that I was right? That I'm amazingly cool? What has the world come too" Jake smirked.

"Shut up!" Rachel laughed as she hit him lightly on the arm.

"Rachel" Lucas said as he slowly approached them, trying to avoid looking Jake in the eye.

"Hey Lucas, what's up?" Rachel asked noticing the tension that was beginning to build up. From what she knew, Lucas and Jake hadn't spoken since their fight in the gym two days ago.

"Have you seen Brooke? Or Nathan for that matter?" Lucas asked hesitantly.

"No I haven't seen them all day actually…why? Is something wrong?" Rachel asked curiously.

"I don't know" Lucas replied honestly "I mean I was with Brooke an hour ago when Nathan came over and said he wanted to talk to her in private. At first I thought it was nothing but now that I think back…Nathan looked a little spaced out and Brooke's phone is now switched off" he explained.

"Do you think something has happened?" Jake asked, involving himself in the conversation.

"I don't know…it's probably nothing" Lucas shrugged not realizing that he had just spoken to Jake.

"Well Nathan's cells switched off too" Rachel said after closing her cell after just trying to call him "Actually, now that you mention it, Nathan looked a little spaced out yesterday too when I saw him…and he was very snappy"

"So you do think something's up?" Lucas asked worriedly.

"Maybe" Rachel sighed "Look Lucas…don't worry yourself, it's probably nothing. I bet they both just decided to skip the rest of the school day to spend some time with each other…you have been hogging my best friend for way too long" Rachel said with a small smile.

Lucas laughed lightly "Hey, it's not my fault that Brooke finds me irresistible" he smirked before glancing at Jake who looked very uncomfortable with where the conversation seemed to be leading to.

Lucas sighed as he took a couple of steps back to walk away "Well…I guess I will just try calling her later"

Rachel nodded "Well let me know anyway ok?"

"Will do" Lucas said as he turned around and walked away.

"Wow you and Lucas sure carry a lot of tension between the two of you" Rachel commented.

"Yeah well what do you expect?" Jake muttered

"Ah, yes" Rachel smirked "You are both in love with Brooke"

"I don't love Brooke" Jake defended

"Sure you don't" Rachel said rolling her eyes

"I don't! I have feelings for her but I don't love her" Jake said sternly.

"Ok…Ok, whatever you say" Rachel shrugged as Jake rolled his eyes at her.

* * *

Lucas sat in his detention with Whitey and a couple of other random students…he hadn't been able to get in contact with Brooke since she left earlier with Nathan…and he was starting to get worried.

"So where exactly is your girlfriend Scott?" Whitey asked wanting to know why Brooke hadn't turned up to his detention.

"I don't know Coach" Lucas replied honestly "I haven't seen her since this morning"

"You mean since I found you both naked in my gym?" Whitey asked and the other 3 or 4 students in the room turned to face him and chuckled.

Lucas groaned embarrassedly as he glared at the other students which caused them to turn around "Thanks for sharing that sir" Lucas muttered.

"Well then maybe that will you teach you a lesson for the next time you and Miss Lee decide to play strip basketball at school" Whitey said sternly

Lucas sighed nodding as he felt his phone vibrate; he took it out to receive a message from Brooke.

_'Hey baby, sorry I have been out of contact all day, cover for me with Whitey please? Thanks, I will call you later hansom__ and explain everything, - Brooke__ x'_

"Put that away Lucas" Whitey said as he saw Lucas texting on his cell.

"Sorry Coach…but that was Brooke, she said she was sick so she had to go home earlier" Lucas explained, hoping Whitey would buy it.

Whitey rolled his eyes at the girl's poor excuse "Whatever Scott"

Lucas knew he didn't believe him but he had done his part…he wondered where Brooke had gone off too today but he knew that she would tell him when he would see her later…he just hoped that she would like the surprise he is planning.

* * *

"I don't want you to go Nate" Brooke said sadly as she and Nathan sat alone at the bridge where they had spent a lot of time at when they were kids.

"I have to Brooke" Nathan sighed.

"But I really don't want to lose you Nathan…it's too soon after Cooper"

"I know that…and that's why I want to ask you something" Nathan sighed, knowing he was taking a big risk with this.

"What?" Brooke asked waiting for him to continue.

"Ok…Just listen to me first yeah?" Nathan asked.

Brooke nodded as she wondered what Nathan was about to say.

"I know that you are happy here…and happy with Lucas, but Brooke…you said yourself before that this place gives you bad memories and that you aren't ready to lose another brother…so why don't you come to California with me and Jessica? Look, I know that that is a lot to ask from you…and I promise that this isn't an ultimatum, just a question from a brother to a sister, and you can say no if you want, I will totally understand" Nathan said in one deep breath "So what do you say Brooke? Do you want to come with me?" he asked hesitantly.

* * *

Lucas smiled as he walked out of the tattoo parlor, a white bandage covering the top of his right arm. He knew that his mother would kill him for this…but he liked it and he knew that Brooke would too.

He knew that getting a tattoo to match Brooke's was cliché and very cheesy…but Brooke had suggested it to him a few weeks ago and he had just laughed it off saying that it was a stupid idea and that his Mom would kill him…but now that he had time to think about it, the idea wasn't as stupid as he thought…Yes his Mom would still kill him, but having a matching tattoo with Brooke makes him feel even more connected to her…very cliché, yes? But he didn't care…he liked the look of that Chinese symbol on his arm.

* * *

Lucas walked into his room and was surprised to see Brooke already there, sitting on his bed.

"Hey Pretty Girl, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked smiling

"I thought I would come and see my boyfriend" Brooke shrugged as she stood up and walked towards him.

"And where did you run off to today?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Let's talk about that later…but for now, come here Broody, I missed you" Brooke smiled as she pulled him in for a tightly hug.

Lucas laughed lightly as he hugged her back before saying "I missed you too Cheery, but it wasn't like I hadn't seen you in weeks"

"I know, but I still missed you" Brooke said softly as she pulled out of the hug and wrapped her arms around his neck, trailing the tips of her fingers through his blonde hair.

"Yeah…but I bet I missed you more" Lucas smirked.

"That's not possible" Brooke smiled as she leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I certainly missed that" Lucas grinned as he pulled away from the kiss.

Brooke smiled as she ran her hands down Lucas's arms and he gasped in pain.

Brooke looked at him worriedly "What's wrong?" she asked.

However Lucas just smiled and that confused Brooke.

"How did that hurt?" she asked confused.

Lucas didn't answer; he just took his sweatshirt off leaving him in just a tank top.

"Oh my god…what happened to your arm?" Brooke asked shocked as she looked at the white bandage on it.

Lucas however smiled "It's a tattoo"

"A tattoo? You got a tattoo?" Brooke asked shocked, however a small smile crept onto her lips.

"Yep" Lucas smirked.

"Of what? It better not be of a naked women Luke" Brooke said seriously.

"No" Lucas said shaking his head "If it was of a naked person…then that person would defiantly be you" he smirked.

Brooke giggled lightly "Someone's in a cheeky mood today…but come on Lucas! Tell me what it is!" Brooke said impatiently

"Fine" Lucas smiled as he slowly removed it, it was still red and had a little bit of blood around it but it was visible.

"Oh my god! You got my Chinese symbol!" Brooke squealed happily.

"I did" Lucas smirked glad of the reaction.

"Wow! Lucas Scott you are just full of surprises aren't you?"

"I am…besides, I thought it would be pretty cool if we had matching tattoos" Lucas shrugged

"Yeah well you said it was stupid when I suggested it"

"I know…and I was the stupid one at the time" Lucas smiled as he pulled her in for another kiss. "Come lay with me Pretty Girl" Lucas said softly as he lead her towards his bed and they both lay down on it, Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke and Brooke resting her head against his chest.

"I love you Luke" Brooke said softly as Lucas leant down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Brooke" Lucas smiled.

Brooke sighed as she traced her fingers down Lucas's chest…how was she supposed to tell him that she was moving to California next week?

**

* * *

A/N: Well? What did you all think? Please don't hate me too much! I really love your reviews and I can't wait to hear from you all! So yeah…please review! And I promise to update soon!**


	59. Subject Change

**The Scars Behind My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill**

* * *

Nathan was sitting with Jessica the next morning in his apartment as Brooke came in looking tired.

"Hey" Nathan said giving her a small smile "Did you talk to Lucas?"

"No" Brooke sighed "I was all set to tell him but then he came in with a tattoo" Brooke explained.

"A tattoo?" Nathan asked confused "How did Lucas coming in with a tattoo make you change your mind about telling him?" Nathan asked as he bounced Jess on his lap.

"Because the tattoo was a matching one to mine" Brooke said sadly "I couldn't tell him after that, that I was about to move to the other side of the country"

"I'm sorry"

"What am I going to do Nate?" I don't want to leave him but I want to go with you to California too" Brooke said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Lucas will understand Brooke…but if you really don't want to leave him then maybe you should just stay?" Nathan asked hesitantly.

"No…I do want to go with you Nathan and I want to get out of this stupid little town, it's just going to be hard to explain this to Lucas that's all"

"Well I am here for you…for when you do, ok?" Nathan said reassuringly

"Thanks" Brooke said giving him a small smile "So how are we going to tell Rachel? Do you want to tell her? Or should I?" Brooke asked knowing that Nathan had gotten very close to Rachel these past couple of months.

"Maybe we could tell her together?" Nathan suggested.

"You think?" Brooke asked hesitantly.

"Yeah…I mean we are both good friends with her" Nathan shrugged.

"Yeah I guess" Brooke sighed as she sat down "This is going to be so hard"

"We will get through it Brooke...we always do" Nathan said reassuringly.

* * *

Lucas stood at his locker putting his books away as he felt someone's arms snake around his waist from behind.

Brooke smiled as she felt Lucas tense in her arms at first but then relax when he realised it was her. "Hey boyfriend" she said as he kissed his shoulder.

"Hello Pretty Girl" Lucas smirked as he turned around and placed his hand on her cheek before leaning in slowly for a kiss.

"Can I see your tattoo again?" Brooke asked excitedly after she pulled out of the kiss.

Lucas rolled his eyes before lifting up the arm of his t-shirt and showing her.

"That looks so sexy on you" Brooke smirked.

"It does, does it? Well yours looks even sexier on you" Lucas grinned

"Well you can see it tonight if you're lucky"

"Oh really?"

"Yep" Brooke nodded before leaning in and kissing him again, this time more passionately as Lucas turned her around so she was leaning against his locker.

"Will you two please get a room? We are at school you know" Rachel said in a disgusted voice as she slammed her locker shut.

They both pulled out of the kiss and Brooke rolled her eyes "What's up with you?"

"Nothing...but its way to early to be seeing you and your beau getting it on in the school hallway"

This time it was Lucas who rolled his eyes "We were not _getting it on_"

"Whatever Scott" Rachel muttered "I will see you later Brooke" she finished before walking away.

"What was her problem?" Brooke asked slightly confused...however Rachel was never a morning person.

"I don't know and I don't care" Lucas smiled as he leaned into her again "So can we please finish off from where we left off before the best friend from hell interrupted us?" he asked as he attached his lips back against hers.

Brooke laughed as she pushed him off her "Actually...Rachel is right, we are at school"

Lucas pouted "Like we have ever cared before"

"Yeah that was until someone pointed it out to us"

"Since when have you cared what other people think?" Lucas asked

"I don't but..." Brooke started but got cut off by Lucas.

"Then come here" Lucas smiled as he grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her into him again.

"Fine" Brooke said as she kissed him.

A few moments later the bell rang signalling the start of their first lesson.

Brooke reluctantly pulled away "I guess Geography awaits" she muttered unenthusiastically.

"We can always skip?" Lucas suggested "I only have French this period...and I would much rather study the French kiss with you" he smirked.

"Sorry baby...but I really need to go" Brooke sighed.

"Fine" Lucas said pouting.

"Walk me to class?" Brooke asked.

"Of course" Lucas smiled as he wrapped his arm around her tightly before the two walked off.

* * *

Brooke walked into her class and took her normal seat in between Nathan and Jake.

Nathan seemed too busy playing on his phone to notice her so she turned her attention to Jake who didn't seem to be doing anything.

Brooke felt quite guilty for the way things turned out with him...she hadn't spoken to him in three days and she didn't wish for that...but she had been so busy with Lucas that she never really got the chance to speak to Jake again after his confession. She took a deep breath deciding that she wasn't about to let this friendship go...even if she was moving across the country.

"Hey Jake...what ya doing?" Brooke asked casually.

Jake turned to face her surprised, this was the first time Brooke had spoken to him since he told her about his feelings "Uh...nothing much Brooke" he answered nervously.

Brooke picked up on his tone and gave him a small smile "Jake...I'm sorry about the other day...and you may think that I have been avoiding you but I really haven't, I have just been so busy" Brooke said in one breath before sighing "I still want us to be friends"

"I want us to be friends too Brooke...but what about Lucas? I don't think he will be to pleased with that" Jake said hesitantly.

"He will understand" Brooke said, not so sure herself though.

Jake looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

Brooke sighed "Ok, well then I will talk to him...and make him understand"

"Oh I don't know Brooke...it might get awkward and messy"

"It will only get like that if we make it like that" Brooke said.

"Ok" Jake said smiling

"Ok?"

"Yeah" Jake nodded as the teacher came in and told them to be quiet.

Nathan turned towards his sister "Have you talked to Lucas yet?" he whispered.

Brooke shook her head "Not yet..."

"You should Brooke" Nathan whispered sternly...he knew that the longer Brooke kept this a secret the worse it would be in the end.

"I will" Brooke said back before they both got interrupted by a hush sound from the teacher who was giving them stern looks.

* * *

"Rachel...we need to talk" Nathan said approaching Rachel who was by her locker at the end of the day.

"Why? Come to snap at me some more?" she asked coldly.

Nathan sighed "Look Rach...I am really sorry for the other day, but I had a really tough decision to make which is why I need to talk to you now"

Rachel's face softened a little "Why? What's wrong?"

"Let's not talk about this here..." Nathan said looking around the halls where there was still a few remaining students.

"Ok" Rachel said as she followed Nathan into the gym.

"So what's up?" she asked curiously as they both took a seat on the bleachers.

"Look...I don't know how else to say this but I am just going to say it" Nathan sighed taking in a breath.

"Ok...?" Rachel asked, waiting for him to continue.

"Well...since Cooper left us his racetrack, me and Brooke have decided that we are going to keep it open and run it ourselves" Nathan said.

Rachel looked at him confused "But it's in California"

"Yeah I know..." Nathan sighed, refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Oh my god" Rachel said raising her hand to her mouth in shock "Your leaving?"

Nathan nodded slowly.

"When?" Rachel asked still in shock.

"Next week" Nathan said quietly.

Rachel was completely stunned...what was she supposed to do without both Brooke and Nathan?

"And Brooke too?" she asked sadly.

"Yeah...we were meant to tell you together but when I saw you earlier, I knew I just had to get it off my chest" Nathan said honestly "I'm sorry"

Rachel didn't really know what to do or say...the two people she was closet to in her life were leaving to the other side of the country and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

* * *

"So here we are...all alone" Lucas smirked as he and Brooke entered his house through the kitchen entrance.

"That's right" Brooke agreed as she placed her purse on the table. She soon felt Lucas's hands snake around her waist from behind.

"Why don't we finish off from where we started at school this morning?" Lucas asked as he began to trail kisses down Brooke's neck.

"Na uh Broody, I am hungry" Brooke smiled as she pulled out of his grip and walked towards the fridge.

"Brooke" Lucas groaned "You can eat anytime...we only have a couple of hours before my parents come home"

Brooke jumped up on the table so she was sitting down on it as she looked as though she was thinking about what to do.

"How about...we do something that will build you an even bigger appetite" Lucas smirked as he walked towards her and placed himself between her legs and started to kiss her neck.

"I like the way you think boyfriend" Brooke grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mhm" Lucas moaned against her skin as he unzipped Brooke's jacket before fully removing it leaving her in just a tank-top.

He pulled Brooke to the edge of the table so she could wrap her legs around Lucas's waist as he picked her up and carried her to his room, kicking the door shut behind him.

They both fell onto the bed, Lucas taking his position on top of her as he slid his tongue along her bottom lip and used it to part her lips, deepening the kiss, tasting every inch of her mouth. He massaged her tongue with his. He began to caress her body moving his hands up and down her body.

Brooke moaned into his mouth as she began to tug on his shirt. Lucas removed his lips from hers for a split second before quickly taking the clothing off and throwing it across the room, soon his lips were back on hers as Brooke ran her fingers down his bare back.

Lucas lifted his head and began to kiss her neck focusing on one spot kissing her hard, knowing he'd be leaving a mark. His mark. His hand found the edge of her shirt and slowly slid under caressing her bare skin, inching his way up higher, teasing Brooke as he passed her breasts only lightly grazing them.

"Lucas" Brooke moaned as Lucas smirked before lifting up her shirt completely and removing it, discarding it off the bed. He placed his hands on her breasts and lovingly took a hold on them, before leaning down and taking them one at a time in his mouth.

Brooke's hands travelled down to the rim of his pants and she quickly undid his buttons before sliding them down until they were completely off of him. She ran her hands up and down his bare back pulling him down further into her, needing to feel this body against her.

"You ready for this?" Lucas asked as he gave her a soft slow kiss.

"Of course" Brooke smiled as they discarded the minimum remaining items of clothing left on their bodies before Lucas slowly entered her.

* * *

"I can't believe you and Brooke are actually leaving" Rachel said sadly as she and Nathan walked along the pier...Nathan pushing Jessica in her pram.

"I know" Nathan sighed "But we think it will be best if we started a fresh in a new place...and Cooper would have wanted us to do this"

"I know...but I still don't want you to go" Rachel said honestly. "What about Brooke? How is she going to tell Lucas?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know" Nathan sighed "But I do know that it's hard for her...but I think she is just trying to spend as much time with him as possible with everything normal between them before she has to tell him that she is moving"

"It sucks though...for all of us" Rachel sadly stated.

"I will miss you Rachel" Nathan said softly.

"I will miss you too Nate...so much" Rachel said quietly as Nathan stopped and turned towards her.

"I really wish I didn't have to go like this" he said as he slowly placed his palm on her cheek.

Rachel didn't reply as Nathan leaned in slower before attaching his lips against hers.

It took Rachel a second before she returned the kiss but soon she found herself deepening it as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her.

Nathan parted her lips with his tongue before slipping it inside of her, exploring every inch of her mouth.

Rachel was the first to pull away from the kiss as she stepped back, slightly in shock.

Nathan looked at her, a glimmer of hope in his eyes as he waited for Rachel's reaction. However he did not expect her face to turn angry.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Rachel asked angrily, still in shock.

"I...Uh" Nathan stuttered not sure with how to reply, he was sure that Rachel enjoyed that kiss just as much as he did.

"You cannot just do that to me!" Rachel shouted frustratingly "You cannot just tell me that you're moving to the other side of the damn country and then kiss me!"

"I'm sorry...I..." Nathan said nervously.

"You are unbelievable Nathan!" Rachel muttered angrily before turning around and storming away.

"Rachel!" Nathan shouted after her but she just ignored him as her speed increased "Rachel!" he shouted again, however it was no use, she was gone.

"Damn it" Nathan muttered angrily as he ran his hand through his hair frustratingly.

* * *

Lucas awoke to find Brooke lightly tracing circles on his chest. When she saw his eyes flutter open, she couldn't help, but smile at him."Hi"

"Hi" Lucas smiled back as he took in their surroundings "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah...I think I wore you out" Brooke smiled, giggling slightly.

"That you did" Lucas smiled as he looked towards the clock on the side "Shit" he muttered quickly sitting up.

"What is it?" Brooke asked confused.

"My Dad will be home any minute" he said as he jumped out of bed, frantically looking around the room for his clothes.

Lucas turned to face her, noticing that she didn't seem to be getting out of bed anytime soon. "Aren't you going to get dressed?" Lucas asked.

"I will...after I watch you" Brooke smirked as she took in Lucas's naked body.

Lucas looked down realising that he was still naked, he chuckled slightly as he saw Brooke lick her lips "Baby...please, we need to get dressed" he said seriously as he hurriedly tried put his clothes on.

"Alright Alright" Brooke smiled as she got out of his bed.

This time it was Lucas who stopped what he was doing to take in the sight of his naked girlfriend.

Brooke noticed this and smirked and decided to mock him "Baby...please, we need to get dressed" she laughed repeating his earlier words.

Lucas rolled his eyes as he reluctantly threw Brooke her bra which he found hanging on his bedside lamp.

* * *

A couple more minutes later they were both fully dressed and stepped outside of Lucas's room just in time to see Keith walk into the house.

"Hey Dad" Lucas smiled

"Lucas...Hello Brooke" Keith said smiling at the young girl as they all walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Mr Scott" Brooke said smiling nervously as she saw her hoodie slumped on the table from where Lucas had removed it earlier.

Lucas's eyes widened as he saw it too and he discreetly removed closer to try and grab it, however Keith beat him to it.

"What's this?" he asked as he picked it up.

"Oh...that's mine" Brooke said grabbing it from his hands and putting it on "Thanks" she said giving him a small smile.

Keith raised his eyebrow slightly and was about to speak until Lucas quickly cut in to change the subject "So Dad...how was work?" he asked nervously.

Keith noticed the sudden subject change but didn't say anything, deciding that whatever went on before he had arrived; he didn't really want to know.

"Work was good" Keith replied simply as Brooke and Lucas both sighed in relief that he was accepting the subject change.

Brooke smirked and side glanced at Lucas who noticed and looked at her and winked before walking towards her and wrapping his arm around her waist as the two carried on their conversation with Keith.

**

* * *

A/N: Well? What did you think? Please tell me in a review! I love to read them! Especially the long ones! So yeah...I hope you liked the Brucas...and the little Rathan! So please review and I will update soon! Thanks!**


	60. Left Behind

**The Scars ****Behind**** My Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from one tree hill**

**

* * *

A/N: Hey, I just wanted to see thanks to everyone who has reviewed. **

**And too ****'****Rianna****'**** for your idea...I really liked it, however I have already started to write the sequel so I won't be using it. It was a really good idea though...You should maybe work with that! **

**I also want to say thanks to ****kuruptedmind****'. I love reading your reviews! **

**I love reading all of everyone's**** reviews! So please continue to do s****o for this chapter because I am happy yet sad to reveal that this will be the last one. My promo will be up on my profile right about now so please watch it...and the sequel will also be posted here soon so look out for it...it will be called 'One Last Kiss'.**

**So I will stop rambling now and let you get on with reading ****the last ****chapter**** of this story****, I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

The next couple of days went by fast. Too fast for Brooke who had still not told Lucas that she was leaving to move across to the other side of the country in just two more days. 

Nathan was scared that Brooke was beginning to get cold feet about the move and had frequently urged his sister to just tell Lucas and get it over with.

Rachel, who was still pissed off with both Nathan and Brooke had been trying to avoid them even though she knew she needed to spend as much time with them as possible, however her pride was to damaged to do that.

Lucas wasn't exactly happy with the idea of Brooke wanting to be friends with Jake again, however, after lots of persuasion from his girlfriend he claimed that he was ok with it...as long as he didn't have to hang with Jake then he was cool.

* * *

"Brooke…you _need_ to tell him" Nathan said sternly as he stood in his bedroom packing up some more things. 

"I will Nate…I'm not just going to disappear on him, am I?"

"Yeah well the way things are going with you right now I wouldn't be surprised" Nathan muttered

"Gee, thanks" Brooke replied sarcastically.

"Seriously Brooke…the longer you leave this the worse it's going to be…we are leaving in just two days Brooke…I don't think that part has sunk in for you yet"

"It has Nathan…god why are you so set out on annoying me today?"

"I'm just trying to push you in the right direction Brooke, I am only trying to help" Nathan sighed

"Yeah well don't…I don't need your help and I don't want it. I will tell Lucas when the time is right ok?" Brooke said annoyed.

"Fine…whatever" Nathan said defeated as he threw his hands up in the air

"Good" Brooke muttered as she continued to help him pack some things.

* * *

"Have you spoken to Brooke yet?" Rachel asked as she approached Lucas who was standing at his locker. 

"No" Lucas said shaking his head "You know Rachel…this is the third time you have asked me this in the past four days, I am starting to think that you are both hiding something from me" Lucas said curiously.

"Oh you'd be surprised" Rachel muttered under her breath.

"What?" Lucas asked, not hearing what she had said.

"I said you are being paranoid" Rachel lied

"Right…" Lucas said still unsure about what was really going on.

"Oh look, there's the bitch herself" Rachel said a little too coldly than intended and Lucas frowned confused as he watched his girlfriend approach them.

"Hi boyfriend" she smiled as she leant forward and gave him a quick kiss "Rachel" Brooke nodded turning her attention towards her best friend to see if she could read her.

"Brooke" Rachel replied looking at her dead in the eye.

Brooke gulped slightly under Rachel's gaze as she felt the pressure of telling Lucas weighing her down even more.

Lucas looked between the two girls confused "Ok…have I missed something?"

"No"

"No" both Brooke and Rachel answered in unison.

"Well…not that you would know of anyway" Rachel snickered cattily.

Brooke looked at Rachel with a look of warning worn across her face.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend" Rachel muttered bitchily before walking away.

Brooke glared at her as she watched her walk away before turning her attention back to her boyfriend. "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of someone else's bed today" Brooke said trying to act innocent.

"She seems sure of herself" Lucas said curiously "Have you two had a falling out or something?"

"Yeah something like that" Brooke sighed as she leant and rested her head against Lucas's chest.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her tightly, still slightly confused about what was going on but knowing that Brooke would probably tell him when she was ready.

* * *

"What the hell were you playing at with Lucas earlier?" Brooke asked angrily as she stormed into the girl's bathroom where she found Rachel standing by the sink redoing her makeup. 

Rachel shrugged as she turned around to face her best friend "I think the real question is, what the hell are _you_ doing with Lucas?"

Brooke didn't answer her; she just continued to glare at Rachel.

"You need to tell him…and you need to tell him now" Rachel said sternly.

"Don't you think I already know that?" Brooke asked in disbelief "It's not that easy you know! I can't just go up to him and say…'Hey Lucas, thanks for the matching tattoo, but I just thought I should tell you that I am moving to California in two days'" Brooke said sarcastically.

"Well that would be a start" Rachel shrugged

Brooke groaned in frustration "You are not helping Rachel…dropping hints at him like that"

Rachel sighed "Look…I know this is hard for you but-"

"You don't know shit" Brooke snapped cutting her off.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Brooke's interruption "_But_ the longer you leave this…the worse it's going to be Brooke, what if you don't end up telling him until the day you actually leave?"

"That won't happen"

"It might if you keep chickening out all the damn time…just tell him now and get it over with…then you and your idiot of a brother can fuck off to California and leave us all in peace"

"Rachel…" Brooke said sadly.

"No" Rachel said cutting her off "I don't want to hear what you have to say…you are leaving, now leave"

"Nathan told me about the kiss" Brooke said softly

"Why? There was nothing to tell…he kissed me, I pushed him away, that's it!" Rachel said coldly.

"But that's not just it, is it? He told me you kissed him back"

"He caught me off guard" Rachel defended.

"Rach…I know that you like him"

"You don't know shit" Rachel said repeating Brooke's earlier words "So why don't you try and sort out your own problems in your own life instead of trying to create ones in mine"

"I'm not" Brooke defended "Rachel…I don't want us to be like this…I am moving in two days, I don't want to leave with us fighting"

"Yeah well you should have thought about that before you decided to leave this stupid crappy town" Rachel muttered before storming out of the bathroom.

Brooke sighed as she ran her hand through her hair 'What the hell was she going to do?'

* * *

"So you're leaving us?" Whitey asked as he and Nathan sat in his office. 

"Yes Coach, we want to do this for Cooper" Nathan said sadly.

"Well, I can't say that I'm thrilled about this but if that's what you need to do then you have my support"

"Thanks Coach" Nathan smiled, knowing that Whitey's words meant a lot to him.

"You will be a huge miss for the team Nathan…It will be sad for us to lose our captain" Whitey admitted sadly

"I know, and I will miss the team too…I have really enjoyed playing for you Whitey"

"Even after all those times you stormed out of my gym? Or basically called my tactics a pile of crap?" Whitey chuckled

Nathan let out a small laugh "Even after all of those times coach…you have really kept me in line these past 2 years"

"That's good to know" Whitey smiled "So will you be playing tomorrow?"

Nathan nodded "Our flight isn't until Saturday morning so yeah…I don't see why not"

"Good…now get your ass in the gym Nathan! I want to see you in top shape tomorrow" Whitey said sternly.

Nathan laughed lightly shaking his head "Sure thing Coach" he said before leaving.

* * *

"Lucas…I really need to talk to you" Brooke said as she approached Lucas who was coming out of the boy's locker room. 

"Right now babe? I have practice and Whitey will kick my ass if I'm late again"

"Please Luke…its important"

"Ok" Lucas said confused and a little worried as he followed her outside and they both took a seat on a bench.

"What's up?" Lucas asked curiously.

"You know I love you right?" Brooke asked as she took his hands in hers.

"Yeah" Lucas nodded "And I love you too…Brooke what is it?" he asked getting worried.

"I…Uh" Brooke stuttered not sure with how to do this.

"You what, Brooke?" Lucas asked, urging her to continue.

Brooke's eyes darted around the quad and spotted Peyton "I need to talk to Peyton" she said quickly going to stand up.

Lucas watched her stand up, knowing that this was not what she wanted to say to him.

"Brooke" Lucas said sternly as he stood up and grabbed her arm pulling her back "I'm not stupid…please, just tell me what's wrong" he said softly as he placed his hand on her face, caressing her cheek.

"You are going to hate me Lucas" Brooke said sadly looking down.

"I could never hate you Brooke"

"I'm the worst girlfriend ever" Brooke muttered.

"Brooke…please, just tell me" Lucas said urging her to continue.

Brooke looked up finally meeting his eyes as she placed her hand on top if his which was still resting on her cheek.

"I'm going to California" Brooke said quietly

"Ok…" Lucas said still confused "How long for? I mean I will miss you but…people go on vacation all the time baby, you had nothing to worry about" he said giving her a small smile.

"No" Brooke said shaking her head as tears began to burn in her eyes "You don't understand Lucas…I am going to California…for good"

Lucas stepped back in shock "What?"

"Cooper left his company to me and Nathan and we know that he would want us to keep the business in the family so we are going to move up there and run it…" Brooke nervously explained.

"Well why do you have to go? Why can't Nathan just go by himself?" Lucas asked getting angrily "Did he give you an ultimatum again?"

"No No, he didn't" Brooke said shaking her head.

"Then why the hell are you leaving huh? I thought I made you happy!"

"You do Luke…you make me _so_ happy" Brooke said as tears now ran freely down her face

"Then why?" Lucas asked raising his voice.

"Because I have already lost one brother Lucas…I am _not_ about to let that happen again" she answered as a small sob escaped from her at the end.

Lucas's face softened "When are you leaving?"

Brooke looked up at him, scared of his reaction "Saturday morning"

Lucas looked at her shocked "Saturday? But that's in two days" he said in disbelief

"I know" Brooke said quietly.

Lucas ran a hand through his hair "Brooke I-" he started but got cut off by someone yelling his name.

"Lucas man…get your butt in the gym! Whitey is waiting for you" Tim called as he opened the gym doors.

"Ok I'm coming" Lucas shouted back frustratingly as he turned his attention to Brooke who was in the middle of wiping her eyes.

"You should go" she said sadly "Whitey's waiting for you"

Lucas nodded sadly as he turned around and walked slowly back into the gym.

* * *

"Brooke…are you ok?" Peyton asked hesitantly as she approached Brooke who was still sitting in the quad where Lucas had left her about 10 minutes ago. 

"Yes" Brooke answered stubbornly as she furiously wiped her eyes.

"You don't look it" Peyton said sitting down next to her "You know…this is the second time we have met up like this"

"Whatever" Brooke muttered not in the mood to talk to her former best friend.

Peyton sighed loudly "Are we ever going to stop this Brooke? You hating me"

"We are like this for a reason Peyton"

"Yeah I know, and I take almost full responsibility for that"

"Almost?"

"Oh come on Brooke…you did some pretty shitty things to me"

"Yeah I did…_after_ I found out you were cheating with my boyfriend" Brooke said coldly.

"I won't even bother trying to apologize to you Brooke, because you seem past the point of caring" Peyton sighed.

"Yeah that's because I have realized that what happened is not important anymore" Brooke said "What you did Peyton…it hurt me, it hurt me a lot…but not because I was _madly in love_ with Felix because I wasn't…but because you were my _best friend _and I would have done anything for you, _anything_…and you obviously wouldn't have returned that"

"Brooke…that's not true, I would have done anything for you…I still would"

"Yeah well you had a funny way of showing it…screwing me over the way you did"

"Felix is a bad guy Brooke…at least what I did showed you that"

Brooke scoffed "So what? You had to have sex with my boyfriend to show me that he wasn't good enough for me? Wow Peyton…that's a lame excuse, even from you"

"It's not an excuse Brooke…it's not even a reason, that's not what happened, I know that…but what I am trying to say is that maybe in the end it all worked out for the best, I mean now you know what a sleezeball Felix really is and you have Lucas now"

Brooke let out a dry laugh "You see that right there is a lie"

Peyton looked at her confused.

"I don't think I have Lucas anymore" she said quietly "At least not after Saturday I won't"

"Why? What happened?" Peyton asked curiously.

"Well…I am moving to California"

"What?" Peyton asked shocked "Wow"

"Yeah…so now Lucas hates me and Rachel does too"

"Brooke…I am sure Lucas doesn't hate you…and you know what Rachel's like, just give her time and she will get over it" Peyton said reassuringly.

"I don't know Peyton" Brooke sighed "It's different this time"

"I just can't believe your leaving…I mean not that we are friends or anything but I just can't imagine not seeing you around here every day or having you bitch at me at practice"

"Well get used to it because it will be happening soon"

"Is Nathan going too?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah" Brooke nodded.

"Oh my" Peyton said sadly before standing up "Look, I am going to say this even though you probably don't want me to" she said before taking a deep breath "I'm going to miss you B"

Brooke looked up and gave her a small smile "I guess I am going to miss your skinny ass too P.Sawyer"

Peyton laughed and was surprised when Brooke stood up and pulled her in for a hug, it was only short but it happened.

"Bye" Peyton said giving Brooke a small smile before turning around and walking away.

"Bye" Brooke said in barely a whisper.

* * *

Brooke sat alone in Nathan's apartment when she heard a knock at the door. 

"Lucas" Brooke said quite surprised to see her boyfriend there.

"Hi" Lucas said nervously "Can I come in?"

"Of course" Brooke said as she opened the door for him.

"I went to Rachel's house and she said you were back here now…" Lucas said quietly

"Yeah well she has been dishing out the bitchy comments all week, I had enough" Brooke sighed "But I guess you aren't here to talk about that are you?"

"No" Lucas said shaking his head "Look Brooke…I don't want you to go"

"I know Luke…but I have to" Brooke said sadly.

"Do you? Do you really?" Lucas asked, almost pleading with her "Because I don't think you do Brooke…I think that you're scared to stay here by yourself. Well newsflash Brooke…you _aren't _by yourself! You have _me_!"

"I know I do Luke…but I can't lose another brother"

"So you're leaving? Brooke, you and Nathan would still keep in touch if he moved without you!"

"It wouldn't be the same" Brooke said shaking her head "I need him and he needs me"

"So you are just going to drop everything because Nathan asked you too?" Lucas asked in disbelief.

"It's not like that Lucas, ok? There are too many bad memories in this town ok? Cooper, Felix, Peyton…Dan, it's all too much"

"And what about the good memories you have here Brooke? What about _me_?" Lucas asked.

"I don't want to lose you Lucas, but I have to do this"

Lucas ran his hand through his hair "So there is absolutely nothing I can do about this?"

Brooke shook her head sadly "I'm sorry"

"Yeah, so am I"

"Please don't be like this Luke, I am leaving soon and I don't want things to end badly between us"

"I don't either Pretty Girl" Lucas sighed as he walked towards her and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her tightly "I don't want to lose you" he whispered into her hair.

"I'm sorry" Brooke repeated as she clung to him tightly.

* * *

Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke tightly as the both walked into the gym the next day. 

"I can't believe this will be my last game as captain of the ravens cheerleaders" Brooke said sadly "I will miss this"

Lucas didn't answer but turned Brooke to face him and kissed her slowly.

Lucas was the first to pull away and he leant his forehead against Brooke's.

"I am going to miss this so much" Brooke said giving him a small smile.

Lucas smiled back as he kissed her again.

"Hate to break this up…but Lucas we need to get in the locker room for our briefing" Nathan said hesitantly, not wanting to break up the moment he was obviously having with his sister.

"Ok" Lucas sighed as he pulled away "I will see you later yeah?" he asked.

"Of course" Brooke said giving him a small smile as she watched him and Nathan walked towards the changing rooms.

"I hear you are leaving us"

Brooke turned around to see Jake standing there nervously "Jake"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jake asked a little hurt "I mean…Nathan told me, so why couldn't you?"

"I'm sorry" Brooke said sadly "It was just all too hard"

Jake nodded somewhat understanding "So uh…it sucks that you're going" he said honestly.

"I know" Brooke admitted "But it's something we gotta do"

"I understand" Jake shrugged "But I will still miss you"

"I will miss you too Jagelski" Brooke said giving him a small smile

"Come here" Jake grinned as he opened his arms widely and Brooke went over to hug him.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Lucas asked as he and Nathan ran onto the court as the pronouncer began to speak for the game to begin. 

"Yes, I always am" Nathan answered confidently.

"Good, because this is your last game and we need to win it" Lucas said.

"Well then let's get our ass moving" Nathan smiled as he held out his fist for Lucas to knock.

"Let's go then captain" Lucas smiled back as he bumped fists with him and they both ran onto the court.

* * *

"You and Nathan played great tonight" Brooke said as she and Lucas lay in his bed, Brooke resting her head on his bare chest as Lucas ran his fingers casually through her hair. 

"Yeah well it was his last game…so I am glad we won it" Lucas shrugged.

"I know…but I am also glad that you both did it together, it's nice that you two get along now" Brooke said smiling.

"Yeah well too bad he is moving across the country in the morning then huh?" Lucas said coldly.

"Lucas…" Brooke sighed.

"I'm sorry" Lucas said as he leant forward and kissed her forehead "I just can't believe that you're leaving"

"Let's just make the most of tonight ok?" Brooke asked smirking as she sat up so she was now straddling him.

Lucas raised an eyebrow at her and grinned "And what do you have in mind Cheery?"

"Something that won't leave your imagination for weeks" Brooke smirked as she leant down and kissed him passionately.

* * *

"Brooke, come on we gotta go" Nathan shouted from the taxi as Brooke stood outside of Lucas's bedroom door. 

"Just a minute Nate" Brooke shouted back before turning her attention back to Lucas.

"I can't believe you're going" Lucas said sadly as tears began to burn in his eyes.

"Me neither" Brooke whispered, she wasn't as controlled as Lucas as the tears were already falling freely from her face.

"God I love you Brooke…so much" Lucas said as his voice began to break, and soon enough there were tears running from his eyes too.

"I love you too Luke" Brooke sobbed "And I am going to miss you so much"

"Will I ever see you again?" Lucas asked as he ran his hand through Brooke's hair.

"Maybe…People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end" Brooke said softly.

Lucas nodded as he captured his lips with hers, kissing her passionately.

"Bye" Brooke said pulling out of the kiss as a small sob escaped her lips.

Lucas however pulled her back towards him and kissed her again, this time slower than before. He finally pulled away and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Please don't go" he pleaded, he was crying now.

"I'm sorry" Brooke said barely in a whisper, she was almost getting hysterical.

"Brooke…baby" Lucas pleaded "I don't want you to go" he said holding her close to him.

"Lucas" Brooke whispered, reluctantly pulling away "I…I gotta go"

"Brooke…" Lucas said quietly as he watched the girl he loved walk away.

He saw Nathan give him a sympathetic smile before he watched the twins get in the car. He barely managed to wave as the cab drove off leaving Lucas behind and alone.

* * *

Brooke and Nathan sat in the airport quietly; the only noise that was heard was Jessica's gurgling sounds from Nathan's lap. 

"Did you say goodbye to Rachel?" Nathan asked breaking the silence.

Brooke nodded "I went to see her last night"

Nathan nodded as he ran his free hand through his hair "I didn't"

"Nate…"

"I know, I should have…but I tried to talk to her before the game but she just blanked me" Nathan said sadly.

"I'm sorry" Brooke said softly

"Me too"

_'Flight number 416 to California is now boarding…Passengers please make their way to gate number 3'_

"That's us" Nathan sighed standing up and passing Jessica to Brooke.

"I guess it is" Brooke said sadly as Nathan picked up their bags and the three made their way to their gate.

"Nathan! Brooke! Wait!"

Both Brooke and Nathan turned around to see a frantic red head running towards them.

"Rachel!" Both Brooke and Nathan said in unison, completely stunned to see the girl there.

"I…I had to say come" Rachel said breathlessly "Nathan…Nathan I love you"

Brooke smiled widely as Nathan looked completely shocked.

Rachel waited for his reply nervously as Nathan continued to stand there silently.

Brooke looked between the two of them "I'm just going to go over there" she muttered before taking Jess and their bags further along to give Nathan and Rachel some space.

"Say something Nate" Rachel urged "Please"

Nathan's face formed into a huge smile "I love you too Rachel"

"You do?" Rachel asked surprised.

"I do" Nathan laughed as he crashed his lips onto hers and lifted Rachel in the air spinning her around.

Rachel giggled as she pulled away "God you are a great kisser"

Nathan smirked before attaching his lips against hers again.

_'Flight number 416 to California is now boarding…Passengers please make their way to gate number 3'_

They both broke away at the call and Nathan looked at her sadly "I really need to go"

Rachel nodded "That's ok"

"It is?" Nathan asked confused and surprised, Rachel had after all just confessed her love to him.

"Yep" Rachel nodded as she opened her bag and pulled out a plane ticket "Because I am coming with you" she smirked.

"What!" Nathan said completely stunned yet happy at the same time "Oh my god! I love you!" he laughed before hugging her tightly.

"Um guys…I hate to break this up, but Nathan we really need to go" Brooke said approaching the two.

They both pulled away and turned to Brooke smiling.

"You are going to have to put up with my skanky ass for a little while longer Brooke" Rachel smirked.

"I don't get it" Brooke said confused.

"I'm coming with you, dumbass" Rachel giggled as Brooke squealed and hugged Rachel tightly, however she could only use one arm as Jessica rested in the other.

* * *

The three of them sat together on the plane. Jessica asleep on Nathan's chest. 

"Hey…it's ok to miss Lucas already" Rachel said softly as she took Brooke's hand in hers.

"I love him so much" Brooke said sadly.

Rachel gave her a small smile "Well look at it this way…it's me you and Nathan together again…with little Jess, so imagine all the trouble and drama we shall cause in Cali" Rachel smirked.

"Hey speak for yourself" Nathan said cutting in.

"Oh I do" Rachel smiled as she leant in and gave him a quick kiss before turning back to an impatient Brooke "We are going to have so much fun Brooke…you will be over Lucas Scott in no time"

"What if I don't want to get over him" Brooke whispered.

"What?" Rachel asked not hearing what she had said.

"Nothing" Brooke said shaking her head as she looked out of the window. She couldn't believe it…she had finally left Tree Hill…but she also left behind the boy who held her heart.

Lucas lay resting on his bed, tears running freely down his face. 'What the hell was he supposed to do now?'

**

* * *

A/N: Well? What did you think? It wasn't too long was it? So please review! I love to hear what you all think! Especially since this was the last chapter of the story!**

**The sequel 'One Last Kiss' will be up soon! So look out for it…and also watch the promo, the link will be on my profile!**

**I would just like to thank every single one of you who reviewed! It really meant a lot to me and they inspired me a lot! So yeah…thanks everyone! This story has been fun to write so I hope it was fun for you all to read!**

**Also, I just want to say that alot of things will be cleared up in the sequel...**

**What happend to Dan? Where's Deb? And there was also something...I'm not sure if many of you can remember but I mentioned a couple of times that something happend to Brooke on her 14th birthday, well that will also be revealed in the sequel! So look out for it! And thanks again!**

**Please review:) **


End file.
